


Blurred lines

by Cherry_nut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Rollercoaster, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonsense, hyped taeyong, nct being nct, no rollercoasters were harmed writing this fic I swear, rollercoaster, smut might take a while to come but it will
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 88,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_nut/pseuds/Cherry_nut
Summary: A l'arrivée d'un comeback, chacun réagit à la pression à sa façon. Certains plus sereinement que d'autres.Note : Étant donné que cette fanfic n'a pas de plan à proprement parlé, je ne peux faire un résumé précis de ce qu'il va arriver, j'aurai donc la surprise en même temps que vous ♥ Fiez vous aux tags pour le moment ~





	1. Chapitre I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ Alors, je ne savais absolument pas où poster cette fanfic pour qu'elle ait un minimum de visibilité, et puisque je lis la majorité de mes fanfics (en anglais) ici, me voilà ! Je ne sais pas si beaucoup de lecteurs passeront lire en français sur ce site, mais dans tous les cas n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des kudos, ça fait toujours plaisir et encourage pour la suite <3 Ah, et pour ceux qui se demandent de quelle chanson il s'agit dans le premier chapitre : "room for 2 - Dua Lipa".  
> Cette fanfic sera également postée sur asianfanfic et fanfic-fr.

 

Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés, le silence régnait et l’air frais se frayait un chemin jusqu’à sa peau, la caressant avec une douceur réconfortante tandis qu’il avançait, sac à dos pendant à son épaule. Il était deux heures du matin, lorsque Taeyong posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte d’une salle de répétition au sous-sol du building de sa maison de disque. L’habitude s’était très vite présentée à lui, alors que les lieux étaient particulièrement déserts après 23h. Cet endroit n’était pas celui dans lequel il s’exerçait d’ordinaire, mais son calme faisait de lui le meilleur des candidats. Son meilleur ami, alors que ses insomnies l’assaillaient. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis avança jusqu’à la sono dans le coin droit, contre les grands miroirs jonchant trois des quatre murs. Il était vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête. Ses pantalons étaient légèrement déchirés au niveau des genoux. Son débardeur était trop grand. Sa casquette était à l’envers, plaquait ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne, et son visage était en grande partie caché par un masque remontant jusqu’au-dessus de son nez. Dépourvu de tout maquillage, il ne tenait pas à admirer son reflet. Ses cernes et sa peau grisée par la fatigue n’étaient en aucun cas sa plus grande fierté. Sa main se glissa dans la poche avant droite de son pantalon pour en sortir son téléphone tandis que son autre main attrapait le câble jack posé sur le plus gros caisson de basse. Sans plus attendre, il brancha le câble à la prise désirée, et fouilla quelques instants seulement dans ses fichiers avant de trouver la musique qu’il souhaitait pour s’entraîner. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu’il travaillait une chorégraphie pour cette chanson, mais cela faisait aussi plusieurs semaines qu’il s’agissait du morceau dans lequel il aimait se perdre, se noyer dans chaque vibration provoquée par les basses, dans chaque murmure, chaque mot prononcé.

_Up and down it all comes back around…_

_-_

Cela faisait également un certain temps que Jaehyun, ayant le sommeil très léger, se faisait réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par des bruits dans le couloir, à l’extérieur de la chambre qu’il partageait avec Mark. Les premières fois, le jeune homme pensait s’imaginer des choses et se rendormait assez facilement, mais lorsque cela fit sept jours d’affilés et qu’il voyait indubitablement les cernes de Taeyong se creuser un peu plus au fil du temps lorsqu’il n’arborait aucun masque sinon son sourire doux mais fatigué, il commença à faire quelques liens qu’il redoutait. Un soir, après avoir entendu la porte du grand appartement se fermer en un « click » familier, Jaehyun s’était levé silencieusement, sortant de sa chambre pour rejoindre la porte d’entrée. Il avait baissé les yeux sur le sol et les paires de chaussures rangées au millimètre près par Taeyong lui-même. Il avait ensuite poussé@ un petit soupir en constatant que les baskets que son hyung utilisait pour danser n’étaient plus là. Cela faisait longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé… Cela faisait longtemps que le plus vieux n’avait pas recommencé à subir le joug de ses insomnies. Probablement depuis… Leur dernier comeback, Cherry Bomb. Lors de leur prochain retour, la possibilité de nuits sans sommeil pour Taeyong paraissait d’autant plus grande qu’ils se retrouvaient à présent plongés dans un concept qui non seulement, les rendaient plus nombreux encore qu’ils ne l’étaient avant, mais aussi dans une promotion qui allait se promettre interminable.

Jaehyun avait regardé la poignée de la porte d’entrée un instant, hésitant. Il avait contemplé l’idée d’aller rejoindre le plus vieux et tenter de le raisonner, de l’aider à se détendre suffisamment pour se reposer mais… Il savait que Taeyong avait probablement besoin de solitude, de temps où il pouvait ne penser qu’à lui seul. Il s’était alors passé la main sur la nuque en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de faire demi-tour et retourner dans sa chambre. A nouveau enfoui sous les couvertures, il avait cependant gardé les yeux ouverts. L’inquiétude l'avait gardé éveillé jusqu’à-ce que le sommeil ne finisse par le gagner. Ce n’est qu’à 5h du matin, alors que Jaehyun avait sombré sous la fatigue qu’il cumulait lui aussi, que le chanteur avait entendu à nouveau la porte d’entrée et quelques pas, puis des frottements de tissu, et enfin à nouveau le silence. Il avait regardé l’heure sur son téléphone puis s’était retourné sur le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il était beaucoup trop tard.

Le lendemain, Jaehyun avait pris une décision. Il ramènerait le plus vieux de gré ou de force, et bien avant cinq heures du matin. Il essaierait de discuter, il essaierait de l’aider et surtout, il essaierait de l’inciter à se reposer. Si peu d’heures de sommeil pour tant d’entraînement, cela ne pourrait que lui apporter des problèmes, et Jaehyun craignait que Taeyong ne se pousse au bord du gouffre. Mais il ne pouvait demander d’aide, il ne voulait inquiéter personne. Non pas car il craignait que d’autres ne se préoccupent du rappeur, mais plutôt car le connaissant, il savait pertinemment qu’impliquer les membres du groupe, ou même quiconque, était l’une des hantises du plus vieux. Parmi tant d’autres. Après ces quelques années passées proches de Taeyong, Jaehyun avait appris à le connaître et respecter autant que s’inquiéter pour le tempérament parfois auto destructeur de son leader. Ainsi, ce soir-là, à 3h Jaehyun cherchait déjà la présence de l’absent dans le building de la maison de disque. Il se doutait qu’il ne pouvait être dans les salles de répétition principales, mais il savait aussi que lorsqu’il avait besoin d’air, Taeyong allait puiser son souffle dans la danse. Il commençait donc à ouvrir une à une, les portes des salles de répétitions les moins utilisées, et ce jusqu’à finir au sous-sol. Il n’y avait presque plus personne dans l’immeuble à cette heure, sinon des gardiens et quelques employés plongés dans leur paperasse ou des trainees allant bientôt débuter. D’ordinaire, avec les couloirs grouillants de performers, passer inaperçu était impossible, mais à un tel moment de la nuit, c’était bien moins compliqué.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers en trottinant, marche après marche, Jaehyun traversa le premier couloir rempli de studios d’enregistrements, prit la prochaine à droite et… Aperçu de la lumière sous la porte la plus éloignée. Un faible soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres tandis qu’il basculait la tête en arrière en marchant jusqu’à son but. Si Taeyong n’était pas là, le plus jeune ne saurait plus où chercher. La salle de répétition qui se trouvait devant lui étant particulièrement bien insonorisée, il ne pouvait dire si quelqu’un se trouvait à l’intérieur, et n’avait donc d’autre choix que d’entrer. C’est alors qu’il frappa doucement contre la porte, puis appuya sur la poignée avant d’ouvrir de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour voir à l’intérieur. Il ne s’était pas trompé. Taeyong était bien présent, au centre de la grande pièce.

_Push and shove, do you feel better now_

La musique résonnait dans le grand espace. Les basses étaient libérées par le matériel sonore de qualité professionnelle et filtrées jusque dans le couloir. Jaehyun les sentait vibrer sous ses pieds, sa main posée contre la porte, et en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Taeyong dansait, encore et encore. Le plus jeune pouvait voir qu’il dansait les yeux fermés. Parfois, Jaehyun oubliait. Il oubliait combien le plus vieux pouvait se donner corps et âme. Il oubliait toutes ces fois où il avait eu la chance de l’observer alors qu’il extériorisait ses émotions en se laissant transporter par la musique. Lorsqu’ils étaient encore trainee, Jaehyun et Taeyong étaient très proches, une proximité qui était née naturellement, après quelques conversations hasardeuses, quelques conseils du plus vieux. Et bien qu’ils aient deux ans d’écart, Jaehyun s’inquiétait souvent pour son Hyung qui, malgré les douleurs provoquées par un corps qui ne semblait pas supporter son entêtement, malgré son chaos intérieur, continuait à s’entraîner encore et encore. Et nombreuses étaient les fois où il l’avait attendu après les répétitions. Nombreuses étaient les fois où il s’était endormi au fond de la salle, contre un mur, en attendant Taeyong, mais aussi nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait été complètement happé par le talent du plus vieux. Où, des étoiles dans les yeux, il avait admiré silencieusement son dévouement, sa capacité à ne faire qu’un avec la mélodie. Et jamais, jamais il ne l’avait vu irradier autant que lorsqu’il dansait par besoin, besoin de libérer son corps et son esprit. Par amour pour la musique.

_You, saw a spark where there wasn’t a flame_

Jaehyun s’appuya dans l’encadrement de la porte et, comme il y a déjà quelques années, observa Taeyong en silence. Il regrettait quelque peu la casquette qui retenait prisonniers ses cheveux nouvellement teintés d’un rouge intense. Il aimait les voir bouger avec lui au rythme de ses mouvements. Il poussa légèrement la porte de quelques centimètres supplémentaires pour avoir un angle de vue plus large. Taeyong s’était tellement amélioré depuis toutes ces années. Il ne saurait dire si le rappeur avait chorégraphié ce qu’il avait sous les yeux, ou s’il improvisait totalement. Ses mouvements étaient fluides tout en étant saccadés, ses pas parfaitement sur les temps ou au contraire langoureux quand le rythme se faisait plus prononcé. Jaehyun pouvait ressentir jusque dans chaque fibre de son être, le cœur de la chanson en observant uniquement la façon dont son corps se mouvait. La façon dont son corps traduisait chaque note, la façon dont son corps rendait visible le moindre son.

_You'll come tumblin' down_

_Karma's got a kiss for you_

La chanson touchait à sa fin. Auparavant, Jaehyun l’aurait uniquement attendu, mais à présent, l’inquiétude était venue se poster dos à dos avec l’admiration. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement vieilli, et plaçait-il les priorités ailleurs qu’il ne l’aurait fait. Lorsqu’il vit Taeyong figé, les yeux toujours clos dans le silence face à l’immense miroir, les mains sur les hanches, il s’approcha en se frayant un chemin à travers la soudaine quiétude.

-

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu’il alternait entre plusieurs chansons, mais revenait toujours à la dernière. Son corps commençait à peiner à supporter ses insomnies et ses escapades nocturnes. Son dos le faisait souffrir de plus en plus et ses hanches lui criaient de se reposer. Mais malheureusement, ce n’était pas si simple. Ainsi, il se tendit un peu malgré lui lorsque la chanson se termina, et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, hésitant entre retrouver une respiration normale, et au contraire, la contenir pour espérer atténuer la douleur qui l’assaillait. Le torse se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier, les vives douleurs se réveillaient à chaque inspiration.

« Hyung… »

 Taeyong sursauta en sentant une chaleur étrangère se rajouter sur ses hanches. Il se retourna vivement, yeux grand ouverts et légèrement paniqués, pour faire face à la source du son qui vint briser le silence. Uniquement pour tomber face à face avec Jaehyun. Son cœur battait à vive allure, manquant plusieurs battements alors qu’il ne s’attendait pas à voir qui que ce soit à une telle heure de la nuit, dans le sous-sol de l'agence. Et pourtant, Jaehyun lui souriait doucement, dévoilant à nouveau ses fossettes.

« Hyung, tu as besoin de repos, rentrons… _»_

Il lui tendait la main. Taeyong devait avoir l’air d’un ahuri. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles, le reste de son visage caché par son masque. Plutôt que de prendre sa main, le plus vieux amena sa droite jusqu’à son cœur alors qu’il fermait les yeux. Il s’accroupit dans la foulée, penchant la tête en avant dans un long, très long soupir de soulagement.

« Tu as failli me tuer… » dit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur les fesses, à même le sol en relevant les yeux vers le plus jeune.

Il le regardait d’un air un peu surpris mais Taeyong vit très rapidement ses fossettes réapparaître.

« Désolé hyung » il laissa entendre un léger rire, tandis qu’il rétractait sa main puisque le plus vieux ne semblait pas se relever pour le moment.

« Hnhn » Taeyong secoua doucement la tête. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est beaucoup trop tard, tu devrais être en train de dormir. »

Il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était à présent, mais puisqu’il était sorti aux alentours de 2h du matin… Peu importe l’heure à présent, Jaehyun n’avait rien à faire ici. Il vit le visage du chanteur se tordre en une légère grimace, puis il le vit également s'accroupir en face de lui en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

« Honnêtement… ça fait au moins une semaine que je t'entends sortir en plein milieu de la nuit… Et tu as l’air de plus en plus fatigué, alors… » Il lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

Taeyong haussa un sourcil puis retira son masque pour parler plus librement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il alors que la culpabilité venait tranquillement s’installer dans son regard. « Désolé, je pensais pourtant être assez discret… »

Il baissa les yeux un instant, fronçant encore un peu les sourcils avant de reposer son regard sur le plus jeune.

« Tu sais bien que j’ai le sommeil très léger hyung… Même avec la plus grande discrétion, le simple fait de respirer à quelques mètres me réveillerait ! » dit-il dans un léger rire pour le rassurer.

Taeyong lui sourit également. Il était désolé, mais ne pensant pouvoir faire plus que s’excuser, il choisit plutôt de ne pas insister.

« Hyung… » reprit Jaehyun avec une légère hésitation.

« Hm ? »

« Tes cernes sont de plus en plus… Enfin… »

Taeyong fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? Jaehyun laissa un léger silence, regardant le rappeur d’un air tout aussi désolé que lui précédemment mais uniquement car il ne savait comment exprimer avec d’autres mots que des mots simples. Mots qu’il avait cherché à éviter pour ne pas mettre son cœur sur la table après une seule petite minute dans ce sous-sol.

« Tu m’inquiètes hyung… » finit-il par admettre dans un soupir embarrassé.

Le regard du plus vieux se radoucit en entendant la confidence de Jaehyun.

« Il n’y a pas à s’inquiéter Jaehyun-ah… » Dit-il lui-même un peu gêné par la situation.

Il n’était pas supposé inquiéter qui que ce soit, encore moins les membres du groupe, et encore moins Jaehyun. Il s’en voulait un peu à présent. Il aurait dû se douter qu’il réveillerait le plus jeune. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils ne s’étaient connus qu’il y a deux jours… Jaehyun tendit sa main droite et la posa sur celle du plus vieux, sur sa cuisse.

« Rentrons… ? » Tenta-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Taeyong baissa les yeux sur la main de Jaehyun. C’était un contact auquel il avait l’habitude. Tous deux s’étaient éloignés, particulièrement lors de la promotion de Limitless, pour… Diverses raisons, mais ils n’avaient jamais totalement effacé le naturel. Il releva un regard mitigé puis fit une légère moue contrariée.

« D’accord d’accord… »

Jaehyun retrouva bien rapidement son sourire en entendant la réponse positive du rappeur.

« Mais ! » s’exclama cependant Taeyong très rapidement ensuite. « Je voulais essayer quelques derniers pas… Une dernière chanson et on y va. »

C’était évidemment non négociable. Jaehyun hocha doucement la tête dans un léger rire. Il était déjà plus que soulagé que le plus vieux accepte de rentrer si facilement… Si pour cela il devait attendre 4 minutes supplémentaires, cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Taeyong leva la tête en voyant le chanteur se relever, et lui tendre à nouveau les mains.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? » demanda Jaehyun avec le même sourire qu’un peu plus tôt.

« Tu dois être fatigué, tu devrais rentrer en premier… » suggéra plutôt le rappeur en acceptant ses mains grâce auxquelles il se releva en réfrénant une grimace de douleur.

Jaehyun secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Va mettre ta musique » répondit-il plutôt en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'inciter à retourner vers la sono.

Taeyong lui lança un petit regard peu convaincu, mais comme toujours, ce sourire qu'affichait Jaehyun était l’une de ses faiblesses, et il abdiqua aisément. Très vite, il se retrouva à nouveau devant son téléphone, et remit exactement la même mélodie que précédemment. Il revint tout aussi vite au centre de la pièce, se positionna face aux grands miroirs, puis tourna la tête vers Jaehyun, se demandant un peu comment il allait interpréter la chanson. En retour, les lèvres du plus jeune s’étiraient à nouveau, amusé.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi Hyung. » dit-il, comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, juste avant que la mélodie ne se fasse suffisamment présente pour qu’ils se remettent à danser, laissant le plus vieux dans une confusion qui lui fit hausser un sourcil.

Taeyong souffrait. Les premiers mouvements alors que ses muscles s’étaient refroidit ces dernières minutes, étaient particulièrement douloureux. Depuis que ces douleurs avaient commencé à se faire plus fréquentes, il s’était cependant habitué, et ce n’était rien qu’il ne pouvait supporter. Jaehyun le savait, et c’était probablement pour cette raison qu’il respectait les choix parfois destructeurs du leader. Même si le voir souffrir lui comprimait la poitrine, il ne pouvait l’empêcher de rêver et tenter de faire de ses rêves une réalité. Et ce même si cela signifiait se tordre de douleur dans la pénombre quand tous les membres dormaient pourtant paisiblement.

C’est ainsi qu’il dansait à présent avec le plus vieux, il l'accompagnait, à défaut de pouvoir lui ôter la charge mentale et la douleur physique. A défaut, il était présent. Alors que le refrain démarrait, tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face, et Jaehyun eut une idée. Il sourit à son partenaire d’un instant et se pencha vers l’avant pour attraper sa main et la tirer légèrement. Afin de garder un équilibre, Taeyong fut obligé de pousser le plus jeune en reculant.

_Push and_

Jaehyun le tira à nouveau, mais plus vivement à présent.

_Shove_

Taeyong était surpris. A dire vrai, il était un peu pris de cours, mais chaque pas qu’ils avaient fait étant parfaitement en harmonie avec le tempo, son esprit n’avait pas quitté celui de la musique. Aussitôt s’était-il retrouvé cependant, à nouveau proche de Jaehyun, son corps à quelques centimètres du sien, il l'avait poussé parfaitement sur le temps, puis s’était éloigné pour le contourner. Mais à partir de cet instant, Taeyong ne dansait plus seul ou plutôt, il ne dansait plus _seulement_ accompagné. Il avait intégré Jaehyun à sa chorégraphie, et c’est alors qu’ils commencèrent à danser ensemble. A former un duo. Et bien que cela ne soit pas le genre de duo auquel il avait l’habitude, puisqu’il s’agissait du plus jeune, il ne se posait trop de questions. Au contraire, il lui fit un sourire après s’être éloigné, visiblement séduit par son idée d'enrichissement pour la chorégraphie.

Lorsque le dernier refrain arriva, les deux danseurs refirent exactement les mêmes pas. Jaehyun le tira doucement, Taeyong le poussa. Jaehyun le tira encore, mais Taeyong resta immobile face à lui, une main sur son épaule, l’autre son avant-bras.

_Hmmmhmmm…_

Les derniers murmures de la chanteuse, les dernières notes de la musique résonnaient. Leurs torses se soulevait sous leur respiration saccadée par l’effort, et leurs regards étaient plongés l’un dans l’autre. Alors que Jaehyun se noyait dans un océan de noirceur éclairé par chaque étoile brillant dans les orbes du plus vieux, Taeyong se laissait envelopper par la douceur du regard qui le voilait. Une véritable couverture, plus douce que le plus doux des velours. Un sourire étira progressivement les lèvres du plus jeune qui amena une main au visage en face de lui pour caresser délicatement sa joue.

Ce genre de moment était la raison principale à leur éloignement.

L’accélération considérable du rythme cardiaque de Taeyong alors qu’il ne quittait Jaehyun du regard. Le sentiment de bien-être, la bulle qui les entourait… Le silence remplaça progressivement la musique, et le sourire communicatif du chanteur finit par atteindre Taeyong qui le lui rendit de sa plus radieuse expression.

Ce genre de moment était la raison principale qui laissait Jaehyun penser que jamais personne ne pourrait plus l’éblouir que Taeyong.

Malgré lui, des papillons naquirent dans son bas ventre et ô combien il aimerait voir son hyung sourire ainsi chaque jour, heure, minute, seconde. Ô combien il aimerait toujours en être témoin. Ô combien il aimerait être plus souvent la source de cette joie.

_Magnifique_ s’était-il retenu de prononcer à voix haute.

Plutôt que de briser cet instant qui les laissait tous deux sans voix, Jaehyun passa ses bras autour des épaules de Taeyong pour l’attirer contre lui, et ce dernier accepta l'invitation tout naturellement. Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune puis l'enlaça à son tour, venant poser son front contre son épaule. L’échange de regards coupé, les deux avaient à nouveau l'impression de pouvoir respirer, et c’était à peine s’ils se rendaient compte qu’ils avaient tout juste emmagasiné quelques bouffées d’air durant la dernière minute. Taeyong ferma les yeux et se noya dans l’odeur de Jaehyun. Les deux performers avaient toujours été les plus tactiles de leur groupe, chacun à sa façon. Et les deux avaient souvent trouvé le réconfort dans l’étreinte de l’autre. La tendresse et l'attention de Jaehyun, contre l'affection inconditionnelle et le soutien inébranlable de Taeyong.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mise à jour très rapide du second chapitre :) Le troisième devrait arriver tout aussi vite, mais les autres prendront probablement un peu plus de temps ~

Cela faisait déjà un moment, que Jaehyun et Taeyong avaient considérablement réduit la distance qui les séparait. Probablement depuis Cherry Bomb, et probablement à cause -grâce- à l’anxiété dont le rappeur pouvait être victime. Ce n’était jamais totalement tel que cela avait pu l’être, une sorte d’accord muet et mutuel ayant été conclu des mois auparavant. Mais comme deux aimants, indubitablement, ils revenaient l'un vers l’autre. 

Ce soir-là, lorsqu’ils eurent rompu leur étreinte, ils rentrèrent et, alors que Jaehyun se dirigeait vers sa chambre qu’il partageait à présent avec Lucas, Taeyong s'assit dans le canapé du salon. Interloqué en ne sentant plus la présence du rappeur dans son dos, le plus jeune s’arrêta et se retourna, ne voyant plus qu’une main retirer une casquette d’une tête aux cheveux rouge, avant de s’étirer longuement. Perplexe, Jaehyun revint sur ses pas et se posta à côté du canapé avant d’interpeller Taeyong.

« Hyung, tu ne vas pas te coucher ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête en direction du chanteur alors qu’il attrapait la télécommande de la télévision sur la table basse, en contenant une énième grimace.

« Ne t’occupe pas de moi Jaehyun-ah, vas te reposer. » répondit-il avant d'allumer la tv en laissant le son au minimum.

Taeyong s'attendait à présent à ce que le plus jeune ait suivit son conseil, mais il fit surpris de sentir un poids quelques secondes après, s'enfoncer dans le coussin à côté de lui.

« Si tu ne vas pas dormir, alors je reste là »

Le rappeur oubliait parfois que Jaehyun pouvait être tout aussi têtu que lui. Il afficha une légère moue contrariée et marmonna :

« Tu sais bien que si j’avais la possibilité de dormir, je le ferais… Mais ça ne me sert à rien de rester éveillé dans mon lit pendant des heures » dit-il, admettant ainsi sans plus d’ambiguïté, combien les insomnies avaient repris leur emprise sur sa vie.

Bras croisés sur son torse, l’air résolu de Jaehyun se transforma progressivement pour une expression plus douce qu’on lui connaissait bien plus aisément. L'empathie. Il tourna la tête vers le plus vieux, décroisa les bras et s'installa un peu mieux dans le canapé. Il avait beau s’être détendu, loin de lui l’idée de retourner dormir. Non, il comptait toujours fermement rester ici. Puisque le silence avait à présent pris place entre les deux, Taeyong s'adossa lui aussi au canapé, mais ses deux mains allèrent se loger sur sa hanche droite, se massant un peu dans l'espoir d'avoir un quelconque contrôle sur les sensations désagréables qui l’envahissaient. Jaehyun l’observait du coin de l’œil.  « Je reviens »

Il se leva, laissant le plus vieux dans une confusion latente bien qu’il ne cherche pas à le retenir. Le chanteur disparu dans la cuisine, revenant approximativement dix minutes plus tard avec une bassine d'eau bouillante et trois serviettes. La veille, Jaehyun avait entraperçu Taeyong demander au manager de lui racheter des patchs chauffants, mais avec la folie du pré comeback, à en juger par les grimaces qui déformaient le visage du rappeur, ils n’avaient probablement pu, ni l’un ni l’autre, se rendre dans une pharmacie. En ce qui concernait de quelconques anti douleurs, Jaehyun était persuadé que le plus vieux s’était déjà fait un plaisir d’en prendre, mais comme bien souvent, ils ne devaient marcher qu'en apparence. Taeyong observa Jaehyun revenir, l’air interrogateur et particulièrement confus en voyant ce avec quoi il revenait dans le salon.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il en le suivant du regard alors qu’il sentait à nouveau son poids à ses côtés.

« T'aider. » répondit le plus jeune sans hésitation.

« Qu’est-ce que tu… »

Jaehyun trempa la serviette dans la bassine qu’il avait posé à ses côtés, directement sur le canapé, avant de l'essorer et retourner la tête vers son hyung. Lire une telle confusion sur son visage l'amusa légèrement et il perdit son sérieux actuel, le troquant pour un sourire rassurant.

« Viens Hyung » dit-il alors qu’il tapotait l’espace entre ses cuisses pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir. 

Taeyong ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux alors que la confusion se mélangeait dans son expression à l’incompréhension.

« Que je vienne ? Je suis déjà là… ? » répéta-t-il avant de répondre bêtement, bien qu’il essayait de comprendre, ce qui arracha un léger rire au chanteur.

« Non, viens là. » corrigea t il en montrant à nouveau l’espace entre ses cuisses de sa main libre. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux t'aider » répondit à nouveau Jaehyun avec sincérité. « Laisses moi t'aider »

A présent, ce n’était plus une simple envie, mais aussi une demande d'autorisation. Jaehyun voulait l’aider, c’était un fait. Mais Taeyong lui souhaitait il accepter son aide ? C’était en tout cas ce qu’osait espérer le plus jeune. Car nombreuses étaient les fois où Taeyong aidait les membres du groupe, mais le contraire… Jaehyun fut témoin de toute l’hésitation qui transparu dans le regard du rappeur, le dilemme intérieur, le combat qui semblait se jouer dans son esprit, avant qu'enfin, il ne se redresse pour venir s'asseoir entre ses cuisses. Ainsi, le sourire de Jaehyun s'agrandit. Il se pencha légèrement en avant vers l’oreille de Taeyong.

« Tu peux enlever ton haut ? Je vais te mettre la serviette dans le dos, la chaleur devrait aider à atténuer les douleurs… »

Un frisson parcouru l’échine du rappeur en entendant le murmure de Jaehyun si proche de son oreille. Il montra encore quelques signes d’hésitation, notamment dans le temps qu’il lui fallut avant de bouger, mais il finit par retirer son haut lentement, grimaçant pour chaque muscle qu’il monopolisait. Lorsqu’il se retrouva avec le morceau de tissu dans les mains, il commença à le plier pour tenter d’éloigner son esprit tant de la douleur, que de sa respiration qui s’était fait particulièrement profonde et avait donc déclenché des pics insupportables de souffrance, que de la situation de vulnérabilité dans laquelle il se trouvait. Taeyong sentit le fantôme d’une main rassurante frôler son épaule.

« Dis-moi si ça brûle, d’accord ? »

Le rappeur hocha doucement la tête, puis un nouveau poids vint se poser sur ses épaules et s’étendit dans son dos, l'envahissant d’une chaleur humide, intense, mais bienvenue.

« Ce n’est pas trop chaud ? Comment tu te sens ? » demanda à nouveau Jaehyun qui portait une attention particulière aux expressions que pouvait faire le plus vieux, tête légèrement penchée sur le côté afin de mieux l'observer.

« Non… » Taeyong secoua lentement la tête. « Ça va… » rajouta-t-il alors qu’au lieu de la télévision, il fixait à présent le sol, préférant se concentrer sur la chaleur qu’une émission dont à cette heure de la nuit, il ne connaissait pas le nom.

« Je vais t'en mettre une autre dans le bas du dos, ça devrait t'aider pour les hanches… »

Jaehyun se tourna légèrement sur lui-même afin de tremper une seconde serviette dans l’eau chaude et l'essorer. Rapidement, il offrit à nouveau toute son attention au dos du plus vieux, et vint déposer délicatement le tissu trempé dans le bas de son dos. Afin qu’elle ne puisse tomber, Jaehyun maintint la serviette d’une main, mais il se pencha à nouveau vers Taeyong afin de l'observer et…

« Hyung, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? J’avais tort et ça te fait encore plus mal ? Tu veux que je les enlève ? » demanda-t-il, la panique venant lui nouer le ventre en voyant les yeux fermés du rappeur et les quelques larmes qui s'en échappaient. 

Taeyong secoua encore une fois doucement la tête de droite à gauche et vint retenir la main du chanteur qui lâchait la serviette dans le bas de son dos.

« Ça va… C’est… Ce n’est rien, ça me soulage… Ça me fait du bien, ne les enlève pas… » tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Mais de voir Taeyong avoir une telle réaction comprima le cœur du plus jeune dans sa poitrine, et il lâcha bel et bien la serviette. La culpabilité fit son chemin, l’espace d’un instant, jusqu’au rappeur. Il ne voulait pas se montrer ingrat alors que le plus jeune essayait de l’aider, et ne voulait encore moins qu’il se méprenne, ou le blesser. Mais la culpabilité s’évanouit, laissant place au soulagement lorsqu’il sentit plutôt les bras de Jaehyun s’enrouler autour de ses épaules. Doucement, le chanteur le tira afin qu’il s'adosse contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas si ça aura autant d’efficacité qu'une serviette trempée dans l'eau bouillante, mais hyung… »

Ses derniers mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge avec l’émotion. Il posa délicatement sa joue contre les cheveux du rappeur, se permettant juste quelques secondes, de resserrer un peu plus son étreinte.

« Tu dois prendre soin de toi… D'accord… ? Tu ne peux pas simplement danser comme ça encore et encore, même si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, sans laisser le temps à ton corps de se reposer… Pas quand il va te faire si mal après… »

Son t-shirt était trempé par la serviette toujours dans le dos de Taeyong, mais cela lui était égal. Il avait une affection telle pour le plus vieux qu’il lui semblait pouvoir ressentir sa douleur à travers lui, et cela lui était insupportable. 

« Jaehyunie… » murmura faiblement le rappeur.

Il n’avait recours à ce surnom que dans deux cas. Lorsqu’il essayait de s'attribuer ses bonnes grâces en faisant bon usage de ses grands yeux, ou quand, comme auparavant, son affection pour lui avait besoin de déborder jusque dans son nom, de façon à ne pas imploser. Cette fois ci, il s'agissait évidemment de la seconde option. Seconde option qui s’était avérée bien plus rare pendant un temps, puisque la distance entendue qu’ils avaient choisi de mettre entre eux ne lui laissait plus cette liberté. Et alors que ce surnom quittait ses lèvres, un sanglot silencieux le secoua, secouant également inconsciemment les émotions du plus jeune. Naturellement, sa main vint s'agripper à l'avant-bras de Jaehyun, et il se tourna sur lui-même afin d’avoir son épaule contre lui et pouvoir nicher son visage dans son cou. Le bras qu’il tenait resta noué autour de lui, mais l’autre main glissa dans le dos de Taeyong et vint se loger sur sa hanche.

« Ça fait toujours aussi mal hyung... ? » murmura Jaehyun tandis que ses doigts commençaient à doucement masser sa hanche.

Le rappeur acquiesça d’un petit hochement de tête alors que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues pour venir s’écraser contre le haut du plus jeune. Jaehyun avala difficilement sa salive avant de parler.

« Moi aussi, ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme ça hyung… »

« Pardon Jaehyunie… » articula faiblement Taeyong entre deux petits sanglots.

La culpabilité s’installait dans le cœur des deux jeunes hommes. L'un connaissant l'empathie du second, aurait préféré ne pas souffrir, ou mieux réussir à le cacher afin de ne pas lui infliger quelque chose de similaire. Et le second qui s’en voulait d’avoir forcé des excuses à sortir de la bouche du plus vieux pour qui le simple fait de respirer était douloureux, et ce bien que cela n'ait pas été son intention. Le second qui se sentait impuissant, et avait uniquement eut besoin de partager sa détresse alors qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir faire tellement plus.

-

« Hyung… Jaehyun hyung… »

Un simple murmure à plus d’un mètre de lui et un léger frôlement de ses cheveux suffirent à éveiller le plus jeune. Un peu plus tôt, lorsque Taeyong s’était calmé, tous deux s’étaient endormi dans le canapé sans le vouloir, et dans la position exacte dans laquelle ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Jaehyun ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la source du son. En voyant Mark à côté du canapé, il reposa son regard sur l'endormi contre lui, puis redonna son attention au troisième membre du groupe qui, à en juger par sa coupe de cheveux, venait de se réveiller.

« Quelle heure il est, Mark ? » demanda Jaehyun à voix basse.

« 6h du matin… Hyung… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé mais… »

Mark lorgna sur tout l’attirail autour des deux jeunes hommes, laissant le chanteur avec une légère appréhension, il fallait l'admettre.

« Hyung... Taeyong hyung… Il avait très mal hier… ? J'ai entendu des pleurs et… Peut-être qu’on devrait en parler au manager… »

Jaehyun était à la fois soulagé que Mark n'interprète la situation que dans sa couche supérieure, et légèrement paniqué en l’entendant avouer qu’il avait été au moins témoin en partie de ce qui n’avait eu lieu que quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n’était pas tant la proximité qu’il pouvait avoir avec Taeyong qui l’inquiétait, après tout, ils étaient tous là lors du début du groupe. Ils avaient tous étés témoin de l'affection qu’ils partageaient l’un pour l’autre. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait était l’anxiété que cela allait créer chez le plus vieux s’il apprenait qu’on avait été témoin, autre que Jaehyun, de l’un de ses moments de faiblesse, alors qu’il s'efforçait aussi bien qu’il le pouvait et à tort, d’éponger chaque difficulté sans jamais montrer combien cela pouvait l’affecter, dans le but de n’être un poids pour personne. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Mark… Je sais que ça va t’être difficile, mais essaie de ne pas mentionner ce que tu as entendu devant lui, s’il te plait… »

La raison était sous-entendue, mais au silence et au regard que Mark lança à son hyung, Jaehyun comprit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus. Alors le second rappeur hocha la tête.

« Don't worry man » rajouta Jaehyun dans un très léger rire, qui fit sourire son ami.

« Je suis réveillé donc, si tu veux l'amener se coucher encore un moment… »

Jaehyun acquiesça à sa suggestion, et Mark lui fit un dernier sourire avant de prendre la bassine, la serviette sèche et une seconde humide tombée au sol, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Le chanteur baissa la tête et, retirant sa main de la hanche de Taeyong, il vint doucement écarter les cheveux de son visage.

« Hyung… »

Il n’eut aucune réponse à la première tentative, mais il s’y attendait.

« Hyung… Hyung… ? Taeyongie hyung… »

A la quatrième tentative, Jaehyun sentit la tête du plus vieux se relever doucement. 

« Hyung, j’ai vu Mark aller dans la salle de bain… Tu devrais en profiter pour aller dans ton lit, tu seras mieux… Je viendrai te réveiller quand il faudra partir… »

Le chanteur avait volontairement modifié la réalité afin de ne pas l’inquiéter. Taeyong s’était à présent redressé. Il avait lâché le bras du plus jeune et serrait plutôt son haut plié dans ses mains. Il lança un petit regard à Jaehyun, bien trop sérieux et injecté de sang, pour quelqu’un d’à moitié endormi. 

« Merci Jaehyun-ah… » murmura-t-il, et dans le fin sourire qui ponctua sa phrase avant qu’il ne disparaisse, on pouvait sentir toute la reconnaissance et la culpabilité qui le noyait. 

-

Ce matin-là, Jaehyun avait réellement laissé dormir Taeyong jusqu’au dernier moment, autrement dit, quinze minutes avant de partir. S’il ne lui avait laissé que cinq minutes, le plus vieux lui aurait probablement coupé la tête. Quinze étant déjà un pari risqué… Fort heureusement, Jaehyun étant encore vivant à ce jour, il est évident que Taeyong avait eu pitié pour son âme et lui avait fait l’honneur de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours. Non, il avait simplement couru dans tout l'appartement pendant les quinze minutes qu’il lui restait pour être certain que tout le monde avait bien mangé, était fin prêt et… ce n’est que lorsqu’il ne lui restait qu’à peine cinq minutes, qu’il baissa les yeux sur sa propre personne pour constater qu’il était le seul à porter ses vêtements de la veille et… Oh, à ne pas s’être douché non plus. La panique commença tranquillement à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Il déboula telle une fusée dans sa chambre, attrapa des vêtements propres, un boxer noir tout ce qu’il y a de plus basique, une chemise blanche ample, un jean noir, une ceinture cloutée et un élastique pour ses cheveux, puis ressortit à la vitesse de la lumière, passant devant Jaehyun, Lucas et JungWoo qui avait essayé, en vain de lui adresser quelques mots. Non à présent, il n’avait qu'une idée en tête, sa douche, et personne ne la lui enlèverait. Il était complètement aveugle à tout, sauf sa douche. Aussitôt dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit les robinets de son saint graal de façon à ce que l'eau chauffe, avant de poser ses vêtements, retirer ceux qu’il portait et attacher sa frange. Mais… Alors qu’il avait foncé tête baissée sous la douche, un cri de surprise -qu’il se serait passé de laisser entendre-, lui échappa en sentant l’eau glacé qui se frayait un chemin partout sur sa peau. Tandis qu’il attrapait vigoureusement son savon posé sur une petite étagère, il entendit frapper doucement à la porte mais il ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Son temps lui était déjà compté s’il voulait survivre à une potentielle hypothermie. Et Taeyong pouvait être sacrément dramatique si l'envie lui prenait. Autant dire qu’à présent, rester sous cette eau qui semblait figer chacun de ses muscles, semblait lui demander toute sa concentration.

« Je voulais te prévenir Hyung… » admit JungWoo de l’autre côté de la porte.

Au ton qu’il avait utilisé pour dire ces quelques mots, on pouvait deviner l'amusement qui avait probablement remplacé l’inquiétude chez JungWoo en entendant le cri du rappeur. S’il avait été dans la même pièce et que les regards pouvaient tuer, le pauvre ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Quelque part, le froid de l’eau obligeait Taeyong à être d’autant plus rapide. Et en l’espace de 2 minutes, il s’était lavé le corps au grand complet, ce qui incluait les dents. Il sortit la douche tel Speedy Gonzalez, se sécha, enfila ses vêtements, appliqua une crème de jour sur son visage pour la protéger de la pollution et du soleil, puis sortit également de la salle de bain, son élastique tenant toujours ses cheveux en l’air en un magnifique palmier. Alors qu’il courait pour se rendre dans l’entrée en espérant être à l’heure, il croisa JungWoo en chemin et lui sauta sur le dos en passant un bras autour de son cou pour faire mine de l’étrangler.

« Toi espèce de… ! » dit-il avant d'entendre sa victime rire en imitant le cri que Taeyong avait poussé un peu plus tôt, ce qui ne put que le faire rire également.

« Ok ok, les enfants, c’est l’heure, faut que vous y alliez ! » s’exclama Johnny avec un sourire, mais en ce qui le concernait, toujours vêtu d’un pyjama. 

« Johnny ~ » s'égosilla Taeyong en descendant du dos de JungWoo pour aller étreindre le concerné par sa vocalise. 

« TY ! » répondit Johnny en retour avant de se mettre à sautiller sur place en riant avec le rappeur.

« Ça fait une éternitéééé ! » 

« Je saiiiiis » 

Ils ne se croisaient que très rarement ces derniers temps, et l’Americain était l’un de ceux dont Taeyong était le plus proche, avec qui il lui était le plus facile de rire à gorge déployée et dire plus de bêtises qu’il n’en fallait en l’espace de deux minutes. Johnny et Taeyong continuaient de sautiller inlassablement, faisant rire Jaehyun, Mark et JungWoo sur le côté, avant que Doyoung n'entre en scène et attrape Taeyong en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer et le séparer de l’Américain.

« Allez, on doit y aller, au revoir ! » dit le briseur d’amitié avec un faux sérieux qu’il arborait toujours si bien.

Doyoung continua à tirer Taeyong comme on tire un enfant qu’on séparait de son meilleur ami à la cour de récréation. Le rappeur tendit la main de façon dramatique en direction de Johnny qui lui, serra sa poitrine avec son poing avant de tomber à genoux comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur.

« Johnnyyyyyy ! » s'exclama Taeyong en laissant sa voix s’évanouir alors qu’il marchait à reculons.

Mark, JungWoo et Jaehyun suivirent les deux premiers partis en riant de la bêtise de leurs deux amis, et Doyoung laissa à peine le temps à Taeyong de mettre ses chaussures qu’il le trainait à l’extérieur. Le leader se mit à marcher normalement dans les couloirs, le bras de Doyoung toujours autour de ses épaules quand il sentit la main libre de son meilleur ami atteindre ses cheveux.

« Un peu plus et tu faisais la une pour faute cruelle de goût mon cher ami ! Toi qui serait pourtant celui ayant le plus de style d’entre nous tous ! »

Il se fit tendre l’élastique qui avait libéré ses cheveux sans difficulté aucune. Doyoung lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour qu’ils reprennent un aspect naturel en riant alors que Taeyong était complètement effaré par son oubli et regardait son élastique dans la paume de sa main comme s’il lui avait fait le pire des affronts. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à l’air frais du parking souterrain que le rappeur se rappela sa somptueuse douche et ô combien il avait l’impression de congeler dans ce lieu humide et mal éclairé. Il marchait, n'ayant qu’une hâte, atteindre le van, quand il sentit soudainement le poids d’un vêtement supplémentaire sur son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir ce dont il s'agissait et alors que Doyoung avait retiré son bras de ses épaules, Jaehyun se trouvait également à ses côtés et finissait de déposer le manteau du rappeur correctement pour qu’il ne tombe dès les premiers pas.

« Merci Jaehyun-ah » dit-il alors en souriant.

Le concerné le lui rendit avec son plus beau sourire dévoilant pleinement ses fossettes, en secouant doucement la tête pour signifier que ce n’était rien. Soudainement, Taeyong s’arrêta cependant alors qu’il mettait ses bras dans les manches de son manteau.

« Oh… » fit il en fixant le sol comme s’il vivait sa plus grande révélation. Il se mit à compter chacun des membres ici présents et ouvrit grand la bouche en constatant qu’ils n’étaient pas tous présents. 

Se remettant à paniquer, il fit demi-tour sans attendre et se remit à courir dans le parking dans l’idée de retrouver les retardataires mais il n’était pas le seul à courir puisqu’en face de lui, nul autre que Winwin et Lucas se précipitaient dans sa direction comme si leur vie en dépendait. Winwin, silencieux, essayait de suivre, mais Lucas criait : 

« Guyyyys ! »

Taeyong s’arrêta, les mains sur les cuisses pour retrouver son souffle, mais cela fut chose impossible puisqu’en voyant comment le plus grand des deux chinois secouait sa main de façon dramatique, il se plia en deux en partant dans un fou rire communicatif. A côté du van, les autres membres regardaient la scène de loin. Chacun riait à sa manière, mais la plus notable était fort probablement Mark qui tapait du pied et applaudissait avant de prendre place à l’arrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant encore que cela vous plaise !


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important : Le passage en italique et entre tirets n'est pas arrivé dans la réalité de la fanfic, il s'agit de comprendre le point de vue extérieur de personnages via une question hypothétique, sous forme "d'interview", comme si moi en tant qu'auteur, j'allais directement leur poser la question.

Taeyong, Winwin et Lucas rejoignirent les autres membres jusqu'au van dans lequel tous semblaient déjà être montés. Le rappeur passa en premier, mais s’arrêta en plein milieu de l’allée, dos courbé et mains des deux côtés de la portière en voyant JungWoo tranquillement assis à côté de Jaehyun sur les fauteuils du milieu.

« Non non non. Bouge, ma place » dit-il sans aucune hésitation en venant lui tapoter l’épaule jusqu'à-ce que le responsable de sa douche froide daigne changer de place pour s’asseoir à l’arrière à côté de Doyoung. « Tu ne mérites aucune clémence ! » appuya Taeyong, faisant rire sa victime qui se protégeait pourtant avec ses mains alors que celui qui était considéré comme le leader lui donnait trois dernières petites tapes sur la tête avant de s’asseoir là où il le souhaitait.

Son manteau prenait une place considérable, celui de son voisin également, mais le rappeur ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, se tournant plutôt vers les derniers arrivés pour s’exclamer : « Vite vite vite ! » 

« Yeah man palli » fut la seule réponse qui résonna dans le van avec une pointe d’accent étranger, provenant bien évidemment de nul autre que Lucas.

Ce dernier s’assit avec JungWoo, Doyoung, et Winwin tout à l’arrière, tandis que Mark était assis seul, sur la même rangée que Taeyong et Jaehyun. Le canadien riait un peu dans sa barbe en voyant combien son leader semblait en forme, malgré la dernière nuit dont il avait pu avoir un aperçu.

« Hyung, on est tous là » dit-il en voyant Taeyong se faire des torticolis pour compter et vérifier encore qu'il ne manquait personne.

« Je sais je sais » répondit le concerné par les paroles de Mark, même s'il semblait plutôt évident qu'il avait besoin, la nécessité de savoir qu’ils étaient bel et bien tous présents.

Taeyong avait bien beau ne pas être le leader proclamé des NCT U, il n’agissait pas différemment, que ce soit avec eux, les 127 ou même lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble sous le label NCT2018. Taeyong était agité, il était fatigué, mais voulait que tout soit parfait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et ce n'était pas se lever quinze minutes avant de partir qui l'aidait à se détendre. En revanche, lorsqu'une main se glissa sur sa cuisse droite alors que le moteur du van démarrait avec leur manager comme conducteur, le rappeur cessa de se tordre le cou pour plutôt baisser les yeux sur la source de chaleur étrangère. Constatant que la main venait de son voisin direct, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, au premier abord un peu confus par le geste, mais son expression changea rapidement pour un grand sourire désarmant, que Jaehyun lui rendit bien volontiers. A cet échange, un rire résonna soudainement dans le van et Taeyong redonna son attention à Mark à qui il fit le même sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Mon magnifique sourire te manque ? Tu ne l’as pas assez vu ? » demanda-t-il en faisant exprès de se pencher juste en face du visage du plus jeune de la division. « Attends, regarde » Et il vint lui bloquer le champ de vision avec son sourire qu'il faisait exprès d'exagérer à l’extrême, se donnant un air à présent bien plus effrayant qu’étincelant.

« Ah hyuuuung ! Sérieusement… » fit Mark en riant. 

Le pauvre essayait de tourner la tête vers la vitre de son côté pour échapper au rappeur surexcité en face de lui.

« Tellement d’ingratitude… » marmonna Taeyong, faisant mine d'être contrarié alors qu’il reprenait place dans son siège, même s'il était en réalité, très amusé.

Agir ainsi le détendait et détendait ses amis, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mark s’enfonça un peu plus dans son coin en se faisant de l'air d’une main comme s'il venait d'échapper de justesse au pire, tandis que Doyoung riait tout en prenant un air exaspéré, et Winwin, Lucas et Jungwoo souriaient. Taeyong se tourna cependant à nouveau après seulement quelques secondes de silence, pour faire face au reste du groupe.

« Lucas, JungWoo. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il tendit le bras et tapota gentiment la cuisse de Lucas qui lui fit un grand sourire et leva le poing en s’exclamant

« FIGHTING ! »

Comme il le faisait si bien, faisant également sourire tout le reste du van, et rire leur manager à l’avant ainsi que Taeyong avec son engouement inégalable.

« Exactement. Maintenant reposez-vous tant que vous le pouvez encore » ajouta Taeyong qui se tourna encore un peu plus pour tapoter une cuisse de chacun des deux nouveaux. 

« T’essaies de les faire paniquer ? » demanda soudainement Doyoung qui l’observait silencieusement jusque-là, d'un air suspicieux.

« Non » répondit le rappeur qui leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui osait l’accuser d'une telle traîtrise envers leur groupe. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« T’es sûr ? » Doyoung haussa un sourcil avant de laisser entendre un léger rire. « Taeyong, tu ES celui qui doit dormir, dors. »

Mark et Winwin ricanaient dans leur coin, tandis que Jaehyun souriait en regardant le paysage commencer à défiler par la fenêtre. Doyoung vint serrer _amicalement_ l’épaule de Taeyong qui lui fit une grimace puis une moue contrariée avant de se retourner vers l’avant. Le leader auto proclamé tourna la tête vers son voisin qui semblait captivé par les rues, larges, à la pointe de la technologie mais polluées de Séoul, et tenta d’attirer son attention.

« Jaehyun-ah »

Le concerné fit face à celui qui l’appelait, toujours un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Hm ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que j’essaie de les faire paniquer toi aussi ? »

Le sourire de Jaehyun se figea en entendant cette question piège. Son regard dévia lentement du visage de Taeyong, allant plutôt se poser sur l’appuie tête devant lui avec un sourire qui s’agrandissait malgré lui alors que le ridicule de la situation l’amusait. Soudainement, en voyant la tête outrée que faisait Taeyong au manque de réaction de Jaehyun, Mark partit dans un fou rire, Doyoung se mit à rire ni vu ni connu de son meilleur ami, et Lucas se penchait vers Taeyong pour lui masser les épaules quelques instants avec compassion pour son hyung. Choqué, le rappeur regarda Jaehyun de travers durant de longue secondes avant de croiser les bras sur son torse en regardant en face de lui, boudeur. Le chanteur à ses côtés tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui en souriant, et Taeyong ne lui jeta que quelques petits regards meurtriers.

« Hyuuuung » tenta Jaehyun en continuant à fixer le plus vieux en souriant.

« Quoi ? » répondit le concerné en tournant la tête dans sa direction. 

Le pauvre se retrouva face à face avec le plus grand sourire que Jaehyun ne lui ai jamais fait, ses fossettes ô combien dévoilées.

« Saranghae hyung ~ » 

Taeyong le fixa après ces quelques mots durant plusieurs secondes, puis il se retourna soudainement, bras toujours croisés contre lui, faisant plutôt face à Mark qui continuait à rire. D'une main Taeyong vint se masser le visage, essayant de faire disparaître le sourire qui avait commencé à étirer ses lèvres. Fier de lui, Jaehyun releva les yeux vers Mark qui pointait Taeyong du doigt et l’imitait en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il avait beau tenter de le cacher, il souriait.

« Taeyong, dors, je suis vraiment, vraiment presque embarrassé pour toi. » l’incita Doyoung dont le sourire trahissait combien il s’amusait de son meilleur ami.

Taeyong lui lança un regard de tueur, puis se retourna à nouveau vers l'avant. Il lorgna une dernière fois vers son voisin qui lui fit un sourire complice et enfin, tout ce grabuge sembla se calmer. Tous ou presque, à l’exception de Jaehyun et Doyoung, s’endormirent sur le chemin, le premier à sombrer n'étant autre que Taeyong. Alors qu'il commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner à nouveau, il avait glissé inconsciemment sa main sur le poignet de Jaehyun, dont la main était, après toute cette agitation, à nouveau sur sa cuisse, puis sa tête était tombée vers l'avant alors que ses yeux s'étaient enfin fermés. 

-

En arrivant à leur destination, Taeyong s'était réveillé la tête sur l'épaule de Jaehyun, légèrement tourné dans sa direction, et la main glissée elle aussi, librement sur la cuisse du plus jeune. Ni lui ni qui que ce soit n'avait fait de commentaire. Que ça soit car ce n'était pas la première fois, ou car une sorte d'accord commun s'était créé avec le temps pour ne pas faire de commentaire sur quelque chose dont ils étaient incapables de connaître la vraie nature… Ils ne le sauraient probablement jamais. L’amitié de Jaehyun et Taeyong était… Une amitié fusionnelle. C'était ainsi que le reste du groupe l’interprétait. Tous deux n'étaient pas _meilleurs amis_ , mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des amis dans le sens conventionnel du terme. Alors quoi d'autre sinon une amitié fusionnelle ? Il fallait dire qu’aucun membre des nct ne les avait connus autrement, même Yuta et Doyoung qui avaient rencontré le rappeur dès ses débuts en tant que trainee. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques répétitions ensemble, quelques repas partagés pour que les deux commencent déjà à saisir la moindre opportunité pour instaurer de la proximité Et personne n'en parlait, personne n’abordait le sujet sinon pour embêter Taeyong sur son besoin de toucher tout et tout le monde. Mais personne ne soulevait le fait que sa façon de faire avait quelque chose de _différent,_ quand il s’agissait de Jaehyun. 

-

_Chacun des membres choisis s’assirent dans une pièce différente, dans un unique fauteuil et devant une caméra qu'on savait allumée à son voyant rouge clignotant. Une voix résonna dans un interphone._

_Q_ _: Que pensez-vous de l’amitié entre Jaehyun et Taeyong ?_

_Mark_ _: Je ne comprends pas vraiment leur relation. Parfois ils agissent comme on agit… Tous entre nous. On est tous assez proches les uns des autres. Parfois c'est à peine s'ils tiennent compte de leur présence mutuelle, et d'autres, je les croise en train de s’enlacer et j'ai la sensation d'interrompre un moment… Intime. Non, je ne comprends pas._ -Il grimaçait un peu, affichant une apparente confusion-

_Doyoung_ _: Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'en pense._ -Un léger rire nerveux quittait ses lèvres et il détournait le regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.- _Non, vraiment. Je connais Taeyong depuis très, très_ _longtemps et… Non, vous ne voulez pas savoir._ \- Il secoua la main pour balayer le sujet.-

_Haechan_ _: Je ne pense pas qu’il soit judicieux que je dise ce que j'en pense…_ -Il affichait un petit sourire poli.-

_Lucas_ _: Hm, yeah, je crois qu'ils sont très proches._ -Il hochait la tête, l’air visiblement un peu plus tranquille que les autres à qui la question était posée.-

_Johnny_ _: Ha, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question_. -Il affichait un sourire séduisant afin de détourner l’attention du sujet, mais préférait surtout respecter l’intimité de ses amis, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait bien réellement penser.- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que Taeyong ait le soutien de quelqu'un comme Jaehyun. Et Jaehyun… Il ne peut qu'être tiré vers le haut en fréquentant un maniaque de la perfection comme Taeyong_! -Il souriait encore, une affection évidente dans le regard pour les deux dont il était question.-

_Yuta_ _: C'est pas de l’amitié._ -Il répondait sans hésitation.- _Faut vraiment être aveugle pour…_ -Il s’arrêtait pour regarder une personne qui semblait l’interpeller derrière la caméra.- _Hein ? Ah, hnhn._ -Il souriait à présent comme si de rien était.- _Jen ai trop dit, peu importe._

_Winwin_ _: Ils sont de bons… Amis._ -Il souriait, mais semblait incertain face au choix de son terme.-

_JungWoo :_ -Il souriait également, mais faisait le choix de rester silencieux et ne pas répondre à la question.-

_Taeil :_ _Pourquoi poser cette question ?_ -Il semblait perplexe et ne pas comprendre ce qui motivait ce type de curiosité.-

-

Le programme de leur matinée était assez chargé. Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi, mais à cause d'un changement de dernière minute, les NCT U se retrouvaient à effectuer leurs dernières vérifications sur le plateau de l’émission MCountdown la veille de leur première performance pour BOSS. Ainsi, à peine arrivés, ils furent tous invités à rejoindre les loges dans lesquels ils enfilèrent leurs costumes les uns après les autres, se changeant à chaque fois pour essayer ceux des jours suivants -qui avaient été amenés également pour gagner du temps- et vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune retouche à effectuer. Ils n’avaient pas le temps de réfléchir ou même penser, tout se passait très vite, et en même temps, tout semblait s’éterniser sans qu’aucun d’entre eux n’ait d’autre choix que de subir. Taeyong faisait partie des deux malchanceux -lui et Winwin qui ne semblait pas cesser de grandir- pour qui il y eu le plus de retouches à faire. Il n’avait pas beaucoup à perdre, mais visiblement le peu de poids qu’il devait avoir perdu en dansant comme si sa vie en dépendait depuis une semaine gênait suffisamment la styliste qui vint lui mettre des épingles sur tout le corps à chaque changement de tenue. Était-ce que ce que vivaient silencieusement les poupées vaudou ? C’était ce qu’il se demandait alors qu’il se tenait dans toutes sortes de positions pour vérifier que tout était bon peu importe le mouvement.

Lucas et JungWoo pendant ce temps, lui menaient la vie dure. Le coréen posait à côté de lui, tandis que le chinois faisait mine de prendre des photos avec ses mains, levant le pouce et montrant son appréciation par des expressions ridiculement exagérées, sortant la lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils en ouvrant la bouche comme s’il n’avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Et Taeyong peinait à contenir son amusement quand d’un côté JungWoo se collait à son flanc en faisant des poses de pinup, et de l’autre, la couturière qui avait remplacé la styliste piquait sa centième aiguille dans le tissu de sa veste, imperturbable. Pendant ce temps, Winwin semblait dormir les yeux ouverts alors qu’il subissait le même calvaire que le rappeur, sans les assaillants, Mark dormait assis sur une chaise tandis que Jaehyun et Doyoung discutaient, assis dans un canapé au fond de la grande pièce.

« Non, ils vont très bien s’en sortir. Tu les as vu pendant les répétitions ? On dirait qu’ils jouent toute leur vie dans cette chanson ! » répondait Doyoung à son voisin qui lui faisait part de son inquiétude pour les deux qui faisaient leurs débuts mais semblaient pourtant très détendus à en juger par leur comportement actuel.

« C’est vrai… Tu as déjà pensé jouer ta vie dans un de nos comeback toi aussi, hyung ? » demanda Jaehyun sur un ton taquin.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends Jaehyunss ? »

Doyoung haussa un sourcil en levant le menton pour montrer que sa supposée supériorité ne lui permettait pas de voir ce dont parlait le plus jeune.

« Oh, pas grand-chose… »

Jaehyun haussa tranquillement les épaules en faisant un sourire au chanteur à ses côtés, un sourire qui en disait très long.

« Je vais t’apprendre une chose que tu as l’air d’ignorer, mais j’ai le meilleur déhanché du groupe. Je le garde secret uniquement pour ne pas vous perturber, et tu devrais me remercier ! »

Jaehyun ricana en entendant Doyoung tenter de se défendre, et n’eut nul besoin d’en rajouter puisque Winwin s'incorpora de lui-même à la conversation alors qu’il avait les bras tendus comme un épouvantail.

« Tu devrais nous montrer Hyung ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui Hyung montre-nous ! » s’exclamèrent JungWoo et Lucas qui cessèrent d’embêter Taeyong, trouvant visiblement un intérêt plus grand dans la possibilité d’être témoin d’un Doyoung se déhanchant sauvagement et leur montrant son talent caché. Le concerné ouvrit grand la bouche, commençant à paniquer intérieurement, et il secoua les mains devant lui.

« Non, non, vous seriez beaucoup trop choqués et intimidés, je préfère pas … »

« Come oooon maaaan ! » s'exclamait Lucas en venant tirer Doyoung par la main alors que JungWoo allait le pousser au centre de la pièce pour l’encourager à leur montrer sa petite danse.

« Non non non » Doyoung secouait la tête et tentait de reculer.

« Allez Hyung ! On veut tous voir combien tu es doué ! » insista Jaehyun en riant, toujours tranquillement assis dans le canapé tandis que Winwin hochait frénétiquement la tête.

Mark émergea sous tout le grabuge, et Taeyong regardait la scène de loin en souriant, échangeant un regard amusé avec Jaehyun.

« Non » Doyoung leva les mains devant lui et commença à les frotter l’une contre l’autre en regardant ses quatre bourreaux. « J'ai menti, ok ? Je peux pas, je peux pas le faire, ne m’obligez pas, ah, non ! Stop ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu’il se retrouvait soudainement assaillit par les deux nouveaux qui se jetaient sur lui pour le chatouiller.

Doyoung se mit à rire malgré lui, et ses genoux plièrent jusqu’à se retrouver par terre. Winwin riait, fier de ce qu’il avait commencé, Mark riait, sans savoir pourquoi il riait, et Taeyong se faisait libérer.

Tout étant en ordre à présent, Winwin également libre, ils n’avaient que quelques minutes supplémentaires à attendre ensemble dans la loge, Doyoung tendant désespérément la main vers son meilleur ami qui lui fit une grimace en retour. La vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid, mais Taeyong aimait beaucoup la glace, les pâtisseries… Il aimait beaucoup la nourriture tout simplement, chaude, ou froide. Et il se fit une joie de laisser Doyoung se faire chatouiller, tranquillement adossé à une table, jusqu’à ce que le staff vienne les inviter à se rendre sur scène.

Décoiffés ou du moins, arborant des coiffures loin de celles qu’on leur connaissait pour leurs représentions, ils étaient à nouveaux vêtus tels qu’ils étaient venus. Après tout, il n’y avait ni lieux de perdre du temps à les rendre présentables en l’absence de publique, ni lieux de risquer de salir leurs vêtements de scène pour une simple répétition. Tous debout sur scène, ils passèrent une bonne heure supplémentaire à vérifier que chacun se trouvait bien à sa place, savait où regarder pour l’enregistrement le lendemain, comment se comporter face aux caméras… Et lorsqu’ils quittèrent le plateau, de fil en aiguille, il était déjà midi.

-

« Hyung, tu veux commander à manger avec moi et qu’on mange ensemble dans une salle de danse ? » proposa Jaehyun alors qu’ils montaient les escaliers menant au premier étage de leur maison de disque.

Tous se séparaient pour le repas du midi, certains ayant d’autres activités auxquelles se rendre et d’autres choisissant tout simplement d’aller manger quelque part de particulier entre eux. Ainsi, Taeyong fut surpris par la proposition du chanteur alors qu’il ouvrait son manteau, envahi par la chaleur du grand bâtiment.

« Ah ? Hm, pourquoi pas ! » répondit-il en souriant.

Ce que venait de suggérer Jaehyun était quelque chose qu’ils faisaient beaucoup lorsqu’ils étaient encore trainee. Seuls tous les deux ou avec Doyoung et Yuta. C’était probablement le seul moment de détente qu’ils s'accordaient parfois durant de longues périodes.

« Attends-moi là-bas, je vais récupérer des papiers au troisième et j'arrive »

Taeyong acquiesça en un sourire que le chanteur lui rendit. Après s’être séparés dans le hall du premier étage, Taeyong partit attendre Jaehyun dans la salle 3C, actuellement inutilisée, et l’en informa par un cours message. Dix minutes plus tard et la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

« Tu as couru ? » demanda Taeyong en s’écartant du mur contre lequel il était adossé et rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche pour s'approcher du chanteur qui portait deux sacs plastiques visiblement bien remplis, et semblait déjà transpirer.

« Ah » il rit légèrement à la remarque du rappeur. « Un peu, j’étais encore au troisième quand le livreur est arrivé dans le hall » admit il avant de lever les deux sacs fièrement. « Poulet ! »

Taeyong sourit à l’enthousiasme du plus jeune et prit l'un des deux sacs pour regarder à l’intérieur.

« Mmmh ! » fit il en se léchant presque les lèvres d’impatience alors qu’il retournait déjà vers le coin de mur qu’il avait décrété lui appartenir.

Jaehyun le suivit, content que le choix de nourriture qu’il avait fait semble faire l’unanimité. Taeyong s'assit sur le sol et commença à sortir les divers éléments des sacs lorsque le plus jeune se plaça à ses côtés. Quatre bouteilles d’eau dont deux chacun, et cinq boîtes de morceaux de poulet cuisinés différemment.

« D’autres personnes vont nous rejoindre ? » demanda le rappeur, un peu impressionné par la quantité que Jaehyun avait commandé.

« Non » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « J’avais très faim et je me suis dit que c’était probablement pareil pour toi »

Taeyong haussa légèrement un sourcil, mais il était vrai que Jaehyun avait un gros appétit. Lucas lui faisait de la compétition à présent mais il ne pouvait nier les besoins énergétiques du chanteur à ses côtés. Ceci dit, cela n’expliquait pas tout.

« Oh, ok, hm, tiens, manges » fit il gentiment en ouvrant une à une, les boîtes pleines de morceau de poulet frit, et les poussant doucement devant Jaehyun.

Le plus jeune regarda les boîtes glisser de son côté comme s’il ne s'agissait que de son repas avec une légère confusion et il pencha la tête pour observer Taeyong qui attrapait une bouteille d’eau, l'ouvrait et prenait plusieurs gorgées.

« Hyung, c’est aussi pour toi » souligna-t-il en repoussant les boîtes entre eux.

Le rappeur fit un sourire à son compagnon en acquiesçant.

« Je sais » répondit-il sereinement.

Jaehyun fixa le plus vieux quelques instants en silence, l’incertitude se peignant sur son visage alors qu’il peinait à comprendre son attitude. Taeyong leva légèrement les yeux au plafond d’un air faussement découragé.

« Ok ok, je mange. »

Il se pencha et attrapa une aile de poulet qu’il commença à engloutir en jetant quelques petits regards à son voisin, signifiant quelque chose comme _je mange, regarde !_ qui le fit sourire. Le rappeur finit le morceau qu’il avait pris, et se lécha les doigts avant de tourner la tête vers Jaehyun en s'adossant au mur et poussant à nouveau les boites vers lui.

« Maintenant tu peux manger » souligna-t-il, reprenant une aile de poulet après avoir repoussé le tout.

Le chanteur sourit et attrapa un morceau à son tour. Taeyong avait vu clair dans son jeu, cela semblait plutôt évident. Et en effet, le plus vieux y voyait d’autant plus clair qu’il avait été témoin un peu plus tôt, lors de leurs répétitions sur scène, de la ferveur avec laquelle Jaehyun avait descendu -avec l’aide de Mark pour sa défense- plusieurs paquets de snacks et sucreries. Et son voisin avait beau avoir parfois il est vrai, un appétit d'ogre, de là à dire qu’il avait très faim avec tout ce qu’il avait déjà consommé, et commander autant… Non, la raison de ce choix était claire comme de l’eau de roche pour Taeyong. Comme la raison qui, la veille, avait poussé Jaehyun à lui demander de rentrer avec lui à 3h du matin alors que le rappeur était pourtant sorti seul. Si on demandait à Taeyong qui méritait réellement le titre de leader, au moins au sein des NCT U, il n’aurait aucune hésitation et choisirait Jaehyun.  Il était plus silencieux que Taeyong, mais l'attention qu’il portait aux autres était tout aussi importante, sinon plus.

« Comment tu te sens ? Prêt pour demain ? » demanda le rappeur en déposant les os qu’il avait fini de nettoyer dans une petite barquette à côté des boîtes pleines.

« Hm, je ne sais pas si on peut réellement se dire prêt à 100% pour un comeback mais… Je suis plutôt fier de ce qu’on a accompli. Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer » répondit Jaehyun qui prenait un autre morceau de poulet.

« Hmm, j’en suis sûr aussi » Taeyong fixa quelques instants une des boîtes entre eux, puis rajouta « J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau concept »

« C’est mieux que les coiffures folles du début » admit Jaehyun dans un léger rire.

« Et tu étais pourtant un des seuls à être épargnés ! » fit remarquer le rappeur en riant lui aussi.

« Hmm tu oublies les cheveux figés par le gel dans Limitless… » il grimaça au souvenir de la rigidité de ce qu’il avait eu sur la tête à l’époque, et qui avait été -malheureusement- immortalisé.

« Aaaah, c’est vrai » Taeyong hocha la tête pour acquiescer avant de s’emparer d’une aile de poulet. « Ils se sont rattrapés avec Cherry Bomb et ce comeback. » en conclu-t-il en prenant une bouchée.

« Ils se sont rattrapés ? » répéta Jaehyun en posant les os qu’il avait dans la main.

« Hm, la coiffure qu’ils t’ont fait pour ce comeback » il prit la dernière bouchée possible sur cette aile de poulet, avala et termina sa phrase en relevant les yeux vers le plus jeune. « Te va vraiment bien. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Taeyong faisait ce genre de commentaire, il n'avait jamais été avare sur les compliments, mais le silence inhabituel de Jaehyun le désarma. Taeyong se sentit soudainement embarrassé et se racla légèrement la gorge en redonnant son attention aux boîtes de poulet. Il était vrai que de telles paroles étaient un peu inattendues. Mais le rappeur avait tellement l'habitude de ne filtrer que le strict nécessaire en sa présence, que la situation actuelle venait de lui faire réaliser combien il pouvait parler sans réfléchir. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jaehyun, la surprise passée, secrètement attendri par la façon dont le plus vieux cherchait à se défaire de la situation en détournant le regard et jetant son dévolu sur le poulet.

« Pas vrai ? » finit-il par dire avec un brin de fierté exagérée, pour le sortir de l'embarras.

Taeyong releva les yeux dans sa direction et lui fit un léger sourire destiné à cacher sa gêne momentanée.

« Le rouge est pas mal non plus comme choix »

Le rappeur regardait Jaehyun d’un air interrogateur, plus silencieux à présent puisqu’il souhaitait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même situation qu’un peu plus tôt, par mégarde.

« Tes cheveux. » précisa le plus jeune en les montrant d’un petit geste de la main. « Même si je pense qu’on est tous d’accord pour dire que peu importe la coupe et la couleur, aussi ignoble puisse-t-elle être, tu la rendrais probablement suffisamment magnifique pour faire grimper le chiffre d’affaire de milliers de coiffeurs au bord de la faillite. »

Taeyong qui prenait une bouchée d’un morceau de poulet particulièrement épicé s’étouffa en entendant la fin de la phrase de Jaehyun. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté, à l’opposé, en se mettant à tousser dans sa main. La gêne se fraya un chemin jusqu’à ses joues cette fois ci, prenant une couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux, et son cœur s’était mis soudain à battre plus rapidement. Il toussa encore quelques instants avant de se rasseoir silencieusement contre le mur. Il aurait pu choisir un autre mot, après tout. _Magnifique,_ c’était très… Fort. Et même si Jaehyun ne l’avait pas dit comme tel, soumettre l’idée qu’il rendrait une coiffure ignoble, _magnifique,_ révélait une bonne partie de ce que le chanteur pouvait bien penser à son sujet. Une bouteille d’eau se posa doucement contre sa cuisse, l’extirpant de ses pensées, et il leva les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait ce cadeau en lui offrant également un sourire dévoilant pleinement ces fossettes dont Taeyong ne pourrait probablement jamais se passer. Il attrapa lentement la bouteille puis baissa les yeux, l’embarras encore bien présent, pour l’ouvrir et prendre quelques gorgées.

C’était ce genre de moment qui lui avait fait faire le choix de prendre de la distance il y a quelques mois. Ça, et combien il aimait ce sourire qui ne manquait jamais de faire naitre une chaleur devenue bien trop récurrente au creux de son ventre. Combien il mourrait d’envie de se laisser noyer dans cet agréable sentiment.

C’était ce genre de moment qui avait également poussé Jaehyun à s’éloigner. Ça et combien son hyung pouvait être magnifique à ses yeux qui ne se lassaient jamais d’admirer chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses traits, tant que c’en était presque devenu une véritable obsession.

Mais c’était aussi ce genre de moment qui leur donnait incroyablement envie de se perdre dans les yeux de l’autre pendant des heures. Ceux de Taeyong, grands, brillants, vifs et aussi riches que les plus belles constellations. Et ceux de Jaehyun, joueurs, tendres, doux comme le plus sucré des miels et plus chaleureux que la plus longue des étreintes. Rien ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi désirable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je l'avais dit, le chapitre III est arrivé assez vite ~ J'espère que ça vous plait :) Les prochains arriveront plus lentement car malheureusement je ne peux pas passer tout mon temps à écrire, même si j'aimerais bien x)


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dit que ce chapitre prendrait plus de temps à arriver... Finalement, il en a pris un peu plus mais pas énormément ! Et... Il faisait initialement environs 12000 mots, donc je l'ai scindé en deux parties, et je posterai la suite demain ~ Aussi, désolé, le chapitre a été relu mais moins que les précédents, j'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas de trop grosse coquilles ! Ah et n'hésitez pas à commenter et me laisser des retours pour que je puisse m'améliorer :)

Taeyong se réveilla une petite heure plus tard, la tête sur les cuisses de Jaehyun. Après avoir mangé suffisamment -bien plus que pour son appétit, noyant sa gêne dans la nourriture-, il avait décidé d'emprunter les cuisses du plus jeune pour se reposer. Le petit échange de compliments qu’ils avaient eu autour du poulet avait rendu Taeyong plus que confus, mais fidèle à lui-même, il avait fait comme si de rien était, autant qu’il lui était possible. Et dormir la joue contre l’une des cuisses du plus jeune n’étant également pas une nouveauté, il avait saisi l'occasion qui lui avait permis de ne plus avoir à faire face à la personne responsable de sa gêne. Enfin, si on voulait, puisque derrière eux se trouvait un miroir, et en face d'eux s'en trouvait un autre. Il n’y avait pour ainsi dire aucune possibilité pour le rappeur d’échapper à son embarras qui faisait tressaillir son cœur et lui donnait une légère sensation de tournis, maintenant bien trop souvent une respiration qui s'apparentait au strict minimum nécessaire en oxygène. Lorsqu’il avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse, Taeyong avait d’abord gardé les yeux fermés quelques instants, feignant un sommeil en approche, mais après une trentaine de secondes, il avait rouvert les yeux, chose qu’il avait, après coup, regretté. Ce n’était rien de choquant, rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire mais toute l’atmosphère qui englobait la pièce dans l’instant, donnait à chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque comportement, une signification supplémentaire. Ou du moins c’était ainsi que Taeyong percevait les choses. Et lorsque dans le miroir en face d'eux, il aperçut Jaehyun, toujours adossé au mur, les mains posées sur le sol et le regard perdu dans les cheveux, la nuque, les épaules, le cou, la ligne si bien définie de la mâchoire du plus vieux, un frisson le parcouru et Taeyong cessa de respirer l'espace de quelques instants.

« Hyung… »

Le rappeur s'autorisa une inspiration lorsque Jaehyun le sortit de sa sidération. Le chanteur avait toujours le regard posé sur la silhouette de Taeyong.

« Hm ? » s'efforça de laisser entendre ce dernier alors qu’il observait le plus jeune dans le miroir.

« … » Jaehyun laissa un silence s'installer puis un petit rire quitta ses lèvres et il secoua doucement la tête. « Rien d'important »

_Je me sens bien, j’aimerais rester comme ça pendant des heures, et toi Hyung ?_ Était ce qu’il s’était refusé à murmurer. _Tu es adorable Hyung… Tu ne voudrais pas te redresser ? J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras._

Taeyong fixait le chanteur dans le miroir. Son cœur s’était comprimé dans sa poitrine face à l’incertitude, mais bien rapidement ensuite, lorsque le plus jeune lui avait accordé un autre sourire, des papillons étaient venus envahir son bas ventre. Inconsciemment, il replia légèrement les genoux et la main qui était venue se loger entre sa joue et la cuisse de Jaehyun la serra légèrement. C’est ce contact qui donna l’impulsion au chanteur de lever les yeux. En face dans le miroir, tout ce que le plus jeune pouvait voir était la surprise de Taeyong, pris en flagrant délit, ses joues à nouveau légèrement roses et des grands yeux qui trahissaient tant sa confusion que sa vulnérabilité dans son incapacité à cacher le fond de ses pensées. Jaehyun lui fit un nouveau sourire qui lui était directement adressé à présent et dit :

« Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer Hyung, on a encore… » il sortit son téléphone rapidement de la poche de son pantalon et termina « Une heure »

Taeyong opina de la tête et ferma les yeux. Jaehyun l’observa encore une bonne minute dans le miroir puis, après avoir programmé une alarme sur son téléphone, il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux à son tour, l’image du visage de Taeyong, troublé, gravée dans sa mémoire.  Un profond soupir lui échappa, cherchant à détendre chacun de ses muscles et surtout vider son cœur que les émotions venaient étrangler en cherchant en vain, un moyen de se libérer.

« J'ai mis une alarme Hyung, dors bien »

-

« Yo bro »

Entendit soudainement Taeyong dans son oreille droite. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête en direction du Canadien.

« Everything’s alright ? » continua Mark avant de s’asseoir en face du plus vieux.

Taeyong le regarda faire. Cela faisait une bonne minute qu’assit en tailleurs sur les lattes de bois, il fixait le sol d’un air abattu, même s’il n’en était pas totalement conscient. Après deux bonnes heures d’entrainement intensif sur BOSS et leurs derniers morceaux ne concernant qu’NCT U, tous faisaient une pause. Mark tendit une bouteille d’eau à Taeyong qui l’accepta sans trop se faire prier. Il prit une gorgée en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur le sol, puis reposa son regard sur le second rappeur pour demander.

« Pourquoi ? » Articula-t-il, un sourcil haussé, après avoir avalé sa gorgée d’eau.

« Tu as l’air complètement… Hm… Tu as l’air morne ? Je pense que c’est le mot. » Mark hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre qu’il avait bien réussi à exprimer sa pensée.

« Morne ? » répéta d’abord Taeyong en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas ? »

« Tu fixes le sol comme s’il allait te donner la réponse exacte au sens de la vie, hyung. » expliqua plus précisément Mark. « Et puis tu as l’air un peu ailleurs, depuis qu’on a commencé à s’entraîner »

Pris de court, le plus vieux resta silencieux quelques instants, pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Tyong ! » s’exclama soudainement Doyoung qui venait s’asseoir à côté de Mark et le concerné par toute cette conversation. « Arrête de t’inquiéter comme ça, on va tous être exceptionnels demain ! Tu veux que je demande à JungWoo d’aller acheter des pâtisseries ? »

 « Je peux y aller si tu veux, bro » rajouta Mark, sincèrement.

Le regard de Taeyong avait à présent commencé à alterner entre son meilleur ami et Mark, et leurs paroles lui arrachèrent un sourire ainsi qu’un léger rire embarrassé.

« Aaaaah… Pourquoi vous faites ça… Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« Lucas ! » S’exclama Jaehyun qui était venu s’asseoir à côté de Taeyong en glissant sa main naturellement dans le bas de son dos.

Le plus vieux frémit légèrement sous la surprise, perdant son sourire l’espace d’une seconde en tournant la tête vers Jaehyun. C’était rapide, une réaction vaguement perceptible, mais ses deux amis en face l’avaient avalée avec un choc qu’ils tentèrent de garder silencieux et de ne pas montrer sur leur visage. Car aussitôt qu’il en fut capable, Taeyong retrouva contenance.

« On a besoin de ton esprit de vainqueur ! » rajouta Jaehyun.

Et c’est alors que Lucas qui discutait avec JungWoo et Winwin dans un coin, cria sa motivation, arrachant un rire à chaque personne dans la pièce, y compris Taeyong.

« Sérieusement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez… » dit-il avec un léger rire, au moins un peu plus détendu qu’il n’en avait l’air un peu plus tôt, assis tout seul au centre de la salle de répétition, au milieu de tous ces miroirs.

« J’aimerais que Taeil et Yuta soient là pour te lancer leurs regards de l’incertitude » répondit Doyoung en secouant la tête avec désapprobation.

« Tsh… » fit Taeyong en réponse avec un sourire amusé, à présent pleinement détendu.

« Tu es aussi facile à lire qu’un livre ouvert Taeyong, ne l’oublie pas » rajouta son meilleur ami en face de lui alors qu’il venait lui tapoter le genou gauche avec compassion.

 Le concerné par ces paroles fit une moue prétendument vexée. Aveugle au sens plus profond de la phrase qui venait de lui être dit, le rappeur se releva en glissant une main sur la nuque de Jaehyun, toujours assis, la caressant du bout des doigts le temps de se mettre debout.

« Ok tout le monde, on reprend ! » dit-il en tapant dans ses mains pour capter l’attention de tous les membres du groupe.

Il retourna mettre la musique en marche sur la sono, et revint au centre de la pièce, rapidement rejoint par chaque personne dans la pièce.

-

« Hyung » commença Ten lorsque la musique cessa de résonner dans la grande salle de répétition, les deux danseurs encore essoufflés. « Tu veux aller prendre un verre avec moi ? »

Ten savait que le comeback sur scène des NCT U avait lieu le lendemain matin, mais il savait également très bien que Taeyong avait des nuits relativement agitées peu avant les comebacks. Et autant souhaitait-il que le rappeur se repose, comme tous les membres du groupe, autant avait-il compris qu’avec lui, ce n’était pas toujours une question de choix. A défaut de pouvoir dormir, peut-être pouvait-il l’aider à se détendre.

« Hmmm, ok ! Allons nous changer et on y va ! » lui répondit Taeyong en hochant la tête pour acquiescer, avant d’aller éteindre la sono dans le coin de la pièce.

-

« Tu trouves bizarre que je vous fasse toujours des compliments ? » demanda le rappeur en relevant les yeux de sa bière qu’il s’était mis à fixer durant de longues secondes silencieuses.

Tous deux étaient à présent assis dans un carré fermé, face à face, au deuxième étage d’un bar. Une grande fenêtre faisait la taille entière du mur opposé à la porte d’entrée, et sa vitre teintée les laissait voir les rues animées du quartier et ses nombreuses lumières éblouissantes, tout en les gardant dans l’intimité.

« Non, c’est plutôt agréable même, hyung, ça nous aide à avoir confiance en nous et nous évite de douter aussi, parfois. »

« Hm… » Acquiesça Taeyong en faisant une légère moue avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Il s’étira un peu sur son banc en se massant la hanche droite.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Ten observant le rappeur.

Il pensait déjà savoir pourquoi, mais… C’était un sujet qu’il ne se voyait pas amener. Taeyong releva à nouveau les yeux vers son ami, un brin d’incertitude dans le regard.

« Tu me trouves bizarre ? »

« Non » répondit à nouveau Ten avec une patience légendaire. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que je suis bizarre »

Ten ne répondit rien cette fois ci. Il fixait le plus vieux silencieusement. Taeyong semblait se parler à lui-même, se convaincre de ce qu’il disait. Il opinait plusieurs fois de la tête d’un air pensif, puis semblait noyer ses pensées dans quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Ten vint poser son coude sur la table puis son menton dans la paume de sa main avant de siroter son cocktail, puis briser le silence.

« Hyung, tu as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

Sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son ami, Taeyong afficha un air surpris, ouvrant plus grand les yeux, désarçonné.

« Hm ? Je… Oui, j’en ai eu. Trois. » Il hocha la tête, donnant encore l’impression de vouloir se convaincre de la réalité de ses propos, même s’il n’avait pourtant pas l’air de mentir. « Et toi ? » Il renvoya la question, même s’il paraissait clairement confus par la tournure qu’avait pris la conversation.

« Je suis gay, hyung. » dévoila Ten, laissant Taeyong hébété, sans voix.

Le rappeur fixait à présent son ami, l’air complètement stupéfait. Si la surprise dans son regard semblait déjà grande il y a quelques secondes, à présent il avait l’air d’un raton laveur pris en flagrant délit de vol. Ou du moins, c’était ainsi que Ten s’imageait l’expression à laquelle il avait droit devant lui, et qui le fit partir dans un fou rire qu’il ne put contenir. Déconcerté par le rire du danseur, Taeyong rougit légèrement. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Ah hyung, si tu voyais ta tête ! » S’exclama Ten en riant.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » demanda le rappeur, ne sachant trop que penser des deux dernières minutes.

Ten poussa un long soupir pour tenter de se calmer, mais un sourire étirait toujours pleinement ses lèvres alors qu’il reposait son regard sur Taeyong.

« Ça te surprend tant que ça Hyung ? »

Le rappeur jouait nerveusement avec sa bouteille jusqu’à-ce que Ten ne brise à nouveau le silence. Il lui redonna son attention.

« Non, je veux dire… Oui… Enfin, je n’ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit… »

« Gay ? » termina Ten dans un léger rire. « Si tu veux mon avis, tu en as déjà rencontré beaucoup, si, mais ils ne te l’ont simplement jamais dit »

Taeyong hocha doucement la tête.

« Je t’ai mis mal à l’aise Hyung ? » demanda le danseur avec une légère pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

« Non ! » s’exclama le rappeur en secouant vivement les mains. « Désolé, j’ai vraiment… » Il poussa un petit soupir. « Désolé Ten, je ne voulais pas te donner l’impression de mal… Mal prendre ce que tu m’as dit » Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, fixa la table quelques instants puis releva les yeux vers son ami, attristé par son propre comportement. « Je t’ai blessé ? Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais Ten, je suis vraiment désolé… Ça m’est égal, vraiment… »

Taeyong tentait de se rattraper, c’était plutôt évident, et cela fit sourire le plus jeune qui gloussa un peu. Il ne se moquait pas de lui, il était attendri par combien cela semblait être important pour le rappeur, que tous ses proches se sentent bien, aimés et acceptés.

« Ne t’excuse pas comme ça Hyung, ça va, tu ne m’as pas blessé »

« C’est vrai ? »

« Hm, c’est vrai. »

Ten lui fit un sourire rassurant et Taeyong sembla tellement soulagé en basculant la tête en arrière dans un profond soupire, que le danseur ne put s’empêcher de rire encore un peu et le rappeur finit par le joindre après quelques secondes. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu, et tellement plus léger pour une raison qu’il ignorait encore. Ils rirent ainsi ensemble longuement, et tous deux se sentaient étrangement bien plus proches qu’auparavant après cette simple révélation. Ten n’avait pas besoin de demander au plus vieux de garder le secret, il savait qu’il ne dirait rien.

-

« Bonne nuit hyung »

« Hm, bonne nuit ! » répondit Taeyong en ouvrant la porte du frigo.

Il était minuit lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés au grand appartement. Le rappeur s’était dirigé dans la cuisine après s’être départi de ses chaussures et son manteau, tandis que Ten avait rejoint sa chambre dans laquelle il résidait à présent seul. Taeyong sortit une bouteille d’eau, referma le frigo et ouvrir le goulot de la bouteille pour prendre quelques gorgées. Il se sentait un peu éméché, mais il n’avait pas suffisamment bu pour impacter sa performance le lendemain. Tout paraissait tanguer légèrement, son corps lui semblait beaucoup plus aérien bien que douloureux, mais rien qu’il ne saurait gérer pour le public. Cela dit, pour ne prendre aucun risque, il choisit finalement de finir sa bouteille d’eau d’une traite, avant de la jeter dans la poubelle destinée à recevoir toute matière plastique. Sans plus attendre, il quitta la cuisine dans l’objectif de se rendre au salon et se distraire devant la télévision mais il fut surpris pour la troisième fois dans la même soirée en voyant Jaehyun assis dans le canapé, télécommandes à la main. Celle de la TV, et celle du lecteur blu-ray.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Jaehyun ? Tu devrais te reposer, on a une longue journée demain… » Dit Taeyong, attirant l’attention du plus jeune alors qu’il se tenait debout à côté du canapé.

Jaehyun releva la tête lorsqu’on lui adressa la parole, et il fit un sourire au rappeur avant de répondre à son questionnement.

« Je n’arrive pas à dormir, alors je me suis dit que j’allais regarder un film pour me détendre un peu. » Il mit sur pause lorsque l’écran laissa entendre une petite musique mélancolique sur un plan rempli d’eau. « Tu as entendu parler du film _The Shape of Water_ hyung ? Un ami a des connaissances dans le milieu du cinéma et il m’a prêté une copie du film avant qu’il ne soit sorti officiellement en blu-ray »

Taeyong se tenait encore debout lorsque Jaehyun lui expliqua sa raison pour ne pas être confortablement allongé dans son lit. Il acquiesça lentement et allait lui dire d’aller profiter de son lit malgré tout, quand le plus jeune lui partagea des informations quant au film qu’il semblait s’apprêter à regarder. Son attention détournée de sa principale préoccupation, Taeyong répondit :

« Je pense en avoir entendu parler… C’est un film fantastique avec une créature dans l’eau ? »

Le résumé que lui donna le rappeur fit légèrement rire Jaehyun.

« C’est ça. » confirma-t-il avant de tapoter le canapé, à côté de lui. « Tu veux le regarder avec moi Hyung ? »

Ce n’était pas ce qu’il avait prévu, Taeyong voulait que le plus jeune se repose. Il voulait qu’il soit en pleine forme, il voulait que tout le monde soit détendu et serein le lendemain lorsqu’ils se rendraient sur le plateau de l’émission. Mais il s’était rappelé la veille, combien Jaehyun pouvait être aussi têtu, et son sourire lui donnait secrètement envie d’accepter. Son combat intérieur se termina lorsque ses pieds l’emmenèrent d’eux-mêmes s’asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu ne changerais pas d’idée si j’insistais pour que tu ailles te coucher, pas vrai ? » tenta tout de même Taeyong.

Le sourire de Jaehyun s’agrandit alors qu’il secouait la tête, visiblement ravi que le rappeur lui tienne compagnie, et il s’exclama tout à coup en se relevant.

« Ah ! Je reviens ! »

Le chanteur disparu derrière le canapé, et revint après avoir laissé tout seul un Taeyong confus, une ou deux minutes plus tard. Il suivit Jaehyun du regard lorsqu’il se rassit à côté de lui et remarqua la couverture dans un second temps alors qu’elle était étendue sur ses cuisses et celles du plus jeune.

« Ok ! Prêt ? » demanda Jaehyun la tête tournée en direction du plus vieux, un sourire dévoilant ses fossettes.

Taeyong acquiesça en hochant la tête « Ok », désorienté par ce sourire qui le faisait fondre intérieurement. Le temps que pris Jaehyun à redonner son attention à la télévision donna à Taeyong le temps de lui rendre son sourire par un qui se trouva être un peu plus timide, mais détendu par l’alcool. Probablement s’était-il imaginé aussi la façon dont le regard du plus jeune était allé se poser sur ses lèvres quelques instants. Peut-être… Certainement. Jaehyun détourna les yeux après quelques secondes, et remit le film. Il expira lentement, toujours tout sourire, et se concentra sur les images qui commençaient à défiler devant lui.

Taeyong n'eut aucun problème à rentrer dans l'univers du film. Il était captivé par les couleurs, les personnages, la trame qui se dévoilait progressivement et il se découvrait une affection pour une créature en apparence repoussante mais qui lui semblait pourtant si aimable. La façon d’aborder plusieurs problèmes sociétaux encore d’actualité lui donna envie de prendre son téléphone et écrire un message à Ten. Il se retint cependant, il ne voulait manquer une seule seconde du film. Plusieurs fois il fut dégoûté et fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs fois il fut attendri, parfois même sa gorge se serra et son souffle se coupa quelques instants. La façon dont son ventre se tordait était beaucoup trop familière et il s'enfonça plusieurs fois un peu plus dans le canapé, embarrassé pour une raison que lui seul connaissait. Alors qu’il se laissait à nouveau envahir par un sentiment de tristesse, il sentit la main de Jaehyun glisser sur sa cuisse, sous la couverture et la caresser doucement. Taeyong tourna légèrement la tête pour lancer un court regard à son voisin, mais ce dernier semblait pourtant être complètement happé par le film. Alors le plus vieux baissa un instant les yeux sur sa main, puis redonna son attention au film. Le suspens commença à le ronger en cours de route, et son expression passa de la tristesse à l’incrédulité. Jaehyun semblait être parfaitement neutre en comparaison, et pourtant, il aimait tout autant le film que Taeyong. Son estomac se nouait, ses yeux devenaient parfois vitreux, il appréciait particulièrement la poésie du film.   
N’étant pas étranger aux contacts physiques avec le plus jeune, le rappeur se rapprocha un peu à la moitié du film, et colla sa cuisse à la sienne. L'alcool et les émotions générées par ce qu’ils regardaient lui donnaient plus besoin encore de la proximité de Jaehyun que d'ordinaire. Mais lorsque sa cuisse rentra en contact avec la sienne, son souffle se coupa quelques secondes. Il sentait à présent le regard du chanteur sur lui. Gêné, il releva également ses prunelles vers lui, sourit, Jaehyun en faisant de même, et c’est à ce moment-là que le plus jeune lâchait sa cuisse pour plutôt venir glisser sa main dans celle du rappeur. Taeyong baissa les yeux sur leurs mains sur la couverture, et sourit encore succinctement avant de se replonger dans le film. Jaehyun retint un petit rire en voyant la joie dans le sourire du plus vieux, et se concentra également sur ce qu’il restait du film.

Lorsque la fin arriva, Taeyong fut choqué un instant, bouche grande ouverte, puis malgré lui, la tristesse l’envahit. Il referma la bouche alors qu’une larme roulait sur sa joue et il tenta de renifler discrètement. De sa main libre il vint essuyer sa joue et continua de regarder les dernières minutes. De cet instant au générique, il réussit à passer par la tristesse, la surprise, l’énervement et enfin le soulagement. Lorsque la musique accompagnant tous les noms qui défilaient à l’écran commença après deux heures de film, Taeyong se racla discrètement la gorge pour retrouver contenance et il tourna légèrement la tête vers Jaehyun qui… Avait étonnement les yeux probablement aussi rouges que les siens. Mais son sourire le rendait adorable.

« J’ai cru que ça allait mal se terminer pendant un moment… » dit le plus jeune dans un léger rire, et Taeyong rit avec lui.

Il se sentait à nouveau détendu en sa présence, chose qu’il avait eu du mal à être depuis le déjeuner.

« Hm, c’était vraiment un beau film » commenta le rappeur.

« C’était une belle métaphore » acquiesça Jaehyun.

« Une belle métaphore ? » questionna Taeyong en haussant un sourcil.

« Les êtres humains peuvent aimer peu importe les conventions, l'amour ne choisit pas la couleur, le sexe, la race… » commença-t-il à expliquer. « Enfin, j'admets que je trouverais probablement très étrange d’aimer comme… Ça, un chien par exemple. » il rit un peu plus à sa bêtise.

Taeyong rit également et hocha la tête. Il partageait la même réflexion.

« Les gens peuvent être tellement fermés et durs les uns envers les autres… » dit-il, ajoutant à leur échange sur leurs impressions, après le film.

« C’est vrai, c’est difficile de comprendre comment c’est possible parfois » confirma le plus jeune, d’un air pensif alors qu’il fixait le plafond.

« Jaehyun-ah » interpella Taeyong en s’écartant un peu pour se tourner face à lui.

« Hm ? » fit le concerné en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

« On s'allonge ? » proposa-t-il avec une légère incertitude.

Il craignait un peu que sa proposition ne soit étrange. Mais autant pouvait-il avoir des gestes affectueux sans lui demander la permission à chaque mouvement, autant… Lui demander de s'allonger avec lui revenait à lui proposer de passer à côté d’une bonne nuit de sommeil dans son lit. Et ce n’était pas le genre de chose que Taeyong lui imposerait. Au contraire, une pointe de culpabilité naissait déjà au fond de lui alors qu’il espérait ne pas être trop égoïste. Le sourire de Jaehyun, la surprise passée, le rassura.

« Tu veux regarder un autre film ? » proposa le plus jeune.

Taeyong devrait dire non, ou du moins c’était ce dont il était convaincu mais… Au lieu de ça, son sourire s’agrandit et il acquiesça.

« Je te laisse choisir, je vais chercher à boire ! »

Il se leva sans plus attendre, lâchant la main de Jaehyun qui l’observa s’en aller avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le plus vieux ne lui propose de rester avec lui. Encore moins qu’ils ne s'allongent et encore moins pour regarder un autre film. Il était plutôt certain que d’ordinaire, Taeyong lui aurait dit d’aller se coucher, qu’il en avait besoin pour leur représentation le lendemain, alors que lui-même n’arrivait pas à dormir. Et autant le rappeur avait-il raison, autant Jaehyun était heureux que parfois, Taeyong ose aussi demander ce dont lui avait envie. Compte tenu de l’heure, le plus jeune se dit qu’il n’était peut-être pas judicieux de mettre un film demandant énormément de concentration, et choisit donc quelque chose de léger en conséquence. Il laissait le lecteur blu-ray et se replaçait dans le canapé quand il vit Taeyong revenir avec deux morceaux de gâteau et deux verres de jus de fruit frais.

« Tu sais que c’est pas l’heure du petit déjeuner ? » commenta Jaehyun en riant légèrement.

Taeyong s'assit à ses côtés après lui avoir donné ce qui lui appartenait.

« Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour du gâteau, Jaehyun. » dit-il avant de prendre une bouchée de son morceau.

Le plus jeune confirma en hochant la tête.

« Merci hyung »

« Mais » commença soudainement le rappeur « Ça doit rester un secret, personne ne peut savoir qu’on a mangé du gâteau à presque deux heures du matin, sinon personne ne va plus m’écouter » dit il entre deux bouchée et en fronçant des sourcils à l’idée que plus personne ne tienne compte de ses remontrances.

« Ça restera entre toi et moi hyung » répondit Jaehyun en riant légèrement face à l’inquiétude de Taeyong.

Il est vrai que, le plus vieux souhaitant toujours que tout aille au mieux tout le temps et pour tout le monde, il désapprouvait le grignotage en pleine nuit. Et tout le monde savait combien Taeyong pouvait être suffisamment cruel en allant jusqu’à voler la fourchette dans la bouche de celui qui allait à l'encontre de son conseil, Winwin était probablement sa première victime. Il faisait surtout ce genre de chose avec les plus jeunes, il faut l'avouer. Mais il devait donner l'exemple s’il voulait qu’on l’écoute, et c’était ce qui l’inquiétait.

« Spiderman ? » demanda Taeyong en voyant les premières scènes.

« Hm, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux de ne pas mettre un film trop complexe à cette heure » admit Jaehyun alors qu’il prenait la dernière bouchée de son gâteau.

Taeyong hocha la tête pour signaler qu’il était d’accord avec son choix, et finit lui aussi sa part de gâteau avant de commencer à boire son verre de jus. Naturellement, il buvait de sa main gauche afin de pouvoir poser sa main sur le genou du plus jeune. Lorsque tous deux eurent finit leurs verres, Taeyong les attrapa avec les assiettes et se releva pour aller mettre le tout dans le lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu’il revint, il fut surpris de voir Jaehyun allongé dans le canapé, sur toute sa longueur, dos au dossier et face à la télévision. Le plus vieux s’arrêta un instant dans son enjambée, mais Jaehyun tapota doucement le canapé devant lui pour lui faire signe de venir avec un sourire. Taeyong se mordit la lèvre légèrement, mais il finit par lui rendre son sourire et vint s'allonger devant et dos à lui, sur le flanc. Les papillons étaient revenus se loger au creux de son ventre. Il souriait encore, inconsciemment, et lorsque Jaehyun passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l’attirer contre lui, un autre sous sa tête, Taeyong eut le souffle court durant quelques secondes, mais son sourire s'agrandit encore si c’était possible alors qu’il mourrait déjà d'envie d’être plus proche depuis le début du premier film.

« Jaehyunie, tu vas m'étouffer… » articula-t-il en riant alors qu’il sentait l’étreinte du plus jeune se resserrer soudainement autour de sa taille.

Jaehyun souriait de toute ses dents alors qu’il relâchait l’étreinte et penchait un peu la tête afin de pouvoir voir le visage de Taeyong. Ce dernier se tourna légèrement pour être sur le dos, souriant également. Jaehyun plongea son regard dans le sien, un regard tendre et de sa main libre, il vint écarter les cheveux des yeux du plus vieux pour mieux l’admirer. Le rappeur avait les yeux brillants, un regard si expressif qui débordait d'une affection évidente pour le plus jeune. Son sourire éblouissait Jaehyun tandis que le sien devenait progressivement plus doux, plus tendre, à l'image de son regard. Il se redressa légèrement.

« Hyung… » murmura-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa joue.

Son murmure était à peine audible et tellement délicat. La façon dont Jaehyun regardait Taeyong le désarma complètement. Le sourire du plus vieux se détendit progressivement alors que le chanteur rapprochait son visage du sien. Les grands yeux de Taeyong le fixaient mais la proximité l'obligea également à fermer lentement les yeux. Jaehyun posa son front contre le sien alors que le rappeur glissait sa main sur sa hanche.

« Jaehyunie… » murmurait Taeyong à son tour alors qu'ils étaient si proche que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

« Hyung… Tu es tellement… Tellement magnifique… » articula Jaehyun alors que ses doigts glissaient délicatement dans le cou du plus vieux.

Taeyong sourit à nouveau malgré lui.

« T’es pas mal non plus tu sais… » puis un petit rire lui échappa, redonnant également le sourire à Jaehyun.

« Ça me rend fou… Hyung… »

Taeyong cessa de rire alors que son souffle restait coincé dans sa gorge quelques secondes avant d’expirer, les lèvres tremblantes. La tension devenait insupportable.

« Jaehyunie… On devrait essayer… De dormir… »

Jaehyun s’était tellement rapproché à présent qu’il lui semblait sentir ses lèvres frôler les siennes. Il lui avait fallu faire appel à toute sa force intérieure pour prononcer ces quelques mots. Le plus jeune s’éloigna lentement. Il lui avait, lui aussi, fallu se battre contre un désir qui le rongeait de l’intérieur depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais lorsque son regard se plongea à nouveau dans ces grands orbes qui semblaient lui demander avec toute la crainte du monde si tout allait bien, il ne put retenir un sourire en complète adoration.

« Hm, ok, dormons » acquiesça-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le flanc.

Taeyong se retourna sur le côté pour lui faire face, et lui sourit. Il glissa une jambe entre les sienne et amena sa main droite jusqu’au visage de Jaehyun pour caresser doucement sa joue. Le regard toujours plongé l’un dans l’autre, Taeyong frôla sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce et se perdit de longues secondes dans sa contemplation.

« Bonne nuit hyung » murmura Jaehyun, extirpant le plus vieux de sa contemplation.

Le sourire que lui accorda le plus jeune le figea. Il n’avait même plus l'impression de respirer à présent. Il se mordait la lèvre inconsciemment et fixait Jaehyun avec une telle adoration. Son regard criait pour lui combien son cœur était actuellement comprimé dans sa poitrine, combien il avait furieusement envie de se l’arracher tellement il l’empêchait de respirer.

« Jaehyunie… » murmura-t-il presque comme une supplique.

Le plus jeune attrapa sa main encore sur son visage et vint déposer un baiser sur chacune de ses phalanges, sans le quitter des yeux.

« O-on… Devrait retourner dans nos chambres… » articula difficilement Taeyong.

Jaehyun lui sourit à nouveau en se redressant lentement et en invitant le rappeur à en faire de même. Perdu dans la plus grande confusion dans laquelle il n’ait jamais été, Taeyong s'assit à côté de Jaehyun, levant les yeux vers lui quelques instants.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hyung » dit alors le plus jeune en riant doucement, faisant rougir le rappeur qui n’avait pas conscience de la puissance de l’honnêteté de ses regards.

« Désolé… Jaehyun-ah, tu vas dormir aussi… ? » demanda-t-il alors pour essayer de retrouver contenance. « Tu devrais dormir, il doit être vraiment tard et demain… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Hyung, vas te reposer » répondit-il en venant replacer les cheveux du plus vieux qui avaient été légèrement ébouriffés.

Taeyong laissa un petit silence en regardant le plus jeune avec une pointe d’inquiétude dans le regard mêlée à toute cette confusion. Il pinça les lèvres, mais finit par hocher doucement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Bonne nuit Jaehyun-ah »

Il lui fit un sourire sincère, se pencha en glissant une main sur sa nuque pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis se leva, se retourna et s’éloigna pour se glisser silencieusement dans sa chambre sans réveiller Mark, malgré le bruit des battements de son cœur qui résonnaient étonnement fort dans ses tympans.

Jaehyun se rallongea dans le canapé alors que le salon se retrouvait plongé dans le silence ou le fin son de la télévision et de Spiderman dont le scénario continuait de se dévoiler. Il se passa une main sur le visage, les yeux clos, inspira et expira profondément, puis rouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Après quelques minutes, un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu’il déroulait le fil de sa mémoire, faisait défiler les événements de la soirée sous ses yeux. Taeyong voulait rester, allongé, et pourtant il était celui qui était finalement retourné dans sa chambre alors même qu’il craignait de réveiller Mark. Jaehyun rit légèrement tout seul alors qu’il revoyait le visage du plus vieux si proche du sien, la confusion dans son regard puis la tension qui faisait trembler ses lèvres d'impatience avant qu’il ne décide soudainement qu’il était temps pour tous les deux de se reposer.

« Cute… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même dans la langue de Shakespeare avant de se redresser, éteindre la tv et finalement aller lui aussi rejoindre son lit.


	5. V

 

« Bravo à tous ! Bon travail ! » resonnaient de nombreuses voix en canon.

On entendait encore les cris des fans devant la scène alors que chacun des membres des NCT U revenaient dans les coulisses. Lucas était surexcité et avait un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, Jungwoo semblait satisfait bien que frustré, et Taeyong lui parlait, essayant de lui donner des conseils pour que la prochaine performance se passe plus agréablement pour lui.

« Jungwoo-yah ! Vous étiez géniaux ! Même si vous ne savez pas toujours où regarder, vous étiez super motivés et à fond et… Bam bam BAM » le rappeur se mit à les imiter en marchant dans le couloir jusqu’à leur loge attitrée, faisant de grands gestes et des expressions faciales volontairement exagérée.

« Oh TY Bro ! Tu imites Lucas et Jungwoo ? » demanda Mark en arrivant derrière lui.

« Tu vois ! » s'exclama Taeyong, rayonnant alors qu’il regardait Jungwoo qui esquissait un sourire et semblait retrouver sa bonne humeur. « Ah ! Winwin-ah ! » il s’éloigna pour rejoindre le chinois en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Taeyong-hyung » dit le concerné en s’arrêtant pour faire un sourire au plus vieux.

« Aaah Winwin-aaaaaah ~ » Taeyong fit un grand sourire attendrit comme si le plus jeune avait encore 16ans. « Winwin-ah, Winwin-ah ~ » répéta-t-il bêtement.

« Taeyong-hyung, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Winwin en riant légèrement et fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça a été ? » demanda le rappeur d’un air probablement trop joyeux, au même stade de surexcitation que Lucas.

« Je n’ai pas vraiment de paroles à chanter donc… » Winwin haussa doucement les épaules.

Taeyong fit une moue contrariée.

« Je sais, je vais essayer d’en toucher un mot au producteur, notre winwin » Taeyong lui serra doucement et affectueusement le bras avec sa main. « Tu mérites d'avoir plus d'occasions pour montrer ton talent ! » termina-t-il en souriant.

À mi-chemin entre la scène et leur loge, tous s’arrêtèrent pour prendre une photo groupée et quelques photos en duo ou en trio, puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les canapés qui leurs étaient réservés. Taeyong fut l'un des premiers à s’écraser entre les coussins, regardant les autres faire leur chemin également dans la loge. Ils avaient tous l'air particulièrement à leur avantage, chacun à leur manière et Jaehyun était magnifique. Les cheveux dégagés de son visage dévoilaient son maquillage qui mettait en valeur le moindre de ses traits, l’uniforme était parfaitement cintré...

« T’es un peu trop captivé Hyung » résonna la voix de Doyoung qui venait de passer son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami. « Qui tu regardes comme ça ? »

Le chanteur se rapprocha de Taeyong qui avait presque immédiatement détourné le regard, afin d’essayer de voir qui il semblait tant admirer. Même si… Honnêtement, il faisait ça pour le taquiner. Il n’en avait pas réellement besoin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Doyoung… » commença Taeyong avant de se faire couper.

« Hnhn, inutile de me le dire, je sais déjà » Doyoung ferma les yeux un instant en secouant doucement la tête. « T’étais tellement sous le choc en me voyant passer la porte que tu es reste figé jusqu’à ce que je vienne m'asseoir à côté de toi. Je sais je sais. Ce n’est pas grave Taeyong Hyung. Je comprends. »

Taeyong fronça les sourcils un instant, puis un sourire s'invita sur son visage alors qu’il écoutait les bêtises de son meilleur ami. Il secoua la tête d’un air découragé mais sincèrement amusé : « Hnhn »

« C’est ok Hyung, j'insiste, je comprends, je veux dire… Regardes moi ! »

« Jamais, Doyoung. »

« Ah ! » le rejeté leva une main pour la serrer contre sa poitrine comme s’il venait de se faire briser le cœur, une grimace de douleur tirant chaque muscle de son visage.

Le sourire de Taeyong s’agrandit avant qu’il ne parte dans un fou rire malgré lui.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hyung ? » demanda Mark à Doyoung en se rapprochant.

« Taeyong m'a froidement rejeté Mark Lee ! » se plaignit le chanteur en lançant un regard faussement blessé au responsable.

« Ah Hyung, pourquoi tu rejettes Doyoung Hyung ! » s'exclama Mark comme s’il était choqué en s'asseyant sur un accoudoir du canapé.

« J’avais déjà prévu les balades à vélo sous la neige, les sorties au lac, les chocolats chauds devant la cheminée… » en rajouta Doyoung.

Taeyong se mordit la lèvre, probablement un peu trop amusé et se retourna vers son meilleur ami en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Désolé Doyoung-ah, je vais me rattraper, promis »

« Ah, j’ai mal, ça fait mal, ah » se plaignit encore Doyoung de façon exagérée en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard de Taeyong qui pouffait de rire. « Ah ! Jaehyun-ah ! Sauve-moi ! »

« Pourquoi sauve-moi ? Yah ! » s'exclama Taeyong en riant même s’il arborait un air outré en se redressant bien droit. « Est-ce que je suis en train de te martyriser ?! »

« Ehm, oui ! » répondit Doyoung avec de grands yeux, comme si c’était une évidence.

Taeyong haussa un sourcil d’un air complètement choqué, la bouche à demi ouverte, et un sourire en coin naquit sur le visage de son meilleur ami avant qu’il ne se mette à rire.

« Toi… » articula Taeyong en se mordant la lèvre.

Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de lui sauter dessus pour le martyriser réellement, Doyoung bondit du canapé et alla se cacher derrière Jaehyun qui discutait jusque-là avec Winwin.

« Sauve-moi Jaehyunss ! » implora Doyoung en tentant d’échapper à Taeyong qui essayait de passer d’un côté puis de l’autre et ainsi de suite, en vain.

« Wow » fit Jaehyun qui se faisait tirer en arrière par Doyoung comme un bouclier.

« Laisse-moi passer Jaehyun-ah » dit Taeyong en tentant encore une fois de le contourner par la gauche, en vain.

Un peu perdu dans cet événement soudain, Jaehyun tourna la tête vers l’arrière pour demander à Doyoung.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ? »

« Il lui a brisé le cœur » intervint Winwin qui avait suivi malgré la conversation qu’il entretenait avec Jaehyun, bras croisé.

« Oui ! Il m'a brisé le cœur ! » surenchérit Doyoung en hochant frénétiquement la tête derrière Jaehyun.

« Yah ! Jaehyun-ah ! » s'exclama Taeyong, choqué que Jaehyun demande à Doyoung ce que lui, Lee Taeyong, avait fait, et non Doyoung.

Jaehyun sourit, amusé par leurs idioties.

« Pourquoi tu lui cours après si c’est toi qui lui as brisé le cœur Hyung ? »

Taeyong ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais trop outré, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quelques instants avant qu’il n’arrive à articuler.

« Il dit que je le martyrise ! »

Doyoung lui fit un gros sourire par-dessus l’épaule de Jaehyun qui répondait :

« C’est faux ? Hyung, tu lui as brisé le cœur ! » répéta-t-il comme si Taeyong devait réaliser la portée de ses actes.

 Le rappeur était partagé entre l'amusement et le choc. Après tout, rien de leur confrontation actuelle était sérieux, mais les membres réussissaient toujours tous à former une équipe particulièrement solide quand il s’agissait de le taquiner. Était-ce si amusant ?

« Hmhm ! Il est cruel ! » en rajouta Doyoung en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

« Ah sérieusement Doyoung… » dit Taeyong en se massant l’arrête du nez, avant de tenter une énième fois une attaque par la droite.

Craignant que le rappeur ne réussisse sa tentative, Doyoung poussa soudainement Jaehyun sur Taeyong et quitta la loge en courant. N'ayant d’autre choix, Jaehyun attrapa le plus vieux au vol, alors que Mark avait éclaté de rire et JungWoo levait les yeux de son téléphone, assis sur une table à côté de Lucas qui encourageait bruyamment Doyoung dans sa fuite.

« Aish, Jaehyun-ah ! » se plaignit Taeyong en se tordant dans tous les sens en vain alors qu’il se retrouvait coincé dans les bras du plus jeune qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Doyoung devait être loin à présent.  Dépité, Taeyong s’écarta un peu comme il le pouvait, avant de lever les yeux vers Jaehyun et le regarder d’un air mécontent, une moue ayant remplacé son sourire. Le plus jeune gloussa légèrement.

« Saranghae hyung ? » tenta-t-il en souriant pour dévoiler ses fossettes et potentiellement, se faire pardonner.

En retour, Taeyong le fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de plisser les paupières et soudainement, passer à l'attaque. Puisque Jaehyun le trahissait en plus de ne pas vouloir le lâcher, Taeyong profita du fait qu’il ne portait qu’une veste et rien d’autre en dessous pour venir le chatouiller sauvagement au niveau des hanches.

« Ah hyung ! Désolé ! Je suis désolé ! » articula Jaehyun en riant alors qu’il lâchait le rappeur.

Prenant un malin plaisir à le torturer ainsi, Taeyong continua en riant également, jusqu’à ce qu’on leur demande de se changer pour des vêtements plus classiques car ils allaient s’en aller pour leur prochaine activité.

-

Le soir venu, Jaehyun croisa Ten qui sortait de la salle de répétition vers laquelle il se rendait.

« Ah Jaehyun ! Tu cherches Taeyong ? »

Jaehyun s’arrêta et acquiesça.

« Hm, tu sais où il est ? »

« Aaaaah… » Ten s’apprêtait à répondre mais finalement sembla hésiter, se grattant nerveusement la tête.

« Hyung ? » insista un peu Jaehyun.

« Hmmm… »

« Hyung ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda le plus jeune qui commençait à s’inquiéter.

« Ah, désolé, je réfléchissais. » il lui fit un sourire et répondit enfin à sa question. « Il est partit acheter des gâteaux à la supérette en bas de la rue »

La raison pour laquelle Ten hésitait était qu’il était supposé être celui qui allait rejoindre Taeyong. Ainsi, il avait eu trois possibilités. Lui dire la vérité, une partie de la vérité, ou… Un quart de la vérité. Compte tenu de ce qu’il avait remarqué jusque-là, et de la confusion dans laquelle Taeyong se retrouvait parfois, il avait opté pour lui dire un quart de la vérité, prêt à assumer les conséquences, s’il y en avait.

« Aaah… Je vais attendre dans ce cas » en conclu Jaehyun qui s’apprêtait donc à faire demi-tour.

« Jaehyun ! » Le chanteur se retourna en se faisant interpeler. « Il va prendre des gâteaux pour tout le monde, tu pourrais l’aider ? Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, je dois aller m’occuper de quelque chose. » il n’avait pas d’excuse à proprement parler mais il était plutôt convaincant avec son sourire contrit.

« Oh, ok » Jaehyun hocha la tête, un peu confus, les mains dans les poches, mais ne questionna pas le danseur pour autant. « Je vais le rejoindre. »

« À demain Jaehyun ! »

-

« Jaehyun ? » s’étonna Taeyong en se relevant du petit rebord contre la supérette où il attendait initialement Ten. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais… Tu n'as même pas mis de masque ! On n’est pas supposés être là, tu veux qu’on ait des problèmes ? »

« Ah… » fit Jaehyun qui comptait initialement répondre à sa question, mais fut pris de court par sa remarque qui se transforma en une sorte d’accusation inquiète.

Paniquant légèrement, Taeyong attrapa son sac dans son dos et sortit un masque noir d’une petite pochette individuelle. Il tendit rapidement l'objet à Jaehyun. Le plus jeune l’attrapa et passa les deux ficelles derrière ses oreilles, cachant à présent la moitié de son visage. Il sourit, chose visible à la façon dont ses yeux se fermaient à moitié en deux croissants de lune.

« Ten m'a dit que tu allais chercher des gâteaux pour tout le monde et de venir t'aider » expliqua-t-il, alors que Taeyong fronçait les sourcils un peu confus.

« Je n’ai pas pris des gâteaux pour tout le monde… » dit le rappeur qui se penchait pour attraper l'unique sac plastique posé sur le sol à côté de lui pour le montrer à Jaehyun. « On allait partir manger des glaces et des gâteaux au bord du fleuve… Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a raconté … »

Alors même qu’il ne comprenait rien à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Jaehyun, tout aussi confus à présent ne savait trop que dire et fut en quelque sorte, soulagé de voir Taeyong donner son attention à son téléphone, lui laissant ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires pour analyser la situation.

« Il me dit d’y aller avec toi » répéta Taeyong, sourcils froncés, avant de répondre rapidement à Ten.

**Ten**  : Taeyongie Hyung, désolé, ne m’en veux pas, tu peux y aller avec Jaehyun ok ?

**TY :** Tout va bien ?

Mais Ten ne lui répondit pas. Une chose que le rappeur ne comprenait pas était pourquoi, le danseur avait modifié la réalité en envoyant Jaehyun à sa place. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire par message qu’il avait eu un imprévu ? Toujours aussi confus, Taeyong rangea son téléphone et releva les yeux vers Jaehyun.

« Hm… Mais Ten n’avait pas d’activité demain matin… » il réajusta sa casquette à l'envers sur sa tête, un peu mal à l’aise.

« Tu as déjà tout acheté hyung » répondit Jaehyun qui était tellement pris de court qu’il semblait perdu.

Taeyong hésita et lorgna sur le sachet plastique rempli avant de reposer les yeux sur le plus jeune.

« Hm… Alors… Tu veux venir ?» osa finalement le rappeur, incertain.

Jaehyun ne comprenait pas trop comment il avait fini dans cette situation, et se tritura les méninges. Lui aussi ne saisissait pas pourquoi Ten lui aurait menti. Il ne savait trop pour quelle raison, mais il lui semblait que le danseur n’aurait pas fait cela sans raison, et ne pas comprendre était… Déroutant. Le plus jeune releva les yeux vers Taeyong après avoir fixé le sol un moment comme s’il allait lui donner la réponse à tous ces questionnements.

« Hm » il sourit même s’il n’était pas totalement présent, son esprit encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu n’es pas obligé si tu es fatigué… Je comprends » insista un peu Taeyong avec sincérité.

En ce qui le concernait, il devait avoir dormi une heure -son cerveau avait préféré se torturer avec des pensées parasites qui concernaient la soirée précédente, jusqu’au petit matin-, mais il pouvait supporter de se reposer si peu. En revanche, il ne voulait pas imposer les mêmes difficultés au plus jeune si lui se sentait fatigué et était, contrairement à lui, parfaitement capable de se reposer.

« Non, ça va hyung, je veux venir » insista Jaehyun avec un sourire lui aussi plus sincère, laissant de côté ses pensées pour se focaliser sur le plus vieux.

Il ne pouvait obtenir de réponse pour le moment, alors à quoi bon ?

« Ok » Taeyong acquiesça et s’écarta du mur. « Allons appeler un taxi »

Il se posta à côté de Jaehyun et attendit son approbation pour commencer à s’éloigner de la supérette et marcher jusqu’à une artère principale.

-

Ils avaient attrapé un taxi facilement et le trajet jusqu’au grand parc devant le fleuve Han s’était passé en silence. Tous deux se demandaient encore ce qu’ils faisaient ensembles dans ce taxi alors qu’à la place de Jaehyun devait normalement se trouver Ten. Non pas qu’ils ne voulaient pas être en la présence de l’autre mais… Ne pas connaître la raison du choix du danseur les poussait dans une réflexion qui les empêchait de réellement profiter de l’instant. Lorsque le taxi s’arrêta sur le bord de la route devant le fleuve, Taeyong donna son téléphone au conducteur, et la transaction faite, ils sortirent dans la nuit noire, illuminée par les multiples éclairages sur les immenses ponts, et les quelques lampadaires qui jonchaient la voie réservée aux vélos. Taeyong attendit que tous deux soient au même niveau pour se diriger silencieusement dans le parc, marchant sur l’herbe longuement afin de trouver un coin dans lequel ils seraient tranquilles et n’auraient pas à s’inquiéter de potentiels fans alors qu’il était déjà plus de minuit. Incapable de supporter ce silence pesant plus longtemps, le rappeur finit par demander alors qu’il regardait attentivement où il mettait les pieds.

« Tu as une idée de ce qui aurait poussé Ten à te dire ça ? »

« Tu te le demandes aussi ? » répondit Jaehyun dans un léger rire.

L’atmosphère semblait soudain bien plus respirable et Taeyong était heureux d’avoir osé poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Hm, je ne comprends pas… J’y réfléchis depuis tout à l’heure et peu importe sous quel angle je retourne la question, je ne comprends toujours pas. » expliqua Taeyong avant de trouver un coin un peu éloigné mais ciel dégagé, où ils pouvaient s’asseoir.

L’endroit qu’il avait choisi, bien qu’à l’écart, était parfaitement situé, proche d’un arbre, et les laissait admirer le calme du fleuve et la beauté des illuminations du pont. Avec cette température, il n’y avait pratiquement personne même dans les endroits les plus fréquentés, et dans le coin qu’avait choisi le rappeur, ils étaient définitivement seuls. Taeyong sortit une couverture de son sac à dos -un véritable puits sans fond-, l’étendit dans l’herbe et s’assit, faisant alors signe au plus jeune d’en faire de même. Il avait neigé le jour même et l’herbe était encore humide, mais Taeyong était un homme organisé.

« On devrait arrêter d’y penser » en conclu Jaehyun en riant alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté du rappeur.

« Hm. » Taeyong acquiesça, à nouveau détendu, et commença à sortir tout ce qu’il avait acheté du sac plastique. « Sers-toi, prends ce que tu veux » dit-il joyeusement sur un ton chantant, visiblement satisfait de tout ce qu’il avait pris puis tourna la tête vers Jaehyun. « Mais je pense qu’il vaudrait mieux manger les glaces en premier. »

« Ok~ » répondit tout aussi joyeusement le plus jeune avant de prendre un pot de glace.

Il ouvrit le couvercle, attrapa une cuillère et s’allongea sur le dos pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur les nuages. Taeyong prit également un des petits pots, une cuillère, retira son masque puis s’allongea à ses côtés avant de prendre une bouchée de glace qui lui donna quelques frissons.

« Je n’y avais pas vraiment réfléchi, mais c’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées de manger de la glace dehors en plein hiver » admit-il en riant.

« On rentrera avant de mourir de froid » répondit Jaehyun qui prenait ses bouchées comme si de rien était, supportant visiblement assez bien la température. « Ah Hyung, regarde, on dirait un dauphin, Chenle nous accompagne »

Jaehyun pointait une direction dans le ciel avec sa cuillère, et Taeyong haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de se rapprocher en gigotant un peu sur la couverture pour essayer de voir la même chose que le plus jeune.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il, n’arrivant pas à trouver le nuage dont il parlait.

Jaehyun tourna la tête pour voir où le rappeur regardait, mais il abandonna l’idée en le voyant à seulement un ou deux centimètres de son visage. Il hésita un peu, mais de sa main qui ne pointait pas le ciel, il prit un peu de glace sur son doigt et dit :

« Là » avant de poser son doigt sur le nez du plus vieux en se mettant à rire et s’éloignant soudainement, craignant ses représailles.

Taeyong ouvrit grand la bouche en se redressant, et lança un regard choqué, voir même offusqué, à Jaehyun qui riait d’autant plus.

« Tu sais que si tu continues à me chercher comme ça tu vas finir par me trouver, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il alors qu’il faisait référence, par exemple, aux évènements dans la loge le matin même, avant de s’essuyer le nez avec deux doigts.

N’ayant pas de serviette à portée de main immédiate, c’est-à-dire qui ne nécessiterait pas qu’il quitte Jaehyun du regard, il se lécha les doigts furtivement, puis posa son pot de glace dans l’herbe.

« Je sais » répondit le plus jeune en souriant, ne semblant pas pour autant regretter son action.

« Viens là. » Taeyong lui fit signe d’approcher avec son doigt.

Jaehyun secoua la tête, n’étant pas suicidaire, et rit à nouveau en voyant l’air menaçant que Taeyong essayait d’arborer. Alors, le rappeur commença à bouger, lentement, très lentement, et en même temps, le plus jeune reculait sur la couverture. Aussitôt que Taeyong bondit, Jaehyun se releva à la vitesse de l’éclair et couru à reculons pour garder un œil sur le plus vieux et voir dans quelle direction il allait essayer de l’attaquer.

« Viens là ! » répéta Taeyong qui n’eut droit qu’à un rire de la part du plus jeune. « Tu ne veux pas venir ? » il sourit malgré lui et hocha la tête. « Hm ! Ok ! Attends ! »

Le rappeur sprinta dans sa direction, réduisant soudainement les quelques mètres les séparant, mais Jaehyun réagit rapidement et se mit à courir dans plusieurs directions, l’évitant à chaque fois que Taeyong tentait vainement de l’attraper.

« Yah ! » s’exclama le plus vieux, essoufflé et les mains sur ses cuisses tandis que Jaehyun souriait, bien qu’également à bout de souffle. « Ramène-toi ! »

C’est alors que Taeyong tenta le tout pour le tout, accéléra soudainement et bondit. Coup de chance ou talent ? On ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais il réussit à attraper le plus jeune qui tomba dos dans l’herbe. Le rappeur s’empara aussitôt de l’occasion, s’assit à califourchon sur son bassin, bloqua les poignets de Jaehyun avec ses genoux, et commença à le chatouiller sans merci. Un grand sourire satisfait et amusé étirait ses lèvres alors que le plus jeune était assailli par ses doigts maléfiques et tentait de se dégager en se tortillant et en riant, essoufflé comme s’il était en train de courir un marathon. Avec toute la force mentale possible au monde, Jaehyun réussit à reprendre possession de ses mains jusque-là écrasées par les genoux du plus vieux, et sans plus attendre, il attrapa les poignets de Taeyong et donna un coup de bassin suffisamment fort pour échanger les rôles. Le plus vieux se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, surpris, Jaehyun entre les cuisses et les deux mains maintenues au-dessus de la tête. Le plus jeune se tenait une main à côté de la tête du rappeur, et l’autre au-dessus gardant fermement ses poignets entre ses doigts. Le chanteur profita de l’occasion pour observer Taeyong quelques secondes, son expression stupéfaite, ses grands yeux noirs et brillants à la lueur de la lune, son teint pâle, sa mâchoire taillée comme un bloc de marbre, ses lèvres roses finement dessinées, puis dit en souriant alors qu’il reprenait son souffle.

« Hyung… J’ai besoin de respirer pour rester en vie… »

Taeyong avait l’impression de se faire transpercer du regard, que Jaehyun lisait sur son visage la moindre ses pensées, et bien que l’embarras que cela générait lui donna quelques couleurs, il sourit en retour et rit légèrement.

« Tu m’as provoqué ! » souligna-t-il pour sa défense, bien qu’il se trouvait actuellement coincé, résolu à ne pas abandonner sa fierté pour autant.

Jaehyun acquiesça d’un hochement de tête puis demanda précautionneusement :

« Si je te lâche, tu me pardonnes ? »

« Ah, je ne peux rien garantir » admit Taeyong en souriant.

« Hmpf… » Jaehyun hésita, cherchant dans le regard du plus vieux quelles étaient ses intentions, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait le maintenir ainsi éternellement.

Délicatement, il détendit ses doigts autour de ses poignets et se redressa, mais à peine fut il sur ses genoux que Taeyong l’attaquait à nouveau. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois ci Jaehyun s’y attendait et il attrapa à nouveau ses poignets, les bloquant contre le torse du plus vieux qui avait les bras pliés.

« Hyung sérieusement… » dit Jaehyun en riant.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis s’écarta en tenant toujours les poignets du plus vieux, mais les lâcha enfin lorsqu’il fut à nouveau allongé à ses côtés. Taeyong semblait accepter de faire la paix et se retourna plutôt sur le flanc en direction du plus jeune.

« Tu ne t’es pas fait mal en tombant ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

Jaehyun se tourna également pour lui faire face et répondit :

« Non, l’herbe et la terre sont étonnement molles » il ponctua sa phrase d’un léger rire.

« Hm, heureusement » dit le rappeur, un peu soulagé et n’osant s’imaginer s’il était tombé sur une pierre, et le chanteur lui sourit.

« Hyung, tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur ton comeback avec Ten ? » demanda Jaehyun avec intérêt, curieux depuis déjà un certain temps, mais comme tous les autres, il avait été laissé dans l’ombre.

Taeyong retrouva également son sourire alors qu’il bougeait un peu pour pousser les petits cailloux qui lui rentraient dans les côtes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Mais tu sauras déjà tout dans une semaine. »

« Quel genre de comeback ? On a tous envie de savoir mais tout ce qu’on sait c’est le titre, que vous avez tourné le clip en même temps que BOSS en Ukraine et que la chorégraphie vous demande un temps de répétition considérable » dit d’abord Jaehyun avant de rajouter « Ah et on a vu le premier teaser de Ten »

« Sexy » répondit Taeyong dans un léger rire amusé par l’impatience du plus jeune auquel il faisait face, une main glissée sous la tête pour se servir d’oreiller.

« Sexy ? » répéta Jaehyun qui n’était pas certain que le rappeur parlait bien de son duo.

« Le comeback, sexy » précisa le plus vieux avec un sourire en coin et un regard joueur pour appuyer ses propos. « Mais rien de trop évident. C’est plus subtil, beaucoup plus subtil que certaines de nos chansons actuelles. »

« Aaaah » fit Jaehyun comme si on venait de lui faire découvrir le sens de la vie.

« Mais il y a quand même… De la nouveauté en comparaison à ce qu’on a déjà fait, la danse est vraiment une part très importante de la performance »

« Hmm » Jaehyun sourit, content que Taeyong ait accepté de lui partager tout ça malgré les restrictions. « J'ai hâte de pouvoir voir ce que ça donne » admit il en venant dégager quelques mèches de cheveux du regard du plus vieux. « Si tu ne comptes plus m’attaquer on devrait retourner sur la couverture, non ? Pour ne pas risquer d’attraper froid avec l’humidité » suggéra-t-il alors en se redressant.

Taeyong acquiesça et se redressa à son tour. Tous deux retournèrent en quelques pas sur la couverture et s'assirent. Le rappeur attrapa deux brioches et en tendit une à Jaehyun.

« Je pense que les glaces sont fondues de toute façon, tiens »

Le plus jeune lui sourit pour le remercier et prit la brioche. Ils mangèrent en silence durant de longues secondes puis se rallongèrent l’un en face de l’autre.

« Jaehyun-ah, si tu étais vraiment très fatigué tu me le dirais, pas vrai ? » demanda Taeyong en le voyant essayer de cacher un bâillement.

« Hm probablement… » répondit Jaehyun dans un murmure.

« Probablement ? Non, tu dois absolument me le dire » insista Taeyong en prenant un air plus sérieux.

« J'aime passer du temps avec toi hyung » répondit-il avec un doux sourire pour expliquer son hésitation.

Attendri, le rappeur se détendit un peu et son regard s’adoucit, même s’il avait l’impression d’être bien trop facile à convaincre et surtout prendre par les sentiments.

« Hyung, tu veux jouer à un jeu ? » demanda soudainement le plus jeune.

« Hm, ok, quel genre de jeu ? »

« On se pose des questions auxquelles on doit répondre par la vérité et si on ne veut pas répondre, on a une pénalité. »

Taeyong gloussa légèrement à son idée.

« À quel genre de jeu tu veux jouer… » dit-il un peu amusé, puisque ce n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait.

« Hmhm… Alors, je commence. » dit Jaehyun avec un sourire espiègle. « Qui était ton dongsaeng préféré pendant nos années trainee ? »

« Toi, tu le sais déjà » répondit Taeyong en riant.

« Je voulais être sûr » expliqua Jaehyun en haussant doucement les épaules, tout sourire.

« C’est à moi ? » demanda ensuite le rappeur.

« Hm »

« Ah… » Taeyong réfléchit un moment, se tournant sur le dos pour chercher l’inspiration dans le ciel dépourvu d’étoiles. Lorsqu’elle lui vint enfin, il retourna la tête vers Jaehyun et dit « Qui est ton Hyung préféré ? »

« Johnny Hyung » répondit Jaehyun sans hésiter.

« Ha !? Pourquoi ? » s'offusqua Taeyong en se redressant et ouvrant grand les yeux, mais il n’eut droit qu’à un haussement d’épaules avec un sourire de la part de Jaehyun.

Visiblement déçu, le plus vieux détourna le regard un instant en faisant une moue puis se rallongea.

« Si tu pouvais partir en voyage maintenant avec des amis, où irais-tu et avec qui ? » demanda Jaehyun qui faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la moue du plus vieux.

« Je n’ai pas envie de répondre » marmonna Taeyong alors qu’à nouveau face au chanteur, il lui lançait un regard contrarié.

« Ah ? » s’étonna Jaehyun en haussant un sourcil. « Alors… Alors comme pénalité, je veux un câlin. » décréta-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu voudrais ça ? » rétorqua Taeyong qui bougonnait puis marmonnait, toujours aussi contrarié. « Je ne suis même pas ton Hyung préféré »

Jaehyun le fixa un instant, incrédule, puis partit dans un fou rire en se tournant sur le dos. Choqué que le plus jeune puisse rire ainsi alors que lui était totalement sérieux, Taeyong se redressa, s’assit et prit une pâtisserie qu’il retira de son emballage avant de croquer dedans, tandis qu’il regardait au loin, vexé, sourcils froncés. C’était décidé, il allait l’ignorer pour le reste de la soirée. Lorsque Jaehyun fut calmé, il se redressa à son tour, se racla un peu la gorge pour retrouver contenance et ne pas se remettre à rire, puis il se rapprocha du rappeur.

« Hyung… »

Aucune réponse. Taeyong l’ignorait, cela semblait être une évidence. Jaehyun retint un rire qui se figea plutôt en un sourire qu’il était incapable de maîtriser.

« Hyuuuung… »

Toujours aucune réponse. Jaehyun secoua la tête en fermant les yeux un instant, faussement découragé, avant de se rapprocher encore un peu.

« Hyung » il glissa sa main gauche dans le bas de son dos. « You're m’y favorite person »

« Hein ? » fit aussitôt Taeyong en tournant la tête vers lui. Il avala la bouchée de pâtisserie qu’il avait dans la bouche. « Tu sais que je ne comprends pas bien l'anglais ! »

Jaehyun ne put s'en empêcher. La réaction du plus vieux qui n’avait pas hésité à lui répondre bien qu’il l'ignorait, tout ça parce qu’il ne comprenait pas, prouvant donc qu’il l’écoutait même s’il feignait le contraire… Il fut à nouveau secoué par un fou rire partagé entre l'amusement et la tendresse. Taeyong le fusilla du regard.

« Ok, parfait, c’est bon, je ne t’écoute plus et je ne te parle plus. » décida le plus vieux en lui tournant le dos, toujours assis en tailleur.

« Ah Hyung… » soupira Jaehyun bien qu’il riait encore.  

Il se rapprocha à nouveau mais vint plutôt se poster en face de lui en posant ses mains sur les genoux du plus vieux pour l’empêcher de le fuir.

« Hyung, excuse-moi »

Taeyong tournait la tête vers le fleuve en faisant mine encore de l'ignorer et surtout de ne pas l'entendre, même si le chanteur tentait de lui bloquer la vue et capter son attention.

« Hyung, je disais que tu es ma personne favorite »

Le rappeur jeta un petit regard suspicieux en direction de Jaehyun.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Un sourire amusé continuait à étirer les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Je veux dire, tout statut confondu »

« C’est vrai ? » demanda encore Taeyong, méfiant.

« Hm »

Un sourire radieux, sincèrement heureux, revint progressivement aux lèvres du plus vieux, qui accepta son explication et redonna son attention au plus jeune.

« Je savais que ce n’était pas logique ! » dit-il, joyeusement et visiblement satisfait car cela lui semblait en effet bien étrange que Jaehyun lui dise avoir une relation de plus grande proximité avec quelqu’un d’autre au sein du groupe.

Jaehyun laissa entendre un léger rire qui lui valut une petite tape sur la tête.

« Arrête de rire ! » mais à présent, Taeyong riait lui aussi, soulagé d’avoir cette importance pour le plus jeune.

« Je peux avoir mon câlin maintenant ? » demanda Jaehyun, revenant au début de leur conversation.

« Hm hm. » acquiesça Taeyong en faisant signe au plus jeune de revenir s’allonger.

Jaehyun s’exécuta et s’étendit à nouveau avec le plus vieux sur la couverture, face à lui, sur le flanc et n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour glisser un bras autour de la taille de Taeyong et l’attirer contre lui.

« Ah Jaehyun… Tu m'étouffes... » dit le rappeur en souriant malgré tout alors qu’il passait un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, l’autre écrasé contre lui.

Jaehyun souriait également, de toute ses dents, et ne relâcha le rappeur que pour lui permettre de respirer et lui faire face. Taeyong leva les yeux en souriant, puis vint doucement caresser le haut de la tête du chanteur.

« Désolé de t’avoir frappé » dit-il en massant un peu l’endroit où il lui avait donné une tape.

« Ce n’était pas douloureux Hyung » tenta de le rassurer Jaehyun.

« Je ne te parle pas à toi, mais à ta tête. Quelques neurones ont dû mourir par ma faute, elle doit être en deuil. Désolé. » dit-il avec un sourire contrit avant de baisser les yeux aux niveaux de ceux du plus jeune alors que son sourire s’était métamorphosé pour devenir amusé et joueur.

Jaehyun l’observait avec un mélange d'amusement et d’incrédulité. Il oubliait parfois combien le rappeur pouvait inventer toutes sortes d'idioties et garder pourtant un professionnalisme hors pair dans les situations les plus tendues. Taeyong avait beau agir comme la mère du groupe -avec l’aide de Doyoung et Johnny, bien sûr-, il n’en avait pas moins gardé son âme d’enfant et cela ne manquait jamais d’attendrir Jaehyun. L'index du plus vieux vint soudainement le sortir de ses pensées alors qu’il venait appuyer sur ses fossettes.

« Je les adore Jaehyun-ah » dit-il d’abord avant de lever les yeux vers ceux du plus jeune. « Tes fossettes. Tu as toujours l’air tellement heureux quand tu souris. »

Le voilà à nouveau, le compliment sincère et sans aucun filtre de Taeyong. Jaehyun continuait à sourire alors que sa main dans le bas de son dos le serra un peu plus quelques instants.

« Qu’est-ce que tu aimes d’autre Hyung ? » demanda-t-il, profitant de la bonne humeur du rappeur et de la légèreté du moment.

« J'aime… » Taeyong réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit. « J'aime la forme que prennent tes yeux quand tu souris »

« Quoi d’autre ? »

« Hm… » il observa encore un peu son visage. « Ta peau, elle est tellement blanche à la lumière de la lune que je pourrais me demander si tu es bien vivant et non une créature de la nuit »

Taeyong rit un peu à sa propre bêtise.

« Autre chose ? » demanda Jaehyun qui se retrouvait envahit par une sensation de chaleur et de bien être alors que sans s’en rendre compte, le rappeur était en train d’admettre volontairement une affection bien au-delà de l’amitié pour le plus jeune.

Taeyong l'observa encore un peu lorsque Jaehyun lui demanda s’il aimait autre chose et son regard s’arrêta sur la moitié basse de son visage. Sa gorge seserra.

« Tes lèvres… »

Il releva les yeux, le regard un peu perdu à présent, et constata et que le plus jeune ne souriait plus qu’avec une infinie douceur.

« Hyung… » Jaehyun attrapa sa main qui était venue se placer sur son épaule et vint déposer un baiser dans sa paume. « Qu’est-ce que tu penses… ? » il l’invitait à partager ce qu’il pensait mais n’avait d’abord pas osé.

Petit à petit, le regard de Taeyong se confondait dans de la confusion alors qu’il fixait le chanteur, le cœur battant progressivement de plus en plus vite.

« Elles… Elles ont l’air douces… » admit il difficilement dans un murmure alors que le visage de Jaehyun se rapprochait du sien.

Le plus jeune écarta leurs mains de leurs visages en les glissant entre eux, et entre croisa ses doigts aux siens tandis que ses lèvres venaient frôler celles du rappeur.

« Elles sont douces… ? » demanda-t-il, à présent à quelques millimètres à peine de Taeyong.

Les yeux du plus vieux s’étaient fermés progressivement, incapable de soutenir son regard dans une telle proximité, et sa respiration cessa lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Jaehyun frôler les siennes alors qu’il parlait. Sa question l'embarrassa plus qu’il n’aurait voulu l'admettre et il sentit une chaleur remonter de son torse jusqu’à ses joues alors que les battements de son propre cœur l'assourdissaient. Sa réponse resta coincée dans sa gorge alors qu’il avalait sa salive avec difficulté.

« Tu veux savoir hyung… ? » demanda encore Jaehyun alors que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

Incapable d’avoir une quelconque pensée cohérente dans cette situation, Taeyong laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes.

« Hm… » finit-il par laisser entendre faiblement, dans l’impossibilité de lui répondre avec des mots mais lui communiquant tout de même son consentement.

Alors, la main de Jaehyun lâcha la sienne et alla se glisser sur la nuque du rappeur. Le cœur de Taeyong battait si fort à présent qu’il lui semblait vouloir bondir de sa cage thoracique, mais lorsque le chanteur pencha légèrement la tête et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout s’arrêta. Le temps, les bruits alentours, sa respiration, son cœur. Et un intense sentiment de bienêtre mélangé à un désir réprimé depuis si longtemps l'envahit. Il fallut quelques secondes à Taeyong pour réagir, reprendre possession de ses sens mais, timidement d'abord, ses lèvres s’entre ouvrirent et il s'approcha encore un peu afin de répondre à son baiser avec une tendresse gorgée d’une profonde affection. Un long soupir de de satisfaction lui échappa alors qu’il serrait l'avant du manteau du plus jeune dans sa main. C’est Jaehyun qui, après quelques longues secondes, rompit le baiser. Il posa son front contre celui du rappeur, les yeux toujours clos et murmura :

« J’ai l’impression de pouvoir enfin respirer… Hyung… »

La main de Taeyong glissa de son manteau jusqu’à la joue du plus jeune pour la caresser du bout des doigts et il admit :

« Hm… Moi aussi… »

Jaehyun recula légèrement la tête afin d’ouvrir les yeux et poser son regard sur le rappeur qui en fit de même. Ils se perdirent un moment dans les abîmes qu’étaient les prunelles de l’autre, la tendresse échangée parlant plus que mille mots, mais Jaehyun brisa le silence.

« Hyung… »

Et Taeyong l'interrompit.

« Jaehyun-ah… Jaehyun, tu es tellement… » il cherchait ses mots, peinant à les organiser et prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer, les yeux brillants de sincérité. « Tellement important pour moi je… J’ai tellement d’affection pour toi, je ne sais même pas comment… Je ne sais même pas comment te le montrer… J’ai tellement d’affection pour toi que j’ai l’impression d’étouffer, que ça en est douloureux… Le simple fait de te regarder est… Douloureux… Là… »

Il amena sa main au niveau de son cœur et serra le poing alors qu’il ne quittait pas le plus jeune du regard, sourcils légèrement froncés pour mettre l'emphase sur ses propos et imager la sensation qu’il avait si souvent. Taeyong était toujours très franc, très direct et surtout très ouvert aux autres sur ses propres émotions. Il ne cherchait que rarement à cacher son affection, mais cela n’empêcha pas la surprise qu’une telle honnêteté généra chez le chanteur. Taeyong était démonstratif, Taeyong débordait toujours d’émotions positives, mais Taeyong avait aussi tendance à faire preuve de plus de timidité avec Jaehyun. Il se montrait toujours un peu plus chaleureux avec le chanteur qu’avec le reste du groupe, ses gestes à son encontre étaient plus doux, plus tendres, ils s’éternisaient souvent trop longtemps. Les compliments qu’il lui faisait étaient toujours très forts, bien plus que ce qu’il pouvait accorder aux autres, comme si le plus jeune avait sa catégorie à part entière dans le groupe et au fond de son cœur. Comme s’il y avait son propre piédestal, sa place, une place énorme. Mais il gardait aussi une retenue car, quand pour les autres son affection s’arrêtait à ses gestes et son soutien sans faille, pour Jaehyun, c’était différent. Ainsi, le plus jeune fut si surpris par la candeur de ses paroles qu’il resta silencieux quelques secondes, s’imprégnant de son expression, se noyant dans son regard brillant. Puis il s'approcha à nouveau, posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, incapable de lui répondre autrement que par un baiser gorgé du sentiment partagé. La barrière franchise, il lui semblait enfin pouvoir communiquer son affection proche de ce qu’elle pouvait réellement être. Son corps vint se coller au sien, malgré les couches énormes de vêtements, il avait besoin de le serrer contre lui et son bras encercla à nouveau sa taille alors que les mains du plus vieux glissaient sur la peau de son cou, sa nuque puis l’une alla se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que l’autre se logeait dans son dos. Taeyong répondait à l’étreinte avec tellement de tendresse, ses lèvres épousaient les siennes si naturellement que Jaehyun eut besoin de les quitter un instant pour murmurer.

« Hyung… Tu vas me rendre complètement… Dingue… » il revint lui voler un baiser et continua. « Correction… Je pense que je le suis déjà… »

Jaehyun attrapa une des jambes du rappeur entre les siennes, et le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Lorsqu’il le relâcha pour venir caresser sa joue avec son pouce, il rompit le baiser en sentant l’humidité sous ses phalanges et recula à peine la tête pour observer le rappeur. Il se mordait la lèvre et ne semblait pas vouloir relever les yeux.

« Hyung… » murmura Jaehyun avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

« Fais pas attention, c’est… » il laissa entendre un léger rire qui se coinça finalement dans sa gorge alors qu’il articulait son dernier mot. « L’émotion… »

Sa voix se brisa et il cacha son visage dans sa main alors qu’il était secoué par de petits sanglots. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il ne pleurait pas de tristesse ou de joie, il pleurait car toutes ses émotions faisaient surface d’un coup et le submergeaient, tel un torrent insoutenable. Et Jaehyun comprenait. C’est pour cette raison qu’il vint caresser doucement ses cheveux et y déposer patiemment un baiser avant de laisser percer un léger rire d’entre ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ris… » réussit à se plaindre Taeyong en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes de sa main libre.

« Je te trouve adorable, et ça me fait rire » expliqua le plus jeune en laissant entendre un nouveau rire alors qu’il baissait les yeux pour observer le rappeur.

« Ha ?! » s’offusqua à nouveau le plus vieux qui n’avait pourtant pas finit de pleurer.

« C’est… Une réaction naturelle, désolée, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi »

Il ne se moquait pas de lui, non, et s’il y avait bien une façon pour Taeyong de s’en rendre compte, c’était au ton en adoration avec lequel le plus jeune lui avait naturellement répondu. Le rappeur se calma un peu et renifla en retirant sa main de son visage pour relever les yeux vers le chanteur.

« Tu ne préfèrerais pas que je cache mes émotions ? »

« Non » répondit Jaehyun en riant au regard accusateur qui lui était lancé.

« Tant mieux parce que je ne pense pas en être capable, je fais déjà tout ce que je peux » admit il en secouant doucement la tête et s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

Lui et Taeil étaient probablement les deux plus… Sensibles dans le groupe. Ou du moins, les deux à se laisser submerger le plus facilement (Jaehyun et Ten suivaient, très proches derrière). Et Taeyong portant de nombreuses, trop nombreuses responsabilités sur ses épaules, mais aussi de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil, il perdait souvent sa capacité à gérer ses agitations. La fatigue décuplait ses perceptions et le rendait vulnérable au moindre bonheur, comme à la moindre once de tristesse.

« Hyung… » Jaehyun s’apprêtait à parler, mais se fit à nouveau interrompre.

« Jaehyunie, on devrait rentrer, je ne veux pas te causer de problème »

Taeyong se redressa, s’extirpant doucement des bras du plus jeune qui le laissa aller. Il commença à ranger la nourriture restante avec des mains rapides mais tremblantes de tout ce qui venait d’avoir lieu, et de l’inquiétude qui recommençait à le ronger lorsque son esprit retournait se perdre dans leur planning actuel, beaucoup trop chargé. Ils devaient rentrer. Il se leva, ne laissant même pas le temps à Jaehyun de l’aider puisqu’en quelques secondes, il avait déjà presque tout rangé. C’était une idée stupide de venir ici, il allait leur apporter des problèmes et… Lorsque le plus jeune se leva et le laissa plier la couverture pour la plonger dans son sac à dos, Taeyong ne perdit pas de temps et commença à s’éloigner, mais il n’avait pas fini de fermer le sac et remettre les hanses sur ses épaules que Jaehyun le tirait par le coude dans la direction opposée, l’obligeant donc à revenir sur ses pas. Sous le coup de la surprise, Taeyong marcha à reculons sans trouver la présence d’esprit de refuser, jusqu’à-ce que son dos se heurte à un tronc d’arbre.

« Hyung » le rappeur releva les yeux en sentant les mains du plus jeune sur ses joues. « Où est-ce que tu es encore allé te perdre Hyung ? » demanda Jaehyun qui semblait chercher réponse dans son regard.

« Jaehyun de quoi tu… »

« Où es-tu, là, maintenant, Taeyong Hyung ? »

« Hu ? » fit le rappeur, confus.

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis… » il baissa les yeux un instant. « Je suis dans un parc avec toi ? » répondit-il bêtement, toujours aussi confus.

« Alors pourquoi t’inquiètes-tu encore pour demain ? Hyung, tu es ici, dans le présent. Avec moi. »

La confusion sur le visage de Taeyong se transforma progressivement en un sourire.

« Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi Jaehyunie… » dit-il affectueusement alors qu’il se faisait rappeler dans le présent par le plus jeune, probablement le seul à être capable de le ramener dans la réalité, loin de son anxiété.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Jaehyun en riant alors qu’il glissait délicatement une main sur la nuque du plus vieux. « Je peux t’embrasser Hyung ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ~ Alors... J'avais dit la poster hier cette deuxième partie de chapitre, mais je n'avais pas entière satisfaction quant à ce que j'avais écrit et... Honnêtement, ce qui m'a convaincu de le poster (et le relire pour la vingtième fois) est le second commentaire qu'on m'a laissé à un autre endroit, c'est encourageant! La suite sera plus longue à arriver parce que je dois me concentrer sur mes études le reste de la semaine pour pas rater mon année (aehm, sauf si je fais n'importe quoi de ma vie et que j'écris à la place) et aussi parce que je pense attendre d'avoir un peu plus de retours. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic avec autant de personnages en même temps (et ça faisait très longtemps que j'en avais pas écrit une aussi, tout simplement), donc c'est assez difficile, pour être honnête, c'est un challenge et je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue par ce que j'écris. Donc, la suite arrivera, c'est sûr plus ou moins vite, mais j'aimerais avoir quelques avis avant de continuer. Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, même courts, c'est toujours très, très apprécié ♥


	6. VI

Taeyong le fixa soudainement avec une surprise apparente, comme si les mots venaient de se graver dans sa peau. Ils s'étaient... Embrassés. C'est vrai. Ils s'étaient embrassés, et cela lui avait semblé si naturel que le rappeur n'avait même pas réfléchit à la portée de leurs actes, ou à leur signification. La surprise laissa progressivement place à l'embarras, d'autant plus fort que le visage de Jaehyun était particulièrement proche du sien.

« Pourquoi... »

« Comment ça, ''pourquoi'' » répéta Jaehyun qui rit doucement. « Parce que j'en ai envie ? Hyung, tu as d'autres questions ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, amusé.

Encore plus embarrassé par la réponse du plus jeune à sa... En réalité, son pourquoi n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plus le premier mot qui lui était passé par la tête et qu'il avait réussi à articuler, sans réellement savoir lui-même où ça allait le mener. Enfin, encore plus embarrassé par l'amusement du chanteur, il se sentit à nouveau prendre des couleurs et le fixa comme un cerf en plein phares pendant plusieurs secondes tandis que Jaehyun retenait autant qu'il le pouvait son fou rire qui menaçait de briser la barrière de ses lèvres.

« C'était pas une question... » se défendit faiblement le rappeur en essayant de ne pas prendre personnellement le sourire en coin du plus jeune.

« Hyung, as-tu par hasard... Enfin... Tu sais ce qu'est ''embrasser'', pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il quand même avec hésitation.

« Pour qui tu me prends ! » s'exclama Taeyong, outré avant de secouer la tête et rajouter : « Tu crois honnêtement que j'arriverais à écrire les paroles que j'écris si je ne savais pas ce que c'est qu'embrasser ?! Et puis... Qui ne sait pas ce que c'est ! »

Les premières secondes de la réaction du rappeur firent légèrement reculer Jaehyun qui enleva également sa main de sa nuque sous la surprise, puis il ne put s'empêcher de retrouver son sourire en écoutant la suite. Il opina en le laissant terminer :

« Ok ok, désolé Hyung. » dit-il d'abord en l'observant. « Alors pourquoi... ? » il laissa sa question en suspens, certain que Taeyong comprendrait là où il voulait en venir.

« Hm... » Taeyong fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux un instant avant de reposer son regard sur le plus jeune. « Je n'avais pas vraiment mis de mot dessus donc je n'avais pas... Hm... Réalisé ? » admit-il en faisant une petite grimace embarrassée.

« T'avais pas réalisé ? » répéta Jaehyun dont le sourire s'agrandit, menaçant de se transformer rapidement en rire.

« Hm, je veux dire... » Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné de devoir expliquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « J'agis beaucoup à l'intuition, si c'est naturel alors je le fais, je ref... » il s'arrêta lorsqu'il releva les yeux et constata que Jaehyun riait silencieusement.

Le chanteur pinça les lèvres lorsque Taeyong arrêta de parler, et tenta de contenir son rire mais son amusement était visible ne serait-ce qu'à ses fossettes qui étaient toujours bien apparentes. Le rappeur plissa les paupières silencieusement et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Jaehyun aurait probablement fini ses jours ainsi, dans ce parc glacial. Taeyong referma son sac une bonne fois pour toute, s'écarta de l'arbre, contourna le chanteur et commença à s'éloigner.

« Hyung ! » s'exclama Jaehyun en souriant et en suivant le rappeur qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du parc.

Mais Taeyong l'ignorait et continuait à marcher rapidement pour rejoindre l'artère principale. A peine eurent-ils posé les pieds sur le trottoir que le plus vieux hélait un taxi qui s'arrêta devant eux. Jaehyun remit rapidement son masque en voyant le visage caché du rappeur, et il monta à l'arrière à ses côtés, avant qu'il ne parte sans lui. Durant tout le trajet, Taeyong regarda à l'extérieur, et Jaehyun souriait comme un idiot en l'observant durant plusieurs minutes avant de poser lui aussi son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. Il était presque deux heures du matin lorsqu'ils furent déposés une rue avant celle de leur dortoir, Taeyong ne voulant attirer les soupçons de qui que ce soit quant à leur identité. Jaehyun se précipita aux côtés du plus vieux qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de l'attendre, et marcha avec lui silencieusement jusqu'à-ce qu'ils ne soient qu'à deux immeubles de leur but. Le chanteur tira soudainement le rappeur sur le côté, les mains sur ses épaules dans la ruelle entre les immenses bâtiments. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, se rapprocha et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser doux, furtif. Sous la surprise, - bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement réticent - Taeyong recula légèrement la tête et posa ses mains sur les biceps du plus jeune afin de le garder à distance.

« T'as pas remarqué que je t'ignore ? » s'exclama Taeyong avec un air choqué, bien qu'à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de potentiels passants.

« Hm ! » acquiesça Jaehyun d'un hochement de tête, en souriant. 

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il même s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il voulait juste faire remarquer l'évidence à Jaehyun.

« T'embrasser ? » mais Jaehyun lui fit remarquer une autre évidence avec un sourire charmeur qui prit le rappeur au dépourvu et le fit rougir malgré lui.

Heureusement pour lui, la nuit était noire et d'autant plus dans une ruelle dépourvue d'éclairage. La surprise passée, il lui lança un regard qui se voulait menaçant bien que la moue qui l'accompagnait brisait l'effet voulu, et le contourna pour sortir de la ruelle. Sans attendre, il marcha plus vite encore que précédemment pour atteindre l'immeuble de leur dortoir, et cette fois ci, Jaehyun prit son temps pour le rejoindre alors qu'il souriait encore, satisfait de son petit effet. Lorsque le chanteur rentra après Taeyong dans le grand appartement, il vit ses chaussures négligemment laissées dans l'entrée et se mit à rire tout seul. Il imaginait bien la torture que cela avait dû être pour le plus vieux qui ne les avait pas rangé et aligné au millimètre près. Peut-être était-il même revenu plusieurs fois sur ses pas dans l'idée de les ranger malgré tout, mais fuir Jaehyun était une plus grande priorité et il avait abandonné l'idée ? L'image mentale qu'il s'en faisait, faisait rire le chanteur un peu plus alors qu'il enlevait également ses chaussures, les rangeait ainsi que celles du rappeur, et retirait son manteau. La nuit allait être courte, mais les prochains jours s'annonçaient plus intéressants encore qu'ils ne l'étaient avec leur comeback.

-

Le lendemain, Taeyong avait ignoré Jaehyun toute la journée, du début à la fin. Ou du moins, c'était ainsi que le rappeur souhaitait que le plus jeune le perçoive, même si c'était raté. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Enfin, à dire vrai, tout le monde le savait. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Taeyong ignorait Jaehyun, il ne lui parlait pas, ne faisait que le croiser et adresser la parole aux autres membres en chemin... Mais une chose que le plus jeune avait remarqué, était qu'il n'était pas indifférent à sa présence. Jaehyun ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le rappeur avait fait semblant d'être inutilement occupé lorsqu'il l'approchait, et il ne comptait plus non plus les fois où son regard avait croisé le sien et où Taeyong avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement, l'expression troublée sur son visage le trahissait.

-

« Hyung, on sort boire ce soir ? Toi et moi ? Pour me faire pardonner ? » demanda Ten qui s'asseyait sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de Taeyong qui mélangeait plusieurs ingrédients afin de préparer une sauce en grande quantité pour le repas.

« On doit s'entraîner » répondit Taeyong, concentré en versant la sauce dans une poêle avant d'y ajouter les légumes qu'il avait coupé.

« Aaah, pas ce soir Hyung, sortons ok ? » répondit Ten qui balançait ses jambes sur le comptoir.

Taeyong lui lança un regard suspicieux quand tout à coup, Doyoung s'invita dans la cuisine où régnait une bonne odeur de nourriture. Le chanteur s'approcha et regarda par-dessus l'épaule du plus vieux.

« C'est bientôt prêt ? » demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter le rappeur qui en lâcha presque sa spatule. « Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je ne suis pas Jaehyun ! » rajouta Doyoung qui fit mine d'être offensé.

« Yah ! » Taeyong lui jeta un regard meurtrier à sa taquinerie qui n'était que la centième de la journée. Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le poussa avec sa hanche. « Va-t'en ou tu seras le seul à manger tes mains ! »

Doyoung évita ses coups en s'écartant, échangea un regard avec Ten qui retenait un rire, et Mark arriva également dans la pièce en inspirant profondément :

« Ah Hyung, t'es sûr de ne jamais avoir étudié en cuisine ? Ça sent vraiment bon, j'ai tellement faim ! » 

Taeyong se détendit en entendant les remarques de Mark et retrouva rapidement son sourire.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une paire de baguettes dont il se servit pour attraper quelques légumes dans la poêle et un morceau de bœuf avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune rappeur.

Sans se faire prier, Mark s'approcha et ouvrit grand la bouche pour goûter ce qui lui était si gentiment offert.

« Hmmmm ! » s'étonna encore le plus jeune en levant le pouce pour montrer son approbation. « Ah Hyung, you're seriously... » il applaudit et quitta la cuisine en se caressant le ventre d'impatience.

Doyoung observa la scène en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, et ne quitta pas Taeyong des yeux lorsqu'il se remit à cuisiner, la joie transpirant de son visage. Le chef cuisinier qui se sentait observé après plusieurs secondes passées ainsi dans le silence, finit par lui jeter un regard, sourcil haussé. Doyoung le fixait d'un air suppliant.

« Dans tes rêves. » répondit Taeyong qui rajoutait d'autres légumes dans un bouillon si rouge que le simple fait de le regarder donnait chaud.

Doyoung afficha un air contrarié et quitta la pièce, bras croisés sur son torse.

« C'est ok pour ce soir Hyung ? On est déjà au point pour Baby Don't Stop, on peut bien prendre une soirée, hm ? » insista un peu Ten lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls tous les deux.

Taeyong hésita encore un instant, mais finit par acquiescer.

« Hm, ok. »

Ten sourit puis descendit du comptoir en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de s'éloigner et quitter à son tour la cuisine. Il croisa Johnny qui allait le remplacer et tenir compagnie au cuisinier, et partit s'installer au salon en attendant que cela soit prêt.

-

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ? » demanda Taeyong sans détour lorsqu'ils furent assis dans leur box.

Le rappeur avait commandé une bière plus alcoolisée que celle de l'autre fois, mais également plus sucrée. Une bière à la cerise dont il appréciait le goût dès les premières gorgées. Ten se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour cacher un sourire et sa réticence à répondre à cette question.

« Hm... » commença-t-il d'un air faussement pensif. « Jaehyun te cherchait » il haussa les épaules.

« Mais pourquoi tu lui as menti ? » insista Taeyong puisque Ten semblait ignorer le fond de sa question.

Le danseur fixa son cocktail quelques secondes puis releva les yeux vers le plus vieux avec un fin sourire.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » répondit encore Ten, laissant le rappeur incrédule face à son attitude.

« Pourquoi tu ignores ma question ? »

« Je voulais que tu passes une bonne soirée Hyung. » expliqua d'abord le danseur avant de demander à nouveau. « Tu as passé une soirée ? »

Taeyong poussa un petit soupir vaincu et se laissa aller dans sa banquette avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson qui commençait déjà à lui monter à la tête.

« J'aurais passé une bonne soirée avec toi aussi » fit-il remarquer sur un ton boudeur, comme s'il était encore traumatisé par son abandon soudain.

« Désolé Hyung » dit encore Ten avec un sourire contrit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Le visage de Taeyong se figea quelques instants puis il releva les yeux vers le danseur en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson sucrée. Il haussa doucement les épaules en essayant de garder un air neutre et dit : 

« Rien de particulier, on a mangé les pâtisseries que j'ai acheté, on a discuté un peu... » il fit planer le suspense, laissant le soin à son ami de s'imaginer le reste.

« Rien de particulier ? T'es sûr d'avoir passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda Ten en riant.

Taeyong hocha doucement la tête, mais son expression lui donnait l'air plus confus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Trente minutes plus tard et le rappeur finissait sa seconde bière en riant. Il s'était détendu lorsqu'ils avaient changé de sujet, se mettant plutôt à discuter d'anecdotes liées à leur travail jusqu'à-ce que Ten, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, se permette de commenter combien il avait trouvé mignon l'un des éclairagistes lors du tournage du clip de Baby Don't Stop.

« Il est venu me voir pour me dire combien il avait apprécié travailler avec moi parce que la lumière mettait facilement en valeur mon visage, donc c'était agréable pour lui quand d'ordinaire ça lui prend beaucoup de temps... Aaaaah » Ten poussa un long soupir nostalgique et Taeyong se mit à rire.

« De quoi il avait l'air ? Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir des éclairagistes » 

« Probablement 1 mètre 80, cheveux mi-longs bruns, teint pâle, yeux bleus, finement musclé... Aaaah, Taeyong, ne me fait pas en dire plus ! » s'exclama-t-il sur la fin comme si se rappeler en détails du personnage lui donnait chaud, si chaud qu'il en oubliait la politesse.

« Tu aimes les hommes plus grands ? Et étrangers ? » demanda le rappeur en riant malgré lui à l'expression déçue de Ten qui se transforma en un amusement alors qu'il entendait sa question.

« Taeyong, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'en faire dire plus » dit-il en riant alors qu'il se penchait pour siroter encore un peu son second cocktail. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est difficile d'être plus grand que moi ? » rajouta-t-il cependant, et ils partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire.

« Non c'est vrai » admit le rappeur en se calmant un peu.

« Pour répondre à ta question, il était à mon goût, oui » il se laissa retomber contre son dossier, face à Taeyong et rajouta avec un sourire contemplatif. « Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de passer la nuit dans le même lit »

Le plus vieux s'étouffa avec la gorgée qu'il prenait en entendant le dernier commentaire de son ami qui gloussa en voyant sa réaction.

« Tu crois que je n'ai jamais rien fait ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis un saint Taeyong ? » demanda Ten, incrédule.

« Non... Non c'est juste... Surprenant »

« Surprenant ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait Taeyongie Hyung ? » se sentit-il obligé de demander avec la forme de politesse appropriée pour lui rappeler son âge, le taquiner un peu, tout ça avec un sourire mielleux.

« Si ! Enfin... » il se perdit un peu dans ses souvenirs et fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il retrouvait. « T'es allé jusqu'où ? » demanda-t-il alors, incertain à présent d'avoir vraiment ''fait des choses'' notables.

« Probablement partout où il est possible d'aller » répondit Ten avant de glousser à nouveau et rajouter « Profondément »

Taeyong commençait à avoir les joues légèrement roses à cause de l'alcool, et il entrouvrit les lèvres, un peu surpris par ce que Ten se permettait de lui dire. Mais puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux un peu saouls... Le rappeur surenchérit :

« Profondément ? »

« Ah Hyung » s'exclama Ten en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre avec un grand sourire amusé avant de redonner son attention au plus vieux. « T'es curieux ? »

Taeyong prit un peu plus de couleurs et haussa doucement les épaules pour faire comme si de rien était.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe entre hommes » admit-il pour justifier sa curiosité.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? » Ten haussa un sourcil et Taeyong secoua la tête. « Wow » fit-il d'abord avec un grand sourire couplé à un air choqué. « Comment tu vas... J'espère au moins que... Wow... » balbutia-t-il ensuite pour lui-même. « Eeeeeh » Ten fit mine de réfléchir, puis se passa une main sur la nuque un peu nerveusement.

Après tout, il s'apprêtait plus ou moins à faire l'éducation sexuelle d'un homme non seulement plus vieux que lui, mais qui se trouvait aussi être un de ses amis les plus proches, un de ses collègues de travail... Et surtout un homme dont il se doutait un peu de la véritable orientation. Ne s'était-il jamais posé de questions avant ? C'était bien ce que se demandait le danseur en observant la curiosité ronger les lèvres du rappeur qui noyait sa gêne dans sa bière.

« Tu vois comment on fait entre hommes et femmes ? » demanda-t-il tout d'abord, et Taeyong opina diligemment. « C'est pareil entre hommes, mais on ne peut pas vraiment se passer de lubrifiant » expliqua-t-il avant de se remettre à rire en lisant l'incompréhension sur les traits du plus vieux.

« Mais... Comment, où... ? » les sourcils de Taeyong ne cessaient de se rejoindre alors qu'il essayait d'additionner tous les faits qu'il avait en sa possession pour comprendre totalement.

« Oh mon dieu Taeyong... » laissa échapper Ten, bouche bée et penché, les deux avants bras sur la table, en le fixant comme s'il avait en face de lui le plus pur des enfants, pourtant plus âgé. « Tu rigoles ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit le rappeur qui se sentait un peu trop observé. « Vous le mettez vraiment... Là ? Je pensais que c'était qu'une légende ! Comme... Comme... Je ne sais pas, le monstre du Loch Ness ! On sait tous qu'il n'existe pas mais on veut y croire quand même ! Je veux dire... Ce n'est pas douloureux ? » tenta-t-il d'expliquer alors que Ten se disait qu'il passait probablement la meilleure soirée de sa vie.

« C'est pour ça qu'on utilise du lubrifiant ! » dit-il pour éclairer la lanterne de son ami qui semblait perdu et confus. « Ah Hyung, t'es tellement pur... Tu vas me faire sentir coupable d'avoir abordé ce sujet »

Taeyong rougit à nouveau mais lui lança un regard contrarié.

« Je ne suis ni pur ni innocent » rétorqua-t-il d'abord avec aplomb avant de préciser « Juste mal informé... »

Ten souriait de toutes ses dents en secouant doucement la tête, encore émerveillé par ce qu'il apprenait du plus vieux.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça te concernait ce genre de chose de toute façon, Hyung » commenta-t-il alors qu'il terminait tranquillement son second cocktail.

« En fait... » commença soudainement Taeyong avant d'hésiter longuement à continuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je te dis, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec sa peinte vide posée sur la table.

« Hm » Ten opina en haussant un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire, même s'il avait sa petite idée.

Taeyong poussa un petit soupir et profita du passage d'une serveuse à l'extérieur de leur box pour lui commander une troisième bière. Il reposa ensuite son regard sur son ami et recommença à jouer nerveusement avec son verre.

« Je pense... » reprit le rappeur en détournant les yeux, allant plutôt le poser sur la vitre, puis la table, le mur derrière Ten et enfin ses propres doigts. « Il y a peut-être... Il se peut qu'il y ait quelque chose entre... Une autre personne et moi »

Un léger rire échappa à Ten qui en cette soirée, décida de faire sa mission personnelle de faire cracher le morceau à Taeyong.

« Où tu veux en venir Hyung ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement. « Entre qui et toi ? »

« Hm... » le rappeur hésita encore. « Entre un homme et moi »

« Qui ça ? » insista encore un peu le danseur qui ne montrait pas de signe de surprise, souriant chaleureusement pour ne pas effrayer son ami qui semblait déjà avoir beaucoup de mal à lui admettre le peu qu'il avait articulé.

Taeyong fixa la table quelques secondes puis releva les yeux vers son ami.

« Tu ne diras vraiment rien ? » demanda-t-il pour avoir la certitude dont il avait besoin pour confier ce genre de chose.

« Hyung, as-tu dit quelque chose à mon sujet à qui que ce soit depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Non » répondit Taeyong sans hésitation.

« Moi non plus, je ne dirai rien » souligna-t-il alors en l'invitant d'un hochement de tête à lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

Le rappeur se mordit la lèvre un instant alors qu'il opinait lui aussi pour signifier qu'il acceptait son explication et lui faisait confiance. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, poussa un profond soupir, et se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux alors qu'il penchait un peu la tête en avant.

« Je pense qu'il y a peut-être... Quelque chose entre... » Il se tut en entendant la porte du box s'ouvrir. La serveuse déposa sa bière devant lui avec une assiette remplie de morceaux de poulet épicés et repartit avec les deux autres verres vides.

Coupé dans son élan, Taeyong se redressa un peu, dégageant malgré lui une vulnérabilité face à la situation que le public et même la majorité du groupe ne lui connaissaient pas. D'ordinaire son charisme était tellement débordant, son sourire tellement confiant, son regard si déroutant d'intensité. Il prit son verre entre ses deux mains et admit finalement :

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Jaehyun et moi... »

Il n'avait pas l'air abattu, mais certainement perturbé. Ten sourit et se demanda s'il était la première personne à qui il admettait l'évidence.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, Taeyong ? » demanda-t-il alors avec douceur et le concerné fit une petite grimace embarrassée.

« Hm... Peut-être, hm... » il hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos, sans en dire plus.

« Peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit le danseur patiemment.

« Mmh... » Le dos de Taeyong s'affaissa un peu puis il se redressa soudainement avant de prendre sa bière pour boire plusieurs gorgées les unes après les autres.

« Taeyongie Hyung ? » 

Le rappeur fit une grimace en avalant tant d'alcool d'un coup.

« Il m'a embrassé... »

« IL t'a embrassé ? » répéta Ten en mettant l'emphase sur le ''il'' qui dédouanait Taeyong de toute responsabilité.

Le rappeur laissa un petit silence s'installer et releva un regard légèrement coupable en direction de son ami qui le prenait en flagrant délit.

« On... On s'est embrassés... » finit-il par admettre, très embarrassé.

« Oh » fit Ten en réponse, incapable de cacher son sourire alors qu'il se félicitait pour son idée de la veille.

Taeyong ramena son verre à ses lèvres silencieusement pour en reprendre quelques gorgées.

« Hyung, comment tu te sens ? » demanda le danseur avec une pointe d'incertitude en voyant le malaise sur le visage du plus vieux.

« Tu veux dire... Est-ce que j'ai aimé ça ? » renvoya-t-il à son ami dans un léger rire nerveux.

« Hm » confirma Ten, un peu inquiet de s'être trompé sur toute la ligne à présent.

Mais Taeyong hocha la tête en silence, pour répondre à cette question qui le laissait encore gorge serrée. Ten sourit, rassuré.

« J'avais enfin l'impression de respirer... Comme si tout ce temps j'avais vécu sans oxygène... » admit-il ensuite faiblement avant de se laisser tomber en avant, front sur la table et main droite serrée contre sa poitrine alors que son cœur se comprimait.

« Hyung t'es vraiment, vraiment adorable » commenta le plus jeune avec un sourire attendri par ce que lui avouait son ami.

« Je ne suis pas adorable... » marmonna-t-il en allant attraper son verre mécaniquement de sa main libre, toujours pourtant le front écrasé sur la table.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps » admit ensuite à son tour le plus jeune.

Taeyong se redressa, confus par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination.

« Hu ? » 

« Hm ? Rien rien. » Ten secoua doucement la tête et rajouta. « Alors, qu'est-ce que... Où tu en es ? »

« Où j'en suis ? » répéta Taeyong, pensif. « Je ne suis pas sûr... » admit-il avant de finir sa bière en deux gorgées supplémentaires.

« Ok, c'est pas grave Hyung, si tu as besoin d'en parler plus tard, tu sais que je serai là »

« Hm » Taeyong hocha doucement la tête, et fit un sourire reconnaissant à son ami.

-

Il était minuit et demi quand Taeyong rentra avec Ten, bien plus éméché qu'il y a deux jours. Il prenait tout juste la peine de retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée et les ranger correctement en s'appuyant sur son ami avant de faire son entrée dans le salon, un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune qui semblait mieux supporter ses deux cocktails. En arrivant dans la pièce, Taeyong faillit trébucher sur la petite marche et tomber avec le danseur, mais par chance il se rattrapa avec le cadre de porte, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent la totalité des NCT à l'exception des plus jeunes, assis sur les canapés du salon, et ce malgré l'accueil bruyant qu'ils leur avaient réservé. Plus ou moins apte à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Taeyong se fit tirer par Ten jusqu'à eux en se plaignant un peu de la vitesse à laquelle il marchait, et sans plus attendre, le rappeur en profita pour s'asseoir entre Mark et Doyoung.

« Guys, vraiment ce comeback va être big » dit Lucas, assis sur l'accoudoir opposé à Ten et pointant l'ordinateur qui siégeait sur la table devant eux.

« Attendez, vous parlez de... » Taeyong fronça les sourcils puis regarda où on lui pointait. « Ah ! Je l'ai même pas vu encore ! » il commença à se pencher dans l'idée de pouvoir voir son propre teaser.

« Hyung c'est vraiment sexy ! » commenta ensuite Mark, faisant rire le concerné.

Jungwoo et Winwin hochaient la tête pour confirmer.

« Ce regard my friend. Les fans vont être contents. » rajouta Doyoung qui venait claquer la paume de sa main contre la cuisse du rappeur pour confirmer.

Et Taeyong appuyait enfin sur play après avoir cherché le curseur pendant de longues secondes avec son esprit embrumé, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux dans l'espoir de stopper le tournoiement autour de lui.

« Toi et Ten, fire and water, BAM » fit encore Lucas avec de grands gestes alors que Ten souriait et regardait le teaser de son ami lui aussi pour la première fois.

« Oh, je ressemble à ça ? » s'étonna Taeyong, à présent à genoux sur le sol en face de l'ordinateur, une main devant sa bouche, pratiquement sous le choc.

« T'étais pas là le jour du tournage ? » le taquina Doyoung en riant.

« J'y étais ! » se plaignit le rappeur pour sa défense, comme si le contraire était possible. « Mais c'est...Plus sexy que ce à quoi je m'attendais » 

Après tout, il était difficile de savoir à quoi on ressemblait exactement sans miroir, et Taeyong avait bien beau se connaître un charisme indéniable, lors du tournage, il avait principalement improvisé en espérant que son regard, son attitude et son langage corporel crieraient le bon concept.

« Je pense qu'on devrait dire aux Dream de ne pas regarder le clip à sa sortie, 18ans et plus. » en conclut Doyoung alors que les autres membres acquiesçaient en riant, et Taeyong lui donnait un coup d'épaule.

« J'irai leur dire demain » rajouta Mark en riant, s'excluant bien évidement du groupe, puisque lui comptait bien le regarder, ce clip. En revanche il se ferait probablement un plaisir de taquiner Haechan sur la question.

« Vous exagérez » dit alors Ten en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air faussement découragé, un petit sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres.

« Eau, de l'eau » dit soudainement Taeyong en prenant appui sur les cuisses de Mark et Doyoung pour se relever.

Une fois debout, le rappeur s'éloigna et disparu dans la cuisine.

« Combien il a bu ? » demanda soudainement Doyoung à Ten.

« Eeeeh... » fit il d'abord en réfléchissant alors qu'il cherchait au fond de sa mémoire en se laissant tomber un peu en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le dossier, bien qu'il fût toujours en équilibre sur un accoudoir. « Quelque chose comme trois bières ? Mais je crois qu'elles étaient assez fortes... Et tu connais la tolérance de Taeyong à l'alcool... »

Doyoung leva les bras, les paumes de ses mains vers le plafond en signe d'incompréhension tandis que Jaehyun avait suivit le rappeur du regard jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Il voulait un truc sucré mais amer » expliqua encore le danseur en retenant un rire lorsqu'il vit Doyoung lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il a intérêt à être en forme demain »

Et dans la cuisine, on entendait quelque chose de léger tomber au sol.

« Je vais aller voir » dit Jungwoo de sa voix naturellement douce en se relevant avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme s'absenta une petite minute et revint dans le salon.

« Il dort sur la table » dit-il en riant légèrement.

« Au moins il dort... Jaehyun tu peux t'en occuper ? » demanda Doyoung en tournant la tête vers le plus jeune à ses côtés.

Ce dernier était silencieux jusque-là, comme Winwin et Jungwoo, mais il souriait et acquiesçait aux paroles de ses amis, principalement amusé par l'admiration de Mark, même si lui aussi était, il devait l'admettre, surpris par le charisme du leader. Non pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il savait que Taeyong était le plus charismatique de leur groupe, et il savait aussi qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais il se demandait parfois où s'arrêtait son talent, et où s'arrêtait sa beauté presque irréelle. Alors, lorsque Doyoung l'invita à aller s'occuper du rappeur, il fut sorti soudainement de ses pensées et sourit.

« Ok » dit-il avant de se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Alors que Jaehyun rentrait dans la pièce, chacun des membres quittait progressivement le salon pour retourner dans leurs chambres respectives et aller se reposer. Le corps penché vers l'avant, Taeyong avait le front posé contre ses bras croisés qui gardaient enfermée une petite bouteille d'eau à moitié bue. Jaehyun sourit à nouveau, puis s'approcha pour glisser doucement une main dans le dos du plus vieux.

« Hyung... »

« Hm... » marmonna indistinctement le rappeur.

« Viens je t'emmène jusqu'à ton lit, tu vas avoir mal partout en te levant si tu dors ici » 

« Hmmm... » répéta cependant Taeyong en serrant un peu plus ses bras.

« Hyung s'il te plait » 

Le chanteur insista en posant ses mains sur les épaules du rappeur pour l'inviter à se redresser. Le plus vieux soupira et râla un peu mais finit par relever la tête alors qu'une casquette posée à l'envers aplatissait ses cheveux depuis sa sortie du bar. Il bascula ensuite la tête en arrière, toujours assis sur sa chaise, afin de poser son regard sur Jaehyun qui, dans son dos, paraissait beaucoup trop grand de là où il était assis.

« Tu n'as pas dit si tu as aimé mon teaser » fit-il remarquer, les yeux à demi-clos sous l'alcool et la fatigue.

« Je comprends où tu voulais en venir quand tu disais que le concept du clip serait plutôt sexy » répondit patiemment le chanteur en riant légèrement à l'air qu'affichait le plus vieux, lui laissant le temps de revenir sur terre sans le presser pour qu'il ne se lève.

Taeyong lui fit un sourire niais et adorable, teinté par l'alcool noyé dans son sang.

« Je me surprends moi aussi » dit-il sur un ton joyeux avant de rire légèrement.

Il rabaissa la tête après avoir observé le plus jeune ainsi quelques secondes, puis se leva en baillant alors qu'il mettait une main devant sa bouche. Il contourna le chanteur et commença à marcher en direction de la porte quand tout à coup, il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna vers Jaehyun.

« Tu veux des biscuits ? J'ai vraiiiiment envie de manger des biscuits » 

Sans plus attendre, Taeyong contourna à nouveau le chanteur et se dirigea jusqu'au placard au-dessus de l'évier.

« Biscuits biscuits biscuits... » répétait-il en ouvrant la porte du petit meuble pour attraper un paquet de biscuits au chocolat et thé vert. « Mmmh »

Bien trop surpris par le revirement soudain de situation, Jaehyun l'avait laissé faire sans bouger, toujours à côté de la table et se contentait de l'observer avec amusement. Un Taeyong en état d'ébriété était toujours amusant et bien souvent attendrissant. Et dire qu'à leurs débuts, Taeyong se disait incapable d'agir de façon « mignonne ». A présent c'était à se demander si ce n'était pas devenu une seconde nature. Il était même radicalement plus détendu que toute la journée qu'il avait passé, rappelons-le, à l'ignorer. Le concerné par ses pensées ouvrait son paquet de gâteaux, en enfournait un dans sa bouche et se retournait pour revenir vers le plus jeune. Gentiment, il secoua le paquet dans sa main et sortit un biscuit qu'il tendit.

« Tiens » dit-il avec le sourire.

« Merci » répondit Jaehyun en prenant le biscuit dans lequel il croqua. 

Taeyong s'assit sur la table, en tailleurs à côté de Jaehyun qui se tenait toujours debout, et observa le plus jeune silencieusement alors qu'il finissait le biscuit qu'il avait entamé un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Jaehyun qui se sentait observé, en tournant la tête vers le rappeur.

« Nnh rien » Taeyong secoua doucement la tête. « Je pense »

« À ? » le chanteur haussa un sourcil avec curiosité.

« Au fait que tu es vraiment... Tu as vraiment un beau visage, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi la tête d'affiche du groupe ? » se reprit le plus vieux fronçant les sourcils pour appuyer ses propos alors qu'il sortait un nouveau biscuit en secouant frénétiquement le paquet dans sa main.

« Hyung... Tu dois arrêter de me faire des compliments » dit Jaehyun dans un léger rire alors qu'il avait reposé son regard sur l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le rappeur tandis qu'il relevait les yeux dans sa direction.

« C'est agréable » expliqua vaguement le chanteur avant de retourner la tête vers lui.

« Et ? C'est pas bien ? C'est pas supposé être l'effet escompté ? » demanda Taeyong avec confusion. 

Jaehyun se tourna complètement vers lui, puis vint se poster en face, glissant une main sur sa joue droite et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Il laissa planer un silence de quelques secondes, observant ses traits et pesant le pour et le contre.

« Hm » le plus jeune sourit et vint déposer un baiser sur son front.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, mais compte tenu de l'état dans lequel était Taeyong, et du fait qu'il l'avait ignoré toute la journée... Jaehyun ne voulait pas perdre toute chance de se rapprocher du rappeur à cause d'un geste de trop. Alors il s'écarta, prit la boîte de biscuits des mains du plus âgé, et dit :

« Va dormir Hyung »

Taeyong le regarda un instant comme s'il était un alien lui faisant le pire des affronts qui risquerait de déclencher une guerre interstellaire, lorsqu'il se fit voler ses biscuits et répondit :

« J'ai pas sommeil »

« Tu dormais sur la table il y a cinq minutes »

« Je reposais mes yeux »

« Tu dormais »

« Je dormais pas ! » s'entêta Taeyong en prenant un regard qui se voulait à présent menaçant, mais qui ne réussit qu'à faire rire le plus jeune. 

« Ok ok, mais tu dois te reposer Hyung, on a besoin de toi demain » souligna Jaehyun en lui tendant une main pour l'inviter à se relever.

Taeyong fit une moue contrariée mais, pris par les sentiments, il finit par accepter et attrapa sa main pour se remettre sur ses pieds et rejoindre son lit.

-

Le lendemain, Ten et Taeyong attendaient avec impatience leur teaser en duo alors qu'il était précisément 23h58. Durant toute la journée, le rappeur avait fait des efforts avec Jaehyun, et ne l'avait pas totalement ignoré même s'il avait gardé quelques distances. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec le danseur la veille tournait en boucle dans sa tête et il avait beau être têtu, il n'arrivait jamais bien longtemps à totalement ignorer Jaehyun. Et puis, cela aurait vraiment été petit de sa part que de l'ignorer pour des raisons aussi puériles pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Ainsi, plusieurs fois il s'était placé à côté de lui y compris dans le van afin de sentir sa présence, plusieurs fois il lui avait parlé en posant sa main sur son bras pour chercher un contact physique et plusieurs fois, il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions en l'observant. 

Lorsque le teaser sortit enfin, les plus jeunes dormaient et les autres plus vieux étaient absents, incluant Johnny, Jaehyun et Doyoung. Yuta, bien que du même âge, dormait déjà depuis plusieurs heures. Ainsi, Ten et Taeyong s'extasièrent tous seuls sur leur propre performance d'une vingtaine de seconde.

« Wow » s'exclama Taeyong en se rapprochant à genoux de la tv. « Chemistry ! » 

Ten se tenait debout derrière lui, également émerveillé par le travail fournis pour le montage. Lorsque Taeyong se releva et lui tendit la paume de sa main, le danseur la frappa de la sienne avant de venir enlacer le plus vieux d'un bras.

« We are the best » 

« Yes » répondit Taeyong, clairement satisfait lui aussi alors qu'il opinait et tapait doucement le dos du plus jeune dans son étreinte. 

Le moment d'éloges à eux-mêmes toucha à sa fin lorsque les trois absents firent leur entrée en tombant sur les deux idiots, bras dessus bras dessous, devant la TV, qui regardaient pour la 10eme fois leur propre teaser. 

« Qu'est ce qu'ils font...» Murmura Doyoung en voyant les deux amis devant l'écran, tous sourires et charmés par l'image qu'ils voyaient, tout en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre comme si cela allait les protéger de tomber profondément amoureux de leur propre image.

Johnny secoua la tête et se rapprocha aussitôt, suivit de près par Jaehyun et son complice. Voyant du mouvement dans sa vision périphérique, Taeyong se précipita soudainement pour se jeter sur la télécommande posée dans le canapé et mettre sur pause. 

« Ne regardez pas ! » s'exclama-t-il alors que Ten allait se mettre devant l'écran en souriant.

Perplexe, Johnny s'assit à côté de Taeyong qui, avachi, releva la tête pour lui faire un grand sourire ravi.

« Johnny ~ » 

« Tyongie ~ » imita le concerné en riant avant que Doyoung ne vienne voler la télécommande des mains du rappeur distrait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ? »

« Non ! Faut remettre du début ! » s'exclama Taeyong en se relevant pour reprendre la télécommande rapidement. « Assis assis » il poussa Doyoung puis Jaehyun également dans le canapé et rejoignit Ten devant l'écran pour le cacher avec lui alors qu'il remettait la vidéo depuis le début, puis tous deux s'écartèrent ensemble pour laisser leurs amis admirer. Sur le côté, Ten imitait son propre sourire tandis que Taeyong lui faisait face et imitait également son propre visage en haussant un sourcil avec son regard aguicheur. Ils se mirent à rire, complices de leurs bêtises. Le rappeur passa un bras autour des épaules du danseur lorsque la vidéo se termina et ils se tournèrent en prenant la pose avec fierté vers les trois acolytes sur le canapé. Johnny et Doyoung applaudirent, l'Américain levant en prime les pouces pour montrer son appréciation tandis que Jaehyun riait à la pose de ses amis, amusé même s'il s'était sentit particulièrement attaqué par les regards de Taeyong dans la vidéo. Le rappeur lança un petit regard à Ten et ils opinèrent en même temps. Ils placèrent leurs mains devant eux, paume contre paume, et les descendirent lentement afin de montrer les quelques mouvements majeurs qui accompagnaient les murmures que Taeyong laissa entendre, articulant ''stop, baby don't stop'' à deux reprises. Le plus vieux offrait le même regard que dans le clip à ses amis, ses cheveux rouges délicatement dégagés de son visage, sa chemise blanche négligemment sortie de son pantalon sur plusieurs pans, tandis que Ten semblait plus doux, plus sensuel.

« Quand sort le MV ? Dans deux jours ? On doit fêter ça les gars ! Où est Yuta ? » s'exclama Johnny qui était visiblement très excité par ce qu'il venait de voir. 

« Ohoh » fit Doyoung en attrapant la cuisse Jaehyun alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. 

« Ça va être génial » admit Jaehyun en souriant alors qu'il tentait d'enlever la main qui serrait sa cuisse beaucoup trop fort, ni vu ni connu.

Le pauvre s'était figé, transpercé par le regard de Taeyong et son charisme qui n'avait pris que quelques secondes à l'atteindre et réveiller chacune de ses cellules, mais la main du chanteur à ses côtés l'avait sorti de sa sidération. Il lui était reconnaissant, mais il craignait d'avoir des marques s'il continuait.

« Pas vrai ?! » s'exclamèrent Taeyong et Ten en cœur avant de lever les bras pour se taper dans les mains en souriant. 

Taeyong sautilla un peu de joie, puis se jeta dans le canapé sur les cuisses de ses amis, la tête sur celles de Jaehyun et les pieds sur celles de Doyoung. Ten rit et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine alors que Taeyong mettait ses mains derrière sa tête, visiblement très confortable, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres et Jaehyun avait levé les mains comme s'il se faisait accuser d'un crime pour lequel il était pourtant innocent.

« On te dérange pas ? » demanda Doyoung, incrédule.

« Non ça va » répondit le rappeur en se redressant un peu pour le regarder en riant.

« Bien sûr » fit Doyoung en levant les yeux au plafond d'un air faussement découragé avant de pousser les pieds de Taeyong pour se lever. « Je vais profiter de ma nuit pour voir autre chose que tes pieds ! Mais votre comeback va être top. Bonne nuit TYong ! Bonne nuit ! » il fit signe aux deux autres puis disparu dans un couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le rappeur lui fit un sourire et un mouvement de la main en guise de bonne nuit.

« Désolé TY mais je suis épuisé aussi, tu m'en veux pas ? » admit ensuite Johnny avec un regard coupable.

Taeyong se redressa d'un coup, les fesses entre ses deux amis. 

« Johnyyyyy noooon » fit il de façon dramatique avec des yeux grands, brillants de tristesse et adorables.

« Désolé TYongie » répondit-il avec un regard contrit. 

Le concerné fit une moue déçue mais posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Américain en hochant doucement la tête.

« Je comprends, va te reposer Johnny » dit-il comme s'il faisait le plus grand sacrifice au monde pour son bienêtre, et Jaehyun observait la scène silencieusement avec un sourire.

Johnny leva sa main à son cœur pour montrer combien il était touché par la gentillesse du plus vieux, et se releva pour s'éloigner et disparaître. Taeyong se retourna vers Jaehyun, assis en tailleurs à côté de lui.

« Tu vas te coucher aussi Jaehyun-ah ? » demanda-t-il alors puisque personne ne semblait être d'attaque pour rester réveillé quelques minutes supplémentaires.

« Je vais rester un peu » répondit le plus jeune en souriant doucement.

Taeyong lui sourit en retour, content de pouvoir passer même un petit moment tranquille avec son ami, en dehors des projecteurs.

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée Jaehyunie ? » demanda-t-il en glissant affectueusement une main sur sa cuisse.

« Bien, Doyoung nous a acheté des pâtisseries et des thés en revenant de la radio, c'est pour ça qu'on a un peu tardé. Mais la meilleure partie était votre danse, Hyung ! » répondit-il en riant.

Taeyong baissa la tête un instant en souriant, puis releva les yeux.

« Elle est cool pas vrai ? J'ai hâte qu'on puisse vous montrer la chorégraphie en entier ! Ten s'est tellement amélioré en chant et même en danse, j'ai l'impression d'être celui qui doit apprendre de lui maintenant ! »

« Oh, tant que ça ? »

Taeyong opina vivement.

« Vraiment ! » confirmait- il.

« Taeyong Hyung, arrête je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter la pression ! » se plaignait Ten alors qu'il passait par le salon et à côté du canapé. « Bonne nuit Hyung ! Bonne nuit Jaehyun ! »

Le rappeur rit légèrement de l'embarras qu'il créait chez son ami qui se plaignait et lui souhaita également une bonne nuit, un sommeil réparateur, tandis que Jaehyun lui faisait un au revoir de la main.

« C'est quand même vrai » insista Taeyong auprès du plus jeune.

« Je te crois Hyung » répondit le chanteur en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Taeyong sourit et serra sa main doucement en retour.

« Oh hyung, tu te rappelles ce mannequin en Ukraine, celui qui nous imitait ? On l'a croisé aussi en marchant tout à l'heure ! Apparemment il est en voyage ici pendant quelques temps » dit soudainement Jaehyun en se rappelant du fait.

« Ah ? Celui avec les cheveux bleus et verts ? Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle » répondit Taeyong en fronçant les sourcils pour chercher dans sa mémoire. 

« Hm, il se rappelait pas de nos noms non plus, à part NCT » le rassura-t-il en riant. « Il sortait avec des collègues apparemment et m'a donné son numéro pour qu'on aille boire ensemble avant qu'il reparte » 

« Ah ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna le rappeur avec de grands yeux. 

« Hm, il a dit de ramener le ''pretty guy'' aussi » Jaehyun gloussa un peu en rapportant les paroles de l'Ukrainien, anticipant avec impatience la réaction de Taeyong à son choix de mots.

Et il ne fut pas déçu puisque Taeyong haussa un sourcil d'un air franchement pas convaincu. Il n'était pas très doué en anglais, mais il connaissait la signification du terme ''pretty'' et dans quel cas il était normalement utilisé. Heureusement il avait suffisamment l'habitude de ce choix de terme pour ne pas être offensé.

« Si je suis le ''pretty guy'', parce que j'imagine que c'est de moi qu'il parlait vu ton expression, toi t'es quoi ? » demanda-t-il quand même par curiosité même s'il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir.

« ''Handsome korean guy'' » répondit-il en essayant de contenir son rire, puisque c'était littéralement de cette manière que le mannequin s'était adressé à lui.

« Et je ne suis même pas coréen ? » se plaignit Taeyong, se mettant à rire lui aussi puisqu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

« Il a dit de te ramener parce que tu es ''funny'' Hyung, c'est pas mal » Jaehyun serra un peu sa main avec une fausse compassion.

« Hm, ma nouvelle nationalité, ''funny'' » en rit encore le rappeur avant de lâcher la main du plus jeune pour venir lui chatouiller soudainement les côtes. « Je dois être drôle c'est vrai à te voir rire comme ça ! » rajouta-t-il en riant toujours alors qu'il essayait d'échapper aux mains du chanteur qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

« Ah Hyung... ! » se plaignit le plus jeune qui commençait à manquer d'air et choisit soudainement de jouer le tout pour le tout.

En effet, il cessa d'essayer d'attraper les poignets du plus vieux et passa plutôt ses bras autour de sa taille pour le pousser et le faire basculer en arrière dans le canapé. Taeyong cessa ses chatouilles sous la surprise, s'accrochant plutôt soudainement au haut du dos du chanteur pour ne pas chuter trop brusquement. Alors, Jaehyun profita de l'occasion et du silence qui suivit pour serrer doucement le plus vieux contre lui en reprenant son souffle et en mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe qui se trouvait à côté de Taeyong pour ne pas l'écraser. Le rappeur aussi, retrouvait progressivement une respiration normale après avoir autant rit, et souriait sereinement en étreignant également le plus jeune, les bras autour de son cou. 

« Hyung j'ai tellement, tellement, tellement envie de t'embrasser, ça me tue » admit Jaehyun dans un souffle contre sa peau.

Le cœur du plus vieux rata un battement et frôla probablement la crise cardiaque alors qu'il était bien loin de s'attendre à une telle révélation si soudainement.

« Hyung... » Jaehyun se redressa sur un avant-bras pour observer le rappeur qui releva les yeux vers lui.

« Pourquoi... » commença-t-il et le chanteur sourit, retenant un rire.

« Est-ce qu'on va refaire le ''pourquoi'' ? »

« Non ! » rétorqua soudainement Taeyong pour qui l'embarras grandit de plus belle. « J'allais dire, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu dises des choses embarrassantes... » 

Il se plaignait mais bien évidemment, il était loin de détester cette habitude de Jaehyun qui était, par ailleurs également la sienne. Ils faisaient un duo de choc, sur ce plan. Les deux membres les plus mielleux du groupe.

« Tu préfères que je garde ce genre de pensée pour moi ? » demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, non... C'est juste... Je sais pas... » Taeyong s'emmêla un peu les pinceaux avec ses idées en baissant les yeux. « Tu me rappelles juste... Ça et c'est... » il commença à prendre des couleurs malgré lui sous le faible éclairage d'une lampe sur pied dans le coin de la pièce.

« Ça ? C'est ? » répéta Jaehyun qui souhaitait avoir plus d'informations, évidemment.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé embrasser un homme un jour dans ma vie, Jaehyun, pas ''réellement'' en tout cas, encore moins toi, et en même temps j'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû y penser avant » finit par déballer Taeyong qui ne se voyait plus tourner en rond ainsi plus longtemps. « J'ai toujours... Toujours un peu de mal à réaliser et ne plus en être surpris... » ajouta-t-il à voix basse en détournant le regard à nouveau car il ne pouvait plus non plus affronter sa gêne sans avoir envie de fuir la situation. « J'ai pas réfléchi et c'était tellement naturel que j'ai pas... J'ai pas réalisé et c'est encore un choc...»

Jaehyun se redressa un peu en observant le plus vieux. La première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit était combien il pouvait être à couper le souffle qu'il soit gêné ou au contraire en parfaite confiance en ses propres capacités. La seconde était plus un questionnement, et il tendit la main au plus vieux pour l'inviter à se redresser. Malgré l'embarras et le silence qu'il ne savait trop comment interpréter, le rappeur accepta de se redresser en face de Jaehyun et se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Hyung, ça te dérangerait si on reprenait le jeu de l'autre jour ? J'ai des questions à te poser mais je ne veux pas... T'acculer avec mes questions »

Taeyong releva les yeux vers le plus jeune avec incertitude puis poussa un léger soupir en se passant une main sur nuque.

« Tu peux demander... » marmonna-t-il avant de se redresser un peu mieux pour se préparer à ce qui allait lui être demander. « C'est moi le plus vieux, je peux tout supporter ! » rajouta-t-il avec fierté en lui faisant signe de déballer ce qu'il voulait.

Jaehyun esquissa un sourire amusé. 

« Ok... » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et continua. « Je me demande, honnêtement, comment tu peux avoir ce... Genre de regard et en même temps être aussi... Innocent. Il n'y vraiment rien de décalé qui se passe dans ta tête ? » 

Taeyong ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué par la question qui lui était posée. Jaehyun avait beau avoir pris des gants et choisi ses mots avec attention...

« Quel regard ? »

« Ce genre de regard » répéta Jaehyun qui imitait à présent le regard sexy du plus vieux alors qu'il cachait une partie de son visage avec sa main. « Ou quand tu danses »

« T'es en train de me demander si j'ai une libido ou je rêve ? » demanda Taeyong à son tour, l'air vraiment très incrédule.

« Emh... Si c'est comme ça que tu veux l'interpréter » répondit Jaehyun avec une pointe d'hésitation décorant son sourire amusé.

« Évidemment ! » s'exclama-t-il alors en retour comme si c'était une évidence absolue. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, c'est tout » ajouta-t-il en essayant de ne pas se sentir blessé dans sa fierté alors qu'un homme plus jeune que lui, qui plus est, questionnait sa sexualité.

« Pas le temps mmh... » Jaehyun retint un rire. « Alors tu ne t'es pas non plus demandé pourquoi ça t'a laissé ce sentiment quand on s'est embrassés ? »

« Je me le demande maintenant » rétorqua Taeyong, un brin sur la défensive alors qu'il le regardait de travers, faisant rire le plus jeune.

« Deux ans de moins et j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers fini » Jaehyun continua à rire tout seul.

« Ça je n'en ai jamais douté » dit Taeyong avec aplomb comme s'il était convaincu de ce fait depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends hyung ? »

« Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? 

« Parfois je me le demande »

Taeyong lui jeta un petit regard meurtrier. « Je sais toujours où sont les membres du groupe ! Et ça inclut ta personne ! »

« Hm ? » fit Jaehyun l'invitant à en dire plus.

« Je sais que tu sors beaucoup, quand tu as le temps » expliqua le rappeur de façon évasive.

« Et ? Ça fait de moi un pervers ? »

« Tu t'entends parler parfois ? » souligna Taeyong comme si Jaehyun était un idiot s'il n'était même pas conscient des sous-entendus qu'il pouvait faire. « Et puis... Il se peut que je t'aie cherché un jour quand t'étais absent, on m'a dit que t'étais dans un club, j'y suis allé mais j'ai abandonné le projet en te retrouvant en train d'embrasser je sais pas qui dans des toilettes »

Jaehyun ouvrit grand les yeux progressivement alors qu'il l'écoutait parler, choqué alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation.

« Quand ? » demanda t il en cherchant dans sa mémoire où ça pouvait remonter.

« Il y a... Presque un an je crois ? » répondit Taeyong dans un léger rire.

« Oh » fit Jaehyun en hochant doucement la tête alors qu'il ingérait la nouvelle information.

« J'ai croisé Yuta après dans le club qui m'a dit que c'était habituel » admit-il ensuite en se grattant un peu la tête. « Donc ça et tous les sous-entendus que tu fais, j'ai jamais douté de ce qui pouvait se passer dans ta tête »

« C'est... Ah je crois que ça sert à rien de nier » Jaehyun poussa un petit soupir en se passant la main sur la nuque. 

« Je ne te juge pas jaehyun-ah, ne t'inquiètes pas » le rassura le rappeur en déposant sa main doucement sur la sienne sur le canapé.

Le chanteur lui fit un sourire et dit en riant :

« Comment la conversation à tourner à ça... »

« Tu as remis en question ma sexualité en sous entendant une supposée innocence » Taeyong lui fit remarquer avec un sourire taquin.

« En réalité, j'étais juste curieux de ta capacité à changer radicalement entre performance et réalité, mais... J'imagine que je l'ai cherché » Jaehyun rit à nouveau en posant sa tête contre le dossier, toujours face au plus vieux.

« Hm ! » acquiesça Taeyong alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

« Mais hyung, tu as dit que tu y pensais maintenant non ? Au pourquoi... Alors ? » tenta Jaehyun pour changer de sujet.

Le rappeur détourna le regard aussitôt, reprenant un peu de couleurs.

« Probablement parce que j'en avais envie depuis... Longtemps... » admit il en lui jetant quelques petits regards gênés.

« Mais tu n'y as jamais pensé ? » ajouta Jaehyun avec un doux sourire et Taeyong opina lentement en relevant les yeux. « Hyung t'es tellement adorable... » murmura-t-il ensuite en complète adoration alors qu'il venait caresser sa joue doucement de sa main libre.

Taeyong lui lança un léger regard désapprobateur à ses paroles, mais il le savait au fond, et il en jouait d'ordinaire autant que Jaehyun, sinon plus. Le sourire du chanteur s'agrandit et il redressa la tête pour rapprocher son visage du sien. A quelques millimètres des lèvres du plus vieux, les yeux clos, il pouvait sentir sa respiration frémissante d'anticipation contre la sienne. Il sourit à nouveau légèrement, attendri et rompit enfin la distance en penchant la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Oh my god » s'exclama soudainement Johnny qui ne souhaitait initialement traverser le salon que pour aller chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine.


	7. VII

Taeyong bondit soudainement en arrière contre le bord du canapé, tournant vivement la tête vers l’Américain.

« J'ai rien vu » dit-il alors qu’il partait vers la cuisine.

« Johnny… » murmura Taeyong qui semblait paniquer intérieurement alors que Jaehyun l’observait mais n'osait pas approcher.

L'interpellé se retourna en entendant le ton que Taeyong avait employé pour l'appeler.

« TYong » il revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. « Hey man, ne réfléchit pas trop, je suis américain tu te rappelles ? J’ai vu pire… Bien pire ! » il laissa entendre un léger rire.

Johnny releva les yeux pour les poser sur Jaehyun et lui fit un sourire.

« You happy ? » dit il a l'intention du chanteur en riant.

« Don't do that man » répondit Jaehyun en riant lui aussi.

Taeyong se détendit lentement et releva les yeux sans comprendre ce qu’il se passait entre l’Américain et le plus jeune. Partagé entre la confusion et la panique qui le laissait avec l’estomac noué, il s’assit un peu mieux.

« Not doing anything, you look happy though » dit-il en haussant les épaules et Taeyong ne comprenait pas grand-chose sinon « not » et « happy ».

« Stop » répondit Jaehyun en riant.

« Ok ok, j’allais à la cuisine donc… J’y vais, be careful though ! » dit Johnny, amusé avant d'enlever sa main de l’épaule du plus vieux et disparaître dans la cuisine.

« Hyung… » dit alors le chanteur en s'approchant du rappeur et glissant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Qu’est-ce que vous disiez… ? » demanda Taeyong sans plus attendre, même s’il était encore un peu paralysé par la surprise, les yeux rivés sur ses propres mains.

« Ah, rien d’important Hyung » dit-il en serrant doucement sa cuisse avec ses doigts.

« Il t'a demandé si tu n’étais pas content… ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère pointe d’inquiétude dans la voix.

« Hm ? Non hyung » dit-il avec léger sourire amusé. « Il me demandait si j’étais content » le corrigea-t-il en caressant sa cuisse avec son pouce.

« Pourquoi il te demandait ça ? » demanda Taeyong en tournant enfin la tête vers lui.

« Ah…» fit d’abord Jaehyun avec un air un peu gêné. « Parce que… Disons qu’il a deviné que j’avais… Que j’ai… Mh disons qu’il a deviné que j’avais envie de t'embrasser sans que je ne lui dise »

Le chanteur allait d’abord dire qu’il avait un faible pour lui, mais le mot était justement très faible et aussi très gênant. D’autant plus que Taeyong réalisait à peine qu’ils s’étaient embrassés, alors si Jaehyun lui avouait son attirance maintenant, alors que le plus vieux n’avait même pas réfléchi à la question… Il craignait que les prochains jours, leur relation ne devienne… Étrange.

« Ah… » fit Taeyong en hochant lentement la tête et rabaissant les yeux.

Jaehyun rapprocha lentement son visage du sien et glissa à nouveau sa main sur sa joue.

« Taeyong hyung… » murmurait- il contre ses lèvres en les frôlant, attendant son autorisation pour faire plus.

« Jaehyunie… » répondit-il faiblement.

Avec une légère hésitation, Taeyong glissa sa main sur son avant-bras et réduit la distance en penchant à peine la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes timidement. Jaehyun sourit, et glissa son bras libre autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Taeyong se détendit progressivement et ses mains glissèrent dans son cou, puis ses bras s'y enroulèrent. Le rappeur se rapprochait de lui-même afin d’avoir son torse collé au sien, de sentir son cœur battre contre le sien malgré ses vêtements. Jaehyun retira sa main de sa joue pour le serrer pleinement en laissant échapper un profond soupir de bienêtre. Il ne l’avait pas embrassé souvent depuis la première fois dans le parc, il ne l’avait même plus embrassé du tout depuis ce jour… Mais l’attente jusqu’à cet instant n’en avait été que plus intolérable. Si peu, et il y avait déjà pris goût plus qu’il ne le devrait. Ses lèvres étaient douces, bien qu’un peu rongées par l’anxiété et leurs caresses étaient addictives pour le plus jeune. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait cessé de compter. Et alors que le baiser devenait progressivement gorgé de désir, Taeyong le rompit, le souffle court et le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il resta cependant le front contre le sien, mais ramena une main tremblante pour la serrer contre sa poitrine.

« J’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser… Attends… » dit-il en venant plutôt poser son front contre son épaule, faisant rire le chanteur.

« T'es si vieux que ça Hyung ? Tu ne vas pas faire une crise cardiaque, pas vrai ? »

Taeyong releva la tête pour le regarder de travers et Jaehyun en profita pour revenir capturer ses lèvres en souriant. Bien que surpris, le rappeur referma les yeux en posant une main sur son épaule, l’autre dans ses cheveux. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il craignait réellement et secrètement la crise cardiaque. Inconsciemment, Taeyong laissa entendre une légère plainte qui fit frissonner le plus jeune et le fit pousser un léger soupir d'anticipation. Cependant, Jaehyun tenta de garder l’esprit clair et ses lèvres quittèrent celles du rappeur en sentant la chaleur qui venait prendre d’assaut son bas ventre. Taeyong, gêné par sa propre réaction involontaire, avait rougit et il relevait les yeux vers un Jaehyun qui se mordait la lèvre en l'observant, semblant retenir sa respiration pour mieux expirer ensuite.

« C’était pas voulu, désolé… » admit le rappeur en se passant une main sur le visage pour essayer de détendre ses muscles.

 _Involontaire…_ Jaehyun se racla la gorge et détourna le regard pour le poser sur… Johnny qui profitait du calme pour retourner discrètement dans leur chambre. Taeyong tourna la tête pour tenter de voir ce qui captait l’attention du plus jeune, mais l’Américain avait déjà disparu.

« Hyung, je pense qu’on devrait se reposer… » dit Jaehyun en déposant son regard sur le rappeur.

« Jaehyun-ah j’ai… J’ai quelque chose à te demander… » l'interrompit cependant Taeyong en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Surpris, Jaehyun opina.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c’est la première fois pour toi… Embrasser un homme ou… ? » Taeyong peinait à soutenir son regard mais il faisait de son mieux.

Jaehyun secoua la tête et c’est à ce moment-là qu’il réalisa ce que le plus vieux lui avait avoué plus tôt. Il n’aurait jamais pensé embrasser un homme. Oh. _Oh…_

« Tu as déjà… ? » demanda alors Jaehyun, laissant le soin au plus vieux de finir sa phrase.

« Embrassé quelqu’un ? » termina Taeyong, et Jaehyun fut soudainement soulagé que le rappeur n’ait pas pensé à autre chose.

« Oui… »

« Évidemment… ! » répondit-il alors. « Mmh… » Taeyong se leva soudainement. « Je vais me coucher, dors bien jaehyun-ah » et sans plus attendre, il partit du salon et se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre avec Mark.

-

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda Johnny avec un fin sourire alors que le plus jeune se jetait dos sur son propre lit.

« Hmmm » marmonna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Jaehyun ? »

Johnny se redressa en levant le nez de son livre et le chanteur lui jeta un coup d’œil en biais.

« Taeyong hyung is a walking contradiction » soupira-t-il en se massant l’arête du nez.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s’enquit l’Américain en s’asseyant sur le bord de son lit pour mieux observer son colocataire.

« Il… » il soupira encore légèrement et dit. « Tu y crois si je te dis qu’il n’a probablement pas eu une seule relation depuis qu’il est entré dans la SM ? »

Johnny ne put s’empêcher de rire.

« En même temps… C’est interdit Jaehyun » fit-il remarquer, amusé.

« Je sais, mais là où je veux en venir c’est qu’il… Il est tellement… Innocent… » le dire à voix haute lui permit de s’enlever un poids des épaules.

Probablement celui d’être le plus ''souillé'' en quelques sortes et également celui qui pesait le plus lourdement, lorsqu’il était surpris par le plus vieux pour qui son adoration semblait toujours plus grandissante et sans borne.

« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit si innocent » dit Johnny en souriant.

« Non, probablement pas, mais comparé à l’image qu’il donne… La différence est radicale ! »

« Ça te pose problème ? » l’Américain posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, coude sur sa cuisse. « Tu n’es pas encore plus sous le charme ? »  demanda-t-il alors avec un sourire amusé.

« Totalement, je suis complètement foutu » admit Jaehyun en soupirant profondément avant de se retourner soudainement sur le ventre, la tête dans l’oreiller.

-

Taeyong s’était lui aussi jeté dans son lit, mais avait bien vite plongé sous les couvertures sans même prendre la peine de se changer. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, il avait besoin de se calmer, mais dès qu’il fermait les yeux, tout ce qu’il voyait était Jaehyun. Son sourire, ses fossettes, son regard tendre, ses lèvres… Leur sensation contre les siennes. Le rappeur prit son oreiller et se l'écrasa sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir. Il n’allait pas réussir à dormir… De sa main libre, il attrapa son téléphone qu’il avait reposé sur la table de nuit à côté de lui et ouvrit kakaotalk, puis sa conversation avec Jaehyun pour écrire en se tournant sur le côté.

 **TY**  : Jaehyunie ?

C’était stupide après être partit aussi brusquement, mais l’impulsion avait prit possession de ses doigts et éteint ce qu’il restait de rationnel dans son cerveau.

-

Jaehyun sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Qui lui écrivait à cette heure ? Il se redressa soudainement, étonnant Johnny avec qui il discutait, et alluma l’écran de son téléphone avant d’ouvrir grand les yeux.

 **TY** : Jaehyunie ?

 **Woojae** : Hyung ?

« Taeyong ? » demanda Johnny qui avait deviné vu l'expression sur le visage de son ami.

Le chanteur acquiesça en hochant la tête alors qu’il recevait une réponse presque instantanément.

 

 **TY** : Johnny est endormi ?

 

« Il me demande si tu dors… » rapporta le plus jeune en relevant les yeux vers l’Américain.

« Dis oui » dit le sujet principal de la conversation en riant.

 

 **Woojae** : Oui, pourquoi Hyung ?

 **TY** : Je peux venir ?

Jaehyun ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux, et regarda son colocataire, stupéfait.

-

 **TY :** Je peux venir ?

Le rappeur avait envoyé ces quelques mots avec une grande, très grande hésitation et il redoutait un peu la réponse qu’il allait obtenir. C’était stupide après tout… Ridicule même… Probablement. Mais quitte à être incapable de dormir, Taeyong avait choisi de faire cette requête qui l’embarrassait d’autant plus que Johnny serait dans la même pièce s’il venait. L’Américain avait, rappelons-le, fait son entrée au mauvais moment, un peu plus tôt. Les secondes défilaient et le rappeur n’avait pas de réponse. Le message était pourtant marqué comme lu… Taeyong se mordit légèrement la lèvre, et après deux minutes d’attente interminable devant son écran, il finit par poser son téléphone à côté de son oreiller et lui tourner le dos. Ainsi, il cesserait de s’en préoccuper. Ou du moins… En apparence. Car lorsque son téléphone vibra après cinq minutes à se maudire intérieurement pour ses choix, il se retourna aussitôt. Avec précipitation, il attrapa son téléphone de nouveau et regarda ses messages.

 **Woojae**  : Viens Hyung

Taeyong sourit. Même si la réponse avait été longue à venir à son goût, surtout à une heure pareille, elle était positive. Il se leva sans faire de bruit, prit le temps de se changer en t-shirt noir ample et un pantalon de pyjama avec des motifs répétés d’étoiles et d’arc en ciels, puis attrapa son oreiller avant de quitter les lieux.

-

« Tu m’entends ? » demanda Jaehyun à Johnny qui lui fit un rond avec son pouce et son index pour signaler que tout était ok.

L’américain se rallongea dans son lit, et tourna le dos au chanteur en fermant les yeux. Les deux avaient cherché un moment une solution pour que Taeyong puisse venir et qu’ils aient tout de même suffisamment d’intimité, comme si Johnny dormait. Ce n’était qu’après cinq minutes à se creuser les méninges en vain, que Jaehyun se rappela de ses bouchons d’oreille. Il ne les utilisait pas souvent, mais avec un sommeil léger comme le sien, s’il voulait dormir alors que d’autres étaient encore bien en forme dans l’appartement, il était parfois obligé d’avoir recours à ce genre d’outils. C’est pour cette raison qu’il possédait plusieurs pairs de bouchon, et qu’il en donna une à son colocataire envers qui il était à présent particulièrement reconnaissant. Et à peine l'Américain avait-il fermé les yeux, qu’on frappait tout doucement à la porte de la chambre qui s'entrouvrit avec tout autant d’attention. Jaehyun se redressa dans son lit et se poussa un peu contre le mur en faisant signe au plus vieux hésitant d’approcher. Taeyong referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le lit du chanteur et se glissa sous la couverture avec lui. L'oreiller sous sa tête, le rappeur faisait face au plus jeune, allongé sur le flanc. S’il y avait eu de la lumière, Jaehyun aurait probablement remarqué la gêne de Taeyong, mais il demanda plutôt à voix basse puisqu’il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les couleurs dans la pénombre :

« Tout va bien Hyung… ? »

« Hm » le rappeur opina doucement. « Je n’arriverai probablement pas à dormir même avec tous les efforts du monde, donc je me suis dit…Que peut être si je suis avec toi j’arriverai à me reposer… Puisque je n’aurais plus à penser pour… »

La vision du plus vieux commença à s’adapter à la pénombre et il fixait le plus jeune en face de lui avec une apparente hésitation. Il se mordit un peu la lèvre et glissa lentement et précautionneusement une main sur la hanche de Jaehyun. Ce dernier n’était pas sûr de tout comprendre au début, d’autant plus lorsque le rappeur ne finissait pas d’étayer le fil de sa pensée, mais un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit d’abord le bout des doigts de Taeyong sur sa hanche, puis sa main… Il se pencha un peu vers l'avant, écarta doucement les cheveux de son visage puis vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser tendre et affectueux. Un petit soupir de soulagement échappa au rappeur alors que ses lèvres caressaient les siennes, et il profita de l’étreinte dans laquelle le chanteur l’entraînait pour glisser son bras autour de sa hanche et s'approcher plus encore, l’autre main posée contre le torse du plus jeune. Après plusieurs longues secondes à nourrir cette braise qui logeait au fond de leur cœur, Jaehyun rompit le baiser lentement, mais resta à un millimètre à peine de ses lèvres pour murmurer :

« C’est pour ça que tu es venu Hyung… ? »

« Hm… ? » répondit-t- il de façon à peine audible pour l'interroger sur la définition du ''ça''.

« Est-ce que tu… Aimes cette proximité, hyung ? M’embrasser... ? »

D’un côté, Jaehyun demandait pour l'embêter un peu, le taquiner, puisqu’il était relativement sûr que si le plus vieux était contre cette proximité, il aurait tout arrêté la première fois où il l'avait embrassé. D’un autre côté, c’était aussi une façon de se rassurer que le rappeur savait ce qu’il faisait, qu’il n’y allait pas complètement à l’aveugle ou que sa réflexion évoluait avec le temps. Taeyong sourit en entendant sa question et répondit :

« Hm… » puis il hésita, et précisa. « Rien n’est à la hauteur de combien tu es important pour moi… Alors si j’ai la chance de pouvoir le montrer d’une nouvelle façon… » Et puisqu’il n’était pas totalement honnête s’il ne parlait que d’une vision rationnelle de ce qui le poussait à être là, il frôla un peu plus ses lèvres en penchant légèrement la tête et termina. « Et… Ça m’empêche de dormir… Penser à toi et… Comment je me sens quand… »

Taeyong ne finirait jamais de surprendre le chanteur. L’innocence qu’il pouvait parfois montrer et la prochaine seconde admettre ouvertement ses plus profondes émotions. Il était content que Johnny ne puisse rien entendre car cet instant était beaucoup trop intime pour être vu et entendu de qui que ce soit. Il n’y avait plus que le rappeur devant lui, son visage, ses lèvres, son corps, sa chaleur avec lui, dans son lit, qui lui admettait combien leurs baisers lui devenaient à lui aussi, une nécessité. Lorsque Taeyong ponctua sa phrase par un baiser volé, il recula ensuite rapidement la tête pour observer la réaction du plus jeune. Et Jaehyun souriait comme un bienheureux.

« Hyung, tu continues toujours à me surprendre, je ne sais pas comment réagir » admit-il dans un léger rire discret en voyant le regard que lui lançait le plus vieux.

Taeyong laissa entendre, lui aussi, un rire timide à sa remarque.

« Parfait. Je suis peut-être un peu plus confus que toi vis-à-vis de tout ça, mais je ne compte pas te laisser la main sur tout, sinon je ne serais pas apte à être un leader ! » répondit-il avec fierté.

« Hm, ok hyung, leader-nim » exagéra-t-il en faisant comme s’il s'inclinait plusieurs fois en face du rappeur, mais la dernière il vint plutôt lui voler un baiser en souriant.

Taeyong pris un air faussement surpris en recevant ce baiser volé et dit avec un air qui se voulait offensé :

« J’ai dit que je ne te laissais pas la main sur tout Jaehyun ! »

Le concerné hocha la tête en souriant et revint capturer plusieurs fois les lèvres du rappeur. Un sourire complice se dessina progressivement sur les lèvres de Taeyong, et il accepta assez rapidement son offre muette, entrouvrant progressivement les lèvres pour répondre au baiser en glissant ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune qui se redressa un peu pour mieux guider et resserrer son étreinte.

-

Le lendemain matin, exceptionnellement, les NCT U avaient la chance pouvoir se reposer pleinement et dormir plus qu’ils ne l’avaient pu depuis leur comeback. Lorsque Jaehyun ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par la vibration de son téléphone sur la table de nuit, les rayons du soleil pénétraient déjà intensément la pièce à travers les côtés des rideaux. Le bras droit un peu engourdit, il baissa les yeux et constata que la raison à ça n’était autre que Taeyong qui s'en servait come oreiller, le front posé contre le cou du plus jeune juste sous sa tête. Jaehyun sourit et de son bras libre, attrapa le téléphone qui l'avait réveillé pour regarder ce dont il s’agissait. Alors même qu’il déverrouillait son écran de verrouillage, il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de recevoir une nouvelle notification qui capta son attention.

 **Johnny** : J’espère que tu aimes ton nouveau fond d’écran

 **Johnny**  : Vous êtes tellement mignons que j’ai presque envie de la faire fuiter pour les fans

 **Johnny** : Je suis sûr qu’ils seraient ravis

En lisant ces quelques paroles, la surprise laissa place à l’amusement et il reposa le téléphone pour revenir enlacer le plus vieux qui ne semblait pas près d’émerger. Il allait changer son fond d’écran à nouveau avant de devoir sortir, mais pour le moment… Il profitait de l’idée d’avoir une image du plus vieux et lui-même, dormant enlacés et paisibles, comme étant la première qu’il verrait chaque fois qu’il allumerait déverrouillerait son téléphone.

-

A 11h, Taeyong s’était réveillé, mais Jaehyun qui s’était rendormi le serrait à la place de sa couverture qu’il avait normalement dans les bras et… _Oh._ Taeyong ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant non pas uniquement son érection matinale, mais aussi celle du plus jeune contre son bas ventre. Soudainement gêné il amena sa main à sa bouche comme si cacher son expression était une nécessité et tenta doucement de bouger sans réveiller le chanteur, en vain. Il ne fit que plus comprimer son membre contre le plus jeune qui sembla se faire un plaisir de le serrer plus fort. Le visage devenu rouge, il décida de le nicher à nouveau contre son cou et d’attendre son heure.

-

Une demi-heure plus tard, Johnny revenait dans la chambre et par chance, cela sembla réveiller Jaehyun qui lâcha Taeyong et se redressa un peu.

« Quelle heure il est Hyung ? » demanda alors le plus jeune, assis en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Bientôt midi, tu devrais aller te préparer vous n’allez pas trop tarder à partir »

Jaehyun hocha la tête qu’il tourna ensuite vers le rappeur qui faisait actuellement semblant de dormir.

« Je vais aller me doucher, laisse-le dormir encore un peu, je le réveillerai en revenant » adressa le plus jeune à l’Américain.

Johnny acquiesça silencieusement et alla s'asseoir dans son propre lit avec son téléphone, tandis que Jaehyun se penchait vers le rappeur pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Il sourit en l'observant encore quelques secondes, puis sortit du lit pour quitter la chambre avec des vêtements propres et rejoindre la salle de bain.

-

« Où est passée ma couette ? » demanda Jaehyun incrédule en voyant son lit vide alors qu’il revenait de sa douche, les cheveux encore humides.

« Ah, Taeyong est parti avec en disant qu’il avait froid et la ramènerait après »

Le chanteur haussa un sourcil. C’était… Étrange mais il ne pouvait pas réellement remettre sa parole en question.

« Ok… » confus, il releva la serviette dans son cou jusqu’à ses cheveux afin de se remettre à les sécher quelques instants.

-

« Hyung ? » dit Mark assis dans son lit avec un cahier et un stylo.

Taeyong venait de revenir dans leur chambre, encore enroulé dans la couverture de Jaehyun qu’il avait lâchement volé par crainte que son ami américain ne voit son entre jambe réveillée depuis déjà de longues, très longues et douloureuses minutes.

« Ah Mark, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de faire comme si de rien était alors qu’il se dirigeait vers son placard à petits pas pour ne pas tomber.

« Oui, mais t’étais où cette nuit Hyung ? C’est pas la couverture de Jaehyun ? »

La première question pesa sur les épaules du rappeur et la seconde l'acheva. Dos au second rappeur, il ouvrit doucement son placard et commença à se chercher des vêtements le plus naturellement possible.

« J’ai regardé un film avec Jaehyun hier et tu ne trouves pas qu’il fait froid en ce moment ? Je lui ai pris sa couverture pour revenir » tenta-t-il d’expliquer alors qu’il tentait lui-même d’ignorer son propre rire nerveux qui quitta ses lèvres malgré lui.

« Ah… » fit Mark qui offrit un sourire au plus vieux même s’il avait bien remarqué qu’il avait menti et probablement omis certaines choses.

« Tu es prêt Mark ? On doit partir dans 45 minutes, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? » demanda Taeyong en posant la couverture sur son lit puisque son embarras était retombé.

« Ça va Hyung, j’ai déjà mangé avec Johnny et Haechan, prends ton temps »

« Oh, ok… Hey mark, rappelle-moi de te montrer le dernier jeu que j’ai acheté ce soir ! »

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Mark soudainement intéressé en se redressant.

« Tu verras ! ~ » dit-il en souriant joyeusement et lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la chambre de Jaehyun s’ouvrir et se fermer, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

-

« Alors Tyongie Hyung, comment ça va avec Jaehyunss ? »

Taeyong qui buvait un thé dans le couloir menant à la scène s’étouffa soudainement en entendant Doyoung qui s'appuyait contre le mur à côté de lui. Il toussa de longues secondes avant d'articuler, yeux plissés et visage encore un peu grimaçant.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh » le chanteur passa son pouce lentement sur ses lèvres et Taeyong fronça les sourcils en le regardant de travers. « Toi et Jaehyun »

« Quoi ? » répéta Taeyong qui se demandait à présent ce qu’il savait.

« Oh sérieusement Taeyong » Doyoung leva les yeux au plafond d’un air découragé.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort car il commençait à paniquer un peu intérieurement à présent.

Doyoung secoua la tête d’un air désapprobateur alors qu’ils se faisaient appeler pour monter sur scène.

Vêtus de façon un peu plus décontractée que pour BOSS, tous les NCT 127 dansèrent sur Cherry Bomb, mais de façon un peu inattendue. En effet, une erreur avait été commise et la chanson avait résonné 1,5 fois plus vite que la normale. Au départ, Taeyong avait paniqué, mais au fur et à mesure qu’il voyait aux expressions des autres membres qu’il n’était pas le seul à entendre une différence, il avait commencé à se détendre et faire de son mieux malgré tout. Jaehyun semblait même être particulièrement amusé puisqu’il ne paraissait pas réussir à contenir son rire. Grâce à lui, le leader finit par rire lui aussi, amusant les autres qui s’étaient mis à sourire et saisir l’opportunité pour s'amuser.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent la scène Taeyong discuta avec un membre du staff après avoir donné une petite accolade à Jaehyun et apprit que la faute revenait au logiciel qu’ils utilisaient pour gérer les morceaux des artistes qui avait planté. Après avoir obtenu une explication, le rappeur alla rejoindre ses collègues encore perturbés par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Taeyong Hyung ! Tu peux m'aider ? On m'a dit d’aller récupérer des boîtes de costumes mais apparemment il y en a vraiment beaucoup » dit Doyoung en faisant une grimace avec un air suspect mais qui se voulait innocent.

Aveugle à ses réelles intentions, Taeyong acquiesça et le suivit. A peine eurent atteint la salle dans laquelle devaient se trouver les costumes que le chanteur ferma la porte à clés derrière eux et s’y adossa en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Ok Taeyong, on est meilleurs amis ou l'est pas ? » dit-il d’un air soudainement sérieux.

Le concerné par cette question cherchait les boîtes qui il devait prendre quand il se retourna pour poser son regard sur Doyoung qui n’avait pas l’air de beaucoup se fouler pour trouver les costumes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Doyoung ? Aide-moi à trouver les boîtes » dit-il un peu perdu avant de commencer à soulever quelques cartons.

« Hyung, réponds à ma question »

Taeyong fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

« Oui on est meilleurs amis Doyoung, maintenant viens m'aider »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas Taeyong ? » demanda le chanteur qui affichait un air légèrement blessé à présent.

Le rappeur cessa de retourner la pièce et fit face à Doyoung avec confusion.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Doyoung »

Le concerné soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Je parle de tes insomnies, je parle de toutes les tâches qu’on te demande et pour lesquelles tu ne demandes pas d’aide, même pas à moi. Je parle de tout ça et aussi de Jaehyun »

Taeyong cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en silence, choqué par ce qu’il entendait et encore plus confus par ses derniers mots.

« Je suis désolé Doyoung mais tu sais que ce n’est pas mon genre de demander de l’aide… »

« Ce n’’est pas ton genre mais tu sais qu’on est tous là pour toi et qu’on a aussi besoin de toi, en forme. Et j’aimerais retrouver mon meilleur ami et l’aider quand tout s'accumule et qu’il ne peut plus tout gérer seul. Et sérieusement, Taeyong. Jaehyun ? » s’énerva un peu Doyoung en ouvrant grand les yeux avant de s'asseoir finalement sur le bord d’une table à côté de la porte.

Le rappeur regarda le chanteur avec un brin de culpabilité en entendant ses premières phrases. Il allait s'excuser quand il entendit encore le prénom avec lequel Doyoung se faisait un plaisir de la taquiner depuis très longtemps.

« Pourquoi tu me parles constamment de Jaehyun ? » demanda-t-il alors en allant s'asseoir en face de Doyoung à quelques mètres, sur une autre table sur laquelle étaient étalés de nombreux objets poussiéreux.

« Taeyong, sérieusement. Depuis combien de temps tu… » il soupira et se massa quelques secondes l'arête du nez. « Votre relation est… Taeyong, la façon dont tu le regardes, dont tu agis avec lui… »

Le rappeur resta silencieux en écoutant ce que lui disait son meilleur ami. Il baissa les yeux après un moment et osa à peine demander.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends… »

« Je te connais depuis longtemps Taeyong et… Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe mais tu n’as jamais regardé tes petites amies de la façon dont tu regardes Jaehyun. »

Taeyong se mordait la lèvre alors que progressivement son rythme cardiaque accélérait, craignant ce que le chanteur allait dire ensuite.

« Taeyong, ça m’est égal mais notre monde… Notre monde, ça ne lui est pas égal, notre monde juge tout et n’importe quoi, et si je dois te soutenir sur ce plan, j’ai besoin de savoir, que tu m’en parles »

Le silence qui suivit et l’air complètement paniqué qui s’était peint sur le visage du rappeur poussa Doyoung à parler pour lui.

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui, pas vrai ? »

Taeyong ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge qui s’était serrée incroyablement vite à la question de son meilleur ami.

« Taeyong, je te l’ai dit, ça m’est égal… » Doyoug se releva et vint se placer en face du rappeur en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Taeyong Hyung ? »

« Je ne sais pas Doyoung, j’en sais rien… J’y ai jamais réfléchi avant… Avant une semaine… Environs… Mais tu as probablement raison… » admit il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Doyoung le fixa un instant incrédule, et recula en retirant ses mains de ses épaules.

« Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? Et j’ai probablement raison ? Taeyong ! Tu… » abasourdi, Doyoung leva les bras, consterné.

« Pourquoi j’aurais pensé avant à… À avoir des sentiments pour un homme… Ce n’est pas… Ce n’est pas naturel… Pas pour moi… » précisa-t-il cependant à la fin de son minuscule monologue.

« Tu es incroyable. Taeyong. C’est pas naturel ? Tu es aussi naturel qu’un balais brosse avec les femmes et c’est pas naturel pour toi ? Un balais brosse Taeyong ! Pas un simple balai ! Un balai brosse avec des poils rigides, sans aucune souplesse ! Voilà combien tu es naturel ! C’est mille fois plus naturel pour toi de toucher Jaehyun beaucoup trop longtemps et de te rincer l’œil secrètement que de simplement prendre la main d’une femme avec qui tu es dans une relation ! Dans une relation consentante ! Tu crois que je ne vois rien ? Je vois tout Taeyong ! »

Choqué par le débit de parole inarrêtable de Doyoung, Taeyong resta silencieux alors qu’il essayait d’avaler ce qu’on venait de lui faire remarquer. Son meilleur ami soupira à nouveau à son absence de réaction mais soudainement, le rappeur dit :

« Je n’y ai vraiment jamais réfléchi Doyoung… »

« Ok, ok… » Le chanteur se calma en fermant les yeux un instant. « Là où je voulais en venir c’est, tu peux me parler Taeyong, peu importe pour quoi, je serai là. Je te l’ai déjà dit souvent, mais il me semblait de plus en plus indispensable de préciser que ça incluait… Ça. »

Taeyong releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et un sourire reconnaissant étira doucement ses lèvres.

« Merci Doyoung-ah… Pareil pour toi. Et je suis désolé, j'essaierai de faire des efforts… »

Doyoung acquiesça puis se rapprocha pour venir enlacer le plus vieux dans une étreinte amicale mais affectueuse.

« Oh, et, maintenant que je t’ai dit ce que je pensais à ton sujet, je peux te dire ce que je pense de Jaehyun aussi depuis loooongtemps, tu ne sais pas combien ça a été dur de me taire »

Taeyong rit légèrement en répondant à l’étreinte avant de s’écarter un peu.

« Hm, vas-y, mais dis-moi où sont les boîtes qu’on puisse y aller » dit-il en pointant tous les cartons du doigt.

« Il n’y a pas de carton à prendre Hyung » répondit Doyoung, découragé par la naïveté de son meilleur ami qui le regardait à présent de travers. « Jaehyun est complètement, mais complètement raide dingue de toi »

Taeyong se dirigeait vers la porte puisqu’il n’avait plus rien à faire ici, mais les paroles de Doyoung le firent arrêter, lui et son cœur qui se retourna dans sa poitrine.

« Qu’est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche alors que Doyoung le rejoignait vers la porte.

« Ehm. Tout. Absolument tout. » dit Doyoung en tirant sur la poignée pour sortir.

« Comment ça tout ? » demanda Taeyong qui le suivait de près.

« Oh Winwin ! » s’exclama le chanteur en ignorant royalement le rappeur qui resta dans l’ignorance.

-

« Hey Hyung » Jaehyun arrêta Taeyong qui passait par le couloir pour revenir dans les loges. « Tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé avec la chanson ? »

« Ah, hm, il y a eu un problème avec le logiciel de l’émission. Mais tu t’es bien amusé apparemment » répondit le rappeur qui s’était arrêté en face de lui en riant.

« C’était drôle, je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Tu as vu la tête à Yuta ? » demanda Jaehyun en souriant.

« Non, mais j’ai vu la tienne et celle à Doyoung et Mark, c’était suffisant » dit-il encore en riant.

« Hey, tu avais l’air complètement perdu Hyung ! Toi aussi tu étais drôle ! »

« Je n’étais pas perdu mais inquiet pour vous, nuance » le corrigea Taeyong en venant poker le ventre du plus jeune.

Jaehyun rit légèrement et glissa une main dans le bas du dos du rappeur pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« Tout le monde est déjà parti au van Hyung, allons-y »

« Ah attends, jaehyun-ah » Taeyong attrapa son bras pour l’arrêter puis le tira avec lui vers une loge vide dans laquelle il rentra.

« Hyung, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Doyoung va en encore faire… » Taeyong l'interrompit après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux.

Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille sous sa veste puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir voler un baiser au plus jeune. Surpris, Jaehyun le fixa un instant en silence puis sourit.

« Je me disais que tu étais particulièrement à ton avantage aujourd’hui et c’était drôle, cette performance, j’ai passé un bon moment »

« J’étais particulièrement à mon avantage un jour où je n’étais presque pas maquillé ? » fit remarquer le chanteur en riant avant de pencher la tête pour lui voler un baiser à son tour. « J’ai passé un bon moment moi aussi »

Le sourire de Taeyong s’agrandit et il s’approcha à nouveau pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes plus longuement, profiter de leur douceur, du sentiment de bienêtre et d’appartenance qu’elles lui procuraient. Des papillons qui naissaient encore et encore, par milliers au creux de son ventre, du soulagement qu’il ressentait à être enfin aussi proche de lui que son corps semblait le vouloir depuis très, très longtemps. Il se rapprocha un peu afin de pouvoir l’enlacer et le temps sembla se figer autant qu'accélérer à la vitesse de l’éclair puisqu’après déjà deux longue minutes, l'un contre l’autre, on frappa à la porte à côté de la loge dans laquelle ils étaient. Alors qu’ils rompaient le baiser à regret, ils entendirent Doyoung se plaindre dans le couloir de leur absence.

« Où ils sont passés… Bon sang Taeyong ! »

Le concerné pouffa de rire silencieusement avec Jaehyun, et ils échangèrent encore quelques baisers avant de quitter la pièce et rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le van. Doyoung le regarda de travers tout le long du trajet.

-

Ce soir-là, après avoir montré le jeu dont il avait parlé à Mark, Taeyong s’était entraîné de longues heures avec Ten car leur comeback approchait à grands pas. Et alors qu’il s’attendait à pouvoir raconter une anecdote idiote à Jaehyun qui n’était généralement pas couché avant 1h du matin, Yuta lui apprit qu’il était sorti faire la fête avec des amis extérieurs au groupe. Taeyong avait été un peu surpris mais n’avait pas fait de commentaire. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment d’activité planifiée le lendemain matin. Mais un sentiment désagréable s’était tout de même installé en lui et l'avait étouffé graduellement alors que son estomac se nouait. Il alla s'installer dans le canapé alors que tous les membres avaient progressivement rejoint leur chambre mis à part Doyoung qui était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés. Perdu dans ses pensées, plusieurs claquements de doigts sous son nez furent nécessaires pour capter son attention.

« Tu veux regarder un film Taeyong ? _Along the gods_  ? » proposa le chanteur.

« Ah, ok, oui j’en entends parler depuis un moment, c’est une bonne idée » acquiesça Taeyong. Vingt minutes plus tard, tous les deux étaient installés devant le film et mangeaient ce que Doyoung avait commandé. Plusieurs fois, Taeyong eut les larmes aux yeux, ému malgré ses pensées parasites, mais également embarrassé, il retenait ses larmes. Winwin l'aida au pire moment lorsqu’il s’incrusta avec son hamburger et décida de l'observer en partageant sa propre vision du film qu’il avait déjà vu. Découragé, Taeyong avait laissé ses émotions de côté.

A 4h du matin lorsque Jaehyun rentra de sa soirée, Taeyong était reparti s’entraîner dans les locaux de la maison de disque. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il avait besoin de déconnecter, il avait besoin d’évacuer. Et c’est ainsi qu’à 6h du matin, Taeyong dormait sur le sol de la salle de répétition après s’être tordu de douleur et avoir pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu’à s’être totalement épuisé.

-

Ten l’avait retrouvé le matin même à 10h et avait tenté de le réveiller. Taeyong avait été difficile à ramener à la réalité, mais il avait finalement ouvert les yeux, uniquement pour grimacer et se tordre à nouveau de douleur.

« Taeyong Hyung, tu es capable de te lever ? Retournons au dortoir ok ? Tu prendras des anti douleurs et ça ira mieux… » tenta le danseur avec inquiétude en essayant de l'aider à se redresser. « Pourquoi tu as dormi ici Hyung… » soupira-t-il en voyant les grimaces sur le visage du plus vieux.

Péniblement, ils réussirent à rejoindre le dortoir en passant par des ruelles peu fréquentées, Taeyong appuyé sur le danseur alors que chaque pas lui donnait envie de tomber à genoux et pleurer. En sortant de l'ascenseur à l’étage de leur grand appartement, Taeyong finit par tomber dans le couloir contre un mur en emportant Ten avec lui, alors que les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues.

« Hyung on y presque ok… ? » murmura le danseur pour l'encourager alors qu’il se relevait.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Ten ? » demanda Doyoung qui sortait de l’appartement, prêt à partir, et s'approchait d’eux.

« Tu as un peu de temps Doyoung ? Aide-moi à le lever s’il te plait… »

« Oh mon dieu Taeyong… » s’exclama le chanteur en se penchant. « Ok je vais t’aider Ten, attends, un, deux, trois… »

Les deux amis passèrent un bras chacun sous les épaules du plus vieux pour l’aider à se lever et marcher jusqu’à l’appartement.

« On va l'amener jusqu’à sa chambre » dit Doyoung à l'attention du danseur qui acquiesça et tous deux marchèrent lentement jusqu’au lit du plus vieux où ils le déposèrent délicatement pour qu’il puisse s'allonger plus confortablement.

« Je dois y aller Ten… Je ne peux vraiment pas rester, toi tu peux ? » demanda le chanteur avec inquiétude et Ten répondit par la négative en secouant la tête. « Ok ok… Je vais aller voir si quelqu’un est encore à l’appartement. » dit alors Doyoung en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Par chance, à peine fut il sortit de la chambre qu’il tomba sur Jaehyun qui sortait de la salle de bain vêtu d’un pull rayé noir et blanc et un jean gris délavé, après une douche qui s’était éternisée.

« Oh, Jaehyun ! » le plus vieux se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras. « Tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite pas vrai ? Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas partir tout de suite » paniquait involontairement Doyoung.

« Wow Hyung qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Non j’ai encore du temps devant moi, pourquoi ? » répondit-il en suivant le plus vieux par obligation.

« On a un problème » Doyoung tira le plus jeune dans la chambre de Taeyong et Mark. « Ten ? »

« Il dormait sur le sol d’une salle de répétition… » expliqua le danseur dans un soupir alors qu’il était assis à côté du plus vieux qui s’était roulé en boule dans le lit et pleurait encore, chaque inspiration semblant déclencher des éclairs de douleur dans son dos. « J’ai réussi à le ramener jusqu’ici mais on doit repartir… Tu peux rester ? »

Choqué, Jaehyun hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, allez-y, je prends le relais » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« Merci Jaehyun, tiens-nous courant » dit d’abord Doyoung qui se sentait visiblement extrêmement coupable de ne pas pouvoir rester.

« On a une répétition normalement à 17h, pour la représentation de ce soir, écris-moi pour me dire s’il va mieux » ajouta Ten avant de quitter la chambre avec Doyoung.

« Pas de problème » confirma Jaehyun qui sortait également mais uniquement pour retourner rapidement dans la salle de bain et fouiller dans tous les tiroirs pour trouver des anti douleurs suffisamment forts pour le plus vieux. Dans la foulée, il trouva des patchs chauffants et couru dans la cuisine remplir une bouteille d’eau froide, prendre un verre et revenir aux côtés du rappeur. Il posa la bouteille sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de tendre le bras avec hésitation pour le passer autour des épaules de Taeyong.

« Hyung… » murmura-t-il doucement mais tout de même suffisamment fort pour que ses paroles atteignent le plus vieux dont les plaintes de douleurs étaient toujours relativement fortes. « Hyung je vais t'aider à te relever et tu vas prendre un anti douleur ok… ? Ça va aller… »

Jaehyun avala sa salive avec difficulté alors qu’il voyait que le moindre mouvement qu’il demandait au rappeur le faisait souffrir. La culpabilité s’installa dans le creux de son ventre, mais il tint le coup, se répétant que c’était pour son bien, et invita Taeyong à s'appuyer contre lui pour avoir un soutien et tenir assis. D’une main tremblante, il prit un cachet de la boîte de médicaments qu’il avait ramené et murmura :

« Taeyong Hyung… Donne-moi ta main, je vais te donner le médicament et un peu d’eau ok… ? »

Le plus vieux acquiesça d’un très léger hochement de tête, et il attrapa le cachet qui lui était tendu avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. D’une main plus tremblante encore que celle de Jaehyun, il prit le verre et l'amena fébrilement à ses lèvres. En voyant combien Taeyong semblait avoir de la difficulté, le plus jeune vint l’aider à soutenir le verre puis, une fois vide, le reprit et le posa sur la table de nuit. Un bras à présent passé autour de la taille du rappeur pour lui permettre de garder l’équilibre assis, Jaehyun écarta les cheveux du visage du plus vieux.

« J’ai amené des patchs chauffants Hyung… On va t’enlever ton haut et après je te laisserai t’allonger si tu préfères pour que je te les mette où tu veux… Prêt ? »

A nouveau, Taeyong acquiesça faiblement et fit appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour tenir assis seul, et d’autant plus pour retirer son haut. Chaque petit mouvement le faisait souffrir, et retirer un vêtement lui demandait beaucoup de mouvements, que Jaehyun l'aide ou non. Son haut se retrouva sur le lit, en boule. Vu la douleur actuelle, il n’avait pas la présence d’esprit de le plier comme il l’aurait fait d’habitude.

« Tu veux t'allonger Hyung… ? »

Le plus vieux secoua doucement la tête, peu importe la position, il avait mal, et il se disait qu'assis, il serait plus facile pour Jaehyun de placer les patchs. Le chanteur se plaça alors derrière lui et sortit un patch dont il décolla la protection avant de demander au rappeur où il avait le plus mal. Jaehyun n'entendait que de faibles réponses, mais il fit de son mieux pour placer chaque source de chaleur au bon endroit avant d'inviter le plus vieux à se recoucher, ce qu’il fit sur le flanc, face au mur. Le plus jeune poussa la boîte de patchs vide et les emballages avant de s'allonger à son tour derrière lui et venir se coller à son dos.

« Ça va aller Hyung… » murmura-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Délicatement il tira la couverture sur eux et passa son bras autour de sa taille en veillant bien à ne se surtout pas exercer de pression sur son corps.

Quinze minutes plus tard et les sanglots du rappeur s’étaient calmés. Soulagé, Jaehyun déposa un nouveau baiser contre son épaule.

« Tu te sens un peu mieux Hyung… ? »

Taeyong murmura un faible « Oui », puis il s'excusa plus fois « Désolé Jaehyunie, désolé… » avant d’être secoué par quelques légers sanglots supplémentaires et sombrer sous la fatigue.

-

Il était déjà 14h quand Taeyong se réveilla à nouveau alors que Jaehyun était parti dans la cuisine. Le rappeur se leva péniblement, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux que le matin même et il piétina jusqu’à la salle de bain. Lorsqu’il se retrouva en face du miroir au-dessus du lavabo, Taeyong grimaça en voyant ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges. Il soupira légèrement et se rinça le visage à l’eau froide pour se donner un coup de fouet. Mais ce n’était pas suffisamment satisfaisant, et il décida alors de prendre une douche. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes sous l’eau chaude, Taeyong sortit de la salle de bain en serviette et alla s'habiller simplement. Un jean noir troué, un tee-shirt blanc aux extrémités noires, et il se laissa ensuite guider jusqu’à la cuisine à la bonne odeur de nourriture qui était arrivée jusqu’à son nez.  Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, Jaehyun était occupé aux fourneaux, dos à lui, et Taeyong sourit. Il avança derrière lui et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille en venant poser son front contre le haut de son dos.

Surpris, Jaehyun sursauta légèrement mais lorsqu’il tourna la tête et vit le plus vieux, les cheveux encore humides, il sourit en dévoilant ses fossettes.

« Hey » dit-il avant de redonner son attention à la nourriture qui était en train de cuire pour éviter que cela brûle.

« Hey ~ » répondit doucement Taeyong qui restait dans son dos à l'enlacer et finit par fermer les yeux silencieusement.

« Comment tu te sens Hyung ? » demanda Jaehyun qui rajoutait la viande dans sa soupe.

« Mieux… Merci Jaehyunie… » répondit le rappeur en resserrant un peu son étreinte.

« C’est normal » répondit Jaehyun sans hésiter. « Tu as faim Hyung ? »

« Hm j’avais pas faim mais maintenant que j’ai senti tout ça… » il releva la tête en posant son menton sur son épaule. « Je meurs de faim, je peux goûter ? »

Taeyong se pencha un peu sur le côté pour que Jaehyun puisse mieux le voir, et il lui fit une moue adorable avec de grands yeux brillants. Jaehyun sourit, le trouvant en effet adorable et il ne put s’empêcher de rire lorsqu’il se mit aussi à lui secouer le bras.

« S'il te plait Jaehyunie ~ »

« Ok ok » Jaehyun attrapa quelques légumes déjà bien cuits avec du bouillon dans une cuillère et la tendit au plus vieux.

Ravi, Taeyong ouvrit la bouche et prit la bouchée qui lui était offerte. Il mâcha, laissant le goût atteindre ses papilles et leva un pouce avec de grands yeux impressionnés. Il avala.

« C’est délicieux ! »

Jaehyun sourit, satisfait.

« C’est presque prêt, assis toi Hyung. »

Taeyong acquiesça et alla attendre, assis sur une chaise. Impatient, il observait le plus jeune se déplacer d’un coin à l’autre de la cuisine jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne s'asseoir en face de lui après avoir apporté la casserole. Les couverts étaient déjà disposés avant que le plus rappeur ne le rejoigne dans la cuisine.

« Normalement c’est bon pour se détendre et calmer les maux de têtes » expliqua Jaehyun qui servit d’abord Taeyong avant de se servir lui-même.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre ? Mal à la tête ? » demanda soudainement le rappeur.

« Toi tu as besoin de te détendre, et moi j’ai un peu la gueule de bois » répondit Jaehyun en riant doucement.

« Oh… » Il baissa les yeux un moment, fronça les sourcils un instant puis termina. « Ah… C’est vrai »

Jaehyun haussa un sourcil à la réaction du plus vieux qui n’avait pas l’air d’être pressé de manger à présent. Il prit lui-même une bouchée, puis demanda :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Hyung ? C’est encore douloureux ? Tu ne pourras reprendre un cachet que dans 2h environs… »

« Non… Non, ça va. Enfin, oui encore un peu mais ça va, c’est supportable » admit il avant de prendre une bouchée de sa soupe, se disant qu'ainsi il serait moins inquiet.

« Tu as l’air préoccupé Hyung… » souligna-t-il en montrant son visage dans sa globalité d’un geste circulaire.

« Ça va, il n’y a rien » répondit Taeyong en forçant un sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils au plus jeune.

« Hyung… »

Le rappeur soupira légèrement puis se passa une main dans les cheveux qui commençaient tranquillement à sécher.

« C’est rien… »

Jaehyun n’était pas convaincu. C’était plutôt évident. Il voulait demander au plus vieux pourquoi il avait passé sa nuit à danser et dormir sur le sol froid d’une salle de répétition. Pourquoi il avait si mal le matin même. Il voulait lui demander car il savait que c’était sa façon d'évacuer. Et cela signifiait donc qu’il était anxieux, ou inquiet… Ou peu importe l’émotion qu'il ressentait le besoin d’extérioriser. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'interroger… Autrement il était plutôt certain que Taeyong allait mal le prendre, partir, ou que cela allait créer des tensions.

« Hyung je suis juste… Je m’inquiète, tu n’as pas l’air bien et tout à l’heure… » Jaehyun soupira lui aussi, commençant à perdre un peu l’appétit.

« Non Jaehyun-ah… Je suis désolé, c’est vraiment rien, je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété mais tout… Tout va bien » commença Taeyong sincèrement mais terminant avec une pointe d’hésitation.

« T'es sûr… ? » demanda Jaehyun qui lui, avait du mal à y croire, mais qui, au ton de sa voix, laissait entendre qu’il ne le lui demanderait plus.

Taeyong prit une bouchée de sa soupe incluant un bon morceau de viande, et il releva les yeux vers le plus jeune, visiblement partagé entre dire la vérité et l’embellir. Il avala sa bouchée, baissa les yeux à nouveau et dit à voix basse :

« Je me demandais juste si… Je me demandais juste… »

Jaehyun fronça les sourcils.

« Je t’écoute Hyung »

« Qu’est-ce que… Qu’est-ce qu’on est… Toi et moi… » admit il plus doucement encore, forçant le plus jeune à tendre l’oreille.

Jaehyun allait manger un morceau de viande lui aussi, quand la question du plus vieux le prit de cours et il se figea, cuillère en l’air. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, non pas car il n’y avait jamais réfléchi et ne savait pas ce dont il avait envie, bien au contraire, mais Taeyong était… Taeyong avait son propre rythme qu’il avait parfois du mal à suivre, et il n’était pas certain de savoir à quel stade de sa réflexion il se trouvait. Il reposa sa cuillère et articula finalement :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là Hyung ? »

« Mmh.. » Taeyong avait croisé les doigts pour que le plus jeune comprenne sa question sans qu’il ait besoin d’étayer… « Je veux dire… On… Mm… On s'embrasse… » il perdit un peu ses mots après ça et Jaehyun le fixa un instant en silence.

« Tu veux savoir si on est toujours de simples amis ? »

Taeyong allait répondre mais ses mots restèrent coincés et il hocha la tête doucement.

« Hm… Je ne pense pas qu’on soit de simples amis Hyung »

« Alors… » Taeyong hésita à demander ce qu’il avait vraiment en tête, sa main gauche triturant les fils dépassant des trous de son jean. « Est-ce que…Quand tu sors tu vas toujours... Embrasser d’autres personnes ou… ? »

 _Oh…_ Pensa Jaehyun, comme s’il venait enfin de comprendre le sens de la vie, qui se trouvait en fait être le fond de la pensée de Taeyong. Un sourire se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres alors qu’il regardait le rappeur avec une tendresse indéniable dans le regard.

« Non Hyung, je ne fais plus ça actuellement »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hm »

Taeyong sourit également, soulagé, puis opina avant de reprendre des bouchées tranquillement de sa soupe.

« Hyung, comme il y a encore du temps avant de partir et que tu as toujours un peu mal, tu veux que je te fasse un massage quand on aura fini de manger ? »

Taeyong s’étouffa soudainement en entendant la proposition qui lui était fait et il secoua doucement la main en toussant avant d’être capable de répondre.

« T’es pas obligé… Jaehyun-ah »

« Je sais, si je te le propose c’est que ça ne me dérange pas » dit Jaehyun en riant à sa réaction.

Le rappeur fut gêné de le voir rire ainsi et par fierté, il choisit d'accepter en le regardant de travers.

« Ok… »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens, bien que je ferai un rappel, mais au chapitre suivant il commencera à y avoir du smut (donc des passages explicites aehm), léger, mais quand même. Et il y en aura plus après dans les chapitres suivants donc... C'est le moment d'arrêter si vous ne voulez pas lire ça xD


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Alors, plusieurs choses... La première, ce chapitre est absolument énorme, c'est le plus gros que j'ai écrit jusque là, mais c'est aussi pour me faire pardonner car je ne sais pas trop quand je vais pouvoir publier un autre chapitre ensuite. En effet, même si j'aimerais encore passer mon temps à écrire, malheureusement là ça devient compliqué, j'ai trop de projets à rattraper, et autant j'aimerais pouvoir poster des chapitres plus courts... Je ne peux pas, car ce sont ces chapitres longs qui finalement me permettent de corriger correctement et surtout de garder une cohérence dans l'histoire sans me jeter sur la première idée qui me vient et le regretter ensuite. Je préfère prendre le temps d'écrire un bon gros et long chapitre que de regretter la tournure de l'histoire, étant donné que je n'ai absolument rien en tête, aucun plan, j'écris exclusivement à l'inspiration qui me vient sur le moment. Donc, désolée, le prochain chapitre va être long à venir ;_; J'en suis triste moi même car écrire cette histoire me fait énormément de bien, donc je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre. Mais bon... J'essaierai de continuer à écrire un peu tous les jours, et avec un peu de chance je serai plus rapide que je le pensais.
> 
> Deuxième chose, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je préviens de nouveau mais CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE DES PASSAGES EXPLICITES je préfère le rappeler. Et même si ça reste léger pour le moment (non vraiment, rien d'hyper détaillé), je souligne fortement que dans le futur, le smut sera très explicite et potentiellement très descriptif !
> 
> Ensuite, voilà puisque je suis avide de musique quand il s'agit d'écrire, je voulais vous partager quelques morceaux qui m'aident à me mettre dans l'ambiance:
> 
> \- Lucky love - Michael Seyer (merci Taeyong et tes goûts musicaux parfaits)  
> \- The Days - Patrick Wolf  
> \- Trouble I'm in - Twinbed  
> \- Your hand in mine - Explosions In The Sky
> 
> Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça m'encourage vraiment, et là en l'occurrence me donnera d'autant plus de courage que j'en ai besoin pour écrire la suite sur une si longue période alors que mon cerveau a envie de tout écrire d'un coup ;-; A bientôt ♥ ;_;

« Allonge-toi » dit Jaehyun puisque le cerveau de Taeyong ne semblait pas fonctionner correctement actuellement, debout immobile à côté de son lit.

Le rappeur s’activa et s’allongea sur le ventre, les mains sous son visage, la tête tournée sur le côté. Jaehyun mit un genou sur le matelas, puis un second de l’autre côté des jambes du plus vieux et s’enduit les mains d’huile de massage. Taeyong réagissait déjà. Il avait leur proximité en souvenir dans un coin de sa tête, cette fois où il avait voulu dormir avec lui et où il s’était réveillé particulièrement gêné. Et sentir le poids du plus jeune sur le matelas, son corps qui le surplombait… Le rappeur avait l’impression d’être de retour dans une situation similaire.

« Ça ne sera pas froid, t'en fais pas » dit Jaehyun avant de se pencher au-dessus du dos de Taeyong, venant poser ses mains délicatement sud ses omoplates.

Le plus vieux frissonna, fermant aussitôt les yeux et posant son front contre ses mains pour cacher son embarras. Jaehyun commença à appuyer doucement avec ses pouces, faire des ronds, puis il se rapprocha de sa colonne vertébrale pour appuyer délicatement de chaque côté en descendant progressivement. Arrivé au milieu de son dos, Jaehyun continuait à descendre mais ses doigts appuyèrent un endroit sensible du dos du rappeur qui laissa entendre une légère plainte malgré lui avant de se figer, suffisamment gêné pour souhaiter s’enfoncer dans le matelas et disparaître. Le plus jeune sourit. Il continua à le masser précautionneusement et se permit même de demander :

« C’était agréable… ? » sait-on jamais.

Jaehyun ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour gêner le rappeur et même s’il cachait son visage, il était probablement rouge jusqu’aux oreilles. Il opina doucement en silence et fit sourire un peu plus le chanteur. Lorsque ses doigts descendirent plus bas encore, au niveau de ses reins, Taeyong frissonna et retint de nombreux soupir. Fort heureusement pour lui, Jaehyun remonta ses mains jusqu’à sa nuque après quelques minutes mais en réalité, c’était même pire. Lorsqu’il revint au haut de sa colonne vertébrale, Jaehyun appuya sur plusieurs nœuds et des décharges de plaisir se répandirent dans le dos du rappeur, lui arrachant plusieurs faibles plaintes alors qu’il se cambrait. Sans le vouloir évidemment, Taeyong venait d’empirer sa situation puisque ses fesses étaient venues se coller à l'entre jambe du chanteur. Et peut-être que Jaehyun n'allait pas s’en soucier ou faire comme si de rien était, mais un flash de sa conversation avec Ten au bar apparu dans l’esprit du rappeur. Cette conversation où il lui avait appris que le sexe entre homme se passait bel et bien tel que tout le monde le disait. Ce n’était pas un mythe. Taeyong avait soudainement et furieusement envie de s’étouffer dans les oreillers tellement il était embarrassé. Mais Jaehyun semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Il dissipa les idées de disparition du plus vieux avec habileté en continuant son massage précisément là où Taeyong avait réagi. Le rappeur se détendit malgré lui, laissant échapper plusieurs soupirs d’entre ses lèvres tandis que son dos s’arquait. Petit à petit, le toucher de Jaehyun devint plus doux et ses doigts ne faisaient plus que frôler sa peau, continuant à arracher des frissons au plus vieux. Le plus jeune se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui et, une main sur sa taille tandis que l’autre parcourait son dos du bout des doigts, il vint déposer un baiser sur sa nuque puis dans son cou, son épaule, son omoplate… Et Taeyong avait la sensation de ne plus être qu’un énorme récepteur sensoriel et que Jaehyun appuyait sur tous les bons interrupteurs pour le faire réagir.

« Hyung… » murmura le chanteur dans le creux de son oreille.

Le rappeur eut l'impression de devenir fou. Sentir sa respiration contre son oreille, entendre sa voix si proche et si… Sensuelle. Taeyong avait beaucoup trop chaud, et probablement une érection impromptue. Et s’il ne se trompait pas, compte tenu de ce qu’il sentait contre ses fesses, il en était de même pour le plus jeune. Dire qu’ils n’avaient aucune attirance et n’étaient que de simples amis serait définitivement mentir à présent. Et Taeyong mentirait également s’il disait qu’il n’en était pas conscient. Il n’y avait pas réfléchi auparavant, soit, mais à présent, c’était une évidence qu’il ne pouvait nier. Malgré tout, tout ce que cela impliquait ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui revenir à l'esprit, incluant la partie où le sexe entre homme pouvait être… Hypothétiquement douloureux.

« Hey Hyung… » répéta le plus jeune en l'invitant d’une main sur l’épaule à se retourner.

Taeyong avait beau penser à toutes ces choses qui devraient le faire revenir sur terre, son esprit restait embrumé et il se retourna sur le dos pour faire face à Jaehyun malgré son embarras et ses joues qui avaient pris beaucoup de couleur.  Jaehyun se mordit la lèvre en l'observant. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait torse nu, loin de là, mais… C’était un cadre différent qui lui permettait de le voir sous un nouvel angle, celui qu’il voyait déjà dans ses rêves, dans ses fantasmes. Sa stature toute en finesse, ses os qu’il pouvait deviner, ses muscles finement dessinés, sa peau douce, ses épaules larges en comparaison à sa taille fine… Et son visage, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres qu’il mourrait toujours d’envie d’embrasser, particulièrement depuis qu’il y avait goûté. Il ne s’en lasserait jamais. Il le voyait tout le temps, ce si beau visage, et pourtant, son regard le faisait toujours autant chavirer, peu importe l'émotion qu'il contenait. Une main posée à côté de sa tête, Jaehyun se laissa progressivement aller contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur alors qu’il glissait une jambe entre les siennes pour mieux fondre son corps contre le sien. Sa main libre venait caresser tendrement sa joue tandis qu’ils pouvaient l'un comme l’autre, sentir l’effet que ce massage improvisé avait eu sur leurs personnes. Taeyong pour toutes les sensations que Jaehyun lui avait fait sentir et le plus jeune pour toutes les réactions qu’il avait tiré du rappeur. Le plus vieux hésita, mais il finit par glisser ses bras autour de son cou alors que la main du chanteur descendait plutôt se loger sur sa hanche. Son cœur commençait à battre beaucoup trop fort, mais Taeyong répondait tout de même au baiser malgré une légère timidité. Lorsque Jaehyun décida cependant d'onduler doucement contre lui en tenant sa hanche, une plainte de surprise lui échappa contre ses lèvres. Le plus jeune rompit le baiser, et demanda dans un murmure.

« Je ne te fais pas mal Hyung… ? »

Outrageusement gêné, le rappeur secoua très légèrement la tête. Il espérait se débarrasser rapidement de cette question. Jaehyun revint lui voler un baiser en ondulant à nouveau contre lui avant de rajouter contre ses lèvres :

« Je ne ferai rien de plus hyung… Promis… J’ai juste tellement… Tellement envie de te sentir contre moi et… »

Jaehyun succomba à nouveau à son désir en lisant la gêne et la confusion dans le regard du plus vieux, mélangés à son désir, et il replongea pour l'embrasser longuement. Ses lèvres contre les siennes lui semblaient tellement parfaites qu’il n’avait jamais envie de les quitter. Et lorsqu’il entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres, que Taeyong l'autorisa à venir jouer avec sa langue, Jaehyun ondula à nouveau contre lui, générant des vagues de plaisir tant chez le rappeur que lui-même alors que leurs membres recevaient la friction. Au départ, Taeyong était capable de contenir en partie ses réactions et de continuer à répondre au baiser, mais plus le chanteur continuait ses mouvements, et plus le rappeur sentait une chaleur s'inviter dans son bas ventre, probablement créée par le plaisir généré.  Ainsi, après une ou deux minutes seulement, Taeyong rompit le baiser en murmurant un faible « Jaehyunie » plaintif. Une main se glissa dans les cheveux du chanteur lorsque le plus jeune dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et commença à y déposer une pluie de baisers. Frissonnant de toute part, le plus vieux se cambra un peu contre lui alors qu’il pliait partiellement une jambe, commençant à chercher lui aussi le contact et les décharges de plaisir qui venaient avec. Il n’était pas friand du tissu que portait Jaehyun en haut contre sa peau nue mais il était bien trop perdu dans le tumulte de ses sens pour s’en préoccuper pour le moment, et il tirait profit de la situation malgré tout en s'accrochant à son pull d’une main. Petit à petit, le chanteur commença accélérer ses mouvements, ses ondulations parfois plus appuyées, et alors que le plaisir se faisait plus intense, sa poigne se resserra sur la hanche de Taeyong qui avait fini par basculer lascivement la tête en arrière. Les lèvres entre ouvertes, le rappeur laissait entendre des soupirs, des murmures parfois qui sonnaient comme le nom du plus jeune, et sans le vouloir, il excitait d’autant plus son partenaire.  Plus les secondes passaient et plus le plaisir devenait intense. Ce n’était rien, que des frottements mais cela suffisait et les faire vibrer de plaisir après des années passées l’un comme l’autre, à désirer la présence, la proximité leur affection. Cela suffisait à faire gémir Taeyong dans l’oreille de Jaehyun qui avait posé son front contre l’oreiller à côté de la tête du plus vieux, et continuait ses mouvements.

« Ah Jaehyun… Jaehyun-ah… » articula Taeyong comme il le pouvait alors que le plaisir commençait à lui devenir insupportable.

Jaehyun se redressa légèrement sur son avant-bras afin de pouvoir observer le rappeur qui ouvrit les yeux lui aussi, vitreux, et il lui vola un baiser avant de murmurer.

« Tu peux jouir… Hyung… Moi aussi je vais… »

Jaehyun agrippa les draps plutôt que la hanche du plus vieux pour ne pas lui faire mal alors qu’il ondulait contre lui de façon plus appuyée et plus rapide. Une main toujours dans les cheveux du plus jeune, Taeyong amena l’autre à sa bouche pour tenter de se taire alors que ses yeux se fermaient naturellement, submergé par un plaisir de plus en plus envahissant. Ses derniers gémissements filtrèrent malgré tout alors que son corps s’arquait contre le sien, tendu lorsqu’il atteignait le point de non-retour dans le tissu qui tenait toujours son membre en otage. Particulièrement excité par la vision qu’il avait sous les yeux, Jaehyun donna encore quelques mouvements de bassins qui arrachèrent de délicieuses plaintes à Taeyong dont la sensibilité ne faisait nul doute, avant de jouir lui aussi. Essoufflé, tous deux restèrent ainsi un moment, dans l’émerveillement que provoquait la détente, le bien être d’un orgasme qui ferait probablement de l’ombre à des adolescents à la libido en pleine explosion… L'un contre l’autre, même si Jaehyun s'efforçait de laisser la majeure partie de son poids sur le côté, il vint déposer plusieurs baisers contre son cou et murmura.

« Tu es tellement magnifique… »

Et Taeyong rougit à nouveau alors que la réalité le frappait telle une avalanche soudaine. Immobile, il regarda le plus jeune se redresser et l’observer, même s’il avait fort probablement l’air d’un illuminé ou d’un cerf en plein phares. _‘’Tu peux jouir hyung''_ se rappelait le plus vieux, et l’embarras devint d’autant plus important alors qu’il baissait les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Jaehyun plus longtemps. Et encore moins alors qu’il semblait le dévorer du regard avec une adoration évidente.

« Tu veux retourner prendre une douche… ? » demanda Jaehyun en venant déposer un baiser sur l’épaule du plus vieux.

« Je pense que c’est… nécessaire… » répondit-il, encore choqué par ce qu’il venait de laisser arriver.

« Hey Hyung, à quoi tu penses… ? » dit Jaehyun en douceur.

Taeyong releva les yeux avec hésitation, laissa quelques secondes de silence puis répondit :

« Je pense à… Toi et moi… Ce… Ce qu’on est et… Ce qu’on était depuis longtemps… »

Jaehyun sourit un peu plus et vint déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu commences à réfléchir au pourquoi… ? »

« C’est… Je ne peux pas vraiment ignorer… Ça… Embrasser ça peut être juste de l'affection… Mais ça c’était… C’est… » il perdit ses mots dans son embarras alors qu’il détournait le regard.

« Du désir Hyung… ? » compléta le plus jeune avec précaution alors qu’il s’allongeait sur le flanc à côté du rappeur pour reposer son bras qui le tenait précédemment au-dessus de lui.

« Hm… » acquiesça le plus vieux malgré la gêne avant de tourner la tête vers Jaehyun pour l'observer avec un brin de timidité. « J’ai vraiment été stupide, pas vrai… ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça Hyung ? » dit-il en venant écarter les cheveux de son visage.

« Si c’est ça la vraie nature de ce que je ressens pour toi… Pas de l’amitié… Alors j’ai été un idiot pendant des années et c’est pour ça que… » il se passa une main sur son visage en soupirant pour s'oxygéner plus rapidement et se détendre, tandis que son regard allait se perdre sur le plafond. « C’est probablement pour ça que ça a été si… Douloureux quand je t’ai cherché dans ce club… Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi après mais… Ça a du sens… »

Un regard peiné se dépeint sur le visage du plus jeune qui vint prendre celui du rappeur entre ses mains pour se rapprocher et lui voler un baiser.

« Je suis désolé Hyung… Si j’avais su que tu étais là je n’aurais pas… »

« Ça va, c’est pas grave, je comprenais rien et j’ai toujours du mal à comprendre de toute façon… » Taeyong lui fit un sourire légèrement triste au souvenir mais qui se voulait rassurant. « Ça va… »

« Je ne fais plus ça, tu sais… » murmura Jaehyun en caressant doucement la joue du plus vieux. « Je n’ai rien fait hier et… J’aurais rien fait avant non plus si… Tu sais… On s’est éloignés… » tenta-t-il maladroitement d’expliquer sans rentrer trop profondément dans ce qu’il pensait réellement sur le sujet, ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer alors que le plus vieux avançait déjà très bien à son rythme ; rapide si on oubliait depuis combien de temps ils étaient probablement attirés l’un par l’autre.

Taeyong se retourna face lui et lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de s'approcher et passer son bras autour de la taille du chanteur.

« Ça va, tant que tu es avec moi, dans ma vie, ça me va… » répondit-il en venant poser son front contre son torse, sa main libre également contre lui.

Taeyong ne souhaitait qu’une chose et c’était que Jaehyun reste à ses côtés. C’était une chose qu’il souhaitait déjà depuis très longtemps et dont il était en revanche parfaitement conscient. Même si, jusque-là, il voyait ce besoin comme purement platonique, une amitié dans laquelle il se sentait bien, et qui était devenue une nécessité.

« Je serai toujours avec toi Hyung… Peu importe… Amis ou… Plus qu'amis… » répondit doucement le plus jeune en passant ses bras autour des épaules du plus vieux pour l’enlacer affectueusement.

-

_Ce soir-là, Lee Soo Man lui-même avait appelé Taeyong pour le prévenir de l’absence de leur manager le lendemain suite à un décès, et par la même occasion, d’un changement de programme. Taeyong avait réussi à prévenir la majeure partie du groupe déjà présente dans l’appartement, mais il manquait Jaehyun et Yuta. Il ne savait pas ce qu’ils faisaient mais depuis quelques temps, ils étaient peu à l'appartement, même le soir. Taeyong avait essayé de les appeler en vain. C’est Winwin qui avait donné l'information au plus vieux comme quoi les deux étaient sortis dans un club. Alors, Taeyong s’y était rendu après avoir cherché la localisation exacte du lieu, le plus incognito possible, caché sous une casquette, un masque, vêtu uniquement d’un t-shirt large noir et un jean de même couleur. Il était rentré dans le club où la musique battait son plein, et avait cherché Jaehyun et Yuta pendant de longues minutes sans résultat. Alors qu’il perdait espoir de les trouver, c’est à ce moment qu’il se dirigea vers les toilettes, au cas où les deux seraient là pour une quelconque raison. (Le scénario que Taeyong se faisait étant que l’un aurait trop bu et se ferait tenir les cheveux par l’autre pour leur éviter un shampoing aux relents d’alcool.) Le regret n’avait cependant pas été long à le submerger lorsqu’en ouvrant la porte, il reconnut Jaehyun, de dos, en train d'embrasser une femme, un homme… Il n’en savait rien. Il ne resta que quelques secondes avant de faire demi-tour, refermer la porte et tomber sur Yuta qui lui fit un grand sourire._

_« Ah Taeyong ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » il parlait fort pour surplomber la musique._

_« Je te cherchais, toi et Jaehyun. On a un changement de programme important demain, on doit partir à 9h… »_

_« Ah ! Ok, on ne va pas tarder à rentrer alors, tu as trouvé Jaehyun ? »_

_« Oui, je… » sa voix s'étrangla et il montra la porte des toilettes avec son pouce._

_« Oh, aaaah ok, j’irai lui dire moi, désolé Taeyong c’est assez… Ah ! Mais ne dis rien ok ? »_

_En réalité Yuta n’avait pas eu besoin de lui dire que c’était habituel. Taeyong l’avait deviné à sa réaction, puisqu’il n’avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu’il lui propose d’aller lui parler lui-même et lui demande de ne rien dire. Le rappeur acquiesça, posa une main sur l’épaule de son ami avec un sourire forcé puis il s’éloigna et quitta le club. Taeyong prit un taxi pour rentrer. Il fixa ses cuisses longuement, tête baissée alors qu’une profonde douleur inconnue venait lui comprimer la poitrine. Il se mordait la lèvre, serrait ses poings sur ses cuisses alors que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes. Et avant qu’il ne puisse s’apercevoir de combien son visage laissait entrevoir une blessure récente et béante, les larmes s’étaient déjà mises à rouler sur ses joues. Elles venaient gorger son masque jusqu’à-ce que l’humidité ne le rende fou et qu’il s’essuie frénétiquement les yeux, comme s’il ne suffisait que d’un revers de manche pour effacer toute de trace de brèche, de rupture et d’éclats. Comme s’il ne suffisait que d’un revers de manche pour nettoyer les morceaux brisés, répandus et échoués dans l’isolement de sa coquille d’acier._

_Ce soir-là, il était rentré, il s’était couché en pleurant silencieusement, mais il n’avait pas réfléchi. Non. Pourquoi il avait si mal ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu’il savait était combien il désirait s'arracher le cœur de la poitrine et le piétiner jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus rien, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus ressentir que de vains et vides tressauts._

_-_

« Ok ok, tout le monde est prêt ? » demanda Taeyong et tous les plus vieux des NCT - autrement dit tout le monde sauf les Dream - acquiescèrent, assis sur un canapé et sur le sol d’une salle de danse. « Ok ! »

« Ça a intérêt à être bien, on s’est tous retenus de regarder le live hier ! » se plaignait Doyoung.

Taeyong qui était assis par terre au milieu avec Ten, appuya sur play et le clip de Baby Don't Stop commença sur l’ordinateur de Jaehyun, posé sur une petite table. Le rappeur s'appuya en arrière contre le canapé, entre les jambes du propriétaire de l’ordinateur et à peine les premières images commençaient que tout le monde s'exclama avec surprise en tapant respectivement les épaules de Taeyong puis Ten.

« Wow guys ! » fit Lucas, impressionné.

« Taeyong hyung ton regard est vraiment intense » Commenta doucement JungWoo alors que Doyoung confirmait.

« Woooh Ten Hyung, ta voix, tu t’es vraiment amélioré ! » s'exclama Mark.

« Oooh, stop baby don't stop » fit Yuta qui se levait pour imiter la danse sur le refrain.

« C’est tellement… Ces murmures sont tellement indécents ! » commenta Doyoung en riant.

« Oh Taeyong Hyung chante ! » s'étonna Winwin que Yuta était revenu coller après sa petite improvisation.

« Ooooh, énorme » s'exclama Haechan en tapant des mains.

« C’est vraiment comme le feu et l’eau, Taeyong is fire, Ten is water, and BAM » dit encore Lucas qui confirmait ce qu’il pensait déjà.

La suite du clip défila, Jaehyun et Taeyong souriaient, le plus vieux un bras posé sur la cuisse du plus jeune.

« Woah woah woah » fit soudainement Doyoung quand le duo apparu en noir et blanc à l’écran, torses nus sous leurs blazers.

« Wow… » fit également Jaehyun qui n’avait pu retenir au moins une exclamation. « Sérieusement… »

« Je ne crois pas que ce clip soit très approprié » dit Taeil en souriant, légèrement mal à l’aise mais impressionné malgré tout par le charisme de ses amis.

« Oh, Hyung, c’est toi qui a écrit le rap ? » demanda Mark alors qu’ils avaient passé le pont et que le rap de Taeyong devenait particulièrement rapide.

Le concerné acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.

« Wow, c’est le meilleur que t’aies écrit ! » continua alors mark tandis que Winwin, Jungwoo et Johnny acquiesçaient de vifs hochements de tête.

« Vraiment ? J’ai à peine eu le temps d’y penser pourtant… » dit Taeyong qui de ce fait, ne savait trop comment prendre ce compliment.

« C’est impressionnant » admit Haechan.

« La danse » commença Yuta qui se retourna vers le duo. « C’est excellent, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous passiez votre temps à répéter ! Vos pas sont tellement différents, pour être synchro ça a dû être… » le japonais faisait rarement des compliments mais il était obligé d’admettre que sur ce coup, il était impressionné.

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer » fit Winwin en secouant la main.

Jaehyun n’en pensait pas moins que tout le monde, mais il craignait que s’il se perdait dans des compliments, il n'arriverait jamais à exprimer ses pensées, ou finirait par se mettre dans l'embarras. Mais Doyoung sembla avoir décidé de lui rendre la vie insupportable lorsqu’il décida de lui donner un coup d’épaule à la fin du clip.

« Qu’est-ce que t’en penses Jaehyunss ? »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Doyoung avec un grand sourire derrière lequel on pouvait déceler une pointe de menace. Taeyong se retourna vers Jaehyun, attendant aussi une réponse à présent et sans plus attendre, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Jaehyun baissa les yeux vers le rappeur, gardant son sourire et finit par dire :

« C’est très réussi, vous faites un très bon duo »

Doyoung gloussa, particulièrement amusé par la retenue de Jaehyun qu’il pouvait très bien discerner. Un sourire étira progressivement les lèvres de Taeyong en observant le plus jeune qui souriait à Doyoung avec un regard qui le suppliait d’arrêter de rire tout en étant étrangement inquiétant. Taeyong lui serra doucement la cuisse avec sa main tandis que Ten remettait le clip au cas où tout le monde n’ait pu voir toutes les subtilités.

-

Ils quittaient tous la salle de danse pour se rendre au dortoir, mais Jaehyun arrêta Taeyong en chemin en glissant sa main dans la sienne et le tirant un peu sur le côté dans un couloir désert. Un peu surpris, Taeyong le suivit malgré tout, et s’arrêta en face de lui.

« T’étais vraiment impressionnant Hyung, dans le clip » dit Jaehyun en souriant. « Tu veux boire un bubble tea avec moi sur le toit ? »

Un léger rire échappa au plus vieux à son compliment et il acquiesça.

« Ok, allons-y »

-

« J'aimerais tellement qu’on puisse voir les étoiles ici aussi… Tu te rappelles en Ukraine Hyung ? » demanda le plus jeune alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le toit, enveloppés dans une couverture que Taeyong gardait toujours dans son sac.

« Hm » le rappeur hocha la tête en prenant une gorgée de son bubble tea. « C’était beau… » admit il en relevant les yeux vers le ciel noir.

« C’était vraiment beau… »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas me dire ce que tu pensais vraiment du clip ? Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on est ici ? » demanda Taeyong dans un léger rire alors qu’il tournait la tête vers le plus jeune.

« Oh… » Jaehyun fut surpris par la franchise des paroles du plus vieux, puis rit son tour. « Pas juste pour cette raison, j’avais envie de passer du temps avec toi Hyung »

« Hmmm » fit Taeyong en hochant doucement la tête pour signifier qu’il comprenait et il se remit à siroter son thé.

« Mais c’est vrai que je voulais aussi te dire ce que je pensais » admit Jaehyun en regardant le paysage face à eux. « Le clip est vraiment très réussi, et tu étais… » Jaehyun se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cherchant des mots qui ne seraient pas trop fort pour expliquer ce qu’il pensait, sans avoir l’air bizarre. « Sexy mais subtil, c’est exactement ce que tu dégageais dans cette vidéo »

Un petit rire échappa à Taeyong.

« Tu veux que je te refasse la danse pendant le refrain ? » proposa-t-il gentiment, puisqu’il avait pu comprendre que Jaehyun n’était pas insensible à son charme et qu’il avait probablement apprécié de visionner le même clip trois fois.

Surpris, Jaehyun acquiesça cependant et regarda le plus vieux se lever en posant son bubble tea au sol. Il sortit de la couverture, vêtu uniquement d’un pull en maille noir dont le col était suffisamment large pour lui tomber délicatement des épaules, et un jean gris. Il faisait froid, mais ce n’était que pour une minute, et il avait dû faire pire en Ukraine, directement sous la neige. Comme toujours, lorsqu’il s'agissait de performance, Taeyong commença à irradier à profusion alors que son regard s’était soudainement changé en brasier. Il commença à danser, effectuant chaque mouvement en murmurant d’une voix à peine audible des _stop baby don't stop_ qui allaient faire frissonner le plus jeune. Chacun de ses mouvements était précis, son regard transperçait littéralement Jaehyun et ce dernier avalait sa salive avec difficulté en l'observant. Le regard de Taeyong était tellement puissant et tellement… Obscène que le plus jeune sentait une chaleur familière lui nouer le ventre.  Et heureusement pour lui, Taeyong stoppa ses mouvements une fois le refrain terminé car il sentait qu'autrement dans les secondes qui suivaient, il n’aurait pu cacher son _admiration_ qui s’étendait jusqu’à son entre jambe. Lorsque le plus vieux s’arrêta, il retrouva son sourire habituel, amusé par l’air abasourdi du chanteur, et il revint aussitôt vers lui, faisant le choix de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses, glisser ses mains autour de sa taille et venir nicher son visage dans son cou.

« Aish il fait froid… » se plaignit Taeyong qui cherchait clairement la chaleur de Jaehyun.

 _Oh my god…_ Pensa le plus jeune en se mordant la lèvre. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu’il retrouva possession de ses membres figés, il prit les pans de la couverture et fit en sorte d’envelopper également Taeyong avec lui.

« Hyung t’es vraiment quelque chose… » dit il a voix basse en venant poser ses mains délicatement sur les hanches du plus vieux en une caresse qui s'attarda probablement trop longtemps.

Taeyong rit un peu contre son cou et répondit.

« Tu es privilégié, je ne ferais pas un spectacle privé comme ça a n’importe qui »

« Ça me va » admit Jaehyun qui venait déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, en profitant pour s’imprégner de son odeur.

« Je serais surpris que ça ne te convienne pas » dit Taeyong en souriant doucement.

« Hm ça me va très bien » confirma le chanteur en passant ses mains sous le pull du plus vieux dans le bas de son dos pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Taeyong frissonna un peu mais il le laissa faire.

« Jaehyunie » il se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face et vint plutôt passer ses bras autour de son cou. « J'ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité… »

Même si ça ne faisait en réalité que depuis la veille, en début d’après-midi. Taeyong s’avança un peu sur les cuisses du plus jeune pour se coller à lui et pencha la tête sur le côté pour venir l’embrasser délicatement.

« Tae… » commença Jaehyun faiblement avant d’être coupé par des lèvres contre les siennes.

Le rythme cardiaque du plus jeune s’accéléra considérablement et il serra le rappeur sans hésitation dans ses bras. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de paradis qu’il souhaitait ne jamais quitter et son corps se calait si bien contre le sien qu’il avait la sensation que sa respiration se synchronisait parfaitement à la sienne. Il n’avait plus envie de le lâcher. Cependant, la façon dont Taeyong commença inconsciemment à bouger doucement contre lui commença à déclencher des décharges électriques dans tout son corps et il rompit hâtivement le baiser en gardant cependant son front contre le sien.

« Ah Hyung… Stop tu vas… »

« On ne peut pas faire comme hier Jaehyun-ah… ? » demanda Taeyong qui surprit suffisamment Jaehyun pour lui faire reculer la tête et ouvrir grand les yeux.

« Tu veux… »

Taeyong acquiesça en opinant et se mordant la lèvre d'anticipation.

« Je veux dire… Y'a rien de mal… Non… ? » murmura le plus vieux avec une légère hésitation à présent.

Jaehyun secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, rien »

« Alors… Tu veux… ? »

« Tu avais juste l’air tellement… Gêné… » dit Jaehyun qui était un peu perdu avec les changements et qui avait besoin d’expliquer sa propre réaction.

Taeyong baissa les yeux un instant avant de relever ses deux orbes brillantes vers le plus jeune.

« Ça me gêne toujours mais… Tu sais que je suis plus du genre à suivre mes instincts et mh… J’ai envie d’être proche de toi… »

Jaehyun le regardait dans les yeux, absorbé par le contraste entre l'innocence de son regard et le fond de ses paroles. Lorsqu’il termina sa phrase, le chanteur se pencha et vint capturer ses lèvres en resserrant son étreinte. Taeyong fut surpris mais il ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser avec un désir qu’il peinait à cacher puisque la perspective d’un plaisir comme la veille envoyait déjà des étincelles frémissantes dans son bas ventre. Sans plus attendre, cette fois ci ce fut le plus vieux qui ondula légèrement contre lui pour ne pas tarder à sentir la même excitation qui l’avait gagné, se presser contre la sienne. Un soupir tremblant quitta les lèvres du rappeur entre deux baisers. Jaehyun glissa ses mains sous son haut dans son dos et progressivement, il déplia les jambes pour se redresser et inviter le rappeur à se relever avec lui. Maladroitement, Taeyong se remit sur ses pieds en quittant à peine les lèvres du plus jeune et Jaehyun le guida, les mains sur ses hanches, jusqu’à un mur à côté de la porte par laquelle ils étaient rentrés sur le toit. Lorsque le dos du plus vieux se heurta au crépi, son souffle se coupa et il rompit le baiser un instant avant de revenir quémander ses lèvres. Jaehyun garda ses mains sur sa taille un moment puis il les glissa lentement en se penchant jusqu’aux cuisses du rappeur pour le soulever. Et bien que Taeyong fut surpris, il coopéra et enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Aussitôt placé, le rappeur resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et revint l'embrasser. Jaehyun resta immobile quelques instants et trouva la place parfaite dans leur étreinte, leurs corps plus proches que jamais, leurs cœurs plus fidèles à eux-mêmes qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été. Puis il glissa ses mains à nouveau sur sa taille, sous son haut, avant de bouger lentement contre lui. Taeyong rompit le baiser un instant et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

« Jaehyunie… » murmura-t-il d’abord doucement contre ses lèvres alors que le chanteur ondulait encore doucement contre lui, laissant le plaisir tranquillement se frayer un chemin dans leurs bas ventres. « Jaehyunie… Baby don't stop… » dit-il ensuite de façon plus obscène encore que dans la chanson, avant de laisser entendre un faible gémissement.

Choqué, Jaehyun se figea un instant, gagnant en retour un sourire amusé de la part du rappeur. Soudainement, le plus jeune enleva une main de sa hanche pour venir la loger derrière la tête du plus vieux afin d’éviter qu’il ne se cogne, et il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec un désir qu’il n’était plus capable de contenir. Au même moment, ses mouvements contre lui devinrent plus appuyés et Jaehyun accéléra progressivement. Tous les deux se sentaient particulièrement étroits dans leurs pantalons, mais d’un commun accord silencieux, ils n'allaient pas plus loin, comme s’il était entendu qu’ils n’avaient pas encore franchi ce cap. Même si Taeyong venait de créer un nouveau fantasme au plus jeune. Leurs membres l’un contre l’autre étaient gorgés par l'excitation et le rappeur commençait à avoir le souffle court. Ses jambes se resserraient autour des jambes du plus jeune, et il finit par rompre à nouveau le baiser car il n’arrivait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour y répondre et respirer alors qu’ils étaient pris en otage par le plaisir. Jaehyun dévia sur sa mâchoire, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau et descendant jusqu’à son cou pour lui arracher des centaines de frissons alors que le rappeur penchait la tête sur le côté. Taeyong se mordait la lèvre et son dos se cambrait en essayant de se synchroniser aux mouvements de bassin du chanteur pour maximiser leur plaisir qui devenait graduellement plus intense.

« Oh Jaehyunie… Don't Stop… Baby don't stop… » murmurait-il dans son oreille alors que ses mains se crispaient dans son dos.

« Hyung… » répondit Jaehyun qui reculait la tête et ouvrait les yeux, posant son regard brumeux sur le rappeur.

Le chanteur revint capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur qui contrastait avec ses mouvements, et alors que ses ondulations se faisaient plus erratiques, un plaisir intense les gagna en même temps et un dernier gémissement perça les lèvres de Taeyong qui serrait fortement le haut du plus jeune dans ses mains. Jaehyun continua de bouger contre lui encore un instant une main serrant sa taille avec force et l’autre crispée dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques longues secondes, échangeant encore quelques baisers, puis Jaehyun esquissa un sourire avant de murmurer.

« A cause de toi je vais avoir une érection à chaque fois que j’entends cette chanson… » il laissa entendre un léger rire qui fut accompagné par celui du rappeur.

« Désolé c’était trop tentant… T’avais l’air de beaucoup aimer la chanson et… Quand je te l’ai remontré tout à l’heure, t’avais l’air… Mmh… Particulièrement captivé » répondit Taeyong dont le sourire était contagieux.

« C’était si évident ? » demanda Jaehyun en lâchant doucement sa hanche et s’écartant pour qu’il se remette sur ses pieds.

« Hmhm » confirma le plus vieux avant de remettre les pieds sur le sol. « Ah… » se plaignit-il en grimaçant et en glissant une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Hyung ? » Jaehyun fronça les sourcils et revint à son niveau. « Je t’ai fait mal ? »

« Non ça va » répondit Taeyong en secouant la main devant lui, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, avant de s’étirer un moment en se penchant sur les côtés et se massant les hanches.

« Hyung tu sais, ton sourire n’a pas l’air sincère… »  Il passa dans son dos et vint remplacer les mains du plus vieux, venant appuyer doucement aux mêmes endroits avec ses pouces.

Jaehyun en profita pour venir déposer un baiser contre son épaule, mais il fronça rapidement à nouveau les sourcils. Il releva la tête pour venir tirer sur le pull de Taeyong et regarder à l’intérieur.

« Oh my god… Hyung, je suis désolé » dit-il soudainement en voyant les marques rouges qu’avait laissé le crépi dans son dos avec les mouvements répétitifs.

« De quoi tu parles Jaehyun ? » répondit le rappeur qui le laissa à peine le toucher avant de se retourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

« Tu as pleins… Plein de marques dans le dos… C’est pas douloureux ? »

« Hein ? Non je sens rien » répondit Taeyong qui s’éloigna pour aller récupérer la couverture.

Il revint rapidement vers Jaehyun et l'enroula dans la couverture en souriant.

« Ça va Jaehyun-ah »

Le concerné fronça un peu les sourcils, peu convaincu, et Taeyong éternua soudainement en se tournant sur le côté.

« Ok hyung, viens on rentre » Jaehyun enleva la couverture et la mit plutôt sur les épaules du plus vieux avant d’aller récupérer leurs bubble-teas. 

« Jaehyun tu vas attraper froid… » se plaignit Taeyong en revenant vers lui.

« C’est toi qui est en train d'attraper froid Hyung » répondit le plus jeune avant d’attraper sa main et le guider avec lui vers la porte pour retourner à l’intérieur.

Une fois hors d’atteinte du vent, Jaehyun s’arrêta dans la cage d'escalier et se posta en face du plus vieux. Il vint dégager doucement quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage et dit avec inquiétude :

« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de marques dans le dos Hyung… Laisses moi les désinfecter en rentrant… Ok… ? »

Taeyong fixa le plus jeune un moment avec incrédulité et répondit :

« Ok… »

Il n’aimait pas l’inquiéter, il n’aimait pas le voir se torturer à son sujet, et si cela pouvait lui permettre de ne pas se faire plus de souci, Taeyong acceptait volontiers.

« J’ai un peu mal au dos Jaehyun-ah, mais je sens vraiment pas ou peu, ce dont tu parles, ne t’inquiètes pas… » ajouta t il tout de même en venant glisser une main sur sa joue avec un sourire doux.

Il se rapprocha et vint lui voler un baiser en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Jaehyun sourit et répondit à son baiser avant de glisser ses bras autour de ses épaules et l’enlacer doucement de peur de lui faire mal et lui faire remarquer sa peau meurtrie.

-

« Tu rentres tard » fit remarquer Johnny à son colocataire qui revenait alors qu’il était déjà 2h du matin.

Jaehyun se jeta sur son lit dans un soupir alors qu’il articulait un « je sais » fatigué.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore réveillé ? » demanda le plus jeune en tournant sa tête vers l’Américain.

« Comme par hasard Taeyong était aussi absent… » répondit Johnny qui ignorait complètement la question du chanteur.

Jaehyun sourit un peu malgré lui à sa remarque et se glissa sous les couvertures après avoir retiré tous ses vêtements sauf son boxer.

« Quelque chose à me raconter ? » continua l’Américain qui posait sa tablette sur sa table de nuit pour donner son attention complète au plus jeune.

« Mmh… Rien de précis, mais les choses semblent enfin se diriger dans la bonne direction… »

« Tu as l’air particulièrement heureux Jaehyun » dit Johnny qui rit au sourire ravi de son colocataire.

« De quoi tu ris ? » dit le plus jeune avant de lui lancer un de ses oreillers dans la tête.

Johnny réceptionna l’objet d’une main sans trop de difficulté.

« Tu réalises que tu vas sortir avec l’homme idéal de beaucoup de gens ? » demanda-t-il en riant.

« Je sais, moi le premier… Mais rien n’est garanti » répondit Jaehyun sans hésitation.

« Enfin, tu as beaucoup de succès toi-même mais Taeyong est… Irréel pour beaucoup. »

« Hmm, je sais » répondit-il encore avec un sourire toujours aussi heureux.

« Et je t’ai rendu service l'autre jour donc… Dis-moi une anecdote croustillante » dit Johnny qui ne perdait pas le nord et avait retenu la fois où Jaehyun lui avait dit précisément ''je te revaudrai ça’’.

« Ah sérieusement ? C’est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ben je m’ennuie un peu pour le moment et tous les deux vous êtes… Ah… Comme deux livres ouverts pour moi, je suis votre histoire depuis longtemps, donc j'aimerais savoir ce qu’il se passe avant la fin de mon roman favoris »

« Aaah… » Jaehyun soupira en regardant le plafond, le dos de sa main sur son front. « Tu as dit qu’il n’était probablement pas aussi innocent qu’il en a l’air, tu te souviens ? »

Johnny acquiesça silencieusement.

« Hm… Je pense que tu as raison. » dit-il avec un fin sourire alors qu’il tournait la tête vers son colocataire qui s’était mis à rire.

« Tu sais déjà que j’ai raison ?! »

« Ça fait aussi partie des raisons pour lesquelles je pense que tu as particulièrement raison » répondit-il en se mettant à rire lui aussi.

« Wow » commenta Johnny, amusé.

« Hm… » fit encore Jaehyun qui continuait à sourire.

« Oh my god, non, ne m’en dit pas plus, je vais plus être capable de le regarder normalement après et tu connais mon amitié avec Taeyong. Si ça devient awkward, je ne me le pardonnerais pas. » Johnny secoua la tête comme pour balayer ces idées que Jaehyun avait suggéré.

Le chanteur pouffa de rire puis opina doucement.

« Je ne comptais pas t’en dire plus Hyung »

« Parfait » l’Américain soupira de soulagement en amenant une main à son cœur comme s’il venait de frôler l’arrêt cardiaque.

« Bonne nuit Johnny Hyung »

« Bonne nuit bonne nuit » répéta le concerné.

Et tous deux tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée en quelques minutes.

-

Le lendemain, le groupe ne vit presque pas Taeyong. Le plus vieux avait été traîné à droite à gauche pour examiner de nouveaux potentiels contrats avec des tiers, et enfin pour lui expliquer quelle allait être la nature de son travail en tant que Leader officiel et officieux pour les mois à venir. Il se fit répéter combien son rôle était important, combien il devait absolument se dresser tel un pilier au sein du groupe pour tous les soutenir et enfin, combien il lui était nécessaire pour les autres et sa propre carrière de ne pas faire d’erreur. Le temps avait beau être passé, de l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts et pourtant… Ses vieux démons finissaient toujours par revenir le hanter, telle une menace invisible mais dont on venait sans arrêt lui rappeler l’existence. A cette époque, heureusement il avait le soutien du groupe, et ce même si certains étaient agacés comme Yuta dont l'ambition était bien connue. Ils n’en tenaient pas rigueur au rappeur pour ce qui était arrivé. Et heureusement à cette époque déjà, il avait Jaehyun.

Lorsqu’il rentra aux alentours de 22h, Taeyong alla directement s’excuser auprès de Ten pour avoir été obligé de manquer leur répétition pour leur représentation. C’était la première officielle à être diffusée et il n’avait pas pu être là, alors que Ten préparait seul leur duo. Fort heureusement, le danseur ne lui en voulait pas même s’il lui admit que cela avait considérablement augmenté son stress. Taeyong sourit avec un petit air coupable et lui promit de se rattraper. Non pas qu’il aurait pu faire autrement car il n’avait pas eu le choix, mais étant ce qu’il est, le rappeur voyait toujours plus ce qu’il aurait aimé faire plutôt que ce qu’il pouvait faire. Et dans ce cas précis, rien n’aurait pu être changé.

Ce soir-là, Taeyong tenta d’aller se coucher avant même le retour des trois ''dj''. La majorité du groupe n’était pas là, il n’avait pas de repas à préparer pour les autres membres, rien à leur annoncer pour le moment… Il pouvait se contenter d’angoisser seul dans son lit, sans que qui que ce soit ne soit au courant. Personne ne savait, personne ne saurait. Personne ne savait la pression réelle qu’on lui mettait, même si on le voyait aux rares fois où Taeyong finissait par craquer. Mais personne ne savait ce qui lui était dit, ce qui lui était demandé. Jamais il n’en avait parlé. Cela faisait partie d’un accord muet entre lui et la compagnie. Par chance, le rappeur réussit à s’endormir vers 23h après avoir passé une heure à tourner et virer dans son lit, la tête horriblement comprimée par toutes ses pensées. Cependant, son sommeil fut de courte durée. Peu après minuit, Mark pour qui les répétitions s’éternisaient dorénavant avec le reste des NCT Dream, vint doucement lui secouer l’épaule avec la boule au ventre.

« Hyung… Hyung tu m'entends… ? »

Mark se sentait coupable de le réveiller. Il savait combien parfois il pouvait être dur pour le plus vieux de trouver le sommeil et combien actuellement il lui était donc particulièrement précieux. Mais il savait aussi quel type de relation il avait avec Jaehyun, du moins il en avait une idée, et il se disait qu’il serait probablement le seul que le chanteur ne pourrait totalement repousser. Car tous les membres au courant avaient déjà essayé de lui parler, en vain. Même Johnny. Pourtant, Jaehyun et Johnny avaient une amitié solide, bâtie sur une confiance mutuelle, un vécu parfois semblable, de l’entraide et un humour similaire. Johnny aurait dû être capable de lui parler, Mark n’aurait pas dû avoir à aller réveiller Taeyong, mais le voilà, à genoux à côté de son matelas, à lui secouer doucement l’épaule.

« Hm… » grogna un peu le plus vieux tournant péniblement la tête en provenance de la voix, et ouvrant difficilement les yeux. « Mark… ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a… ? »

Taeyong fronça les sourcils en voyant le jeune rappeur à ses côtés, le visage rongé par la culpabilité et l’inquiétude. Ce n’était pas le genre d’expression qu’il avait l’habitude de voir étirer ses traits et cette vision le força à sortir de son sommeil plus rapidement que d’ordinaire.

« Hyung mh… Je suis désolé de te réveiller Hyung, mais Jef… Jaehyun Hyung, apparemment il y a un problème avec son père, on en sait pas énormément… Mais il refuse de nous parler, même à Johnny et il a l’air… Il est pas lui-même Hyung… On ne sait pas quoi faire… Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir essayé de lui parler et… Hyung ? »

Progressivement, le regard de Taeyong s’était gorgé d’inquiétude. Il n’avait pas laissé le plus jeune finir et avait repoussé soudainement les couvertures pour bondir du lit, encore échevelé. Sans plus attendre, il s’était précipité hors de la chambre, sans même savoir où était le chanteur, mais il avait sa petite idée. Taeyong en savait peu, mais il avait cru comprendre que la relation de Jaehyun avec son père était plutôt problématique, chaotique même et les rares fois où il l’avait vu énervé était en lien avec lui. Et quand Jaehyun était énervé… Le rappeur monta à l’étage et plus il avançait dans le couloir, plus il pouvait entendre de bruits sourds. Visiblement, Taeyong avait vu juste. Avec hésitation, il frappa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le rappeur fixa ses pieds un instant en se mordillant la lèvre, puis tout doucement, il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Jaehyun tapait inlassablement dans un sac de frappe suspendu au plafond. Il était vêtu d’un débardeur gris, un jogging noir et ses mains étaient enroulées dans des bandes de tissu blanc. En sueur, il ne semblait pas s’être rendu compte de la présence de Taeyong. Lentement, ce dernier s'approcha du chanteur et se plaça derrière le sac de frappe qu’il vint tenir à deux mains en se plaçant dans le champ de vision du plus jeune.

« Jaehyunie… »

Articula-t-il alors qu’un dernier coup du concerné venaient le faire reculer d’un pas. Jaehyun n’y allait définitivement pas de main morte.

« Hyung » fit ce dernier en cessant de frapper, laissant ses poings retomber le long de son corps.

« Jaehyunie, tes mains… »

Taeyong lâchait le sac de frappe et se rapprocha du chanteur pour venir attraper délicatement ses poignets, les yeux rivés sur ses jointures qui saignaient suffisamment pour humidifier le tissu supposé les protéger. Jaehyun resta silencieux. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains du plus vieux, mais rien ne semblait lui traverser l’esprit. Rien qu’il puisse répondre, autre que la rage qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres si jamais ses dents avaient le malheur de se desserrer.

« Jaehyunie… ? Jaehyunie regarde-moi… »

Taeyong avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Il cherchait son regard, en vain. Mais les lèvres de Jaehyun se séparaient, tremblantes d’énervement et le rappeur attendait patiemment.

« Cet… Cet enfoiré… Il est mourant Hyung… Cet enfoiré va mourir… »

« Oh… Jaehyunie… »

Taeyong lâcha son poignet gauche et vint glisser sa main avec douceur contre sa joue, le cœur serré.

« Non hyung… J’ai pas… » Jaehyun laissa échapper un petit soupir puis il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. « C’est juste… Tellement… »

La gorge du chanteur se serra et le rappeur se mordit un peu plus la lèvre d’inquiétude.

« Hyung cet enfoiré va mourir et j’aurai même pas… Même pas eu la chance de lui faire payer… Il va mourir et je n’aurai même pas… »

Jaehyun serra les dents, et un sanglot lui brisa la voix alors qu’il se cachait le visage dans une main, dos voûté. Taeyong n’était pas certain de tout comprendre, mais voir la détresse du plus jeune lui fendit le cœur. Ses mots et sa réaction étaient opposés, mais il croyait saisir que Jaehyun n’était pas certain lui-même de savoir comment se sentir. Délicatement, Taeyong glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'inviter à se rapprocher et se pencher vers lui. Ce que le chanteur fit, bien que partiellement paralysé par ses pleurs. Taeyong enlaça ses épaules et Jaehyun glissa ses bras autour des hanches du plus vieux en venant nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

« Je suis là… Ça va aller… » murmurait doucement Taeyong.

Et Jaehyun le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. D’ordinaire le rappeur lui aurait dit qu’il allait l’étouffer mais, dans ce genre de circonstance, il ne voulait qu’une chose : le rassurer. Et si le serrer fort lui faisait du bien, alors Taeyong était parfaitement prêt à le laisser faire, même si cela signifiait manquer d’air. Le plus jeune essayait de se calmer, mais il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour y arriver. Lorsque le plus vieux sentit cette accalmie, sa main qui jusqu’alors était logée dans ses cheveux pour les caresser patiemment, invita Jaehyun à relever au moins légèrement la tête.

« Jaehyun-ah, il faut soigner tes mains… Ok ? Tu veux bien… ? »

Le concerné hésita un instant avant d'opiner de façon à peine perceptible.

« Viens… »

Taeyong le tira doucement par le poignet pour sortir de la salle d’entraînement. Sans le presser, le rappeur le guida jusqu’à la salle de bain à l’étage. Jaehyun gardait la tête basse, mais il le suivait en silence. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le lavabo, il s’appuya contre le meuble alors que le plus vieux cherchait le kit de premiers soins dans le placard accroché au mur. C’est le bruit d’une boîte posée à ses côtés qui donna le signal au chanteur, et il tendit les mains à Taeyong. Délicatement, le plus vieux commença à dérouler les bandes de tissu, et Jaehyun grimaça alors que le sang coagulé se décollait de sa peau. Le rappeur fit également une grimace en voyant l’étendue des dégâts.

« Tu as cogné dans autre chose qu’un sac de frappe… T’as de la chance de ne rien t’être cassé Jaehyun-ah… »

Il n’y avait aucune question dans ses paroles, il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits. Jaehyun ne pouvait pas s’être autant abîmé les jointures avec la demi-heure qu’il avait passé à se défouler sur le sac de frappe. Le coupable resta encore silencieux. Taeyong posa les morceaux de tissu, puis ouvrit le kit de premiers soins pour en sortir des bandages et du désinfectant.

« Ça va piquer un peu… »

Avec un petit bâtonnet au bout duquel se trouvait un morceau de coton, il commença à désinfecter délicatement chacune de ses jointures. En effet, la sensation n’était pas particulièrement agréable et Jaehyun serrait les dents. La peau était tellement fine à cet endroit… Sans parler de l’emplacement qui était sans arrêt sollicité par les mouvements de ses doigts.

« Tu vas te faire engueuler par les maquilleurs… » souligna le rappeur avec un léger sourire pour détendre un peu l’atmosphère.

Les maquilleurs se faisaient toujours un plaisir de leur faire remarquer leurs cernes et la moindre nouvelle marque sur leur peau, alors des mains dans cet état… Jaehyun allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Lui aussi esquissa un sourire et de sa main à présent dépourvue de bactérie, il vint aplatir doucement les épis dans les cheveux de Taeyong. Le contact surprit le plus vieux qui jeta un petit regard en direction du visage du chanteur et il fit face à un doux sourire qui balaya ses inquiétudes, au moins pour quelques secondes. Soulagé de voir Jaehyun plus détendu, le rappeur lui sourit à son tour.

« Qui t’a réveillé Hyung… ? » demanda cependant le plus jeune alors que Taeyong lâchait sa seconde main désinfectée pour attraper le rouleau de bandages.

« Mark… »

« Oh… » Jaehyun poussa un petit soupir coupable. « Désolé Hyung… »

« C’est pas grave Jaehyun-ah, je suis là pour toi, c’est normal »

Taeyong commença enrouler les bandages autour des mains du plus jeune tout en lui offrant un sourire sincère et rassurant. Le chanteur acquiesça d’un faible hochement de tête. Lorsque Taeyong termina de protéger ses jointures meurtries, Jaehyun attrapa sa main droite et vint tendrement déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

« Merci… » murmura-t-il en regardant le rappeur, les yeux brillants de larmes qu’il contenait.

Le cœur de Taeyong se comprima à nouveau dans sa poitrine et il vint doucement caresser la joue du chanteur de sa main libre. Lentement, il rapprocha son visage du sien en se donnant un peu plus de hauteur avec ses orteils, et il ferma les yeux pour lui voler un baiser tout aussi tendre que celui que Jaehyun lui avait offert. Le chanteur sentit soudainement l’émotion l'envahir à nouveau et sa gorge se serra alors qu’il glissait ses mains sur les hanches du plus vieux. De son pouce, le rappeur essuya la larme qui était venue rouler sur la joue du plus jeune, puis quitta ses lèvres en ne s'écartant que de quelques millimètres.

« Il faut te reposer Jaehyunie… Allons dormir d’accord… ? »

« Hm… »

Jaehyun acquiesça mais il attira le rappeur contre lui pour l’enlacer. Il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le serrer contre lui. Quelques larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues alors qu’il fermait les yeux en humant l’odeur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Taeyong, bien que surpris, passa également ses bras dans son dos et serra Jaehyun en retour. L’émotion devenait forte, avec la façon dont le plus jeune l'étreignait et Taeyong commença lui aussi à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il était rare, très rare pour le chanteur de pleurer de tristesse, de s'énerver, et à présent pourtant, il lui montrait les deux en même temps. Le rappeur ne pouvait faire autrement que d’être particulièrement inquiet. Il ferma les yeux à son tour et, la joue posée contre l’épaule du chanteur, il profita de l’étreinte pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu’à ce que Jaehyun ne se sente prêt à retourner là où il pourrait potentiellement croiser les autres membres.

C’est peu après, que Taeyong tirait le chanteur par la main en bas des escaliers, et qu’ils croisèrent Johnny.

« Oh, TYong » fit d’abord l’Américain avec surprise avant de lorgner un instant sur le plus jeune.

Jaehyun ne le regardait pas en retour, il fixait un mur si intensément que Johnny devait faire de son mieux, prendre beaucoup de recul, pour ne pas être blessé.

 « Mark a échangé de lit avec Jaehyun pour ce soir » ajouta l’américain en redonnant son attention à Taeyong.

« Oh, ok, je le remercierai demain, bonne nuit Johnny » le rappeur lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

Alors, le plus vieux et le plus jeune se remirent à marcher pour rejoindre la chambre de Taeyong. En passant devant Johhny, Jaehyun lui serra l’épaule, façon muette de le remercier et de lui témoigner que malgré son comportement, il lui était lui aussi, reconnaissant. Un poids se souleva des épaules de l’Américain et il retourna également dans sa chambre.

Taeyong referma la porte derrière eux, puis demanda :

« Tu veux dormir dans le lit de… »

Mais alors qu’il se retournait vers Jaehyun, ce dernier s’était déjà installé dans le lit du plus vieux. Un très léger rire échappa au rappeur qui se dirigea vers son placard.

« Il est un peu tard maintenant pour prendre une douche et je sais qu’on ne fait pas la même taille mais j’ai bien au moins un t-shirt trop grand à te prêter… »

Taeyong ouvrit les portes du placard et commença à chercher les étages méticuleusement rangés par couleur, matière et type de vêtement. Après quelques secondes seulement, il trouva ce qu’il cherchait, soit un simple haut noir, sans manche, beaucoup trop grand pour son détenteur. Il revint alors vers le plus jeune et s’assit à ses côtés.

« Tiens, tu peux garder ton pantalon mais mets au moins ça »

Taeyong posa le haut parfaitement plié sur les cuisses du plus jeune. Jaehyun prit quelques secondes pour réagir, mais il finit par se relever, posant le vêtement sur le lit pour commencer par retirer celui qu’il portait, dos au rappeur qui tourna la tête pour lui laisser son intimité. Ou peut-être aussi pour s’éviter des pensées parasites alors que ce n’était clairement pas le moment. Connaissant le plus vieux, Jaehyun plia également son débardeur avant de le poser sur la chaise de bureau non loin, puis il prit le haut qui lui avait été donné pour l’enfiler. Le chanteur se rassit aux côtés de Taeyong et demanda avec une pointe d'hésitation :

« Ça te dérangerait si je dormais en boxer ? »

Taeyong l'observa quelques instants avec incrédulité avant de baisser les yeux et les relever sur le lit de Mark.

« Tu veux dormir dans le lit de Mark ? »

Jaehyun secoua la tête et le rappeur haussa un sourcil.

« Mmh… Ok… Ok, tu peux »

Taeyong était visiblement mal à l’aise avec l’idée. Dormir avec Jaehyun en sous-vêtements… Ça ne l’aurait probablement pas dérangé il y a ne serait-ce qu’un mois, mais depuis… Il s’était passé toutes ces choses entre eux qui le rendaient particulièrement conscient de sa présence et de comment elle se formait.

« Hyung si ça te met mal à l’aise… Je pensais juste au fait que j’ai beaucoup transpiré et te connaissant… »

Soudainement, Taeyong se releva et retourna vers son placard. Il ne s’était pas changé en arrivant quelques heures plus tôt. Rapidement, il attrapa un pantalon de pyjama noir pour l'enfiler à la place de celui qu’il portait, ainsi qu’un haut avec un gros motif de bob l’éponge à l'avant. Tout s’était passé en quelque secondes et Jaehyun n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Taeyong était déjà de retour à côté de lui.

« Tu peux… Tu peux te mettre en boxer si tu veux… Ça va… »

« Tu veux que j’aille prendre une douche hyung… ? »

« Non… Non ! » s'exclama soudainement le rappeur en venant poser une main rassurante sur l’épaule du plus jeune. « Ne pense pas à ça Jaehyunie ok… ? Tu es la priorité et tu dois te reposer… »

Le concerné tourna enfin la tête vers le plus vieux et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Allonges toi… » dit alors le plus jeune avec douceur.

Taeyong s’apprêtait à dire la même chose, mais il se fit couper l’herbe sous le pied. Il sourit en retour, un peu amusé, et recula dans le lit avant de s’allonger sur le flanc, dos au mur, sous la couverture. Pendant ce temps, Jaehyun se relevait et se départissait de son pantalon pour le déposer également sur la chaise de bureau, et revenir se glisser face au plus vieux, sous la couette après avoir éteint la lumière. Hésitant un peu, il vint caresser tendrement sa joue du dos de ses phalanges et dit :

« Je suis désolé qu’on t’ai réveillé pour venir me voir… J’aurais dû… Réagir autrement… »

Taeyong fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu’il commençait à deviner, dans la pénombre, les traits emprunts de culpabilité du plus jeune.

« Jaehyunie, arrêtes de t’en vouloir pour ça… Je ne t’en veux pas et pourtant c’est moi qui ai été réveillé… Je suis content d’avoir pu être là… Je suis content d’être là et… Je veux être là quand tu as besoin de quelqu’un toi aussi… Quand tu as besoin de moi… »

Jaehyun lui fit un sourire coupable mais reconnaissant.

« Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là aussi Jaehyunie… Quand tu veux… » ajouta Taeyong en venant prendre la main du chanteur sur sa joue.

Le plus jeune opina doucement mais resta silencieux. Il aurait probablement besoin de parler mais… Pas ce jour-là. Il avait pour le moment déjà besoin d’avaler ses émotions, faire le tri, comprendre et après… Après seulement serait-il capable de partager.

« Fermes les yeux… » lui intima le plus vieux avec douceur.

Le concerné par ces paroles observa le rappeur encore quelques secondes puis fit ce qui lui était demandé. Alors, délicatement, Taeyong déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

« Bonne nuit Jaehyunie… » murmura-t-il en venant poser sa joue contre sa tête tandis qu’il caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts de façon réconfortante.

Le plus jeune fut surpris par l'initiative du plus vieux. D’ordinaire, Taeyong étant plus petit, c’était lui qui finissait par se lover contre le plus jeune. L’inverse était assez inhabituel mais, compte tenu de la situation, Jaehyun lui en était reconnaissant. Il posa son front contre sa clavicule sans se faire prier et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour répondre à l’étreinte. Sa chaleur, sa présence, la douceur de ses caresses firent remonter une nouvelle vague d’émotions, et ses épaules se mirent à trembler quelques instants alors qu’il contenait quelques larmes. Heureusement, la fatigue prit rapidement le dessus, et en moins de 5 minutes, Jaehyun s’était endormi en serrant fort le rappeur contre lui.

-

Le lendemain, aux petites heures du matin, Taeyong fut appelé sur son téléphone et convoqué à la maison de disque avec Jaehyun. C’était inhabituel, étrange même et le rappeur craignait ce pour quoi on demandait leur présence. Il avait peur que Jaehyun ne soit réprimandé pour ses réactions la veille, bien qu’on ne lui ait dit exactement ce qu’il s’était passé pour que les autres membres s’inquiètent autant… Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur adjoint qui se tenait dos droit, doigts entrecroisés sur la vitre immaculée du meuble sur lequel ses bras étaient posés, les deux artistes avalèrent leur salive avec difficultés. Ils échangèrent un regard nerveux, et c’est alors qu’on s'adressa à eux.

« Monsieur Jung, vous vous doutez que vos actions la veille ne resteront pas sans répercutions. »

Le concerné baissa les yeux en serrant les dents, poings liés dans son dos, tandis que Taeyong tournait la tête dans sa direction pour l'observer avec inquiétude, comme s’il allait pouvoir lire sur son visage, ce qui lui valait ce genre de commentaire. Évidemment, il n’obtint aucune réponse à ses questions silencieuses…

« En dehors des activités actuelles, toutes les autres qui devaient démarrer prochainement sont suspendues jusqu’à nouvel ordre. »

Jaehyun ferma les yeux un instant, retenant un soupir tandis que le rappeur commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Ses globes oculaires s'agitaient de droite à gauche alors qu’il fixait le bureau devant lui.

« Quand vos activités reprendront… Ça, cela dépendra de votre attitude. »

« Mmh… Monsieur… » commença à articuler Taeyong qui avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme.

« Hyung. » le coupa Jaehyun pour tenter de l’arrêter mais c’était peine perdue, le rappeur était plus têtu qu’une mule.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement, mais… Justement, j’aurais dû être là, si j’avais été là j’aurais pu… »

« Hyung »

« J’aurais pu désamorcer la situation, et ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

Taeyong avait relevé les yeux vers le directeur adjoint et s’était légèrement avancé pour appuyer ses propos sans porter attention à Jaehyun qui avait encore tenté de le retenir, une main sur son bras. Lui aussi, commençait à paniquer à présent, mais principalement car il ne voulait pas attirer de problèmes au plus vieux. Lorsque le chanteur vit le regard perçant du directeur adjoint se poser sur Taeyong comme s’il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, le plus jeune lâcha son bras et baissa les yeux.

« C’est également pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir, Monsieur Lee. Monsieur Jung, je vous donnerai plus détails prochainement, vous pouvez disposer. »

Jaehyun avala sa salive avec difficulté. Hésitant mais n’ayant pas le choix, il recula lentement de quelques pas puis s’éclipsa par la porte qu’il referma silencieusement.

-

_Jaehyun quittait le plateau du studio photo et marchait pour rejoindre sa loge quand un rookie d’une autre agence mais du même âge que lui, l’arrêta en empoignant son bras._

_« J’ai entendu dire que ton ordure de père va enfin rendre l’âme »_

_« Pardon ? » le chanteur se retourna, choqué par ce qu’il venait d’entendre et fixa le rookie avec méfiance._

_« Il va peut-être enfin laisser ma mère tranquille ! J’espère que t’es pas comme lui, un fils d'enfoiré peut-il vraiment être autre chose ? »_

_Jaehyun ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant sa dernière phrase et le poussa brusquement en arrière contre un mur, son avant-bras appuyé avec force contre sa gorge. Le rookie grimaça un instant alors qu’il manquait d’air puis laissa entendre un léger rire._

_« Hm, pareil »_

_Jaehyun commença à voir rouge. Il retira son bras de sa gorge puis l’attrapa par le tissu sur ses épaules pour le jeter violement au sol._

_« Jaehyun ! » s'exclama Doyoung en arrière._

_Rapidement rejoint par Johnny, tous deux attrapèrent le plus jeune avant qu’il ne se jette sur le rookie toujours au sol dans l’idée de le défigurer._

_« Jaehyun, du calme, Jaehyun ! »_

_Le plus jeune tenta de s'extirper de l’emprise de ses amis pendant encore quelques secondes mais finit par se dégager en faisant demi-tour. Il les bouscula involontairement en passant entre les deux, et s’éloigna._

_-_

« Hyung ? »

Jaehyun attendait Taeyong à l’extérieur, et lorsqu’il l’avait vu sortir du bureau après une bonne demi-heure, le rappeur semblait livide. Cependant, quand le chanteur l'appela, il fut d’abord surpris mais tenta d’arborer au plus vite un sourire serein.

« Jaehyun-ah, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Le plus vieux se dirigea vers lui en ravalant ses émotions.

« Je t’attendais Hyung… Je suis désolé… »

Taeyong pinça les lèvres avant de pousser un petit soupir. D’une main dans son dos, il invita Jaehyun à marcher avec lui pour quitter l’étage auquel ils étaient.

« Viens partons, on doit rejoindre les autres »

Jaehyun resta silencieux. Il n’était pas certain de comprendre ce dont il venait d’être en partie témoin, et bien qu’il cherchât des réponses sur le visage du rappeur, rien ne semblait l’éclaircir. Pourquoi Taeyong avait-il été lui aussi appelé pour un problème qui ne concernait que Jaehyun ? Et pourquoi le plus jeune avait-il été éloigné après qu'ils aient sous-entendu que le rappeur avait sa part de responsabilité ? Inquiet, il continua à marcher à ses côtés, gorge serrée.

-

Peu après l’enregistrement de leur nouvelle performance pour BOSS, Jaehyun s’approcha de Taeyong dans les coulisses et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Hyung… Tout va bien ? »

Surpris, le rappeur tourna la tête dans sa direction et opina bien qu’il semblait distrait.

« Hm » il lui fit face et posa une main sur son bras affectueusement. « Et toi ? »

Jaehyun opina également et alors que sa main allait écarter naturellement les cheveux du visage de Taeyong, il s’arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Tu pourras m'accorder quelques minutes ce soir Hyung… ? J'aimerais… Discuter »

Le regard du rappeur se posa sur la main suspendue dans les airs par un fil invisible et la prit pour l'abaisser doucement.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça le plus vieux avec un sourire doux.

-

Pour être seuls, Taeyong et Jaehyun avaient décidé de retourner sur le toit de leur dortoir. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à apprécier ce lieu, mais à cette heure, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui prenaient le risque de se rendre à cet endroit. Enveloppés dans de gros manteaux, Tous deux sortirent à l’extérieur et s’appuyèrent dos contre un mur proche de la porte. Taeyong bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel noir pollué par le trop grand nombre de lumières de la ville, l’air qui se transformait en un nuage de vapeur lorsqu’il quittait ses lèvres, tandis que Jaehyun venait plutôt détailler ses traits faiblement éclairés par la lune.

« Hyung… Je pense que je te dois des explications… »

Le rappeur tourna la tête dans sa direction, mais resta silencieux pour ne pas le couper dans sa lancée.

« Un… Je ne sais même pas de quelle agence il est… Je pense que c’est un rookie. Un rookie m’a arrêté hier pour me dire qu’il était… Ah je pense que je prends le problème à l'envers. » Jaehyun soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu n’es pas obligé Jaehyun… Je sais que tu n’aurais pas fait… Que tu n’aurais pas créé de problème toi-même sans qu’il n'y ait de bonnes raisons »

Le plus jeune reposa son regard sur Taeyong. Il lui était reconnaissant pour sa confiance et en quelques sortes, il avait probablement raison mais… Il avait l’intuition qu’il avait mêlé le plus vieux à quelque chose dans lequel il n’avait aucune responsabilité et il lui devait au moins une raison concrète. Il secoua légèrement la tête et reprit.

« Quand j’étais plus jeune, mon père était détenteur d’un hôtel… Tu sais, ce genre d’hôtel où les clients sont majoritairement amenés par des prostitués… »

Taeyong haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

« Je sais comment ça sonne mais ce n’est pas une blague Hyung. »

Le rappeur acquiesça silencieusement.

« Donc… Il possédait un hôtel et il y travaillait évidemment à la réception. Mais… Parallèlement, il coopérait avec des trafiquants mmh… »

Cette fois ci, Taeyong ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hyung » fit Jaehyun dans un léger rire.

« Comment c’est possible Jaehyun… T’es tellement… Tellement pas… »

« J’ai pas fini Hyung » s’amusa-t-il un peu avant de voir le plus vieux opiner à nouveau. « Donc… Il était aussi alcoolique et quand j’étais petit, il nous battait toujours moi et ma mère, mais quand j’avais 6 ans, ils se sont séparés et ma mère s’est remariée deux ans plus tard avec mon beau père actuel. C’est lui que tu as vu quand tu es venu chez moi. »

Taeyong clignait des yeux, acquiesçant doucement.

« C’est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avais autant de haine envers ton père alors que tu t’entends très bien avec lui… »

« Oui, c’est mon beau père en réalité mais c’est vraiment… Je le considère comme mon père, donc je le présente comme tel. » Taeyong acquiesça. « Après ça, ma mère a tout fait pour couper les ponts avec son ancien mari mais… Elle n'a jamais pu totalement, c’était un véritable poison et depuis que je suis devenu connu, il a été plus facile de revenir dans ma vie sous couverts de menaces, pour me demander de l’argent et… Enfin, il n’a jamais été d’un très grand support… Que ça soit financier comme… Moral. »

Taeyong l’écoutait parler avec attention, tourné vers lui, l’épaule appuyée contre le mur.

« Et donc, ce… Cette personne hier est venue me dire que j’étais probablement comme mon père. Ça… J’ai mal réagit. Je n’aurais pas dû… Pour pleins de raisons… J'ai cru saisir que c’est la mère de cette personne qui est coincée avec mon père maintenant… Donc avec le recul je comprends son agressivité… Mais… Sur le coup, ça m'a mis hors de moi. »

Bras croisés sur son torse, Taeyong laissa planer un court silence avant de demander calmement :

« D’après toi, comment est ta mère Jaehyun ? »

« Ma mère ? Elle est… Très forte et… Douce »

Le chanteur avait beau y réfléchir profondément, il n’avait pas d’autre image d’elle que celle de la femme qui s’en sort toujours malgré les difficultés, et qui lui a toujours également voué une affection sans borne, pleine de douceur et de gentillesse. Aux yeux de Jaehyun, sa mère est la raison pour laquelle il croit encore, jour après jour, en la bonté de l’être humain.

« Comme toi, Jaehyun-ah. Tu ressembles à ta mère. Tu n’as rien en commun avec ce que tu me dis de ton père. » dit Taeyong en retour avant de venir caresser sa joue du bout des doigts avec un sourire gorgé d’affection. « Tu es toi, tu as ta propre personnalité, mais si tu dois tenir de quelqu’un, c’est d’elle. Crois-moi. »

Jaehyun était surpris par les paroles du rappeur, mais il finit par lui sourire en retour -soulagé inconsciemment par ses mots -  et se retourna pour qu’ils soient face à face.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hm, tu es la personne la plus chaleureuse que j’ai pu rencontrer. Tu ne fais jamais preuve de violence, tu es toujours très doux peu importe le geste… Et… Je comprends que tu aies réagit à la provocation sur ce sujet… C’est… Sensible »

Le chanteur lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, dévoilant ses fossettes et Taeyong laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Mais… Est-ce qu’ils savent à l’agence ? »

Jaehyun secoua la tête.

« Non, personne ne le sait Hyung, même officiellement, mon beau père est mon père, il m'a adopté et a le même nom que mon père biologique donc… Je n’ai eu l’obligation d’expliquer quoi que ce soit »

Taeyong opina pour signifier qu’il comprenait et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

« Est-ce que… Tu t’es senti obligé de me le dire… ? » demanda-t-il quand même car cela semblait être une grande révélation tant pour Taeyong que pour Jaehyun.

« Hm… Disons que j’ai le pressentiment que tu risques d’avoir des problèmes à cause de moi et tu mérites au moins de savoir pourquoi… »

Taeyong lui fit un sourire désolé et vint serrer affectueusement son poignet.

« Tu réfléchis trop jaehyun-ah… »

« J’ai tort ? »

Le plus vieux garda son sourire mais resta silencieux. Après ce que Jaehyun venait de lui dire, le rappeur ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir, mais en même temps… Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Quelques secondes passées, il répondit tout de même :

« Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais je ferais plus pour t'aider… »

« Je sais… » répondit le chanteur avec douceur avant de s'approcher pour passer ses bras autour des épaules du plus vieux et l'attirer contre lui. « Bien que tu n'aies rien à voir là-dedans…Tu fais toujours ça Hyung… »

Le rappeur glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Vouloir t'aider ? »

« Aider tout le monde Hyung… »

« Je voudrai toujours t'aider Jaehyunie… »  Répondit Taeyong en venant poser son front contre son épaule.

Jaehyun le serra un peu plus fort en posant sa joue contre sa tête durant quelques secondes, puis il détendit son étreinte et laissa le silence s’installer. Le rappeur ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la brise fraîche contrée par le corps du plus jeune qui faisait barrière. Après quelques minutes ainsi passées à profiter de l’instant, du temps qui semblait s’être figé, le chanteur brisa la tranquillité.

« J'ai l’impression d’avoir franchi une dizaine de barrières en quelques phrases… D’être nu… » admit-il dans un léger rire. « Comme si j’avais décidé soudainement de retirer mes vêtements en criant ''Hyung regarde !'' »

Taeyong gloussa légèrement.

« Tu te sens mis à nu ? Ça t’aiderait si je t'autorisais à me poser des questions du même genre ? » suggéra le rappeur avec de bonnes intentions.

« Mmh… » Jaehyun se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes. « Je ne veux pas t’y obliger, c’est mon choix de te dire tout ça Hyung »

« Je sais, je ne sais pas si je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais je peux au moins essayer… »

« Hm… Alors… Comment s’est passé ton enfance, avec ta famille ? » demanda le chanteur, bien qu’un brin hésitant.

« Mmmmh… Ma sœur me créait un nouveau traumatisme par jour, mes parents étaient très pauvres… On n’avait pas grand-chose pour être honnête… Sinon les bêtises de ma sœur… »

Taeyong rit à nouveau au souvenir de la jeune femme qui, elle-même rêvant d’être chanteuse, avait poussé Taeyong à accepter l’offre de la SM lorsqu’ils s’étaient présentés à lui. Après tout, Taeyong était un cancre à l’époque et sa sœur avait vu l’opportunité de sa vie dans la proposition de l’agence.

« Hm… » fit Jaehyun pensif.

« Je pense que si j’ai des troubles compulsifs aujourd’hui, c’est sa faute » ajouta le rappeur en riant.

« Ah bon ? »

« Hm. Vous devriez vous plaindre à elle ! Je me rappelle d’un jour quand j’étais au collège… Ce que je m’apprête à dire, ça ne peut pas sortir d’ici Jaehyun, ok ? »

Le plus vieux recula légèrement la tête pour regarder le plus jeune avec un sérieux soudain. Surpris, le chanteur acquiesça en se retenant de faire remarquer qu’ils étaient déjà dehors.

« Quand j’avais… Quand j’étais jeune »

« J’oublie toujours combien tu es vieux maintenant » le coupa le brun avec un sourire taquin.

« Jaehyun » résonna Taeyong d’un air peu impressionné.

« Pardon. » il laissa entendre un léger rire.

« Donc quand j’étais plus jeune… Vers 7 ou 8 ans, j’ai commencé à écrire des… » Taeyong soupira. « Tu me promets que tu ne répèteras tout ça a personne ? »

« Oui, promis Hyung, je ne dirai rien » répondit Jaehyun avec un sourire mi amusé mi curieux.

Un peu hésitant malgré tout, Taeyong continua :

« J'ai commencé à écrire des poèmes et quand je devais avoir 10 ou 11 ans, ce qui m'inspirait le plus était les personnes autour de moi. Je n’étais pas très populaire à l’époque donc j’avais peu d’amis… Et un jour je me suis rendu compte qu’il manquait les derniers poèmes que j’avais écrit, dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Le problème était que… Pour ne pas oublier, j’écrivais toujours qui m’avait inspiré et pour les derniers, c’était une fille de notre classe et mon meilleur ami. »

Jaehyun observait le plus vieux avec curiosité et impatience, autant qu’avec surprise à ce nouveau petit détail qu’il apprenait sur le rappeur. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et il se sentait prêt à boire son récit jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

« Ma sœur… Elle les a mis dans leurs casiers. Elle me les a piqués et les a mis dans leurs casiers. » rajouta le plus vieux avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix alors que le souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. « Tout ça parce que ce jour-là, j’avais oublié un brouillon sur mon bureau en partant à l’école et qu’elle s’est permise de le lire. Quand elle a lu le poème, la fille concerncée était beaucoup trop gênée et a fait comme si de rien était. Pourtant c’était… Je l’ai vu broder une écharpe avec les initiales d’un autre élève de la classe et les siens, je trouvais ça vraiment… » Le rappeur haussa doucement les épaules. « Beau, donc j’ai écrit ce qui me venait… C’était pas une lettre d’amour de ma part… Enfin bref, mon meilleur ami lui… Il m'inspirait toujours beaucoup. Je parlais peu et il faisait la conversation pour deux donc j’avais le temps de l’analyser et je pense que je lui ai fait peur parce qu’il a commencé à m’éviter à partir de là. J’étais vraiment triste, et maintenant le traumatisme est créé. En plus ma sœur est allée le frapper après parce qu’il me fuyait alors que c’était sa faute, donc tout le monde avait peur de moi à l’école et j’avais plus aucun ami. » Termina Taeyong dans un soupir qui laissait percevoir une pointe d’agacement.

Jaehyun qui s’était mis à sourire plus franchement au fur et à mesure de la révélation avait fini par peiner à contenir son rire. Il pouvait bien imaginer combien pour un petit Taeyong, cela avait dû être difficile à vivre mais à présent, c’était plus adorable et drôle qu’autre chose. D’autant que le chanteur lui découvrait un esprit romantique qu’il pouvait deviner auparavant mais qu’il n’avait jamais pu prouver jusqu’alors. Le rappeur releva les yeux vers le chanteur et haussa un sourcil en voyant son expression. Sans ménagement, il lui pinça soudainement la hanche.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Jaehyun sous la surprise.

« Je te vois te retenir de rire ! »

Malgré lui, le plus jeune se mit à rire à son accusation et Taeyong le pinça encore.

« Ah Hyung ! »

« C’est pour ça que je range toujours toutes mes affaires aussi méticuleusement maintenant, ok ! »

« Mais Hyung, tu ne ranges pas que tes affaires… ! » lui fit remarquer Jaehyun.

Taeyong le fixa un instant un en silence. Il venait de détruire la théorie qu’il avait avancé en une seconde à peine. Il ne rangeait pas que ses affaires, donc ce traumatisme n’était pas à l'origine de ses troubles actuels. Le rappeur plissa les paupières en fixant le plus jeune.

« Toi… »

Jaehyun se remit à rire avant de se faire pousser soudainement dos contre le mur. Taeyong l’attaquait sans pitié entre chatouilles et pincements sur ses hanches, sous son manteau. Le chanteur le laissa faire en riant quelques secondes, puis il attrapa ses poignets, les écarta et passa un bras furtivement autour de sa taille pour l’attirer brusquement contre lui. Sans attendre, le plus jeune saisit l’occasion et baissa la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres contre celles du rappeur. Pris de cours, Taeyong se figea quelques instants mais il ne suffit que de courtes secondes pour que le plus vieux accepte de se fondre dans leur étreinte. Il déposa ses mains sur son manteau et répondit d’abord timidement au baiser, avant de laisser la tendresse prendre progressivement le dessus. Jaehyun souriait encore dans le baiser qu’il rompit lorsque le rappeur sembla suffisamment calme. Il garda son front posé contre le sien et vint caresser sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, comme si Taeyong était le plus délicat des arts, la personne la plus précieuse, la plus fragile et en même temps la plus forte, qui méritait la plus grande des admirations.

« Tu me rends dingues… » murmura-t-il en un souffle contre ses lèvres.


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Alors, je suis plutôt contente, ce chapitre est arrivé plus rapidement que ce que je pensais \o/ Pas assez, mais quand même ! Bon par contre j'ai pas le temps de le relire 3 fois comme d'habitude (vu la taille de mes chapitres, relire trois fois, croyez moi, c'est très long :'D), donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de coquilles (je suis sûre qu'il y en a)... Et j'espère aussi qu'il vous plaira ! Les prochains chapitres seront aussi "lents" que celui là arriver pour le moment, voir plus... ._. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ♥ Ça m'encourage beaucoup ! (Et me fait rire aussi parfois, ça fait du bien xD)

« Tu viens de détruire ma théorie, je devrais être celui qui dit ça… » se plaignit Taeyong avec un air légèrement boudeur avant de se mettre à rire.

« Désolé, j’aurais dû garder ma remarque pour moi » Jaehyun souriait tandis que sa main glissait dans le cou du rappeur en continuant ses caresses. « Alors… Tu t’es réconcilié avec ton meilleur ami de l’époque ? Ou bien ta sœur l’a suffisamment amoché pour le faire fuir définitivement ? »

« Aaaah… » Taeyong réfléchit quelques instants en regardant sur le côté, puis redonna son attention au plus jeune. « Il est venu s’excuser quelques jours plus tard en me disant qu’il pensait que j’étais amoureux de lui donc que ça l’avait un peu dégoûté mais qu’il comprenait qu’en fait j'aimais probablement beaucoup écrire sur… Tout et n’importe quoi » Le rappeur restait un peu vague, mais il exprimait grossièrement ce qu’il lui restait comme souvenir de ce moment. « Mais après c’est moi qui ne voulais plus lui parler »

Surpris, Jaehyun haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus lui parler alors que son meilleur ami était venu s'excuser ? Certes, ce n’était pas la meilleure excuse du siècle à en juger par ce que le plus vieux lui racontait mais quand on était si jeune… Le chanteur aurait pensé que cela aurait suffi.

-

_« Hey… »_

_Taeyong releva la tête de son carnet de notes pour tomber nez à nez avec ce qui était normalement, son meilleur ami. Il avait encore une petite coupure à la lèvre après son altercation avec la grande sœur du futur poète._

_« Hm… Je voulais m'excuser, Taeyongie… J’ai cru que tu étais amoureux de moi avec tous ces… Ces poèmes et… Tu sais, deux garçons c’est… Dégoûtant… Mais j’y ai réfléchi et tu écris probablement comme ça avec tout le monde, non ? »_

_Taeyong était d’un naturel bien plus calme que sa sœur, mais il pouvait être têtu et se montrer très surprenant, aux antipodes de sa nature très patiente et compréhensive. Sa grande sœur lui avait aussi permis de se forger un caractère bien trempé et bien qu’il peinât encore à lui tenir tête directement, elle lui avait permis d’apprendre à se défendre lui, et ses opinions. Sa sœur étant très ouverte, l’avait aussi ouvert à bien des choses, et lui avait appris à ne pas juger la différence. Elle était spéciale, en général on l’aimait ou on ne l’aimait pas, il n’y avait pas d’entre deux… Mais elle avait ses qualités, en dehors des traumatismes qu’elle infligeait à son petit frère. Ainsi, les paroles de son ancien meilleur ami le firent froncer les sourcils._

_« Et si j’étais amoureux de toi ? Ça te poserait un problème ? »_

_Ce n’était pas le cas, il écrivait en effet beaucoup, pour bien des personnes si ces dernières l'inspiraient. Mais son excuse l’agaçait. Alors s’il avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, il ne voudrait plus être son ami ?_

_« Taeyongie ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C’est pas le cas de toute façon non ? » répondit son supposé ami avec un sourire mal à l’aise._

_« Je ne veux plus te parler, tu peux partir, je préfère rester tout seul »_

_Taeyong se retourna vers la grande baie vitrée à sa gauche, surplombant la cour de récréation._

_« Taeyongie, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit de mal ? » insista le jeune garçon en se plaçant devant son bureau, confus._

_« Je ne veux plus être ton ami, c’est simple »_

_Blessé, le jeune adolescent baissa la tête et s’éloigna. Taeyong avait probablement été trop brute, trop insensible… Il avait bien lu la déception sur le visage de son ancien ami, mais son excuse l’avait tellement énervé, qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher d’être aussi sec. La culpabilité vint se loger doucement dans son bas ventre, et il détourna le regard pour le reposer sur les jeunes qui jouaient sur le terrain de foot._

_-_

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jaehyun en venant écarter quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du plus vieux.

« Mmmh… J’ai pas aimé son excuse donc… J’ai décidé de plus lui parler »

Le chanteur laissa entendre un léger rire.

« Wow… Tu étais déjà aussi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Hmm… Disons que tu avais déjà tes points de vue bien tranchés »

« Ah… Ma sœur était fan de Yaoi, tu sais, les mangas homosexuels. »

Jaehyun laissa retomber sa main sur l’épaule du rappeur en partant dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Taeyong avec un sourire car le rire du plus jeune était communicatif.

Mais Jaehyun ne répondit rien alors qu’il se laissait aller contre le mur pour essayer de se calmer.

« Arrête de rire, c’est vrai ! Tu t’imagines pas ce qu’elle m’a forcé à voir et lire ! »

Le plus jeune s'essuya le coin de l’œil alors que son rire devenait plus doux et qu’il reposait son regard sur Taeyong.

« Tu vas me dire qu’elle te faisait te déguiser en fille aussi ? » demanda Jaehyun avec un sourire qui laissait deviner que selon la réponse qui allait lui être donnée, il allait probablement se remettre à rire.

Et Taeyong resta silencieux en fixant le chanteur comme s’il venait de deviner toute l’ampleur des traumatismes que le rappeur avait vécu. Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent progressivement en constatant qu’il avait tapé dans le mille, et il repartit dans un fou rire en se laissant glisser contre le mur. D’une main, il se tenait le ventre qui commençait à devenir douloureux. Taeyong fit une légère moue contrariée à la réaction du plus jeune et croisa les bras sur son torse en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je te l’ai dit qu’elle m’a traumatisé… En plus je n’avais pas cette tête quand j’étais enfant, j’étais moche et un peu enrobé, alors c’était vraiment perturbant et ça a vraiment heurté mon estime de moi-même » bougonna le rappeur en resserrant un peu son manteau contre lui.

Il fallut encore de longues secondes pour que Jaehyun se calme, et il articula dans un soupir de soulagement pour ses abdominaux qui bénéficiaient d’un peu de repos.

« T’étais pas moche Hyung » il bascula la tête en arrière contre le mur, les yeux clos. « Aaaah… Ton enfance est tellement… Ta relation avec ta sœur, ça devait être intéressant et amusant, d’un point de vue extérieur »

« Ça… J'en sais rien, j’avais pas de témoin pour confirmer, fort heureusement. Même si j’ai mes suspicions quant à ce qu’elle montrait à ses amies… »

« T’es en train de dire qu’il y a des photos de toi enfant et en robe qui traînent dans les tiroirs de ses amies, ou même dans des tiroirs chez toi ? »

Taeyong tourna la tête en direction du chanteur et plissa les paupières.

« Tu ne les verras pas, non »

« Oh Hyung, je suis sûre qu’elles sont magnifiques ! » fit Jaehyun avec un regard de chien battu en direction du plus vieux.

« Non ! » Taeyong secoua la tête. « Mais je peux te dire quelque chose d’amusant si tu veux » répondit-il dans l’idée de faire dévier l’attention du plus jeune et oublier cette information.

« Encore ? » répondit Jaehyun pour le charrier alors qu’il glissait une main chaleureuse contre sa cuisse.

Taeyong lui jeta un regard meurtrier mais vint tout de même prendre sa main en tournant la tête pour observer le ciel noir.

« Quand j’ai commencé en tant que trainee, ma sœur commençait déjà à s’imaginer des choses entre moi et les autres. Au début, elle s’imaginait plein de choses avec Johnny et Doyoung… »

Le rappeur eut une sueur froide à l’idée et Jaehyun gloussa mais se racla bien vite la gorge pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

« Johnny et Doyoung. J’ai rien contre eux mais… » Taeyong fit une grimace qui arracha un nouveau rire au plus jeune. « Puis Yuta » le plus vieux plissa les paupières. « Je dois dire que c’est vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, étrange d’être un des sujets de fantasme de sa propre sœur qui en plus, m’imagine avec des hommes »

« Je peux imaginer » admit Jaehyun qui a présent caressait doucement sa main avec son pouce.

« Mais elle disait toujours que t’étais trop mignon et c’était dommage que tu sois trop jeune »

Jaehyun secoua doucement la tête d’un air faussement découragé alors qu’il souriait malgré lui.

« Elle a changé d’avis assez vite cela dit » ajouta soudainement le plus vieux.

« Elle a changé d’avis ? J’étais plus mignon finalement ? »

Taeyong tourna la tête en direction du plus jeune et hésita à admettre ce que sa sœur pouvait s’imaginer.

« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à tout ça » commença-t-il en laissant planer le suspense.

Il se souvenait qu’il avait quand même appris comment les relations sexuelles entre hommes avaient lieu, grâce à Ten. Non pas, encore une fois, qu’il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, encore moins avec une sœur pareil mais… C’était toujours un mythe, pour lui. Une lubie de la jeune femme qui pouvait croire tout et n’importe quoi.

« Mais hm… Tu connais le concept de uke et seme ? »

Jaehyun hocha la tête en se mordant légèrement la lèvre, anticipant le rire qui allait probablement l'accabler.

« Ah, non, laisses tomber »

Taeyong secoua la tête, comme s’il voulait balayer l’idée de lui raconter tout ça de son esprit.

« Ah Hyuuung, dis-moi maintenant que tu as commencé, j’ai envie de savoir ! » se plaignit Jaehyun en se tournant vers le plus vieux.

Le rappeur soupira en tournant la tête à l’opposé pour ne pas avoir à faire face à sa réaction lorsqu’il allait articuler ces paroles.

« Quand… Hm… Tu te souviens que tu m’as rapidement dépassé en termes de taille ? Et puis… T’as… T’as plutôt rapidement commencé à te muscler, pas vrai ? »

Jaehyun haussa un sourcil, silencieux pour le laisser terminer.

« Hm… À partir de là elle a commencé à dire que je ferais le parfait uke et toi le parfait seme…. » termina Taeyong en marmonnant tandis que ses doigts venaient jouer avec les trous de son jean. « Et que c’était d’autant plus… '' Excitant '' que tu es plus jeune » il reprenait les mots qu’il avait entendu de la jeune femme.

Taeyong poussa un soupir, remettant en compte bien souvent son lien de sang avec sa sœur à cause de ce genre de chose. Jaehyun pencha la tête en avant, se passant une main sur le visage alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par un rire qu’il gardait silencieux. Lorsque le rappeur s’en rendit compte, il repoussa sa main dans la sienne et lui donna un coup d’épaule, puis un coup de coude dans le bras.

« Arrête de rire comme ça, tu sais pas ce que j’ai dû supporter chaque fois que je suis retourné chez mes parents »

Jaehyun s'écarta un peu pour échapper à ses coups puis releva son regard amusé vers le plus vieux.

« Elle a encore changé d’avis ensuite ? »

Taeyong secoua la tête.

« Elle a arrêté son choix sur ta personne et est persuadée qu’on est ensemble depuis au moins trois ans. »

« Ta sœur a beaucoup d’imagination »

« Elle dit que c’est évident »

« Maintenant que tu me dis tout ça… Je comprends mieux sa gentillesse envers moi quand on est tous venus chez toi »

-

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Je t’ai dit que j’allais dormir sur le futon ! » s'exclamait Taeyong en tentant de ne pas laisser entrevoir son embarras face à l’attitude de sa sœur._

_Il jetait quelques regards en direction de Jaehyun à ses côtés qui tentait de se faire petit. Mais la jeune femme tira sur le matelas que Taeyong tenait et ils commencèrent à tirer chacun de leur côté de plus en plus fort._

_« Non, j’ai déjà donné tous les propres aux autres, celui-là est sale ! » s'entêta la jeune femme avant de tirer suffisamment fort pour arracher le futon des mains du futur rappeur._

_Sur le coup, Taeyong peina à garder l’équilibre mais réussi à se rattraper une main sur son bureau._

_« C’est pas grave Hyung, tu peux dormir avec moi, je m'écraserai contre le mur pour que tu aies de la place et ça ira » se permit de dire Jaehyun en posant une main sur l’épaule de Taeyong._

_Frustré, il jeta un regard meurtrier à sa sœur qui souriait, fière et satisfaite._

_« Ok j’ai compris ! Je vais prendre une douche ! » marmonna Taeyong avait de partir en trombes de sa chambre._

_La jeune femme suivit son frère du regard puis reporta son attention sur le plus jeune._

_« Désolée, ne le prends pas personnellement »_

_Jaehyun secoua la main, faisant signe que ce n’était rien._

_« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n’hésites pas ! » rajouta-t-elle avec un grand et magnifique sourire, avant de quitter également la pièce._

_[…]_

_Une petite heure plus tard, Taeyong et Jaehyun étaient allongés dans le même lit. Le plus jeune dos au mur, il demanda :_

_« Je pensais que tu ne supportais pas les draps sales Hyung… »_

_« Ils ne sont pas sales… C’est juste… Ma sœur essaie de me rendre la vie impossible »_

_« Oh… » Jaehyun opina doucement, pensif._

_« Désolé, à cause de ça tu vas mal dormir… » soupira le plus vieux. « Tu peux me pousser du lit si je prends trop de place »_

_Le chanteur gloussa et ajusta un peu la position de sa tête sur l’oreiller._

_« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi Hyung, ça ne me dérange pas »_

_Taeyong jeta un petit regard désolé en direction du plus jeune puis acquiesça._

_« Bonne nuit Jaehyunie »_

_« Bonne nuit Hyung »_

_Le lendemain matin, Jaehyun s’était réveillé à cause du rire de mark au rez-de-chaussée. Dans le dos du plus vieux, il serrait sa silhouette plus fine contre lui. C’était la première fois que, son regard s’attardant sur les traits marqués du visage du plus vieux, son cœur s’était emballé. Surpris et confus, il avait fait le choix de se rendormir, le nez niché dans son cou pour cacher sa gêne à un public absent._

_-_

« C’était pas de la gentillesse mais de l’intérêt… C’est pour ça que j'hésitais à accepter que vous veniez passer quelques jours pendant les vacances, elle est tellement embarrassante parfois… » soupira le plus vieux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Hm… Personnellement je l’ai toujours trouvé amusante, je l’aime bien »

Taeyong dévia son regard vers le plus jeune d’un air peu impressionné.

« Bien sûr, c’est pas toi qui a dû la supporter jusqu’à maintenant »

« Et elle m’aime bien aussi donc… » ajouta Jaehyun en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

« T’es content qu’elle t’aime bien ? » demanda le plus vieux avec une pointe d’étonnement après tout ce qu’il venait de lui raconter.

« Hm, c’est ta sœur »

Il était probablement surtout content de savoir que sa sœur envisageait déjà Jaehyun comme le petit ami de son petit frère. Ils n’avaient pas de relation… Officielle tous les deux, ils n’en avaient jamais clairement parlé, mais compte tenu de l’évolution des choses, il était heureux qu’un proche du rappeur ne l’apprécie avec en tête, ce genre de potentialité. Taeyong le fixa un moment, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées puis il redonna son attention au ciel.

« C’est important pour toi ? » demanda le rappeur en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux après quelques secondes.

« Hm » confirma le plus jeune en venant justement glisser une main sur son genou.

Taeyong tourna la tête en direction du chanteur et resta à nouveau silencieux pendant quelques longues secondes.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Jaehyun avec le même sourire qui laissait entrevoir ses fossettes.

Progressivement, les lèvres du rappeur s'étiraient également en un sourire. Il secoua doucement la tête et se redressa à genoux à côté du plus jeune. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et s'avança pour se placer entre ses jambes.

« Rien, mais tu ne peux pas lui parler de ça »

Doucement, Taeyong approcha son visage du sien et lui vola un court mais tendre baiser. Le sourire de Jaehyun s’agrandit.

« Tu ne veux pas qu’elle te dise '' j’avais raison '' ? »

« Qui a dit qu’elle avait raison ! » se défendit soudainement le rappeur.

Le sourire du plus jeune devint légèrement tremblant mais il ne perdit pas la face et décida de garder un air le plus détendu possible.

« Elle a tort ? »

Pris de court par la répartie du chanteur, Taeyong resta silencieux en le regardant comme un idiot jusqu’à ce qu’une réponse ne vienne se former sur sa langue.

« Non… » admit il en baissant les yeux, et Jaehyun retrouva son sourire confiant.

« Hyung… » murmura le chanteur en venant caresser sa joue droite.

« Hm… ? » fit il en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais je… » Jaehyun cessa de parler et observa le rappeur de longues secondes, cherchant dans son regard le courage de prononcer la suite de sa phrase.

L’incertitude qu’il put lire dans le regard du plus vieux, alliée à la crainte le firent renoncer. Il sourit tendrement et secoua la tête légèrement.

« Ce n’est rien » il recula et s'adossa au mur. « Tournes-toi » l'invita-t-il alors patiemment.

Taeyong ne sur trop comment interpréter ce revirement de situation mais, la crainte au fond de lui étant bien réelle, il choisit de ne pas plus en demander. Naturellement, après l'invitation de Jaehyun, Taeyong se retourna dos à lui toujours entre ses jambes sans même demander pourquoi. C’est lorsqu’il sentit les mains du chanteur sur ses épaules le tirer en arrière pour qu’il s'adosse contre lui qu’il comprit. Lorsqu’il fut dos contre son torse, Jaehyun passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l’enlacer en venant déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Malgré lui, le cœur du plus vieux s'emballa. Ce n’était pas une première entre eux, ce genre d'affection, mais cette tendresse et surtout, l’intimité dans leurs gestes devenait de plus en plus palpable. Une légère panique commença à le gagner intérieurement alors qu'encore, la sensation de ne pas réussir à exprimer l’intensité de ses sentiments reprenait le dessus. Sa gorge se serrait, son cœur se comprimait et le manque d’air redevenait une réalité. Il vint prendre une de ses mains sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser au dos avant de murmurer.

« Tu es tellement important pour moi Jaehyunie… »

« Hm… Je sais… » répondit le chanteur en venant poser sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tu peux… Me serrer fort… ? » demanda le rappeur comme un service, une supplique, mais avec une légère hésitation.

Sans se faire prier, Jaehyun resserra son étreinte, un bras autour de ses épaules et l’autre autour de sa taille. Taeyong ferma les yeux et tourna la tête contre lui. Bien que la pression devrait normalement l’étouffer, il avait paradoxalement l’impression de retrouver son oxygène. Un soulagement remonta de ses poumons à sa gorge et naturellement, il se retourna dans l’étreinte. Face à lui, il passa à son tour ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l’enlacer également dans un profond soupir apaisé. Jaehyun sourit lorsque le plus vieux se retourna, et sans hésiter, il reprit l’étreinte de plus belle en déposant un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Jaehyunie… » commença Taeyong, les yeux clos et la joue posée contre son épaule. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi… Je me sens tellement bien… J’étouffe quand t’es pas là… J’ai l’impression d’être drogué et… J’ai pas envie de retourner à l’appartement… »

Taeyong ne prononçait pas les mots précis, les mots qui pouvaient résumer ce qu’il pensait. Que cela soit inconsciemment ou par crainte des conséquences, par peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler le déroulement des choses, il ne les prononçait pas. Mais Jaehyun savait pertinemment que ce que ressentait le rappeur était semblable à ce qu’il ressentait lui-même. Et Jaehyun s’était fait à l’idée il y a longtemps déjà. Il y a longtemps, des années, son admiration et son amitié avaient commencé à changer. Il y a longtemps qu’il ne voyait plus Taeyong qu’en tant qu’ami. Il y a longtemps que Jaehyun vivait cette asphyxie dont Taeyong lui parlait, et longtemps qu’il observait le plus vieux comme la plus belle des entités. Longtemps qu’il souhaitait sa proximité et bien plus que son amitié. Jaehyun avait cependant compris que le rappeur était parfois professionnel, dans l’art de se voiler la face. Il avait compris qu’au fond, les sentiments étaient probablement partagés mais il avait aussi appris que Taeyong n’avait pas la disponibilité nécessaire pour ce type d’affection. Ou il n’était pas prêt, tout simplement. Alors ces quelques paroles détournées de la part du rappeur étaient encore loin des quelques mots qu’il évitait, mais Jaehyun en était particulièrement heureux car d’ordinaire, Taeyong lui disait… Il lui avait dit parfois, et déjà depuis longtemps, qu’il était très important pour lui, mais jamais, avait-il montré un tel besoin d'extériorisation. Jamais Taeyong n’avait été aussi à l’écoute de ce qu’il ressentait lui-même, et pour Jaehyun qui n’avait plus espéré que leur amitié améliorée, c’était un pas énorme, après toutes ces années.

« Je ressens la même chose Hyung… J’aimerais pouvoir rester ici éternellement… » répondit Jaehyun en un murmure contre sa peau.

Taeyong plongea un peu plus son visage au creux de son cou et resserra son étreinte en prenant une grande inspiration, puis relâcha la pression.

« D’ailleurs Jaehyunie… Tes activités dont parlait le directeur adjoint, vont reprendre assez vite… Je me suis arrangé mais… Essaie de ne pas… Essaie de ne pas t'emporter si ce genre de chose arrive à nouveau, ok… ? »

Jaehyun releva soudainement la tête pour s’écarter en posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux pour l’inviter à en faire de même afin de pouvoir le regarder.

« Qu’est-ce que t’as fait Hyung ? »

Surpris par l’inquiétude qu’il voyait sur les traits du plus jeune, Taeyong cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en lui rendant son regard, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois que j’ai fait Jaehyun ? »

« Je sais pas… Dis moi ? » répondit le chanteur, toujours aussi visiblement inquiet. « Est-ce que tu… ? »

Taeyong haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que j’ai quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un brin incertain, mais légèrement amusé.

« …Tu n'utilises pas… Ton corps pas vrai ? »

Taeyong ouvrit grand les yeux avant de s’éclaffer soudainement, en tombant sur le côté sur la cuisse du plus jeune. Presque en train de s'étouffer de rire, le plus vieux en frappa machinalement la cuisse du chanteur alors qu’il posait son front sur le sol. Instinctivement, bien qu’il se sentît un peu bête à présent, Jaehyun lui attrapa les épaules pour le retenir de peur qu’il ne se cogne.

« Hyung… ? » tenta-t-il avec hésitation alors qu’il essayait de l’aider à se redresser mais Taeyong ne faisait aucun effort.

En effet, le plus vieux était proche de mourir de rire et ne donnait aucun signe de potentiel arrêt.

« C’est pas drôle, Hyung… » fit remarquer Jaehyun qui s’inquiétait réellement même si son idée était visiblement stupide.

Il fallut encore une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que le rappeur ne commence à se redresser dans un soupir soulagé. Encore visiblement amusé, Taeyong s'appuya avec ses paumes sur les cuisses du plus jeune, et demanda :

« De quoi j’ai l’air ? De quelqu’un qui va louer son corps comme ça ? »

« Non Hyung c’est juste… »

Taeyong rigola encore un peu et vint caresser doucement le dessus de la tête du plus jeune.

« Aaaah, Jaehyunie, t'es adorable » dit-il avant que sa caresse ne se transforme en tapotement qui rappelait fortement la façon qu’il avait de caresser les animaux.

Jaehyun lui fit une moue boudeuse, mais étant peu susceptible, il ne s'offusqua pas de l’attitude de Taeyong et attrapa sa main dans les siennes.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait alors Hyung ? »

« Certainement pas offrir mon corps, Jaehyunie » répondit Taeyong en se remettant à rire.

« Ok j’ai compris Hyung, mais vraiment ? » insista Jaehyun alors qu’un sourire revenait étirer ses lèvres en voyant la bonne humeur chez le plus vieux.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça serait possible ? » dit encore le rappeur en haussant un sourcil alors que Jaehyun basculait la tête en arrière, découragé.

« Il y a eu des scandales du genre dans plusieurs agences donc c’était une possibilité et puis… Tu sais bien combien tu es… Je veux dire, il y a qu’à voir combien de fanboys tu as pour savoir que tu ne plaies pas qu’aux fans féminins et ce directeur adjoint… Il ne m’inspire pas confiance » admit Jaehyun avant de baisser la tête pour observer la main du plus vieux qu’il gardait dans la sienne.

Il la caressait probablement pour se rassurer lui-même.

« Ah Jaehyunie… » Taeyong se releva juste assez pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui contre le mur. « Je suis pas le meilleur quand il s’agit de prendre soin de moi-même, je te l'accorde mais, je ne ferais pas ça… »

Jaehyun tourna la tête dans sa direction alors qu’il serrait toujours doucement sa main.

« Tu ne ferais vraiment pas ça si c’était la seule façon de m’aider ou aider l’un de nous… ? »

Taeyong le fixa un instant en retour, se mettant étrangement à réfléchir et imaginer la situation. Il finit par retourner la tête et regarder au loin.

« Mmh, ok, je comprends où tu veux en venir » admit-il de façon détournée.

Jaehyun poussa un soupir en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

« Tu vois »

« Mmh… C’est vrai » Le rappeur laissa un court silence s'installer. « Mais c’est pas le cas, je ne le fais pas et je ne l’envisage pas »

Taeyong retourna la tête vers le plus jeune avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« T’as pas intérêt… » marmonna Jaehyun qui avait détourné le regard sur l’horizon.

« Ha ? » fit Taeyong, surpris par sa répartie, en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Hyung, peu importe la raison… » continua de marmonner le plus jeune.

Taeyong resta encore silencieux un moment. Il devait prendre du recul et mettre les paroles du plus jeune en contexte, penser à l’inquiétude qui devait probablement lui faire dire ce genre de chose… Car autrement, Taeyong aurait eu tendance à lui dire qu’il était maître de son propre corps et en ferait bien ce qu’il voudrait. Mais cela aurait probablement été insensible et il n’était plus le Lee Taeyong de ses 10 ans. Il l'incita à retourner la tête vers lui en posant une main sur sa joue, et dit alors qu’il cherchait son regard.

« Jaehyunie, je comprends que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, mais tu ne devrais pas... »

Le plus jeune pinça les lèvres un instant alors qu’il relevait les yeux vers lui, mais il finit par acquiescer. Il ramena la main qu’il tenait à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges, faisant sourire le rappeur.

« Alors… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour me valoir cette exception ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de passer à autre chose que son inquiétude.

« J’ai fait preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie en défendant ton cas » répondit Taeyong dans un léger rire.

« C’est tout ? » s'étonna Jaehyun.

« Mmh… Oui » dit-il bien que clairement un peu hésitant.

Le plus jeune remarqua son hésitation, évidemment, mais… Il avait déjà suffisamment interrogé le rappeur aujourd’hui, et il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres, alors il se contenta d'opiner et lui faire un sourire tendre malgré son cœur serré.

« Ok… »

Taeyong caressa sa joue un instant, puis il s'écarta du mur et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du chanteur. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux, pendant de longues secondes.

« Hyung… » murmura Jaehyun contre ses lèvres lorsque le plus vieux rompit le baiser.

« Tout va bien Jaehyunie ok… ? » dit le rappeur avec un regard doux.

Le chanteur ne fit qu'acquiescer de façon à peine perceptible avant de revenir quémander ses lèvres. Il les frôla d’une caresse impatiente et Taeyong laissa échapper un petit soupir d'anticipation qui vint se mêler au souffle du plus jeune. Alors, Jaehyun se rapprocha encore peu, ne venant l'embrasser que furtivement mais longuement. Taeyong avait la sensation de découvrir chaque nerf sur ses lèvres et la sensation était tellement agréable qu’un très faible gémissement fiévreux lui échappa. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune qui recula la tête lorsque Taeyong s'avança. Le sourire de Jaehyun s’agrandit en voyant l’air outré du rappeur.

« Ok » dit Taeyong avant de se relever.

Sans plus attendre, il commença à s’éloigner, bras croisés sur son torse. Il était évident qu’il faisait la tête au chanteur qui se mit à rire silencieusement en se relevant également. Quelques grandes enjambées et il rattrapa le plus vieux en lui prenant le bras. Sans hésiter, il repassa devant et le poussa sur le côté en souriant, jusqu’au mur. Avant qu’ils ne l'atteignent cependant, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa alors qu’il glissait une main à l’arrière de sa tête pour éviter qu’il ne se cogne en chemin. Tout s’était passé tellement vite que le rappeur avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, et qu’il se retrouvait déjà dos au mur. Les premières secondes, Taeyong fit mine de le repousser, mais il ne suffit à Jaehyun que de venir lui caresser la mâchoire du bout des doigts pour que le plus vieux se détende. Il ne boudait pas très sérieusement après tout, et il restait particulièrement facile à amadouer. Ainsi, Taeyong cessa de le pousser et vint passer ses bras autour de son cou, se laissant aller au baiser qui lui avait été ''sauvagement'' refusé une minute plus tôt, mais qu’il désirait toujours autant. Il ne l’avait, à vrai dire, repoussé au début que pour la forme, ne pas perdre la face. Mais s’il était si facile à convaincre, c’était bien qu’il avait ses priorités qui se situaient plutôt contre les lèvres du plus jeune. Il s’était probablement accoutumé trop rapidement, mais l’accélération de son rythme cardiaque, la sensation de bienêtre, de justesse, d'appartenance et de soulagement… Toutes ces raisons et bien d’autres encore s’unissaient pour lui donner envie d’être sans arrêts à ses côtés, la sensation d’être en vie et le pouvoir de rêver. Il était sans savoir que Jaehyun pensait la même chose, sinon plus. Ses bras autour de sa taille ne voulaient plus le lâcher, ses lèvres ne voulaient plus le quitter et ses doigts mourraient d'envie de venir se brûler sur sa peau. Une main vint se perdre dans les cheveux du plus jeune alors qu’ils se serraient l’un contre l’autre. Jaehyun rompit le baiser après une bonne minute, toujours à quelques millimètres de son visage, et son pouce vint parcourir lentement la lèvre inférieure du rappeur. Taeyong ouvrit les yeux et releva ses prunelles vers celles du plus jeune. Jaehyun lui fit un sourire en croisant son regard, un sourire doux comme à son habitude, mais aussi un sourire complice. Le plus vieux se sentit progressivement envahi par un nuage de papillons qui venait lui chatouiller le bas ventre. Il avait la sensation de fondre, le sourire du plus jeune était tellement franc, tellement beau, tellement… Taeyong aimerait pouvoir se perdre ainsi dans sa contemplation tous les jours, toutes les heures… Il aimerait se noyer dans ce sentiment incroyablement agréable pour le restant de ses jours. Sans s’en rendre compte, un sourire avait commencé à étirer également ses lèvres, les yeux brillants et admiratifs. Un petit rire échappa au chanteur qui se pencha très légèrement pour lui voler un baiser.

« On devrait rentrer Hyung… »

Taeyong fit une légère moue mais acquiesça.

« Hm… Je sais… Allons-y »

-

Lorsque Johnny se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu’il vit en mettant les pieds sur le sol, furent les cheveux rouges dans le lit en face du sien. Depuis quand Jaehyun avait-il les cheveux rouges ? L’américain plissa les paupières et fit quelques pas en direction du lit étranger. C’est en voyant deux bras de corpulence bien différente qu’il comprit que Taeyong s’était à nouveau glissé dans le lit du plus jeune. Ou peut-être était-ce Jaehyun qui l'avait invité ? L’américain se gratta légèrement la tête, et c’est à ce moment que le chanteur endormi ouvrit les yeux.

« Hyung… » articula-t-il d’une voix rocailleuse.

« Oh, t’es réveillé »

« Tu sais bien que je me réveille au moindre bruit… » répondit Jaehyun en se tournant légèrement sur le dos pour s’étirer alors que le rappeur venait se lover contre son flanc.

« J’étais surpris de voir des cheveux rouges, tu peux te rendormir » dit Johnny en balayant l’air d’une main avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers son placard.

« Ah, désolé Hyung je ne t'ai pas demandé mais tu dormais et Mark… »

« Ça me dérange pas, tant que vous ne faites rien d’inapproprié alors que je suis dans la même pièce… »

Johnny attrapa des vêtements propres alors qu’il riait légèrement tout seul.

« N’importe quoi… » répondit Jaehyun avec un sourire découragé.

« J’étais juste surpris, mais j’imagine que je vais devoir m’y habituer » Johnny haussa doucement les épaules et quitta la pièce.

Souriant, Jaehyun se retourna vers Taeyong et vint déposer plusieurs baisers dans son cou, un bras autour de sa taille le serrant contre lui.

« Hyung… » murmura-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille.

Le rappeur ne fit que gigoter légèrement sur lui-même. Si la conversation entre Jaehyun et Johnny ne l’avait pas réveillé, il semblait logique qu’un simple murmure ne fasse que le chatouiller brièvement.

« Hey Hyung… »

Le plus vieux reprit ses baisers dans son cou, dévia sur son épaule et revint au niveau de sa mâchoire où il lui mordilla légèrement la peau. Ce sont toutes ces sensations, tous les frissons qui étaient arrachés au rappeur, qui le firent émerger. Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mmmh… » grogna-t-il un peu, ce qui fit rire le chanteur.

« Tu m’as dit de te réveiller quand Johnny se lève pour que tu puisses retourner dans ta chambre sans que Mark s’en rende compte, je pense que c’est le moment »

« Mmmh… » répondit encore Taeyong qui vint se frotter un œil pour s’éclaircir la vue.

Lorsque la vision du plus vieux devint suffisamment clair, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu’il se retrouvait face à face avec Jaehyun qui lui offrait encore un de ces sourires qu’il aimait tant. Le rappeur sourit à son tour dévoilant progressivement chacune de ses dents et il articula d’une voix encore engloutie par le sommeil.

« Tu as même l’air content quand tu te réveilles Jaehyunie… T’es beau aussi, je suis jaloux »

Jaehyun gloussa légèrement et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux.

« Tu dis n’importe quoi, t’as aucune raison d’être jaloux »

« Mmh, c’est vrai, je suis pas jaloux, si j’avais ton visage je pourrais même pas me voir en dehors des miroirs alors que là je peux te voir tout le temps, c’est mieux » répondit Taeyong avec sincérité en riant.

Attendrit, Jaehyun vint caresser sa joue du dos de ses phalanges et lui vola un court et chaste baiser.

« Ok je pense que tu devrais y aller Hyung… » dit-il ensuite en souriant, bien qu’à regret.

« Mmh ok… » bougonna Taeyong avant de se redresser dans le lit pour s’étirer.

Jaehyun glissa une main dans le bas de son dos pour le caresser doucement alors qu’il détaillait silencieusement ses muscles tendus en attendant qu’il se lève. Lorsque le rappeur finit de s’étirer, se sentant observé il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune encore confortablement allongé, un bras derrière la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda le plus vieux avec sourire amusé.

« Moi ? Rien ? » répondit le chanteur d’un air innocent.

« Rien ? » répéta Taeyong en riant.

Jaehyun haussa doucement les épaules comme si de rien était et se redressa pour venir déposer un baiser sur l’épaule de Taeyong.

« Tsss » fit le rappeur en souriant avant de quitter le lit.

-

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, les cheveux de Taeyong avaient commencé à décolorer, et la coiffeuse avait saisi l’opportunité ce matin-là pour imposer un blond grisâtre à sa chevelure. Comme toujours cependant, il avait fallu décolorer en partie et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau proche de la sécheresse désertique. Mais bon, heureusement tout le groupe avait une équipe de coiffeurs dédiés pour prendre soin de leurs besoins capillaires, et le rappeur faisait toujours de nombreux masques pour tenter de les faire revivre.  L’après-midi venue, il était prévu qu'en tant qu'NCT127, ils commencent le tournage du clip pour TOUCH qui allait devoir être réalisé en un temps record.

Il était 15h lorsque Taeyong sirotait un jus de fruit, assis sur une pile de planches de bois à côté du plateau où ils avaient commencé à tourner les premières scènes. Actuellement, c’était au tour de Jaehyun puis Yuta d’effectuer leurs poses solos. C’était assez amusant à voir d’un point de vue extérieur. Il n’était pas certain que cela soit vraiment le tournage d’un clip alors que cela ressemblait plutôt à un photoshoot. En ce qui le concernait, il était probablement encore tranquille pour une bonne demi-heure, et Doyoung vint lui tenir compagnie pendant que Johnny, Mark et Haechan s’amusaient de leurs amis en plein tournage, essayant de leur faire perdre leur sérieux.

« Hey TYong ! » s’exclama Doyoung en s’adossant au mur à ses côtés.

« Hey Genius Doyoung » rit Taeyong après avoir ingéré une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson.

« J’ai entendu dire que t’as réussi à sortir Jaehyun de ses problèmes avec les sphères supérieures… »

Doyoung ne savait pas tout car Taeyong en parlait peu, mais il en savait probablement plus que tout le monde quand il s’agissait des responsabilités du plus vieux.

« Mmmh, ouais, c’est normal » répondit vaguement le rappeur.

Son meilleur ami acquiesça d’un hochement de tête.

« T’étais pas là donc c’est difficile à imaginer mais on a jamais vu Jaehyun perdre les pédales comme ça avant… »

« Mmh, il m'a un peu expliqué »

Taeyong reprit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de se mettre à rire en voyant Johnny faire des grimaces stupides à Yuta qui essayait d’avoir l’air le plus « fresh » possible.

« Il t’a dit ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Le rappeur secoua la tête.

« Non, il m’a plutôt dit pourquoi »

« Oh » Doyoung laissa s'installer un petit silence avant de rajouter à voix basse. « Si on l'avait pas arrêté il aurait probablement sauté à la gorge de cette personne, il nous a vraiment fait peur… »

Taeyong tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

« Hm je me doutais que c’était quelque chose comme ça… C’est passé Doyoung-ah, n’y penses plus, ça ne devrait plus arriver »

Le chanteur poussa un petit soupir alors qu’il fixait le sol un moment.

« Hm… J’espère, autant pour lui que pour nous. Si on peut faire quelque chose, dis-nous Hyung »

Taeyong lui fit un sourire en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

« Pour toi aussi » ajouta son meilleur ami. « J’imagine que tu as sorti Jaehyun du pétrin en prenant le problème sur tes épaules, comme toujours »

Le rappeur se remit à rire. Il observait Taeil qui gardait une proximité particulière avec Winwin qui lui-même observait les premières images du clip derrière un écran d’ordinateur, mais il riait nerveusement de ce que lui disait Doyoung.

« Tu me connais trop bien »

« Tu l'as dit à Jaehyun ? »

« Je lui ai dit d'essayer d’éviter de se remettre dans ce genre de situation… Je lui fais confiance »

« Si ça arrive de nouveau c’est sur toi que ça va retomber, c’est ça ? »

« Hm… Quelque chose comme ça, mais c’est Jaehyun, c’était exceptionnel, donc je lui fais confiance » expliqua le plus vieux avant de prendre les dernières gorgées de sa boisson.

Doyoung fit claquer sa main sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami en signe de soutien et opina.

« Oh, c’est mon tour » dit-il avant de se lever et laisser le plus vieux sur sa pile de planches.

-

Johnny faisait des grimaces impossibles alors que tous sauf lui et Taeil prenaient des photos avec leur téléphone. Taeyong se retenait de partir dans un fou rire car ce n’était pas le but de cette prise, et il pouvait deviner qu’il n’était pas le seul. Les têtes mal à l’aise et perdues que faisaient Taeil n’y étaient probablement pas pour rien non plus.

« Cut ! Parfait, allez vous changer et on passe à la prochaine ! » s'exclama soudainement le metteur en scène.

Taeyong se releva en s'étirant un peu car la journée passée soit dans des positions désagréables, soit à danser commençait à se faire sentir dans le bas de son dos. Tous commencèrent à se diriger à nouveau vers les loges, et tous se changèrent en de vêtements blancs teintés par ci par là de bleu pour rappeler le fond qui se trouverait derrière eux.

« Ce clip va être parfait, t’as vu mon sourire ? C’est comme si j’avais été créé pour cette promotion ! » s'exclama Yuta avec enthousiasme en enfilant une chemise.

Jaehyun rit légèrement alors qu’il se changeait également dans la même pièce que Yuta, Johnny et Winwin. Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Johnny venait donner de légères tapes encourageantes dans le dos du japonais.

« C’est ton heure de gloire ! » répondit le chanteur avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

 Il était planifié comme étant le premier à passer devant la caméra et s’était donc fait un honneur d’être le plus rapide.

« Hey » entendit il a sa droite.

Taeyong l’avait rejoint en souriant.

« Hyung » répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire.

« Tu passes en premier c’est ça ? » demanda le plus vieux en essayant de marcher à sa vitesse.

Jaehyun opina.

« Hm, tu passes quand ? »

« Après Winwin et Johnny, je crois qu’ils sont après toi »

« Tu voudras aller boire un verre après pour célébrer ? » proposa Jaehyun alors qu’ils approchaient du plateau.

« Oh, Hm ! Ok ! » acquiesça Taeyong qui s’arrêta lorsque le plus jeune se glissa sous le feu des projecteurs.

Le rappeur fit quelques pas en arrière et se dirigea vers une grande table où étaient entreposés de nombreux fruits et boissons. Il attrapa une pomme et croqua à l’intérieur en s'asseyant légèrement contre le bord de la table. Johnny et Winwin étaient les prochains à revenir, suivis de près par Yuta et Doyoung qui lui emboîtaient le pas. Taeil, Mark et Haechan restaient pour le moment se reposer dans la loge où ils s’étaient changés puisqu’ils étaient les derniers à passer. Le rappeur observait ce qu’il se passait de loin, laissant les vitamines lui redonner un petit boost d’énergie. Jaehyun avait sauté sur un immense trampoline et des plumes s’étaient mises à voltiger dans tous les sens. Le plus jeune souriait en sautant aussi haut que possible, tentant de changer de position à chaque fois. Taeyong sourit, amusé par ce qu’il voyait. Le chanteur collait tellement bien aux concepts, qu’ils soient comme Cherry Bomb ou BOSS, ou comme TOUCH. Son sourire était doux et adorable, mais il pouvait aussi avoir l’air incroyablement… Sexy s’il le voulait. Il admirait cette ambivalence chez le plus jeune. Lui avait un mal fou à se conformer à ce type de concept ''frais'' que Yuta aimait tant. Il espérait que ça ne se voit pas trop… Et faisait tout de même de son mieux. Il terminait de ronger le trognon de sa pomme quand Jaehyun arrivait à son niveau, le sortant de ses pensées, les cheveux décorés d’une bonne quinzaine de plumes.

« Pas mal comme style, un peu expérimental mais c’est sympa » commenta Taeyong en riant alors qu’il jetait ce qu’il restait de sa pomme pour venir retirer une ou deux plumes avec attention des cheveux du plus jeune.

« J’en ai tant que ça ? » demanda Jaehyun en s'ébouriffant un peu les cheveux d’une main.

« On pourrait croire que tu as commencé un élevage » répondit le rappeur en riant un peu.

« Ah… » fit le chanteur, légèrement embarrassé mais toujours un beau sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa Taeyong alors qu’il se retournait lui-même pour ouvrir une bouteille d’eau.

« Hm, y'a du jus de fraise ? » demanda le plus jeune en se tournant également vers la table.

Le rappeur pouffa légèrement à sa demande et tendit la main vers le coin opposé de la table.

« C’est ton jour de chance apparemment. »

Il atttapa une petite bouteille de jus de fraise et la tendit à Jaehyun qui lui sourit pour le remercier. Le chanteur s’assit sur un tabouret à côté de Taeyong qui s’appuya à nouveau contre la table. Naturellement, après avoir bu quelques gorgées d’eau et refermé sa bouteille, la main droite du plus vieux vint se loger sur la nuque du plus jeune, la caressant du bout des doigts avec douceur. Le chanteur se redressa un peu, dos droit sous la surprise, mais il se détendit rapidement, jusqu’à ce que ça soit au tour du rappeur de passer devant la caméra.

-

Ce soir-là, ils étaient finalement tous sortis pour célébrer à l’exception de Haechan qui était resté à l'appartement, étant toujours mineur et Mark, qui avait choisi de lui tenir compagnie car il était de toute façon, extrêmement fatigué. Vers une heure du matin, les plus vieux déboulaient les uns après les autres dans l’entrée en retirant leurs chaussures que Taeyong, malgré sa joie induite par l'alcool, se fit une mission personnelle de ranger au millimètre près. Ils avaient tous partagé quelques bouteilles de Soju et le rappeur était le plus aisément atteint par les effets de l’alcool, bien qu’il se pensât doué pour prétendre le contraire. Évidemment, il était loin de la réalité, car lorsqu’ils buvaient en groupe, il faisait facilement rire tout le monde alors que son attitude changeait du tout au tout. Son caractère restait le même, mais son visage devenait étonnamment expressif. L’étant déjà d’ordinaire, il était devenu connu et reconnu auprès de ses amis pour être particulièrement et admirablement détendu après déjà deux verres. Le soju montait, après tout, bien plus sévèrement à la tête qu’une simple bière. Lorsqu’il quitta le hall, le rappeur croisa Yuta qui faisait son chemin jusqu’à la cuisine.

« Oh, Taeyong, tout va bien ? Oppa peut t’aider à rejoindre ta chambre si tu veux » proposa le japonais avec un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, alors qu’il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

Bon public et l’esprit un peu embrumé, Taeyong gloussa.

« Non merci » répondit-il en s’écartant un peu.

Yuta fit une fausse moue contrariée.

« Ok ok, au fait, inutile de chercher Mark, il s’est endormi avec sa console dans les mains dans le lit d’Haechan »

« Oh ok » répondit Taeyong avant de se pencher en direction de son ami et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « Bonne nuit Yuta ! » dit-il sur un ton chantant.

« T'aurais dû boire avant le tournage de TOUCH ! » s'exclama Yuta en riant alors que Taeyong s’éloignait.

Le rappeur se dirigeait d’un pas léger jusqu’à sa chambre, et une fois à l’intérieur, il se jeta lamentablement sur son lit, les lumières encore éteintes. Dans une plainte dûe à l’effort, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche de pantalon et ouvrit sa conversation avec Jaehyun. Revoir leurs précédents messages le fit sourire et il envoya :

 **TY :** Jaehyunie ~ Mark dort avec Haechan donc je suis tout seul, tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?

Jaehyun ne répondit pas tout de suite, si bien que Taeyong eut le temps de trouver le courage d’aller se glisser sous la douche.

-

« Hey ~ » dit Jaehyun avec un grand sourire assis sur le lit du plus vieux.

Taeyong n’avait pas vu sa réponse, mais une fois ses toasts à la confiture terminés, le chanteur lui avait renvoyé qu’il allait juste se laver à l’étage puisque la salle de bain du bas était utilisée, et qu’il le rejoindrait après. Il semblait évident que le rappeur avait un peu trop profité de sa propre douche puisque Jaehyun avait eu à attendre quinze minutes, seul dans la chambre, à lire quelques articles sur son téléphone.

« Oh Jaehyunie » répondit Taeyong alors qu’un un sourire se dessinait automatiquement sur ses lèvres.

Les effets de l'alcool s’étaient considérablement dissipés sous l’eau, mais il était naturellement content que le plus jeune ait accepté de le rejoindre. Vêtu d’un pantalon noir et un débardeur suffisamment large pour laisser voir ses côtes, il alla s'asseoir à côté du chanteur au bord du lit, légèrement tourné dans sa direction.

« T'es allé prendre une douche aussi ? » demanda Taeyong en prenant une de ses mèches de cheveux humides entre ses doigts.

« Toi aussi tu ne voulais réveiller personne avec le sèche-cheveux ? » surenchérit Jaehyun dans un léger rire.

« Hm » acquiesça le plus vieux.

Jaehyun posa sa main sur son genou alors qu’il observait le rappeur un instant en silence.

« Oh, tu veux regarder un film Hyung ? »

« Mmmh… » Taeyong réfléchit quelques secondes. « Pas trop compliqué alors, parce que je risque de m’endormir à la moitié… » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit.

« Hm, pas de problème, je reviens » Jaehyun déposa un baiser sur le front du rappeur et se releva.

Une petite minute plus tard, Jaehyun revenait avec son mac alors que Taeyong venait de placer confortablement les oreillers contre le mur, contre lequel il s’était installé. Sans plus attendre, le chanteur vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ouvrit son ordinateur qu’il avait posé sur ses cuisses.

« _The Admiral : roaring currents,_ ça te va ? » proposa le plus jeune.

« Hm ! » acquiesça Taeyong en glissant naturellement une main sur la cuisse de Jaehyun derrière l’ordinateur.

« Hey Hyung » murmura le plus jeune.

Le rappeur tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec le chanteur qui l’observait.

« Je voulais le dire tout à l’heure, mais tes vraiment adorable quand tu bois »

Jaehyun se pencha légèrement et vint voler un baiser au plus vieux. Taeyong pouffa à sa remarque.

« C’est pas vrai, vous dites tous n’importe quoi » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Jaehyun n'insista pas, déposa un baiser sur la tempe du rappeur et ouvrit le film sur son ordinateur.

« Ok ok »

Taeyong posa son menton sur l’épaule du plus jeune en souriant et tenta de se concentrer sur le film qui commençait. Après quelques minutes cependant, il commença à avoir les paupières lourdes et devia son regard sur le visage du chanteur. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par brûler le plus jeune qui tourna légèrement la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Taeyong. Prit en flagrant délit, le rappeur détourna aussitôt le regard en remplaçant son menton par sa joue contre l’épaule de Jaehyun. Le chanteur se mit à rire silencieusement, amusé. A nouveau, le plus vieux tenta de se concentrer sur le film en vain. Il bailla après quelques minutes et releva les yeux vers le plus jeune. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par se redresser légèrement et venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jaehyun.

« Je m'endors… » admit le rappeur.

Le plus jeune mit le film sur pause et tourna la tête vers le plus vieux.

« Ok laissons tomber le film » répondit-il doucement avant de fermer l’écran de son ordinateur et le poser sur la petite table de nuit à côté.

« Désolé… » dit Taeyong avec un sourire coupable.

« C’est pas grave Hyung »

Jaehyun se retourna sur le flanc, allongé et le rappeur en fit de même, face à lui.

« Mais je veux pas dormir tout de suite… » admit le rappeur en calant sa main sous son oreiller. « C’est pas tous les jours qu’on peut passer du temps comme ça… Tous les deux… »

Le chanteur sourit, attendrit par son aveu et vint caresser sa joue avec douceur.

« On peut discuter jusqu’à ce que tu t'endormes Hyung » suggéra-t-il en souriant.

« Hm… » Taeyong réfléchit un peu en venant appuyer sur ses fossettes avec son doigt. « Ça ou… »

Le rappeur se rapprocha et vint lui voler un baiser.

« Oh » Jaehyun était un peu surpris mais il rit légèrement. « On peut faire ça aussi, c’est vrai, c’est une bonne idée »

Le sourire innocent qui étira les lèvres du plus vieux éblouit le chanteur qui ne cesserait probablement jamais d’être en admiration. Sa main glissa lentement sur sa nuque et Jaehyun se redressa légèrement sur un bras en penchant la tête pour venir capturer tendrement ses lèvres. Taeyong posa sa main sur sa hanche lorsqu’il se rapprocha, et s'inclina légèrement sur le dos. Au fur et à mesure que le corps du plus jeune se collait au sien, le rappeur glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui. Jaehyun menait la danse, ses doigts descendirent progressivement de sa nuque à son cou, avant de passer par sa joue qu’ils caressèrent brièvement et enfin revenir à ses clavicules, ses épaules… Il brûlait inconsciemment la peau du plus vieux qui frissonnait à son contact et se perdait dans la luxure de ses caresses. Lorsque le chanteur passa naturellement au-dessus de lui alors que sa main était descendue sur le torse du rappeur, Taeyong le poussa doucement, ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Sans hésiter, le plus jeune rompit le baiser en relevant légèrement la tête.

« Jaehyun… » murmura le plus vieux qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

Le concerné remonta sa main jusqu’à la joue du plus vieux, et écarta quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Hm ? »

« J’ai besoin de savoir quelque chose… »

« Je t’écoute Hyung… »

« Est-ce que je suis important… Comme ça… Pour toi aussi… ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

Jaehyun laissa échapper un léger rire en posant son front contre le sien.

« Je pensais te l’avoir montré… » admit il alors que sa main glissait de sa joue à sa clavicule. « Évidemment… Je te l’ai dit, si tu as mal, j’ai mal, si tu es heureux je le suis aussi… Et tu es tellement… Tellement magnifique à mes yeux » Il glissa son pouce lentement sur la lèvre inférieure du rappeur. « Pas juste parce que t’as l’air d’un personnage sorti tout droit d’un final fantasy comme tout le monde le dit déjà » jugea-t-il bon cependant de préciser avec un fin sourire.

Taeyong sourit également et Jaehyun vint lui voler un baiser en sentant la courbure de ses lèvres contre son doigt.

« Mais parce que tu es tellement… » le plus jeune poussa un petit soupir et alla chercher l'une des mains du plus vieux.

Il entre-croisa ses doigts aux siens et déposa un baiser au dos de sa main. Taeyong ouvrit les yeux, rit légèrement et se redressa à peine pour venir déposer un baiser sur l’arête du nez du chanteur, sa main libre glissée dans ses cheveux.

« Ok, je comprends, tu n’as pas à en dire plus Jaehyunie » dit-il en souriant, un sourire sincère et heureux.

Jaehyun sourit à son tour en voyant le bonheur si aisément sur le visage du rappeur, et tendrement, il revint capturer ses lèvres. Il se tenait toujours d’un avant-bras à côté de sa tête, et finit par glisser une jambe entre les siennes pour avoir un meilleur équilibre. Les premières secondes, le baiser resta chaste, tendre et doux, mais petit à petit alors que la caresse était particulièrement agréable pour l’un comme pour l’autre, il se gorgea progressivement d’un désir latent. Taeyong glissa ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Jaehyun ne voulant pas l’écraser, garda un bras à côté de sa tête mais glissa une main aventureuse contre le flanc du rappeur. Il était un peu hésitant car il ne savait trop où se trouvaient les limites du plus vieux, et ainsi ses doigts frôlèrent ses côtes dévoilées par le débardeur beaucoup trop large que portait le rappeur. Taeyong frissonna et se colla un peu plus contre le chanteur par réflexe alors que sa respiration s’était coupée l’espace d’un instant. Un léger soupir lui échappa par la suite lorsqu’il se détendait à nouveau. Comme le rappeur ne le repoussait pas, le plus jeune descendit encore un peu sa main jusqu’à l’extrémité de son haut, et la glissa très lentement sous le tissu. A nouveau, le souffle du rappeur fut coupé et il perdit la capacité à répondre au baiser pendant quelques secondes. Mais comme il ne semblait toujours pas essayer de l’arrêter, le chanteur fit remonter le tissu avec sa main qui de son bas ventre, arriva à son torse. C’est alors que le plus jeune rompit le baiser et murmura, à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres :

« Je peux l'enlever Hyung… ? »

Taeyong hésita une courte seconde, puis acquiesça faiblement.

« Hm… »

Tous deux se redressèrent à peine et Jaehyun remonta encore son débardeur pour le lui retirer et le poser à côté sur le lit. Lorsqu’il se retrouva face à face avec le rappeur, à genoux entre ses jambes, il le contempla silencieusement quelques instants. Cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais il avait été celui qui avait retiré son vêtement, Taeyong ne l’avait pas fait lui-même, Jaehyun l’avait fait pour lui. Le perpétrateur avait changé et cela faisait toute la différence. Naturellement, le plus jeune posa ses mains sur la taille du rappeur, caressant sa peau doucement avec ses pouces. Son regard était plongé dans le sien, les orbes du plus vieux brillantes d’incertitude dans la pénombre, et celles du chanteur venaient l’envelopper d’un voile rassurant et chaleureux alors qu’il cherchait son aval avant de faire un quelconque mouvement supplémentaire. Un peu intimidé par la situation, Taeyong vint poser une main hésitante sur le poignet gauche de Jaehyun pour l’inviter à revenir vers lui. Le plus jeune se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui et posa une main à côté de sa tête en venant lui voler un baiser. Cependant, il dévia bien vite ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou où il déposa une pluie de baisers qui arrachèrent de nombreux frissons au rappeur. Le plus vieux glissait une main dans ses cheveux quand le chanteur remonta à son oreille pour murmurer :

« Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter et j’arrêterai… »

Soudainement, le rythme cardiaque de Taeyong accéléra considérablement. Le souffle de Jaehyun contre son oreille avait quelque chose de particulièrement intime, sans parler de ses paroles qui rendaient soudainement leur étreinte bien plus réelle. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, et alors que le chanteur venait lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille, le rappeur glissa inconsciemment une main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune. Sa peau était chaude dans le bas de son dos, aussi chaude qu’il pouvait se l’imaginer pour une personne aussi chaleureuse que Jaehyun, et aussi très douce. Alors que le plus jeune descendait progressivement sur son torse, son haut remontait dans les mains du plus vieux et lorsqu’il arriva au niveau de ses aisselles, Jaehyun l’enleva lui-même et s’en débarrassa également en le posant à côté d’eux. Lorsqu’il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Taeyong dont la gêne était évidente, Jaehyun ne put s’empêcher de laisser entendre un très léger rire.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hyung ? »

« C’est juste… » commença à articuler Taeyong qui se sentait d’autant plus gêné par l'amusement du chanteur. « Tu sais que j’ai toujours pensé que tu avais un beau corps et hm… Dans ce genre de contexte c’est… Hm… Un peu… »

Jaehyun sourit et prit la main droite du rappeur pour la poser sur ses propres abdominaux. Il la laissa posée là et se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule.

« C’est le moment de dévoiler ton fétiche évident au grand jour ? » le taquina-t-il.

L'entreprise fut réussie puisque le rappeur sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu’il n'osait ni bouger, ni retirer sa main.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu dis assez souvent que mon corps est sexy Hyung, suffisamment pour que tout le monde le sache, y compris nos fans » fit remarquer le chanteur en riant et relevant la tête pour l'observer.

« C’est pas… » commença Taeyong dont la gêne atteignait un pic particulièrement élevé, mais Jaehyun le coupa.

« Tu ne peux pas nier Hyung, j’ai la preuve en vidéo, et je peux même demander à Doyoung… »

Bouche bée par la menace sous entendue qui lui était faite ainsi que l'embarras, Taeyong pinça les lèvres en regardant le plus jeune d’un petit air contrarié et boudeur. Amusé, Jaehyun vint lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, joueur, alors qu’il revenait prendre sa main perdue sur ses abdominaux pour lui montrer l’exemple en l'invitant à retracer ses muscles.

« Fais pas cette tête Hyung » dit-il tout sourire.

Taeyong se détendit un peu avec l’attitude de Jaehyun mais la gêne était encore bien présente, d’autant plus alors que sa gorge se serrait quand il commençait à tracer les muscles devant lui avec l’aide du propriétaire. Sinon de la gêne… C’était probablement également un attrait qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner. Car il n’allait pas lui admettre, en tout cas pas dans l’immédiat, qu’il aimait particulièrement ce que ses phalanges sentaient. Il ne se l’admettait pas entièrement encore à lui-même, alors encore moins au plus jeune… Mais sa respiration qui se coinçait dans sa gorge sous l'anticipation était un indicateur flatteur que le chanteur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Cependant, Jaehyun décida de ne pas plus le taquiner. Il revint lui voler un baiser et redescendit ses lèvres sur ses clavicules puis son torse. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, le rappeur avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où il avait été parcouru de frissons. En revanche il remarquait étrangement la sensibilité de sa propre peau au toucher. Chaque baiser qui se déposait contre son ventre, ses côtes, avant de revenir à son torse semblait laisser des marques invisibles, des dizaines de brûlures et de souvenirs. Commençant à perdre la tête, le plus vieux posa une main sur le bras de Jaehyun et l'invita à remonter vers lui pour lui laisser un peu de répit. A présent à nouveau face à face, ils se regardaient mutuellement en silence et sans bouger pendant de longues secondes, avant que Taeyong, hésitant, ne vienne glisser une nouvelle fois sa main délicatement sur son torse. La scène était, d’un point de vue extérieur, fort probablement ridicule. L’attitude du rappeur arracha un sourire au chanteur, alors qu’ils se regardaient encore silencieusement.

« Me regarde pas comme ça… » se plaignit Taeyong qui n’admettait son appréciation que dans sa main qui redessinait ses muscles, et son air affreusement gêné qui contrastait.

« C’est toi qui me regarde » répondit Jaehyun dans un léger rire.

« Tu me regardes aussi… » marmonna le plus vieux.

« Ok ok »

Le chanteur se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres contre celles du rappeur avec un petit sourire en coin. Plus proche du corps du plus jeune à présent, la deuxième main de Taeyong rejoignit l’autre dans son action et descendit de ses épaules à ses abdominaux puis sa taille et enfin ses hanches. Ce qu’il discernait sous ses phalanges… Il ne pouvait le voir avec ses yeux clos, mais il pouvait tout à fait se l’imaginer et cette proximité suffit à réveiller son entrejambe alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler doucement d’anticipation contre sa peau. Quand Jaehyun se colla un peu plus contre le plus vieux, il récolta non seulement un soupir impatient contre ses lèvres, mais aussi la preuve de l’appréciation du rappeur contre sa cuisse. Partagé entre l’amusement, la tendresse et le désir, ses doigts descendirent sur les côtes de Taeyong jusqu’à sa cuisse qu’il serra légèrement dans sa main. Sa peau contre celle du rappeur lui donnait chaud, horriblement et délicieusement chaud, mais en l'incitant à plier la jambe, Jaehyun en profita pour se coller un peu plus et surtout faire remarquer son propre état au plus vieux contre sa cuisse en donnant un léger coup de bassin. Perdu dans leur baiser, Taeyong n’avait qu’à peine la présence d’esprit d’être surpris en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Ce qui en revanche, fit jaillir en lui un véritable éclair, fut la main du chanteur qui s’était glissée entre ses cuisses alors qu'il s'écartait juste assez pour la laisser passer entre leurs corps. Elle remonta jusqu’à son membre et le rappeur n’eut aucun mal à sentir la paume chaude malgré le tissu de son pantalon.

« Jae… Jaehyun… » tenta-t-il d’articuler en rompant le baiser malgré son embarras alors même qu’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il souhaitait réellement lui dire.

« Hyung… » répondit le plus jeune alors qu’il posait son front à côté de sa tête, contre l’oreiller.

Confus par ses émotions divergentes, les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge du rappeur qui était distrait par les caresses qui s’opéraient contre son membre. Jaehyun ne faisait que de simples mouvements répétitifs avec sa paume sur le tissu, mais Taeyong semblait pourtant déjà retenir des réactions spontanées menaçant de quitter ses lèvres. Après une petite minute passée ainsi, le chanteur murmura au creux de l’oreille du rappeur, contre laquelle son souffle venait se heurter :

« Hyung… Je peux te toucher… ? »

Et le plus vieux se mordit la lèvre, affreusement gêné, avant de hocher la tête. Sans attendre, le plus jeune glissa le bout de ses phalanges sous l’élastique de son boxer, puis lentement sa main entière, venant frôler son membre durci par l’excitation. Le corps de Taeyong se tendit soudainement alors que des décharges de plaisir subtiles lui étaient envoyées. Les deux mains contre le torse du plus jeune, il continuait à se mordre la lèvre tandis que le chanteur venait lui, lui mordiller le cou.

« Jaeh… » commença-t-il avant d’avoir le souffle coupé lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur de la paume de la main du concerné, envelopper son érection sans plus aucune barrière.

La respiration clairement saccadée par la vague de plaisir qu’il ressentait soudainement aux mouvements qui étaient lentement appliqués, Taeyong pencha la tête sur le côté. Une main allait se loger dans les cheveux du plus jeune tandis que l’autre venait à présent se poser devant sa bouche dans l’idée de cacher l’état dans lequel il était, et la preuve que son visage en montrait. Cependant, lorsque les doigts de Jaehyun commencèrent à agacer son gland, partie la plus sensible de son membre, en plus des mouvements de poignet bien maîtrisés, Taeyong tenta d'articuler :

« Jae… Jaehyunie… Stop… »

Il fut coupé par un gémissement qui quitta ses lèvres comme la plus belle des mélodies aux oreilles du chanteur. La main du rappeur dans ses cheveux se crispait de plus en plus alors qu’il prenait un plaisir évident et honteusement rapidement. Cela ne faisait qu’une minute que le plus jeune le touchait, et il tentait déjà d’aller à contre-courant pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, et ce bien que cela soit peine perdue. Car en effet, les mouvements de poignets du chanteur eurent trop rapidement raison de lui. Basculant soudainement la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, Taeyong se cambra alors que son esprit était noyé par le plaisir, lèvres entre ouvertes tandis que son visage arborait l’expression la plus lascive qu’on lui ait connu. Lorsqu’il rouvrit faiblement les yeux, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec Jaehyun qui, le regard vitreux, semblait particulièrement captivé par le spectacle. Soudain, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, et il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Un petit rire échappa au plus jeune.

« Tu es… Tu es encore plus magnifique dans cette situation... » il baissa la tête un instant pour regarder sa main avant de se laisser retomber à côté de Taeyong, sur le flanc.

Plus embarrassé encore qu’un peu plus tôt, le rappeur baissa les yeux.

« Désolé je… » il soupira légèrement, l’air coupable. « J'ai l’impression d’être un adolescent… »

Jaehyun se pencha légèrement vers la table de nuit pour sortir un petit paquet de mouchoir du tiroir. Habilement, il prit un morceau de tissu et s’essuya la main en vitesse avant de reposer son regard sur Taeyong.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Hyung… » murmura-t-il en se rallongeant dans sa direction. « C’était vraiment… Il n’y a aucun mal à prendre du plaisir… »

Un sourire étira à nouveau progressivement les lèvres du chanteur alors qu’il venait glisser une main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Taeyong lui lança un regard embarrassé et arrêta sa main.

« Jaehyunie, je me sens vraiment… Je me sens… »

Ce n’était probablement pas le meilleur moment pour effectuer une crise de panique ou d’angoisse, mais le rappeur ne choisissait pas malheureusement, ce qui allait jouer le rôle d’élément déclencheur. Et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, Taeyong s’était toujours senti redevable envers tous les membres du groupe. En plus de sa position de leader, de pilier, il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais peser sur les épaules de qui que ce soit. Ou du moins… Jamais alors que cela pouvait être évité. Mais à présent… Des dizaines et des dizaines de pensées parasites l'assaillaient. Et si Jaehyun avait des problèmes à cause de lui ? Et si quelqu’un découvrait ce qu’ils venaient de faire ? Et si quelqu’un faisait du mal à Jaehyun par sa faute ? Et s’ils ne pouvaient plus jamais revenir en arrière ? Et s’il perdait Jaehyun ? Alors qu’il fixait le plafond, le dos de sa main sur son front, ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes. Le chanteur saisit son menton entre deux doigts et le força à tourner la tête dans sa direction alors qu’il s’était légèrement redressé.

« Hyung. »

Taeyong se mordit la lèvre d’inquiétude en reposant son regard sur le visage du plus jeune.

« Hyung ? »

« J’ai peur Jaehyunie… » commença-t-il avant de laisser un petit silence combler son incapacité à former des phrases cohérentes suffisamment rapidement. « J’ai peur que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi… J’ai peur de te faire du mal, j’ai peur de ce qu’on devient et j’ai… J’ai peur de te perdre… » admit il avant de craquer.

Sa voix se brisa sur son dernier mot et il ramena ses mains à son visage pour se cacher et tenter de se calmer alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Jaehyun ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction, mais connaissant le rappeur, il n’était pas surpris. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de partir dans le futur, un futur qu’il s’imaginait et qu’il redoutait au point de le faire soit déconnecter, soit paniquer. Le chanteur se redressa un peu plus et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du plus vieux pour retirer ses mains de son visage avec douceur.

« Hyung regarde-moi » dit-il en constatant que Taeyong évitait son regard alors que ses traits étaient tirés par ses angoisses et la future tristesse qu’il s'infligeait.

Hésitant, le rappeur prit quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes, ses sourcils légèrement froncés par l’émotion et ses lèvres pincées alors qu’il contenait le tumulte qui se jouait en lui comme il le pouvait. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue du chanteur pour la caresser avec une telle délicatesse qui reflétait sa crainte toujours si grande, de briser cette personne qu’il affectionnait tant, de la perde et la voir disparaître. Son toucher était tellement doux, il faisait preuve d’une telle précaution que Jaehyun pouvait presque saisir et ressentir à l’exactitude ce qui tourmentait le plus vieux. Ses yeux devinrent lui aussi brillants, mais il tenta de garder contenance et murmura alors que sa main venait se perdre dans les cheveux du rappeur.

« Hyung, où es-tu là, maintenant ? Avec moi ou dans ce futur qui t'effraie ? »

« Je suis… Je suis avec toi… »

« Exactement Hyung… Tu es avec moi, dans le présent, et je ne compte partir nulle part… Tu n’as pas besoin de penser au reste… Regarde-moi Hyung… » répéta-t-il ensuite en voyant que le rappeur baissait les yeux. « Hyung dis-moi… Comment tu te sens avec moi ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Taeyong releva les yeux difficilement et acquiesça d’un léger hochement de tête.

« Moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi, alors comment on peut se faire souffrir si on est bien tous les deux ? Tu ne me fais aucun mal Hyung, tu me permets de respirer… Sans toi je ne pourrais pas respirer… Comment est-ce que tout ça peut être un vice alors que cela semble si légitime… ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre. « On ne fait rien de mal Hyung… »

Taeyong se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta silencieux avant de se redresser pour s’asseoir en s'essuyant les yeux. Jaehyun s’écarta pour le laisser bouger et s'assit à genoux en face de lui.

« Je ne sais pas si c’est le bon moment mais… Peut-être que si je te dis ça tu arrêteras de penser que tu es responsable de… Hm… Tout… » dit le plus jeune en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

Il la glissa ensuite sur le genou du rappeur qui semblait s’être calmé et vint prendre sa main dans la sienne.

« Ne… Je me sens mieux Jaehyunie, ça va… » dit-il avant de se rapprocher un peu pour avoir ses genoux contre les siens, cherchant sa proximité.

« Non Hyung… Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux mais je pense que je dois te dire certaines choses pour éviter à nouveau ce genre de situation… » répondit Jaehyun en serrant sa main.

« Je suis désolé Jaehyunie, je n’aurais pas dû… J'ai du mal à… »

Le plus jeune le coupa en capturant ses lèvres rapidement, l’espace d’un instant.

« Chut. » dit-il sérieusement après s’être écarté.

Choqué, Taeyong le fixa avec de grands yeux et un soupir échappa au chanteur. Il baissa les yeux un instant puis les releva pour replonger son regard dans celui du rappeur.

« Hyung, tu as probablement déjà remarqué mais… J’ai toujours eu de l’attirance pour les femmes mais aussi pour les hommes, ce n’est pas quelque chose de nouveau pour moi… Et en réalité… » Jaehyun laissa planer un court silence pour trouver le courage de rajouter ce qu’il avait en tête. « C’est quelque chose que j’ai compris parce que j’ai toujours eu de l'attirance pour toi, et hm… » Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, détournant le regard un instant car celui du plus vieux, confus, le déstabilisait. « Tu es le premier homme pour qui j’ai eu des sentiments, et ça remonte loin… Quand on était encore rookies, donc… » Il soupira à nouveau. « Hyung tu n’as rien à te reprocher, ok ? Tout ce que je fais, je le fais parce que j’en ai envie, pas par obligation ou parce que tu m’aurais manipulé ou je ne sais quoi d’autre que tu pourrais t'imaginer. »

Taeyong avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser. Il essayait de tout mettre bout à bout, de tout assimiler… D'effacer certaines de ses inquiétudes pour en laisser naître de nouvelles. De laisser un poids tomber de ses épaules et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Hyung… ? » s'enquit le chanteur face à son silence.

« Je sais plus où j’en suis Jaehyun… » admit-il en se passant la main libre dans les cheveux. « Je… »

« Il n’y a rien qui change, Hyung » le coupa Jaehyun en lâchant sa main pour se saisir de son visage. « Rien, je te dis tout ça uniquement pour que tu ne te mettes pas comme unique fautif… S’il doit vraiment y en avoir un » termina-t-il dans un soupir.

« Jaehyun, est-ce que… Tu peux arrêter de m’appeler Hyung ? Essaie de me parler sans m'appeler Hyung… »

Surpris, Jaehyun retira ses mains des joues du plus vieux et essaya ce qui lui était demandé.

« … Taeyong… ? »

Le rappeur le regarda en silence, un regard indescriptible, un regard que Jaehyun ne lui avait jamais vu. Un regard qui n’était pas marqué par les obligations hiérarchiques, les attentes sociétales, dépourvu de la barrière qui s'érigeait naturellement entre eux à la simple mention du terme « hyung ». Cela avait quelque chose d’étrange, qu’un mot puisse avoir un tel poids, et qu’une fois retiré, on puisse lire une sorte de timidité dans la manière que Taeyong avait de le regarder. Comme s’ils découvraient une nouvelle saveur à la réalité, comme s’ils se rencontraient à nouveau sans qu’aucune attitude formatée ne leur soit imposée, sinon la leur. Jaehyun comprenait en grande partie pourquoi le plus vieux lui avait demandé une telle chose, et il croyait également comprendre ce qui lui valait un tel regard. Il y avait dans leur relation, une compréhension mutuelle au-delà des mots, une compréhension mutuelle qui passait dans les caresses et les regards, les effleurements et les rapprochements.

« Taeyong… C’est mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Taeyong se redressa soudainement, à genoux sur le matelas, et prit le visage du chanteur entre ses mains. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il pencha la tête, se rapprocha en fermant les yeux, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C’était un baiser bien plus assumé, plus appuyé que ce à quoi il avait habitué le plus jeune, et aussi bien plus honnête puisque Jaehyun pouvait sentir aisément la libération qui s’était opérée chez le rappeur. Il pouvait sentir qu’il n’avait plus ces chaînes aux pieds, il n’avait plus ces barbelés qui lui serraient la gorge contre un mur et l'empêchaient de bouger. Lorsque le plus jeune glissa ses mains dans son dos, Taeyong rompit le baiser et posa son front contre le sien.

« Beaucoup mieux… Merci… » il laissa échapper une respiration tremblante et répéta faiblement. « Merci… » une larme roula sur sa joue, et s’échoua sur les vestiges de la muraille qui s’était détruite, évanouie.

 


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voilà donc le dixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... :')  
> Ma recommandation musicale pour ce chapitre-> Explosion in the sky - First breath after coma  
> Et Yestoday des NCT :'D Mais la première met plus dans l'ambiance voulue x) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ~  
> PS : J'aime Doyoung, si c'est pas suffisamment évident, yesss

« Je t’appellerai comme ça quand on est que tous les deux, ok… ? » murmura Jaehyun en venant délicatement essuyer sa joue avec son pouce.

« Hm… » Taeyong acquiesça, la respiration encore tremblante.

Il se sentait tellement plus libre tout à coup. C’était comme se remettre à marcher après avoir passé des années entières dans un lit d’hôpital. Il ne tiendrait probablement pas sur ses jambes, et à cette image, ses mains tremblantes passèrent autour du cou du plus jeune pour l'encercler de ses bras. Le rappeur se rapprocha encore et s’assit sur les cuisses du chanteur en venant nicher son visage contre son cou.  Avec douceur, Jaehyun l'étreignit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, le menton contre son épaule. Connaissant le plus vieux depuis plusieurs années déjà, le chanteur saisissait très bien la portée de cette demande et la raison à une telle réaction. Taeyong était particulièrement attentif tant à son rôle de leader, que d’exemple pour les plus jeunes. Et le terme « hyung » l’enfermait dans ce rôle. Supprimer cette particule lui permettait de sortir de cette boîte dans laquelle il devait évoluer, et libérer ce qu’il pouvait ressentir qui allait à l’encontre de ce que l’on attendait de lui. Un petit soupir s’échappa des lèvres du rappeur contre la peau du chanteur.

« Tu as dit que tu avais des sentiments… C’est au passé… ? » se risqua-t-il à demander faiblement.

Un petit rire échappa au plus jeune.

« Ça a l’air d’être au passé ? »

Taeyong se mordait légèrement la lèvre et répondit en bougonnant :

« Tu es gentil avec tout le monde Jaehyun, un peu malicieux, mais comment je peux savoir… »

« J’ai pas envie d’embrasser Johnny, Haechan… »

« Pas besoin d’avoir des sentiments pour quelqu’un pour l’embrasser… » le coupa encore Taeyong.

« Ah Taeyong… » se plaignit Jaehyun en riant, faisant réagir le plus vieux qui resserra son étreinte en entendant son prénom prononcé sans forme de politesse.

Il n’était pas habitué, et bien que cela soit libérateur, c’était aussi gênant pour le moment, un peu comme dévoiler une partie intime de soi qu’on ne montrait pas d’ordinaire à une personne avec qui on gardait des distances. Jaehyun caressa sa hanche avec douceur pour l'apaiser.

« Tu ne connais pas déjà la réponse à ta question ? » demanda le chanteur en venant déposer un baiser contre son épaule.

« Je préfère ne pas m'avancer sans avoir l’avis du premier concerné… »

Le plus jeune acquiesça.

« C’est pas uniquement du passé Taeyong… Je te vois tous les jours, je ne peux pas passer à autre chose aussi simplement alors que tu es toujours là… Tu n’as pas changé suffisamment en quelques années pour que j’arrive à tourner la page… Tu es même resté fidèle à toi-même, tel que tu étais quand on était trainees et rookies. » expliqua alors Jaehyun patiemment.

Le rappeur opina tandis qu’il resserrait à nouveau son étreinte et prenait une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui s’était indubitablement emballé.

« Qu’est-ce que tu aimais qui n’a pas changé… ? » osa-t-il demandé, bien que cela générait chez lui un certain embarras.

« Ah… » Jaehyun laissa entendre un léger rire nerveux alors que lui aussi commençait à être gêné par tous ses aveux. Le rouge lui montait aux oreilles et une chaleur s’étendait soudainement de sa poitrine à son cou. « Tout, c’est un peu difficile de cibler quelque chose en particulier. Même ton obsession pour la propreté… Je suis impressionné que tu ne sois pas déjà parti reprendre une douche actuellement »

« Je vais y aller quand on aura fini de discuter… » marmonna Taeyong qui, en effet, se retenait de partir depuis un moment alors que son boxer ‘’sale’’ le rendait particulièrement inconfortable.

Jaehyun rit à sa remarque et ajouta :

« Mais certaines choses ont évolué, pas réellement changé, mais évolué… Tu étais déjà passionné à l’époque mais tu es devenu plus perfectionniste et strict, ça peut être difficile à suivre parfois, peut-être même difficile pour toi aussi mais… J’aime aussi cet aspect de ta personnalité, tu nous tires tous vers le haut, et… Tu es magnifique, quand tu te donnes corps et âme dans un projet, si tu te voyais tel que je te vois Taeyong… »

A nouveau, le cœur du rappeur s'emballa et il se mordait la lèvre en essayant de respirer normalement.

« Tu as des choses à me dire toi aussi… ? » demanda le chanteur en relâchant son étreinte pour inviter le plus vieux à lui faire face.

Taeyong résista un peu, mais finit par défaire ses bras de son cou. Son visage très faiblement éclairé par les faisceaux lunaires qui perçaient à travers les volets, laissait apparaître son embarras et la teinte rouge qui avait gagné ses joues. Le rappeur peinait à soutenir son regard, et encore plus à articuler une quelconque réponse. C’est ainsi qu’il hésita mais finit par saisir la main droite du plus jeune et la poser contre sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur qui battait toujours plus fort que d’ordinaire. Détournant le regard, Taeyong répondit :

« Est-ce qu’on peut dire que c’est suffisant pour le moment… ? »

Un grand sourire attendrit étira les lèvres du chanteur qui murmura sur un ton proche de l'adoration :

« T’es tellement adorable, tu vas finir par m'achever… »

La main encore contre sa peau, Jaehyun sentit à nouveau la soudaine accélération du rythme cardiaque chez le plus vieux, et son sourire s'agrandit encore, si c’était possible.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher avant qu’on ait plus qu’une heure à dormir… » suggéra le plus jeune qui faisait le choix de ne pas faire remarquer les faits au rappeur, pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Taeyong releva les yeux vers lui, un regard adorable et loin de ce qu’il montrait au public, et il opina.

« Je reviens… »

-

Alors que l’eau ruisselait sur son corps, Taeyong se laissa aller dos contre le mur et s'assit dans le bac de douche en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et se mordait la lèvre alors que ses bras serraient fortement ses mollets. Était-ce le bon choix qu’il faisait ? Était-il digne de son rôle alors même qu’il se sentait si soulagé lorsque le masque lui était ôté ? Laissant ses angoisses reprendre le dessus dans sa solitude, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, l’épaule contre la paroi de la douche et se mit à sangloter dans ses mains. La culpabilité l'accablait à nouveau alors qu’il était loin des bras qui le rassuraient. C’était cette même culpabilité qui le rendait fréquemment malade, cette même culpabilité qui, mêlée à la pression, l’empêchait de dormir et rendait ses maux bien trop fréquents. Il devait être un hyung, un leader, un exemple et pourtant… Sa gorge se resserra encore un peu, alors qu’il semblait étouffer.

-

« Taeyong regarde-moi… » murmura Jaehyun, le visage en larmes du plus vieux entre ses mains.

Jaehyun ne voyant pas le rappeur revenir après une vingtaine de minutes alors qu’il avait déjà pris une première douche peu avant, avait décidé d’aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Vu l’heure cependant, il préféra ne pas frapper à la porte pour ne réveiller personne. Aucun d’entre eux ne fermant à clés par habitude pour permettre à tout le monde de se préparer rapidement chaque matin, Jaehyun était entré et après avoir refermé derrière lui, il s’était apprêté à demander si tout allait bien mais… Il n’en avait pas eu besoin alors que les sanglots du plus vieux masqués par les bruits de l’eau chaude qui continuait à couler, avaient répondu à sa question avant même qu’il ne la pose. Le chanteur avait gardé les yeux rivés sur le sol pour laisser son intimité au rappeur alors qu’il attrapait une serviette et venait couper l’eau. Il avait ensuite posé le tissu sur les jambes du plus vieux afin de cacher ce qu’il aurait probablement été embarrassé de montrer puis, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l’avait invité à relever les yeux dans sa direction. Il était tellement, tellement vulnérable ainsi… Jaehyun en avait le cœur serré.

« Arrête de te faire du mal… » murmura-t-il avec douceur alors qu’il venait délicatement essuyer ses larmes pourtant rapidement remplacées par de nouvelles.

« Je mérite pas… Je ne mérite pas… Je suis pas à la hauteur… Je suis pas… »  

La dernière crise de panique semblable à laquelle Jaehyun avait été témoin, datait du scandale qui avait failli détruire la carrière du rappeur avant même qu’elle n'ait réellement commencé et… C’était probablement quelque chose auquel il ne s’habituerait jamais. Le voir dans cet état potentiellement par sa faute le blessait plus qu’il ne voudrait l'admettre. La culpabilité de Taeyong s’était rapidement rendue jusqu’à lui et malgré lui, les larmes lui étaient également montées aux yeux. Cependant, le chanteur prit sur lui et attira le corps trempé du plus vieux pour le serrer dans ses bras. Aussitôt, le rappeur saisit l’opportunité et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer aussi fort qu’il le pouvait.

« J’ai tellement… Tellement… Tellement peur... Jaehyunie… Je veux pas… Je veux pas qu’on te fasse du mal… À cause de moi… Je dois être… Je dois être à la hauteur mais… Je ne le suis pas… Je suis tellement… Tellement mauvais… Je suis désolé… Mais je… Je t’aime tellement Jaehyunie… Et j’ai tellement peur… »

C’était probablement, selon Jaehyun, la pire confession qu’on puisse faire à quelqu’un. La franchise de Taeyong et toutes ces émotions eurent raison du chanteur qui se mit à pleurer avec lui. Une main dans les cheveux humides du rappeur, il les caressait doucement alors que ses larmes venaient s’échouer sur l’épaule de Taeyong. Son cœur comprimé au point d’étouffer, était partagé entre le soulagement et la tristesse. Il aurait voulu faire disparaître toutes les craintes et les angoisses du plus vieux, lui promettre que tout allait bien se passer, lui dire qu’il était plus qu’à la hauteur, qu’il était parfait… Mais ses mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge alors qu’il serrait son corps comme la plus délicate et importante des merveilles.

Ce n’est que quelques minutes plus tard que le plus vieux sembla se calmer, et son poids contre le plus jeunes s’alourdit. Jaehyun attendit encore un peu avant de s’écarter doucement, et c’est alors qu’il remarqua que Taeyong était tombé de fatigue, endormi.

-

Le lendemain matin, Jaehyun s’était réveillé tôt. Il avait probablement dormi trois ou quatre heures, mais il tenait à son idée. Il était allé réveiller Mark, Johnny Haechan, Ten et Doyoung. Yuta n’avait pas eu besoin d’être réveillé, et Taeil et Winwin étaient les deux seuls épargnés pour le moment. Ils étaient les deux plus gros dormeurs et Jaehyun avait besoin d’efficacité. Plus particulièrement de Doyoung et Johnny, le rayon de soleil qu’était Yuta et les attentions adorables des deux plus jeunes. Il avait donné plusieurs tâches aux trois derniers dans la cuisine après leur avoir expliqué vaguement la situation et avait pris Doyoung et Johnny à part dans le salon.

« Doyoung, je pense que tu dois t’en être rendu compte déjà mais j’ai peur que Taeyong finisse par craquer dans peu de temps… »

Doyoung soupira et lança un regard à Johnny.

« Hm j’avais remarqué… J’essaie déjà de l’aider un maximum mais il a la tête dur… »

Johnny se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je peux aller parler avec les plus jeunes et si ça convient à tout le monde, je propose qu’on fasse une soirée ce soir, ou demain, tranquilles ici. Je peux aussi leur demander de faire plus d’efforts, je pense qu’ils comprendront… »

« Merci Johnny, hier il… Comme à l’époque du scandale, il n’arrêtait pas de répéter qu’il était pas à la hauteur, c’était impossible de lui faire entendre raison… Doyoung tu penses que tu pourrais lui parler ? Je fais ce que je peux mais il y a certaines choses… Je pense qu’il y gagnerait plus à en parler à quelqu’un d’autre » admit Jaehyun en se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

Surpris, Doyoung acquiesça.

« Ok, je lui parlerai »

« Merci… » le plus jeune lui lança un regard reconnaissant. « Ok, bon, je vous ai réveillé aussi tôt pour qu’on prépare le petit déjeuner ce matin et lui permettre de dormir un maximum… Il… Il m’inquiète beaucoup donc j’aimerais qu’on le laisse un peu tranquille et qu’on prépare quelque chose qu’il aime… Ça vous convient… ? »

« Hm t’as bien fait. Même si j’aurais bien dormi plus longtemps, toujours là pour Taeyong. » répondit d’abord Doyoung avant de tapoter l’épaule de Jaehyun.

« That's okay man, let’s go » dit Johnny à son tour en invitant Jaehyun à ce qu’ils retournent tous les trois dans la cuisine.

-

Presque 3h plus tard, Taeyong émergea seul dans son lit. Ses yeux injectés de sang après la veille brûlaient, et il se les frotta un moment avant de se redresser. L’esprit embrumé, il se dirigea jusqu’à la salle de bain et sortit du placard une boîte de goutes pour les yeux. Étant donné l’état de ses globes oculaires, il utilisa deux doses de larmes artificielles pour chaque œil. Il avait déjà les yeux naturellement secs, alors dans cet état, il avait l’impression d’avoir du sable sous les paupières et c’était loin, très loin, d’être agréable. Ce n’est que lorsque cette sensation s'atténua qu’un vent de bonne odeur atteignit ses narines et un bruit désagréable d'aspirateur agaça ses oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils, confus et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, tombant alors sur un grand soleil qui l'éblouit. Quelle heure était-il ? À l’heure à laquelle il devait normalement se réveiller, il n’y avait pas un tel soleil… En pleine incompréhension, Taeyong sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Qu’est-ce que… » s'exclama-t-il en se retrouvant devant une table recouverte de plats tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

« Oh hyung ! » s’étonna Winwin qui goutait de la pâte à gâteau avec Taeil.

Tous deux s’étaient réveillés il y a peu, mais ils faisaient -évidemment- comme s’ils avaient participé à tout cet événement.

« Hyung » fit également Jaehyun qui sortait un gâteau déjà prêt du four, avec un sourire. « Winwin, tu peux aller chercher les autres ? »

Le chinois acquiesça et quitta la cuisine en passant devant Taeyong qui ne s’était toujours pas remis de ce sur quoi il était tombé. Le premier à revenir dans la pièce fut Doyoung qui passa directement un bras autour des épaules du plus vieux.

« TYong ! Ça a l’air bon pas vrai ? On a fait ça tous ensemble ! Enfin… Sauf Winwin et Taeil. »

« Hey j’ai aidé pour ça ! » se plaignit Taeil en pointant un bol de pâte à gâteau.

« Ouais. » dit Doyoung d’un air peu convaincu. « Winwin est parti chercher tout le monde, tu devrais aller te préparer maintenant avant qu’on se retrouve à 18 dans la cuisine et que tu puisses plus bouger hm ? »

Doyoung lui tapota gentiment l’épaule et l'invita à quitter la pièce. Aussitôt le rappeur sortit, son meilleur ami revint au niveau de Jaehyun et l’aida à démouler le gâteau.

« Je pense qu’on devrait essayer de pas trop en faire, autrement ça aura l’effet inverse… Si ce worka… Comment on dit déjà ? Workaholic ? Finit par se sentir inutile ça va être pire » dit-il et Jaehyun opina.

« Hm, je peux déjà l’imaginer paniquer tout seul en s'habillant dès maintenant »

« Pas vrai ? » répondit Doyoung en riant. « On devrait le laisser au moins… Hm… S'occuper du dernier gâteau ou des boissons… »

« Hm, on fait comme ça » acquiesça le plus jeune en plaçant le dessert cuit dans un plat.

-

« C’est pour qu’elle occasion ? » demanda Taeyong qui était revenu, rapidement suivit de Mark, Haechan, Ten et Yuta qui avaient laissé tomber le ménage de l'appartement.

« Hey hyung ! » s'exclamèrent les quatres les uns après les autres.

« C’est l’idée de Jaehyun, ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas mangé tous ensemble ! » expliqua Mark, échevelé par le ménage qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’effectuer.

« Hm ! Tout à fait ! Trop longtemps ! » insista Yuta avec un manque de naturel flagrant, lui aussi échevelé.

Haechan le regarda de travers et en voyant Jaehyun sortir les bouteilles de boissons et les montrer dans la direction du rappeur, il posa ses mains sur les bras de Taeyong et tenta de dévier son attention.

« Hyung tu m’aides à sortir les verres et les boissons ? »

Le rappeur était confus. Quelque chose n’allait pas ou… On lui cachait quelque chose, mais il n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Que ce soit l’idée de Jaehyun ne l'étonnait pas cependant, il voulait toujours bien faire avec les membres du groupe, y compris se créer un maximum de souvenirs agréables. Il acquiesça à la requête de Haechan, et l'aida.

-

Une bonne heure plus tard et les 18 membres avaient déjà finit tout le festin qui avait été préparé par Jaehyun, Doyoung et Johnny. Petit à petit, la pièce se vidait alors que tous devaient aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Durant cette heure, Taeyong devait admettre qu’il avait passé un très agréable moment, et Mark, Haechan et Chenle n’y étaient pas pour rien. Tandis que le Maknae des 127 et le chinois enchainaient les idioties, Mark l’avait beaucoup ému, et s’il n’avait pas épuisé son stock de larmes la veille, il aurait probablement pleuré. Le second rappeur avait toujours les mots pour le soutenir et l’encourager quand il n’avait pas l’air dans son assiette. Il avait toujours les mots pour lui rappeler qu’ils étaient une grande famille et qu’il pouvait compter sur eux autant qu’eux pouvaient compter sur lui. Ce qui était probablement le plus spécial dans ces paroles était l’auteur même. Mark avait toujours été un des fervents défenseurs de son leader à l’époque où il avait sombré sous les scandales, trop nombreux. Il l’avait soutenu et faisait partie de ceux qui avaient rappelé sans cesse à Taeyong qu’un événement isolé ne faisait pas la valeur d’une personne, que sans Taeyong, aucun d’entre eux ne serait au niveau où ils étaient à ce jour, et que contrairement à ce qu’il pouvait se mettre à penser, sa présence était précieuse, nécessaire. Malgré son jeune âge, Mark avait toujours réussi à toucher profondément le plus vieux avec sa sincérité.

« Tout va bien Hyung ? » demanda Jaehyun en voyant le rappeur figé devant l’évier où il avait commencé à faire la vaisselle.

Taeyong sortit soudainement de ses pensées et s'essuya les yeux avec son bras.

« Hm » acquiesça-t-il avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

-

Ce soir-là, Doyoung avait proposé à Taeyong de sortir manger en sa compagnie et comme c’était une chose plutôt habituelle de la part de son meilleur ami, Taeyong avait accepté sans se poser plus de questions. A 21h, ils étaient tous deux assis dans un box à part au sein d’un petit restaurant, un grill accompagné d’un énorme plat de viandes les séparant tous les deux.

« Tiens » fit Doyoung en déposant des morceaux de viande dans le bol du plus vieux, rempli également de légumes.

« Hm » Taeyong attrapa un morceau avec ses baguettes et s'exclama. « C’est délicieux ! »

Doyoung afficha un sourire fier et satisfait.

« N'est-ce pas ! »

Taeyong leva le pouce en l’air pour acquiescer.

« Mais, pourquoi tu voulais manger à l’extérieur ce soir ? On se voit déjà pour finir un enregistrement après votre passage à la radio » fit remarquer le rappeur dans un léger rire.

« Aaaah… Il va être en colère contre moi mais tant pis » commença Doyoung alors qu’il se parlait tout seul et faisait hausser un sourcil au plus vieux. « Honnêtement, Jaehyun est venu me voir parce qu’il s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi… » Taeyong s'étouffa. « Je veux dire, on s’inquiète tous. T’as vu ta tête en ce moment ? » fit remarquer Doyoung avec de grands yeux. « Non sérieusement, t’as pas l’air bien Taeyong, et pour que Jaehyun pense que je pourrais mieux t’aider que lui… »

Doyoung était clairement choqué de ce qui lui avait été dit dans la matinée. Tout le monde savait que lorsque Taeyong était au bord de l’agonie, le seul à pouvoir lui redonner de l’oxygène était Jaehyun. Alors, que cette personne même vienne lui demander son aide pour quelque chose dans lequel il était d’ordinaire le plus apte à obtenir des résultats… Évidemment, cela avait tiré la sirène d’alarme dans l’esprit du meilleur ami.

« Il… Mmh… » Taeyong soupira, cherchant ses mots alors qu’il reposait ses baguettes.

« N'essaie même pas de nier ! » rétorqua aussitôt Doyoung, l’air d’être prêt à se battre s’il le fallait.

Taeyong lui lança un regard blessé et coupable. Il se sentait au pied du mur, bloqué et il avait l’impression désagréable de s’être fait piéger.

« Écoutes Taeyong… » soupira Doyoung qui fut également blessé par le regard qui lui était lancé alors qu’il n’avait pourtant que de bonnes intentions. « Je te l’ai dit la dernière fois, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin de parler, si tu as besoin d’aide, et je suis désolé de te l'imposer comme ça mais… Tu ne parles pas autrement, alors qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse d’autre ? »

Le regard du rappeur s'adoucit en entendant le point de vue de son meilleur ami et il baissa les yeux.

« Ok je comprends… » admit il, assis profondément dans sa banquette, le dos voûté.

« Maintenant tu veux bien me parler ? » demanda Doyoung en fixant le plus vieux.

Le rappeur releva légèrement les yeux et soupira avant de reprendre ses baguettes.

« Je vais prendre une bière au moins… »

« C’est toi qui vois, si tu penses que ça ira pour l’enregistrement… » dit son meilleur ami en levant les mains.

« Ça va, c’est dans 4h… »

« Ok » Doyoung haussa les épaules.

Quelques minutes plus tard et une bière était déposée devant le rappeur. Sans attendre, Taeyong en prit une gorgée avec une grimace, puis prit un morceau de viande pour faire passer le goût.

« Alors… ? »

Doyoung ne perdait pas le nord. Le plus vieux soupira et se passa sa main libre dans les cheveux.

« J'ai juste… J’ai l’impression de pas être à la hauteur… Je suis fatigué, je me plante souvent dans la chorégraphie ou… Quand je regarde nos performances j’ai l’impression d’être complètement à la ramasse… Et puis, j’ai fait ce VLive avec Ten hier avant de sortir le soir, je l’ai re regardé et je me suis rendu compte que je n’écoutais pas les trois quarts de ce qu’il me disait… Je l’ai ignoré tellement de fois… ! C’est pas moi… Je suis pas comme ça… »

« Exactement, tu n’es pas comme ça naturellement, tu es fatigué et c’est normal Hyung »

Taeyong soupira et se massa l’arête du nez quelques instants.

« C’est pas uniquement ça… J’oublie quand il manque certains d’entre nous… J’ai même oublié Taeil hier et dit au manager qu’on pouvait partir… J’oublie des événements, j’oublie des paroles… Je veux aider Jungwoo et Lucas mais… »

« Tu n’es pas surhumain Taeyong… »

« Je sais… Je sais ! Mais tu sais pas… Tu sais pas… »

« Qu’est ce que je ne sais pas ? » demanda soudainement Doyoung en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce qu’ils attendent de moi… Tu sais pas… » articula Taeyong difficilement en se mordant la lèvre alors qu’il avait baissé le regard sur sa bière. « Je dois être irréprochable Doyoung, c’est… J’ai pas le choix ! »

Son meilleur ami ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le plus vieux perdre son sang-froid. Ce n’était pas normal, pas normal du tout.  Et le poids de ses paroles, Doyoung pouvait le peser à la force avec laquelle Taeyong serrait les dents et les poings sur la table.

« Ok… Ok Taeyong, je comprends. » tenta Doyoung pour essayer de calmer la situation. « Mange » il lui fit signe avec ses baguettes de manger les nombreux morceaux de viande qu’il avait mis dans son bol.

Taeyong inspira et expira profondément, puis attrapa un morceau qu’il mâcha lentement. Lorsqu’il devint plus calme, il bascula la tête en arrière, poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, puis redonna son attention à son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé… Tu n’y es pour rien et tu ne peux pas savoir, j’aurais pas dû te parler comme ça Doyoung-ah… »

Plus inquiet qu'énervé, Doyoung opina.

« C’est pas grave. Il y a d’autres choses qui te font penser que tu n’es pas à la hauteur ? » dit-il, décidant de ne pas insister sur le sujet précédent.

« J’ai… Tu as dit que je pouvais te parler de tout, pas vrai ? Incluant… Ce dont on a parlé l’autre fois ? » répondit Taeyong avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

« Hm, évidemment » répondit Doyoung bien que surpris en hochant la tête.

Taeyong hésita encore un peu, se passa la langue sur les lèvres puis admit :

« J’ai la sensation de… Faillir à mon devoir de Hyung, de plus vieux, de leader… Avec la façon dont évolue hm… Ma relation avec Jaehyun… »

Doyoung fronça les sourcils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Taeyong ? Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Parce que je peux pas être… Un Hyung et… Être… Avoir cette relation avec lui en même temps… »

« Je pense que c’est normal… Non ? Enfin… Te connaissant, parce que certaines personnes sont parfaitement à l’aise avec l’idée d’avoir le rôle de hyung ou oppa protecteur avec la personne qu’ils aiment »

Gêné par les termes qu’avait employé Doyoung, Taeyong détourna le regard un instant.

« Est-ce que tu peux ne pas employer ce genre de… »

« Quoi ? J’ai tort ? C’est pas ça ? »

« On est pas… » Taeyong se mordit la lèvre. « On est pas à ce stade Doyoung… »

« Oh, ok » son meilleur ami opina bien qu’il soit convaincu du contraire. « Mais je suis pas étonné que ça soit incompatible pour toi, être un Hyung c’est presque un travail à tes yeux, tu dois être irréprochable et on peut pas être irréprochable dans une relation amoureuse puisqu’on doit être honnête, montrer ses faiblesses… »

Encore plus gêné par le choix de mots de son meilleur ami, le visage du plus vieux devint rouge alors qu’il buvait sa bière pour essayer de cacher son embarras. En la reposant, il se plaignit quand même :

« Je t’ai dit de pas utiliser ces mots-là ! »

« J’ai pas dit que tu l’aimais j’ai juste parlé de relation amoureuse ! Je n’ai même pas dit la tienne, juste une ! »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? »

Doyoung secoua la tête.

« C’est toi qui me prends pour un imbécile, je sais depuis longtemps que toi et moi c’est impossible à cause de Jaehyun ! » dit-il d’un air sérieux bien qu’au fond évidemment, il le taquinait.

« Jaehyun ou pas Jaehyun, toi et moi, jamais. » se défendit cependant Taeyong, laissant un Doyoung bouche bée alors qu’il reprenait sa bière.

« Combien de fois tu vas me briser le cœur Taeyong, avant d’être satisfait ? »

Le plus vieux le fixa un instant puis progressivement, tous deux se mirent à sourire, puis rire à l'unisson. L’atmosphère s’était détendue et le rappeur se repencha vers son bol pour prendre un morceau de bœuf.

« Pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais Taeyong, de mon point de vue, tu ne devrais pas voir ça comme ça. Je sais que pour toi c’est important d’être… D’être le plus parfait possible, mais dans ce cas-là, je pense qu’être ''parfait'' avec lui c’est pas être un Hyung…  Tu devrais probablement revoir ton barème de perfection et la base de ton échelle. »

« Mais c’est… » commença Taeyong avant de finir sa bouchée. « Je pense que c’est faillir à mon rôle que de penser comme ça, justement… »

« Taeyong, je ne pense pas que ton ''rôle'' comme tu le dis, avec Jaehyun soit d’être son Hyung, ça l'a jamais été. Tu essayais que ce soit le cas, vous essayiez tous les deux, mais ça n’a jamais fonctionné »

« Je… » le rappeur soupira en jouant avec quelques grains de riz dans son bol. « Peut-être… Mais j’ai pas envie non plus de lui apporter des problèmes… Et c’est ce que je vois en tant que Hyung, je pèche parce qu’au lieu d’être un pilier je vais lui apporter des problèmes… » admit il alors que sa gorge se serrait.

« … Tu vois toujours trop loin Hyung… » commenta d’abord Doyoung en prenant une bouchée de légumes. « Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que je devais savoir pour être là pour toi parce que… Tout le monde n’est pas ouvert à ce genre de question ? C’est de ça dont je parlais… Je veux dire, tout le monde ne sera pas aussi tolérant, et en effet, vous pourriez avoir des problèmes de plus ou moins grande ampleur… Mais Hyung, pourquoi tu veux toujours tout porter uniquement sur tes épaules ? Vous n’êtes pas seuls, il y a Johnny, moi, et probablement les autres. Ce n’est pas uniquement ton histoire, c’est celle de Jaehyun aussi, lui aussi fait des choix et tu n’es pas tout seul dans ta relation avec lui. »

« Mais c’est moi qui suis supposé faire les bons choix… »

Doyoung soupira et posa ses baguettes en se penchant un peu au-dessus de la table pour chercher le regard du rappeur.

« Ça c’est quand il n’y a pas autre chose que de l’amitié, et puis Hyung, plus sérieusement, il a deux ans de moins que toi, pas 10, tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression »

Taeyong opina faiblement.

« Hm… »

« Je ne veux pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie mais quand t’es pas bien, c’est lui qui te ramasse à la petite cuillère. Si les deux ans de différence avaient vraiment l’importance que tu leur donnes, tu ne pourrais pas compter sur lui comme tu le fais dans ce genre de moment. »

Taeyong se passa une main sur le visage en se laissant aller dans la banquette alors qu’il acquiesçait à nouveau silencieusement.

« D’après moi, tu devrais mettre de côté ce statut de ''Hyung'', deux ans d’écart c’est vraiment pas grand-chose et parfois on se demande qui est le plus vieux des deux » se permit de surenchérir le chanteur, ce qui lui valut un regard de travers. « Je pense que tu devrais plutôt le voir et te voir aussi comme un être humain avant toute chose. Essaie de te placer sur un pied d’égalité et par pitié Taeyong, arrête de croire que tu es néfaste pour ton entourage, y compris pour Jaehyun et même dans votre relation… Hors du commun. »

Le rappeur observa la rue par la fenêtre un moment, pensif, puis acquiesça.

« Hm, t’as probablement raison »

« Je suis un génie Taeyong, comment tu peux oublier ça ? »

Taeyong secoua la tête et se mit à rire, l’air découragé.

-

Après l’enregistrement le soir même, Taeyong était retourné s’entraîner seul dans une salle de danse de la compagnie. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, loin du monde, loin du temps. Ce n’est que vers 4h du matin qu’il refit son apparition dans l'appartement. Fatigué, il enleva lentement ses chaussures et flotta jusqu’au salon tel un fantôme. Il s’échoua lamentablement dans le canapé, tête sur l’accoudoir, avant de voir une ombre passer à ses pieds. Surpris, il se redressa et vit la lumière de la cuisine s’allumer. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et se rendit jusqu’à la porte de la pièce. Il ne fut qu’à moitié surpris de voir Jaehyun, frigo ouvert, boire une petite bouteille d’eau en quelques gorgées. Discrètement, Taeyong se glissa derrière lui lorsqu’il allait jeter la bouteille, et il le toucha soudainement dans le dos pour lui faire peur. Le plus jeune sursauta et se retourna vivement une main sur le cœur alors qu’il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

« Aish… » se plaignit il avant de s’accroupir comme s’il avait réellement échappé à la mort.

Taeyong se mit à rire malgré lui et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever.

« Désolé Jaehyunie c’était trop tentant. »

Le concerné le regarda un peu de travers et se releva tout seul, légèrement blessé dans son orgueil.

« Aw Jaehyuniiie » se plaignit Taeyong en voyant sa tête.

Il fit volontairement une moue adorable et posa ses mains sur ses bras pour le secouer un peu avec des yeux de chien battu. Jaehyun tenta de garder son sérieux, mais avec l'attitude du plus vieux… C’était peine perdue. Un sourire étira progressivement ses lèvres, attendrit malgré lui.

« Ok ok, tu peux arrêter » dit-il en riant légèrement.

Taeyong retrouva le sourire aussitôt.

« Tu dormais Jaehyunie ? »

« Non, je regardais un film, il vient de se terminer » répondit Jaehyun en jetant la bouteille d’eau dans la poubelle.

« Aah » Taeyong opina d’un air pensif.

« Tu viens de rentrer ? »

« Hm, je m'entrainais » acquiesça le rappeur. « Tu allais te coucher ou… ? »

« J’allais aller me coucher bientôt, hm »

« Tu es très fatigué ou mmh… On peut discuter un moment… ? » demanda le rappeur avec une légère hésitation.

« Non on peut parler, ça me va » confirma Jaehyun avec le sourire, bien qu’il redoutait un peu ce qu’allait lui dire le rappeur.

Cela dit, il se répétait qu’il ne lui aurait jamais souri ainsi en venant le voir s’il lui en voulait ou s’il avait quelque chose de désagréable à lui annoncer.

« Ok… On peut aller s'asseoir dans le canapé alors, on sera mieux » proposa le plus vieux en pointant en direction du salon.

Jaehyun opina, puis tous deux se rendirent jusqu’au dit canapé dans lequel ils s’assirent côte à côte. Taeyong bascula la tête en arrière contre le dossier et fixa le plafond quelques instants.

« J’ai parlé avec Doyoung… Jaehyun-ah, ce matin… Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? » demanda le rappeur en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Il ne parlait pas sur un ton accusateur, mais plutôt coupable. Le chanteur baissa les yeux un instant puis se passa la main sur la nuque nerveusement.

« J’étais inquiet, désolé… » admit il en lançant un regard contrit en direction du plus vieux.

Taeyong secoua la tête.

« Ne t'excuse pas… J’ai passé un bon moment grâce à toi… » répondit le rappeur en remettant la tête droite.

« Hy… Mmh… Tu veux toujours que je te parle sans le ''hyung''… ? » demanda Jaehyun, hésitant.

Taeyong lui lança un petit regard et acquiesça.

« Mmh… » le plus vieux chercha ses mots quelques instants puis rajouta. « Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, même si j’ai l’impression de pourtant passer mon temps à le faire… Doyoung m'a dit aussi que tu lui avais demandé de me parler… »

Jaehyun observa le plus vieux, craignant un peu la conclusion de la conversation qu’il avait eu avec son meilleur ami qui n’avait visiblement pas hésité à lui dire qui était à l’origine de la conversation.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je suis pas en colère… Un peu pris au dépourvu sur le coup mais… Je comprends pourquoi… » admit il en pliant les genoux pour s'asseoir en tailleurs.

Jaehyun resta encore silencieux, et n'osa faire de mouvement pour le moment, sinon poser plutôt son regard sur la table devant lui.

« Donc… J’ai réfléchi et mmh… J’aimerais essayer de mettre de côté le statut de ''hyung'', j’aimerais… Qu’on soit simplement deux êtres humains... Je veux dire… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « J’ai déjà essayé, on a déjà essayé hier par exemple mais j’aimerais… Mmh… Tu sais combien c’est important pour moi d’être un pilier pour vous et… Je me dis, peut-être que… Pour toi, c’est pas ce genre de perfection que je dois atteindre… Peut-être qu’avec toi c’est suffisant, être deux êtres humains et… Ça ne signifie pas que je faillis à mon rôle... »

 Il se retourna et vint s'asseoir un peu maladroitement, à califourchon sur les cuisses du plus jeune. La tête baissée et les mains posées sur les bras du chanteur, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre et releva les yeux avec la même forme de timidité que le soir précédent.

« Essayons de… Se voir comme deux êtres humains… ? Et j'essaierai de mettre de côté le statut dans ma tête, de ne plus voir ça comme une faiblesse de ma part, ou une faute, de ne pas réussir à être un Hyung... » Il baissa à nouveau les yeux. « Parce qu'on est… Deux êtres humains… Avant d’être deux nombres… » répéta-t-il à voix haute, autant pour en informer Jaehyun que pour que ça rentre dans sa propre tête.

Ce n’était pas rien comme effort de sa part, c’était énorme même si l'on considérait combien il était perfectionniste et souhaitait être irréprochable. Combien il tenait à être un pilier envers et contre tout. Faire un tel choix signifiait clairement sortir de sa zone de confort et cela signifiait aussi qu’il apportait une importance plus grande encore non seulement à Jaehyun, mais surtout au devenir de leur relation. Il tentait de passer au-delà de ses craintes, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Jaehyun lui fit un sourire tendre, puis glissa une main sur sa joue droite pour la caresser tendrement.

« Tu peux avoir peur, je suis là pour t’aider… La raison pour laquelle j’ai demandé à Doyoung de te parler c’est parce que je ne veux pas que tu t’en fasses du mal… Et c’est ton ami le plus proche, donc j’ai pensé qu’il serait probablement de bon conseil… »

Taeyong hocha la tête et admit dans un léger rire nerveux.

« Tant mieux parce que j'ai toujours peur et je pense pas que ça changera très facilement… »

Le plus jeune laissa entendre un léger rire à son tour puis se redressa suffisamment pour venir voler un court baiser au rappeur.

« C’est pas grave, je suis là et tout va bien… »

Le plus vieux opina puis glissa ses mains sur ses épaules et dans son cou alors qu’il posait son front contre le sien. _Deux êtres humains Jaehyun, Taeyong, Jaehyun…_ se répétait-il dans son esprit.

« Taeyong… ? » murmura le chanteur.

Le concerné s'écarta très légèrement pour regarder celui qui l’avait appelé. Jaehyun lui fit un nouveau sourire et répéta.

« Taeyong… »

Le rappeur opina doucement.

« Taeyongie… »

Le plus vieux avala sa salive un peu plus difficilement à chaque fois qu’il prononçait son nom sans particule complémentaire.

« Taeyong… Je suis tellement content… » admit le plus jeune avec un sourire qui s’était étiré encore et encore jusqu’à devenir l’un des plus beaux que Taeyong lui ait vu.

« J’ai… J’ai peur mais… Je suis content aussi… » admit il en se mordant la lèvre alors qu’il baissait les yeux. « C’est ce qui est le plus dur à accepter, que je me sente beaucoup, beaucoup mieux, quand tu ne m’appelles pas Hyung… Ça me fait sentir comme si j’avais failli à mon devoir envers toi… »

« C’est pas le cas… » répondit le chanteur en caressant encore doucement sa joue.

« Je sais c’est… Pas ce genre de statut irréprochable qui convient avec toi… Mais c’est difficile de changer quelque chose si profondément ancré dans mon esprit… Et ne pas m’en sentir coupable… Mais j’y arrive un peu plus… Petit à petit… Depuis hier… »

Jaehyun opina puis attrapa une des mains du plus vieux pour venir déposer un baiser dans sa paume.

« Taeyong… Si Jaehyun n’est pas ton dongsaeng, alors qui est Jaehyun pour toi ? Qu’est ce qui fait de Jaehyun ce qu’il est, à tes yeux ? » demanda le chanteur avec douceur pour essayer de l’aider à passer au-delà.

« Tu es… Tu es… » tenta de répondre Taeyong en relevant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, observant les traits du visage en face de lui, ses yeux pleins de douceur, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, ses fossettes adorables, sa peau blanche comme de de la porcelaine…

« Tu es Jung Jaehyun, mon allié au sein du groupe avec Doyoung et Johnny, une personne au sourire adorable qui est toujours là pour nous remonter le moral, qui cuisine bien, a un corps magnifique, chante bien, qui a vraiment l’air d’un prince quand il chante des chansons de Disney en anglais… » Jaehyun laissa échapper un léger rire à cette description alors qu’un petit sourire revenait étirer les lèvres du rappeur.. « Tu es… Jung Jaehyun sur qui on peut toujours compter, qui est toujours là pour moi quand je craque, toujours celui qui m'aide à me relever… Tu es le Jung Jaehyun aux airs angéliques mais qui peut, en réalité, être le plus grand des pervers et comploteurs. Tu es taquin, tu es affectueux, chaleureux, doux mais je suis sûr qu’il y a une part démoniaque au fond de toi que tu caches très bien… » A nouveau, Jaehyun se mit à rire en serrant sa main dans la sienne.  « Tu es... » Taeyong laissa planer un court silence alors que ses yeux qu’il avait baissé se gorgeaient inconsciemment de larmes. « Ah… »

« Taeyong ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » s'enquit le plus jeune en glissant sa main libre sur sa cuisse.

« C’est… Dire tout ça me fait réaliser combien… » à nouveau, un court silence remplit la pièce avant qu’il ne murmure faiblement. « Je t’aime tellement… J’ai tellement, tellement besoin de toi et… » il se mordit la lèvre tandis que sa main libre serrait un pan du haut du chanteur dans sa main. « C’est complètement inapproprié pour un Hyung… J’ai jamais… Jamais été un Hyung envers toi… »

La respiration du plus jeune se coinça dans sa gorge alors qu’il observait le rappeur. Délicatement, il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et revint poser son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

« Je suis tellement stupide parfois, ça me dépasse… » soupira Taeyong dont la respiration était redevenue tremblante.

Jaehyun posa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant même qu’il ait finit sa phrase pour l’inviter à se taire. Lui-même poussa un soupir avant de retirer son doigt et murmurer.

« C’est dingue combien tu peux déborder de confiance en toi dans certains domaines, et te dévaloriser complètement dans d’autres… Tu es parfait tel que tu es Taeyong… »

Lentement, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Taeyong fit une petite moue mais se rapprocha un peu lorsqu’il vint l'embrasser, les mains revenant se poser sur le cou, puis les joues du plus jeune. Après quelques secondes cependant, le rappeur s'écarta avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es trop gentil Jaehyunie… »

« Non, tout le monde pense comme moi à ce sujet… » le corrigea-t-il en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage.

« Ok, oui Général » répondit soudainement Taeyong en s’écartant suffisamment pour pouvoir s’incliner comme si Jaehyun avait réellement le statut avec lequel il s’était adressé à lui.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil, silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire étira progressivement ses lèvres. Il finit par pouffer de rire malgré lui, et Taeyong lui sourit en retour.

« Je passe de dongsaeng à Général ? Et toi de de hyung à recrue ? C’est ça ? »

Le rappeur rit à son tour.

« L’idée te plait ? »

Jaehyun détourna le regard un instant pour réfléchir puis redonna son attention au rappeur.

« Ça ne me dérange pas mais c’est pas plutôt de l’ordre du fantasme ? »

Le plus vieux se passa une main sur le visage d’un air faussement découragé.

« Je me demande vraiment qu’elle genre de chose tu vas regarder sur ton ordinateur »

Le chanteur lui fit un sourire innocent en retour.

« Tu le sauras probablement un jour » dit-il tout aussi innocemment mais avec une phrase lourde de sous-entendus.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse de sa part, Taeyong rougit légèrement mais haussa un sourcil comme s’il était peu impressionné afin de ne pas perdre la face. Soudainement, il donna une tape derrière la tête à Jaehyun, puis une autre, et encore une autre avant de jeter plutôt son dévolu sur sa cuisse droite histoire de ne pas lui faire perdre trop de neurones. Déjà qu’il n’en avait plus beaucoup !

« Ah ! » se plaignit Jaehyun la première fois sous la surprise avant de partir dans un fou rire amplifié par chacune des tapes du plus vieux.

« Arrête de regarder des trucs bizarres ! Tu ne regardes pas des trucs japonais quand même ?! » 

Jaehyun continua à rire et commença à se tordre tellement ses abdominaux étaient sollicités. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient également progressivement alors que son amusement semblait sans fin.

« Tu… » Taeyong plissa les paupières en regardant le chanteur d’un air suspicieux.

« Ah Taeyong… Désolé mais je supprime régulièrement mon historique, et je pense garder le secret encore quelques temps » dit-il d’abord en retrouvant une respiration normale.

Paupières plissées, Taeyong continuait à l'observer avec un air de parent outré, et après sa petite tirade, le rappeur préféra ne pas surenchérir. Il n’allait que s’attirer encore plus d'embarras.

« Enfin… Fantasme ou non, être ton Général ne me pose pas de problème, mais je peux être très strict avec mes recrues, tu es prévenu » reprit Jaehyun avant de lui faire un clin d’œil qui contrastait avec son sourire innocent, pour en revenir à la base de leur conversation.

« Je ne suis même pas surpris… » admit Taeyong en descendant de ses cuisses pour se rasseoir à ses côtés et masquer sa gêne.

« J’ai l’air d’avoir l’esprit si décalé ? » demanda le chanteur en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer affectueusement.

« Tu as cet air… Beaucoup trop innocent et angélique pour qu’il soit totalement vrai. Je veux dire… Tu es adorable mais, l’expérience et mon intuition me dit que tu as l’image plus que la véritable innocence. »

Le plus jeune rit doucement.

« Hmm » fit il alors d’un air pensif.

« J’ai raison ? » demanda Taeyong en tournant la tête dans sa direction, adossé au dossier.

« Qui sait ? » répondit Jaehyun avec son éternel sourire alors qu’il haussait les épaules.

A nouveau, le rappeur le regarda de travers, sourcil haussé.

« Tu sais que j’ai raison, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules pour la seconde fois avec un fin sourire.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » se plaignit le plus vieux face à l’absence de réponse du plus jeune.

« C’est plus amusant. » admit Jaehyun qui entre croisait ses doigts avec les siens.

Taeyong pinça les lèvres puis soupira en regardant le chanteur légèrement de travers, vaincu.

« Ok, bon, je t’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire, tu devrais aller te reposer » dit-il en se levant du canapé.

Jaehyun tenant toujours sa main, il en profita pour le tirer et l’inviter à se remettre debout. Soudainement, le plus jeune se retrouva sur ses pieds et juste devant le rappeur qui dû relever les yeux pour voir son visage. Le chanteur lui sourit et glissa sa main libre sur sa joue. Le regard plongé dans le sien brillant durant quelques secondes, il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour échanger un baiser tendre et affectueux, un ‘’bonne nuit’’ silencieux.

-

« Johnny Hyung ? » s’enquit Mark qui profitait de leur pause lors d’un entraînement pour aller le prendre à part.

Surpris, l'Américain suivit le jeune rappeur qui le tirait par le bras.

« Mark ? » répondit il en l’observant avec une pointe d’inquiétude car cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Hier, j’allais à la salle de bain en pleine nuit et… » Mark jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n’entendrait ce qu’il s’apprêtait à rajouter. « Jaehyun et Taeyong Hyung… »

Le jeune rappeur laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Oh » fit d’abord Johnny avant de faire une légère grimace.

« Don't get me wrong, I don't care, et honnêtement je m’en doutais » expliqua le plus jeune avant de secouer doucement les mains pour appuyer ses propos. « But… We're idols, in South Korea… »

« Ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ne peuvent pas faire leurs choix et vivre leur vie Mark… » répondit l’Américain avec bienveillance.

« Non non, je sais » le coupa le rappeur qui n’avait pas fini d’exprimer son point de vue. « It's just… » Mark se mordait la lèvre en regardant Taeyong dans un coin de la salle de danse, qui tout en souriant, enlaçait encore Jisung comme s’il n’avait pas vieillit depuis ses douze ans. « J’ai juste… Peur pour eux, on n’est pas aussi ouvert sur la question ici qu’en Amérique et tu sais que ça pourrait mettre un terme définitif à leur carrière… Et Taeyong Hyung… Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait sans la musique ? La danse ? »

Johnny posa une main sur l’épaule du rappeur et la serra patiemment.

« Je comprends ton inquiétude Mark, mais il n’y a rien qu’on puisse faire, et on ne peut pas leur dire de tout arrêter… »

« Même au sein du groupe… Tu es courant mais… Qui d’autre ? »

« Doyoung je crois, pourquoi ? »

« Je pense qu’on est tous assez ouverts mais… Yuta par exemple… ? Tu sais comment il est… S’il y a un risque de heurter sa carrière… »

« Hm je sais… Mais il n’est pas fermé à la question, il est même l’un des plus ouverts d’entre nous, simplement… Il est aussi ambitieux. Si jamais il vient à l’apprendre, on trouvera probablement un moyen de le faire se détendre. »

Mark tourna à nouveau la tête vers les autres dans la salle de danse, notamment Taeyong qui apprenait quelques pas de danse avec Ten, ainsi que Jaehyun, qui discutait de façon animée avec Chenle.

« Hm I guess you're right… » répondit le rappeur en se passant la main sur la nuque.

« Don't worry Mark. »

-

En début d’après-midi, tous les NCT 127 étaient réuni dans un studio photo afin d’effectuer les clichés promotionnels pour Touch, qui sortirait dans une semaine. C’était d’ailleurs particulièrement agréable, car faire la promotion de trois titres en même temps, tant pour Mark que Taeyong aurait été particulièrement compliqué avec leur emploi du temps actuel. Alors qu’ils marchaient tous vers les loges pour se changer, Taeyong en fin de file avec Doyoung, quelqu’un sembla ailer Jaehyun. Le plus jeune cependant, fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, et continua à marcher jusqu’à ce qu’on lui attrape fermement le bras. Par obligation, le chanteur s’arrêta alors que Taeil, Winwin et Haechan le dépassaient.

« Shit » s'exclama soudainement Johnny.

Alerté par l'exclamation de l’Américain qui les avait rejoints, Taeyong et Doyoung tournèrent la tête pour tenter de voir ce qui faisait réagir leur ami ainsi.

« Oh non » fit également Doyoung avant de saisir Taeyong par le bras. « C’est le type qui a provoqué Jaehyun l'autre fois »

Sans plus attendre, Johnny accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le plus jeune dont les yeux commençaient à voir rouge. Rapidement, le meilleur ami du rappeur le rejoignit et tous deux posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de Jaehyun en commençant à lui parler d’autre chose pour capter son attention et surtout l'extirper de cette situation. Pendant ce temps, Taeyong en profita pour s'interposer alors que le plus jeune se faisait écarter.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-il de façon courtoise, face au rookie qui semblait particulièrement hostile.

« Un problème ?! Je veux savoir si cet enfoiré planifie de payer pour les frais d'hôpitaux de son connard de père ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant en direction de Jaehyun qui s’était éloigné.

« Wow ! » fit Taeyong dont le regard devint instantanément plus froid alors qu’il levait les mains pour lui faire signe de se calmer. « Si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de quelqu’un, commence par faire preuve de respect ! »

Le rookie serra les dents et les poings mais Taeyong ne flanchait pas.

« On a assez payé pour cet… ! » ragea-t-il à nouveau en retenant plus d’insultes.

« Écoute, je me répète mais si tu veux te faire entendre, respecte les gens autour de toi. Sinon, si j’étais toi je ne lui adresserais plus la parole à moins de vouloir voir ma carrière se terminer avant même qu’elle ait commencé. » répondit le rappeur calmement tandis que son regard se faisait menaçant.

Les dents du rookie étaient tellement serrées qu’elles n’étaient pas loin d’en grincer. Tous deux se fixaient sans un mot à présent, jusqu’à-ce que le plus jeune finisse par abandonner et détourne le regard.

« Tch… »

Un sourire satisfait étira un instant les lèvres de Taeyong.

« Une dernière chose. Si tu veux faire partie de ce business, apprends à séparer le personnel du professionnel. Une altercation avec un collègue ou un rival peut te valoir ta carrière. Un unique scandale et bam. » Taeyong frappa son poing dans sa paume pour imiter une explosion. « Tout s'écroule. » Il posa une main sur l’épaule du rookie et se pencha légèrement pour rajouter, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « Je connais la situation, donc si tu penses être capable de le respecter un jour, alors tu pourras revenir le voir. Vous pourrez parler calmement. Mais dans ces conditions, c’est hors de question. » il avança encore un peu et lui glissa enfin à l’oreille. « Ne viens pas écraser tes problèmes devant la porte des autres, et ne t’avise jamais, jamais plus de l'insulter. Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien, tu es aveuglé par tes propres difficultés. Si jamais j’entends dire par un tiers que ce genre de chose est encore sorti de ta bouche, tout ce qu’il te reste, tu m’entends ? Tout disparaîtra, tout sera terminé, jusqu’au-dernier-de-tes-rêves. »

Taeyong s'écarta après cette menace en prenant le téléphone du rookie dans la poche de son pantalon. Sans difficulté, il accéda aux contacts et tapa son propre numéro.

« Si tu t’es calmé et veux en parler, tu appelles ce numéro. »

Le rappeur rendit son téléphone au plus jeune, et dit avant de s’éloigner, bien que la froideur de son regard contrastât avec ses paroles.

« Tant qu’on vie, on s’en sort toujours d’une manière ou d’une autre, même dans ce genre de situation. Ne te laisse pas sombrer dans la violence, tu vaux probablement mieux que ça. »

-

« Jaehyun » soupira le meilleur ami de Taeyong

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais Doyoung ? Tu ne vas vraiment pas me laisser passer ? Tu crois que je n’ai pas vu ? Tu vas vraiment le laisser gérer ça seul ? » s'exclama le plus jeune qui se faisait repousser dans le canapé de la loge chaque fois qu’il tentait de se lever.

« Jaehyun s’il te plait » soupira Johnny qui vérifiait de quelques coups d’œil dans le couloir que tout allait bien.

« Jaehyun, tu sais très bien qu’il ne peut rien se passer de dramatique ici à moins qu’ils veuillent leurs carrières terminées tous les deux, et Taeyong est suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ce qu’il fait, commence par te calmer » répondit Doyoung, bras croisés sur son torse, pas prêt à laisser tomber.

« C’est pas à lui de gérer ça ! » se plaignit encore Jaehyun qui se levait et tentait de passer sur le côté.

Doyoung posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l’arrêta sans le pousser cette fois mais pour le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

« Toi, tu vas gérer ça ? »

Doyoung était dur, mais il était réaliste. Il avait vu comment ça avait fini la première fois, et il avait plus confiance en le jugement de Taeyong que les émotions du plus jeune. Qui plus est, il voulait à tout prix éviter les problèmes, que ça soit pour Jaehyun comme pour Taeyong qui prendrait par extension. Jaehyun serra les dents et détourna le regard.

« Je peux gérer… Laisse-moi passer » dit-il en tentant encore de forcer le passage.

Doyoung le regarda l’air sévère et posa son bras sans hésitation sur le haut du torse du plus jeune, pratiquement au niveau de sa gorge, le bloquant à nouveau.

« Jaehyun, tu ne veux pas avoir de problème, et encore moins en créer à Taeyong, alors attend patiemment, il n’est pas leader sans raison. »

Jaehyun fixa le chanteur en face de lui pendant de longues secondes puis finit par baisser les yeux en silence. C’est à ce moment que Johnny s'écarta de la porte et dit :

« Il revient »

Le plus jeune releva la tête, et Doyoung retira son bras pour lui rendre sa liberté.

« Oh TYong ! » s'exclama l’Américain qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de taper dans la main du rappeur pour célébrer cette ''victoire''. « Tu m’as donné des frissons »

Johnny se frotta les épaules pour mettre l’emphase sur ce qu’il disait, et Taeyong sourit largement en retour.

« J’étais cool pas vrai ? »

« Complètement ! » répondit l’Américain sans hésitation et les deux se firent encore une poignée de mains puis une étreinte fraternelle.

« Taeyong, t’as pu régler le problème ? » demanda Doyoung qui se dirigeait vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il sans hésitation, l’air presque outré que son meilleur ami lui pose cette question.

« Tu vois ce regard qu’il a sur scène ? Identique. » surenchérit Johnny en pointant dans le couloir.

Taeyong rit légèrement à sa comparaison et c’est à ce moment que le plus jeune vint à côté. Jaehyun n’eut cependant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Doyoung s'écartait en poussant Johnny.

« Bon, le travail est fait, allons-nous changer ! » dit-il, manière sous entendue et détournée de dire ''viens on les laisse tranquille''.

« Hm, vivement qu’on soit rentrés ! » répondit l’Américain qui partait aussitôt avec son ami.

Jaehyun et Taeyong se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Le comportement des deux acolytes avait mis le rappeur légèrement mal à l’aise. Il se tourna vers le chanteur et demanda :

« Ça va Jaehyunie ? »

« T’avais pas à faire ça… » soupira le plus jeune en se passant une main dans le cou. Il releva les yeux vers Taeyong.« Je suis désolé, j’allais gérer les choses mais… Ils m’ont traîné là avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Il n’a rien fait ou… Dit ? » demanda-t-il l’air coupable en venant prendre le bras du rappeur dans sa main.

Le plus vieux sourit et prit sa main qui serrait son bras.

« Non, il n’est pas assez stupide pour ça. Et ne t’inquiètes pas, c’est mon rôle aussi en tant que Leader, c’est normal. » répondit il doucement pour l’apaiser.

« Doyoung ne me laissait pas passer… » ajouta Jaehyun dans un soupir en baissant les yeux.

« Il a fait ce qui était nécessaire Jaehyunie. » Le concerné lui lança un petit regard contrarié. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça » Taeyong rit légèrement. « Je me suis permis de lui dire de te parler convenablement s’il voulait vraiment discuter, j’ai bien fait ? »

Jaehyun acquiesça.

« Hm, je comprends ce qu’il vit et je voudrais bien en parler avec lui mais encore faut-il qu’il ne m’agresse pas à la première occasion… » soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« C’est ce que je pensais » Dit Taeyong avec un sourire doux alors qu’il revenait placer les cheveux du chanteur qui étaient partis dans tous les sens. « Je lui ai donné mon numéro de téléphone, si jamais il pense réussir à être cordial… »

« Tu aurais pu lui donner le mien, pourquoi… » commença Jaehyun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne voulais pas qu’il saisisse l’occasion pour te harceler et je pense avoir été suffisamment menaçant pour qu’il ne m’embête pas trop » répondit Taeyong en riant doucement.

Même si, en toute honnêteté, Taeyong aurait été capable de faire preuve de bien plus d’imagination mais… Le but n’était pas de s’attirer des problèmes, au contraire.

« Tu penses vraiment à tout… » remarqua le plus jeune qui se rapprochait et venait passer ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'enlacer.

Le rappeur sourit un peu plus et répondit à l’étreinte en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je suis content d’avoir pu t'aider » admit il en fermant les yeux.

« Et je suis désolé… » répéta cependant Jaehyun qui se sentait coupable malgré tout de ne pas être au moins intervenu avec Taeyong, à défaut qu’on le laisse le faire seul.

« C’est pas grave Jaehyunie… » répondit encore le plus vieux, patiemment.

Le chanteur s’écarta légèrement pour faire face à Taeyong.

« Recule un peu » dit-il en glissant une main contre sa joue avec douceur.

Sa demande le surprenait mais le rappeur obtempéra et recula de quelques pas, à présent presque dos à la porte. Jaehyun lui fit un sourire gorgé de tendresse et de reconnaissance, puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Taeyong sourit en le voyant se rapprocher et posa ses mains sur sa taille en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Après quelques seconde, Jaehyun s'écarta à peine pour demander avec un sourire taquin :

« Tu ne l’as pas traumatisé… ? »

« Pourquoi je l’aurais traumatisé ? » rétorqua le rappeur dans un léger rire.

« Tu peux être dur avec tes mots et ton âme de poète »

Jaehyun se retenait de rire tandis que Taeyong levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je n’étais pas suffisamment énervé pour faire appel à mon âme de poète ! » répondit-il alors que malgré lui, un nouveau sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, alors je suis soulagé »

Le plus jeune souriait toujours de cet air amusé qui ne pouvait que procurer de la joie au plus vieux. Son sourire avait toujours été communicatif. Taeyong n’était jamais tombé sur quelqu’un qui pouvait avoir l’air plus heureux que Jaehyun, et c’était probablement l’une des choses qui le fascinait le plus chez le chanteur. N’importe qui avait l’air joyeux en souriant, c’était l’utilité même du sourire après tout, montrer son contentement. Mais afficher un bonheur aussi flagrant, avoir l’air si heureux, c’était exceptionnel. Et Taeyong n’avait jamais assez de cette image du chanteur, il ne s’en laissait jamais.

« J’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demanda soudainement Jaehyun qui se sentait particulièrement observé.

Le rappeur secoua la tête et répondit :

« J’espère que tu pourras toujours sourire comme ça, tu sèmes le bonheur partout sur ton chemin avec ce visage »

Jaehyun sourit un peu plus et Taeyong murmura sur un ton chantant en souriant joyeusement :

«  I saw an angel  
널 처음 봤을 때,  
하늘에서 내려온 천사같이 빛났어 »

(Note de l’auteur : il s’agit du début du refrain de _Angel,_ dont voici la traduction en anglais  ->  

I saw an angel

When I first saw you

You shined like an angel from heaven)

Attendrit, le plus jeune ne put s’empêcher de laisser entendre un léger rire en détournant le regard un instant, légèrement embarrassé. Plus le temps passait, plus Jaehyun avait confirmation quant à ce qu’il s’était déjà imaginé. Lee Taeyong était un romantique et un romantique adorable.

 


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Hello! Ça fait longtemps :'D J'espère que vous allez bien ~ Alors, ce chapitre est plutôt lent malgré sa longueur je préviens... Mais bon, il fallait que je m'arrête quand même un jour donc je poste ce chapitre tel quel et des évolutions viendront plus tard, dans le futur, quand mon cerveau le décidera xD J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, moi en tout cas j'admets m'être plutôt amusée, surtout pour un passage en particulier huhu Bref, sinon je vous conseille beauuuucoup d'écouter Sympathy de Jung Joon Young, c'est la chanson que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant plus de la moitié de ce chapitre ! Ça met dans l'ambiance! Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires... Ça m'encourage toujours et désolée pour les potentielles coquilles, j'ai plus de pc pour le moment donc j'écris tout sur mon téléphone et pour corriger, c'est pas le top xD Bonne lecture ~ <3

 

Le soir venu, Mark étant absent pour le moment, Jaehyun et Taeyong s'étaient installés dans le lit du plus vieux pour regarder un film. Les premières minutes, tous deux semblaient suivre sans problème, mais le rappeur commença rapidement à somnoler. La journée avait été relativement longue, et elle n'était pas encore terminée. Ses paupières se fermaient progressivement et, inconsciemment, son corps commença à tanguer sur le côté. Lentement, les yeux clos, il tomba contre Jaehyun qui, surpris, lui tint l'épaule pour qu'il ne tombe pas trop brusquement. Le chanteur poussa légèrement l'ordinateur un peu plus loin sur ses genoux et laissa ensuite Taeyong reposer sa tête contre sa cuisse.

-

[ _34,476, -1,081] On ne peut pas avoir des idoles qui donnent ce genre d'exemple ! C'est dégoûtant !_  
 _[+17,465, -469] Ils devraient se suicider tous les deux au lieu de nous imposer leurs comportements immoraux !_  
 _[+16,219, -645] Laissez les tranquilles, on est plus dans l'ancien temps ! Changez de mentalité !_  
 _[+10,302, -347] Ça me donne la chaire de poule, dire que j'admirais Lee Taeyong..._  
 _[+8,894, -331] Jung Jaehyun est tellement beau, je suis vraiment déçue !_

_Taeyong baissa la tête en lisant tous ces commentaires. Assis dans un coin de sa chambre dans la pénombre, seul, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et se mit à pleurer jusqu'à épuisement._

-

Une petite heure plus tard alors que la fin du film approchait, Taeyong serra fortement la cuisse du plus jeune dans sa main tandis qu'il commençait à s'agiter. Son visage grimaçait, il pliait et dépliait les genoux plusieurs fois, et finit même par se retourner vers Jaehyun, puis à l'opposé et ainsi de suite. C'est lorsqu'il commença à parler également dans son sommeil que Jaehyun décida de le réveiller.

« Taeyong... » murmura-t- il en lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

Aussitôt, le rappeur se redressa, haletant, le regard perdu et humide. Soudainement, il se retourna à genoux sur le matelas et dit l'air paniqué :

« Jaehyun qu'est ce que tu fais là... Tu devrais... »

Le plus jeune posa son ordinateur à côté de lui rapidement et se rapprocha du rappeur.

« Tu faisais un cauchemar Taeyong, on regardait un film et tu t'es endormi, tout va bien... » dit il en venant prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne.

« Un cauchemar... Un... » répéta le plus vieux dont le regard brillant de larmes s'échoua sur les draps alors qu'il baissait la tête.

« De quoi tu rêvais Taeyong... ? » demanda Jaehyun.

Lui aussi se mit à genoux et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Taeyong pour l'attirer contre lui. Le rappeur posa son front contre son épaule tandis que sa main allait s'accrocher à son haut sur sa hanche. Le dos légèrement vouté, il articula faiblement.

« R-rien... Ça va... Je vais... Je vais m'améliorer... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi... »

Gorge serrée, il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Taeyong savait très bien de quoi il avait rêvé, il s'en rappelait comme de la réalité. Peut être même mieux que la réalité ! Mais la panique avait beau avoir considérablement augmenté son rythme cardiaque au point de le rendre sourd, la tristesse avait beau lui donner l'affreuse envie de pleurer, il avait dit qu'il cesserait d'inquiéter le plus jeune, qu'il cesserait de penser à un futur négatif, et il souhaitait s'y tenir. Il souhaitait bel et bien s'améliorer pour ne pas devenir un poids pour Jaehyun et... Au fond de lui aussi probablement, de peur que le chanteur ne perde patience, et que Taeyong le perde à cause de ses angoisses. Alors, il contenait ses larmes, tentait de penser à tout sauf à la blessure fictive qu'il ressentait, témoin invisible de ses démons. Jaehyun n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse, il se doutait que le plus vieux gardait pour lui la réelle portée de son rêve, mais il n'insista pas et commença plutôt à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse. Le rappeur ne voulait pas lui répondre, mais le chanteur percevait très bien sa détresse et voulait au moins lui apporter ce réconfort silencieux. Après quelques secondes passées à essayer de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions, Taeyong se rapprocha un peu plus et lâcha la main du plus jeune afin de pouvoir l'enlacer de ses deux bras. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis expira tout l'air de ses poumons dans l'objectif de se détendre.

« Hey Taeyong... » dit doucement le chanteur qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Le rappeur s'écarta un peu pour faire face au plus jeune et lui sourit avec douceur.

« Désolé de m'être endormi... Le film est bien ? » demanda le plus vieux en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur abandonné.

« Hm, il doit rester cinq minutes. J'entends tout le monde s'activer dans les couloirs, on va devoir y aller » répondit Jaehyun.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et s'écarta.

« Tu devrais aller te préparer, je vais finir les cinq minutes et je me prépare aussi »

Taeyong acquiesça et se leva avant de s'étirer en faisant craquer son dos, effectuant des rotations au niveau de sa taille, son cou et ses épaules. Jaehyun rit tout seul quelques instants et reprit son ordinateur.

« De quoi tu ris ? » demanda le rappeur en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

« Tu as l'air de partir en guerre à t'étirer comme ça » commenta le chanteur en levant les yeux de son écran.

Taeyong rit à son tour :

« Une guerre avec vos futures idioties ! » répondit-il avant de se diriger vers son placard dont il ouvrit les portes afin de se trouver des vêtements plus appropriés.

« T'es le premier à en rire » fit remarquer le plus jeune avec un fin sourire alors qu'il remettait son film.

« L'alcool réduit mon taux d'exigence » rétorqua encore Taeyong en souriant.

Un jean noir dont des chaînes métalliques tombaient, un pull bleu électrique et une casquette noire dans les mains, le rappeur quitta la chambre en jetant un dernier regard à Jaehyun. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol dans le couloir, grimaça un instant en fermant la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller se changer. Revêtir ses habits de leader, son masque confiant, sa stature droite et ses épaules larges pour supporter chacune de ses pensées.

-

« Hyung tu devrais arrêter » suggéra Mark en voyant Taeyong se faire servir un nouveau verre de soju par Ten.

Le plus vieux glissa sa main libre sur la nuque du jeune rappeur pour la caresser doucement et l'aider à se détendre.

« Don't worry Mark » répondit-il avec le sourire alors qu'il se laissait aller dans sa chaise.

Tous ensemble, ils commencèrent une nouvelle tournée d'un jeu. Ils devaient imiter les gestes faits par les joueurs précédents. Cela devenait évidement de plus en plus compliqué à mesure que les gestes s'accumulaient et le premier oubliant ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement avait le devoir de boire un verre supplémentaire. Sans que cela n'étonne qui que ce soit, cela tomba encore sur Winwin qui ne tenait plus que difficilement éveillé. Ayant pitié de sa personne, Taeyong se porta volontaire pour boire à sa place. En face de lui se trouvaient Doyoung, Jaehyun, Johnny et Ten. Taeyong grimaça en avalant sa boisson puis posa le verre avec force sur la table. Il releva la tête après quelques secondes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reporter son attention en face de lui. Il fit un sourire innocemment adorable à Jaehyun, puis il devia son regard sur Ten qu'il scrutait depuis déjà une bonne heure. L'impatience finit par gagner le rappeur et il se leva soudainement pour aller s'asseoir entre le danseur et Jaehyun. Les mouvements désordonnés, les gestes maladroits, il s'écrasa sur la chaise qu'il avait tiré jusque-là. Il ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de soju, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se contentait en général plutôt de bières. Il se pencha alors vers son ami pour lui glisser à l'oreille de façon très subtile -lire ici, pas du tout-.

« T'as un faible pour Jo... » mais il se fit couper, la main de Ten plaquée soudainement sur sa bouche.

Le danseur lui faisait de grands yeux paniqués et Taeyong lui, ne pouvait avoir l'air plus confus que dans l'instant présent.

« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Ten ? » demanda Yuta en riant de l'autre côté de la table.

Le concerné tourna la tête en direction du japonais et lui fit un sourire forcé.

« Rien »

Puis il retira sa main de la bouche du plus vieux.

« Hyung... » grimaça le danseur avec un air suppliant.

Toujours aussi confus, Taeyong écarta la tête et cligna plusieurs fois bêtement des yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Je pense juste que tu as l'air... »

« Taeyong Hyung » le coupa soudainement Jaehyun en prenant une feuille de salade qu'il remplit de viandes et légumes frit. « Manges un peu, tu vas finir par rouler sous la table bientôt autrement »

Le plus jeune lui tendit son met avec un sourire en le plaçant devant la bouche du rappeur qui l'ouvrit docilement. Le cœur de Ten se calma et il remercia les cieux et surtout Jaehyun pour avoir détourné l'attention de Taeyong. Il avait cru l'espace d'un instant que le plus vieux allait l'enterrer vivant avec son absence de retenue. Les joues obèses de nourriture, le rappeur fit un sourire adorable au chanteur à ses côtés puis avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de relever la tête lorsqu'un corps inconnu entra dans son champ de vision. C'était Doyoung qui était venu élire domicile sur ses cuisses.

« Si peu d'alcool et déjà insupportable ! » s'indigna son meilleur ami qui attrapa une bouteille de soju en se penchant au dessus de la table, pour se resservir lui-même un verre.

« Je suis pas insupportable ! » Marmonna Taeyong en croisant ses bras sur son torse. « Sers moi un autre verre ! »

Un peu vexé par l'attitude précédente de Ten et à présent l'accusation de Doyoung, le rappeur tourna la tête vers Jaehyun à qui il fit des yeux de merlan fris. En face, Yuta se moquait du leader alors qu'il retenait Winwin avec l'aide de Mark. Le pauvre chinois ne tenait plus les yeux ouverts, et encore moins la tête droite.

« Je sais pas si tu le mérites » répondit Doyoung qui resservit pourtant son meilleur ami.

Le squatteur de cuisses se retourna vers Taeyong qu'il prit en flagrant délit à essayer d'amadouer son voisin. Sans ménagement, il posa son avant bras sur sa tête puis plaça le verre qu'il lui avait servi sous le nez.

« Taeyong ! Quand est ce que tu vas me voir hein ?! Je suis transparent? Toujours fasciné par Jaehyun ! Et moi ! » se plaignit le chanteur.

Sous la surprise, le rappeur redonna son attention à son meilleur ami et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Il attrapa son verre et s'apprêtait à le boire en regardant Doyoung yeux plissés, quand ce dernier commença à lui donner des petites tapes sur la tête.

« Tu m'écoutes ! »

Et il continuait. Celui qu'on avait assimilé à un lapin ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool lui non plus, bien qu'il se permette pourtant de taquiner le plus vieux. Sans comprendre, Taeyong recula la tête un peu plus à chaque tape et, avant même de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à se rattraper, sa chaise bascula en arrière. Taeyong finit les jambes en l'air, le verre renversé par terre à côté de lui, et Doyoung étalé sur lui. Un peu sonné, le rappeur n'entendait plus que les rires de Yuta alors que Mark s'était jeté sur la table pour essayer de les rattraper et éviter la catastrophe. Toutes les bouteilles et les verres étaient à présent vides, et le meuble s'était transformé en pataugeoire d'alcool. Surpris, Johnny s'était relevé soudainement tandis que Ten regardait les deux amis avec de grands yeux yeux. Jaehyun était quant a lui partit aux toilettes il y a une petite minute de cela.

« Pousse toiiiii » se plaignit le rappeur écrasé en essayant de déplacer le corps de son ami.

Lui-même encore sous le choc des événements, Doyoung se redressa lentement les deux mains sur le sol. A genoux à côté du plus vieux, il n'eut qu'à peine le temps de voir la catastrophe sur la table que Taeyong passait un bras fermement serré autour de son cou. Le rappeur l'obligea à se pencher pour avoir presque le nez sur ses cuisses.

« Je te donne pas assez d'attention ! » s'exclama le plus vieux qui le tirait encore plus alors que Doyoung tentait de se débattre en poussant Taeyong les mains sur son ventre.

« Oui ! Tu m'en donnes pas assez ! » répondit le chanteur sans hésitation effacée par l'alcool.

« Vraiment ? » Insista faussement Taeyong avant de donner un cou de bassin pour se retrouver soudainement habilement assis sur les fesses de son meilleur ami. « OK ! »

C'est alors qu'il commença à lui chatouiller les côtes sans ménagement. Doyoung se mit à rire malgré lui tandis qu'il tentait d'attraper ce qu'il pouvait avec ses mains pour essayer de s'échapper.

« Aaaah ! Soju ! Sojuuuu ! » se plaignit-il le souffle court en mettant les doigts dans une flaque.

Par miracle, le chanteur aux cheveux noirs réussi à pousser Taeyong qui finit les fesses directement dans une autre flaque d'alcool. Le rappeur grimaça soudainement en sentant l'humidité sur son arrière-train et il se releva brusquement. Un vertige le prit quelques secondes et il s'appuya sur l'épaule de Ten pour tenir debout alors que Yuta était tellement mort de rire en face qu'il en avait réveillé Winwin. Doyoung s'accrochait au pantalon de Taeyong pour se relever, obligeant son meilleur ami à tenir son vêtement pour ne pas se retrouver à moitié nu devant tout le monde.

« Arrête de bouger ! » se plaignait encore Doyoung qui réussit finalement à remettre les pieds au sol.

« Vous êtes insupportables tous les deux... » fit remarquer Ten qui tenait Taeyong par les hanches pour qu'il ne tombe pas sous le poids du chanteur.

Pendant ce temps, Johnny s'efforçait de nettoyer les dégâts alors que Mark étaient partit lui aussi aux toilettes pour... Tenter de sauver son t-shirt. L'air renfrogné, Doyoung lâcha soudainement le rappeur pour s'afaler sur la chaise de Jaehyun. Perdant l'équilibre, le plus vieux lui, tomba assis sur Ten. Ne perdant en revanche pas le nord, Taeyong en profita pour tourner la tête vers le danseur avec un grand sourire malicieux.

« Alors j'ai raison ? »

Ten n'aurait probablement pas dû être surpris par l'entêtement de Taeyong. Après tout, le rappeur était connu au sein du groupe pour être l'un des plus passionnés mais aussi l'un des plus entêtés ! Les yeux soudain grand ouverts du danseur se refermèrent lorsqu'il sentit le visage de Doyoung, également à quelques centimètres du sien, alors qu'il avait rapproché sa chaise de ses deux amis pour mieux entendre la conversation. Ten poussa un profond soupir avant de réaliser soudainement l'humidité sur ses cuisses.

« Hyung ! Tu t'es pissé dessus ?! » S'exclama t il soudainement en tentant de pousser Taeyong.

« Hein ! » répondit le rappeur qui se relevait, choqué par l'accusation.

« Tu t'es vraiment... » continua le danseur sous le choc en voyant ses cuisses à présents décorées de belles auréoles.

Yuta ne pensait pas que la soirée pouvait être pire et pourtant... Le spectacle ayant lieu en face de lui ne faisait que croître en ridicule, et son rire avec.

« Non ! Je me suis pas pissé dessus ! C'est Doyoung qui m'a fait tomber dans une flaque ! » Rétorqua un Taeyong offensé alors que Jaehyun revenait dans la pièce.

Doyoung lui-même choqué par l'accusation avait la bouche grand ouverte. La crainte visible sur son visage, Ten toucha une auréole sur sa cuisse de son index et le ramena à son nez pour sentir l'odeur. Un profond soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres en humant des vapeurs de soju.

« Tu vois ! » insista Taeyong qui voyait bien combien le danseur était rassuré.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je viens de croiser Mark qui était... oh » fit Jaehyun en voyant l'état de la table et plus particulièrement de Doyoung et Taeyong. Tous deux échevelés et l'air offensé, il était difficile de se retenir de sourire face à un tel ridicule.

Il ne pouvait que comprendre Yuta qui semblait se délecter de la situation. Le rappeur fit une moue contrariée en voyant le sourire qui naissait au coin des lèvres du plus jeune, puis il le contourna en tanguant légèrement sur le côté afin de rejoindre les toilettes.

« Maaaaaark » fit il, longue note qui ne semblait jamais trouver sa mort.

Fort heureusement cependant, il tomba sur le jeune rappeur face aux lavabos, en train de laver et essuyer en vain, les ravages de l'alcool sur son t-shirt.

« Aaaah mark » fit encore Taeyong en attrapant doucement ses mains pour l'arrêter. « Attend. »

Le rappeur était saoul, mais il ne perdait pas totalement son rôle de vue et encore moins avec Mark pour qui il avait une affection suffisamment grande pour la comparer à un petit frère biologique. Maladroitement il sortit ses bras des manches de son pull puis tenta de faire remonter le tissus au complet pour passer sa tête par le col... Moment qui lui donna le plus de fil à retordre alors qu'il ne retrouvait plus la sortie.

« Hyung... » s'essaya Mark en levant une main hésitante vers le plus vieux dont le dos se voûtait en quête de lumière.

Heureusement, Taeyong finit par retrouver son air et sortir la tête du tissu qu'il tendit au plus jeune.

« Tiens, on échange donne moi ton t-shirt » dit il alors qu'il était à présent en simple débardeur.

« Mais Hyung... »

« Dépêche toi » Insista Taeyong en agitant le pull sous le nez de Mark.

Mark n'avait pas envie que le plus vieux lui donne son pull, mais vu l'air qu'il prenait, il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Pourtant il était bien connu que Taeyong était sensible au froid. Et bien connu aussi que Mark au contraire le supportait suffisamment bien pour être venu au bar en t-shirt par un temps approchant les 0°. Cela dit, le plus jeune connaissait bien son leader et savait pertinemment qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ainsi, Mark retira son haut et prit le pull qui lui était tendu avant de se faire voler son propre T-shirt par le plus vieux. Taeyong sembla peiner à trouver les trous des manches pendant quelques secondes mais réussit assez rapidement malgré tout, à enfiler le tissu imbibé d'eau et d'alcool.

« Qu'est ce que t'attends ? Allez met-le ! » Insista encore Taeyong en voyant Mark l'observer comme un cerf en plein phares.

« Mais Hyung tu vas t... »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à le mettre ? »

Coupé dans sa phrase, Mark secoua la tête et malgré son inquiétude, il enfila le pull bleu.

« Ok ! » Taeyong lui tapa affectueusement l'épaule puis l'invita à se diriger avec lui à l'extérieur. « On y retourne ! »

-

POV Jaehyun

Ce soir là, le jeune chanteur avait décidé de s'habiller d'un pull en laine blanc, bien chaud, ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé. Il avait suivit les autres membres du groupe à l'exception de Haechan et Taeil, et s'était assis à la table du bar qui leur était réservée, à côté de Ten et Doyoung. Comme d'habitude, il avait observé avec quelle facilité certains de ses acolytes se noyaient dans l'alcool, et plus particulièrement Winwin et Taeyong. Le rappeur était celui qui tenait le moins bien avec seulement quatre petits verres à son actif, tandis que le chinois lui... Avait le malheur d'être le plus malchanceux du groupe et perdre presque toutes les manches à chacun de leurs jeux. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'après toutes ces parties, il peinait à tenir éveillé. Parfois, Jaehyun voyait l'attention de Taeyong happée par Ten, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait lui aussi discrètement, commencé à observer le comportement du danseur à ses côtés. Sans surprise, il avait remarqué exactement la même chose que Taeyong, c'est-à-dire l'attitude un peu trop souriante, le regard un peu trop brillant et la gêne qui semblait contraindre les mouvements de Ten.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Haechan lui manquait. Cet adolescent avait une personnalité bien à lui et il n'aurait probablement pas hésité à taquiner le danseur ouvertement, allégeant ainsi la situation et donnant une porte de sortie au thaïlandais. Mais Haechan n'était pas là, il était encore trop jeune et ils n'auraient pas droit à ses idioties dans ce genre de contexte avant une année encore. Jaehyun devait admettre qu'il avait hâte que son ami atteigne l'âge légal. Malgré la différence d'âge, tous deux s'entendaient à merveille. C'était d'ailleurs particulièrement étrange lorsque l'on comparait la discrétion et le calme de Jaehyun devant la caméra, au franc parlé du plus jeune. Cela dit, tout le groupe savait pertinemment que Jaehyun était certes, d'un naturel beaucoup plus posé, mais il n'en était pas moins un grand enfant plein de malice et toujours plus avide de situations amusantes et incongrues. Alors, lorsque Taeyong vint s'asseoir entre lui et Ten, le jeune chanteur tourna la tête à l'opposé, vers Doyoung, en entendant ce qui sortait de la bouche du rappeur. Malgré lui, un sourire avait commencé à étirer ses lèvres tandis que le pauvre Ten ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre. Doyoung regardait à présent le plus jeune avec une légère confusion mais il lui fit tout de même la conversation quelques secondes avant que Jaehyun ne se détourne de lui pour proposer à manger au rappeur et accessoirement, sauver le danseur. Le jeune chanteur avait beau s'amuser de l'attitude de Taeyong, il ne pouvait que comprendre la détresse de Ten. C'est ainsi qu'il sacrifia sa joie au profit du sauvetage du thaïlandais. Jaehyun répondit au regard adorable du plus vieux par un sourire et une main qui vint serrer affectueusement sa cuisse. Lorsque Doyoung qui se sentait lésé était cependant venu réquisitionner l'attention de Taeyong, Jaehyun secoua doucement la tête, faussement découragé, et récupéra sa main avant qu'elle ne soit écrasée par les fesses de leur petit génie. La relation que les deux acolytes à ses côtés entretenaient était aussi une grande source de divertissement. Les deux meilleurs amis étaient toujours tels le chat et la souris, les rôles également fréquemment inversés, et c'était un vrai sketch à regarder d'un point de vue extérieur.

Malheureusement pour lui cependant, Jaehyun fut extrait de son petit spectacle lorsque son téléphone vibra à plusieurs reprises dans sa poche. Si cela avait été en pleine journée, il ne se serait pas inquiété, mais à une telle heure... Recevoir autant de messages à la suite gênera une anxiété qui le força à s'éloigner du groupe. Discrètement, il partit en direction des toilettes et s'enferma dans une cabine avant de s'adosser au mur. D'une main rigide de nervosité, il sortit son téléphone et regarda un à un, chacun de ses messages.

_HyungJm : Jaehyun-ah on a un problème_

_HyungJm : Jaehyun-ah tu peux m'appeler?_

_HyungJm : Jaehyun-ah c'est vraiment urgent_

_HyungJm: Appelle-moi dès que tu vois ces messages_

Le concerné fronça les sourcils puis composa le numéro de son ami qui ne répondit qu'en deux sonneries.

"Enfin ! Jaehyun, on a un problème avec MaeRin. Apparemment elle aurait rencontré ton petit frère et..."

"Mon petit frère ?" Répéta Jaehyun pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

"Oui, je savais pas que tu avais un petit frère mais..."

"Hyung je n'ai pas de frère, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu devrais savoir que je suis fils unique"

"Dans ce cas c'est encore pire... Elle..."

"Elle quoi? Tu sais aussi que ça m'est égal ce qu'elle peut faire, ce sont ses choix et ça ne me concerne plus." l'énervement était palpable dans le ton de la voix du plus jeune.

"Je sais ! Laisses moi terminer! Je pensais que tu voudrais le savoir... Elle... Celui qui disait être ton petit frère, il l'a drogué et violé en disant que c'était à ta demande, et elle menace de se suicider si tu ne viens pas t'expliquer... Mais tu n'as rien a voir là dedans pas vrai ? "

Un coup d'une grande violence contre une paroi put être entendu dans le combiné et Jaehyun répondit en serrant les dents.

"Bien sûr que non !"

N'allait-elle jamais le laisser tranquille? Soudainement, la porte principale des toilettes s'ouvrit, obligeant Jaehyun à calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée.

"Tu crois qu'elle ment...? Je l'ai vu, ce type... Et l'état dans lequel elle est... C'est JinSeok qui est avec elle, il m'a dit qu'elle est au bord d'un pont en train de hurler que si tu ne viens pas elle va sauter..."

 _Fuck fuck fuck..._ Pensa le jeune chanteur en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il en serra une poignée à se les arracher alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il avait l'impression de perdre la tête. L'impression qu'il n'en finirait jamais avec toutes ces histoires...

"Envoie moi l'adresse." dit il a voix basse avant de raccrocher.

Il sortit de sa cabine et vit Mark en train de tenter de nettoyer son haut.

"Bonne chance, je pense pas que ça partira pas si facilement" dit Jaehyun en venant lui tapoter l'épaule avec compassion et un sourire légèrement forcé.

Le chanteur état préoccupé, c'était évident. Ses lèvres souriaient tandis que ses yeux restaient de glace. Mais Mark était bien trop occupé lui-même pour s'en rendre compte. Il médisait dans sa barbe sur les bouteilles de soju et les milliers de verres qui avaient probablement trempé ses vêtements. Jaehyun sortit de la pièce sans plus attendre et rejoignit ses amis dans leur box. Un sourire bien plus sincère naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant l'état de Taeyong et Doyoung qui ne semblèrent qu'à peine capables de donner une explication claire. Une main affectueuse se perdit sur la hanche du rappeur qu'il avait envie de serrer, puis il se dirigea plutôt vers Johnny qui terminait de remettre la table en ordre. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

"J'ai un imprévu... Tu peux me couvrir...?"

L'américain cessa d'éponger la table et tourna la tête vers son ami pour le regarder avec un mélange de curiosité, surprise et inquiétude.

"Quand est-ce que tu seras de retour ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement..."

Johnny se redressa dos droit et sourcils froncés tandis qu'il posait ses mains sur les épaules du chanteur. Yuta les regardait avec suspicion.

"Tu ne t'embarques pas dans quelque chose de dangereux pas vrai...?"

Jaehyun laissa entendre un rire qui se voulait léger afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention des autres.

"Hyung, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attirer des problèmes..."

L'américain avait envie de le contredire en soulignant qu'ils en savaient tous très peu sur la vie personnelle de Jaehyun, qu'il pouvait très bien cacher des choses comme il cachait généralement très bien ses émotions avec un visage impassible. La seule émotion qu'ils étaient toujours capables de déceler chez lui était la gêne, qui faisait généralement rougir ses oreilles, mais même ses joues ne le trahissaient pas. Même l'alcool le laissait de marbre, à moins d'en ingérer une quantité inhumaine. Cependant, Johnny n'était pas du genre à forcer la main à qui que ce soit et qui plus est, il faisait confiance au plus jeune. Alors, il acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, serra son bras d'un geste affectueux et lui fit signe d'y aller. Jaehyun lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, puis se retourna pour chercher Taeyong du regard. Le rappeur revenait bras dessus bras dessous avec Mark qui avait visiblement récupéré le pull du plus vieux. Sans attendre, Jaehyun se dirigea vers eux pour arrêter Taeyong tandis que Mark s'écartait en voyant l'air sérieux qu'arborait le chanteur.

"Je vais partir en premier Hyung, je suis fatigué... Essaie de ne pas trop boire OK? Tu as déjà l'air complètement..."

L'air surpris, Taeyong répondit :

"Je suis en pleine forme Jaehyunie, je vois pas de quoi tu parles !"

Jaehyun laissa entendre un léger rire.

"Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle Hyung"

Taeyong était le premier à savoir qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool. Jaehyun pris sa main dans la sienne et le tira un peu à l'écart. Dans un couloir désert, il s'arrêta et retira son propre pull qu'il posa contre le torse du rappeur.

"N'attrape pas froid"

Il déposa un baiser sur son front en caressant ses cheveux, puis fit demi tour. D'un pas rapide, il s'en alla par la porte arrière du bar, laissant Taeyong dans l'incompréhension, le regard suivant Jaehyun à chacun de ses pas.

-

Lorsque Jaehyun revint à 6h du matin, dans la plus grande discrétion malgré un éternuement inopportun, il se glissa a l'intérieur de l'appartement en retirant soigneusement ses chaussures. A pas feutrés, il quitta le hall pour rejoindre le salon dans l'idée de se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre mais s'arrêta en voyant Taeyong endormi dans le canapé, enveloppé dans son pull blanc et une bassine au sol au niveau de sa tête. Le chanteur retint un soupir et approcha. Il se mit à genoux au niveau de sa tête et profita du câble qui pendait sur la petite table à côté de l'accoudoir pour brancher son téléphone avant de redonner son attention au rappeur. Avec douceur, il vint caresser son visage avec son pouce. Il l'observa de longues secondes, imprimant chacun de ses traits dans son esprit quand, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le réveiller pour le guider jusqu'à son lit, son téléphone qui s'était rallumé vibra à plusieurs reprises sur le table. L'objet avait manqué de batterie depuis minuit. Cela faisait donc 6h qu'il n'était plus joignable. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à être sollicité par quelqu'un d'autre que ceux pour qui il était déjà parti et ne s'en était donc pas énormément inquiété. Tant qu'il rentrait pour les impératifs du lendemain, et ne s'attirait pas de problèmes... Il retira sa main de la joue du rappeur et s'assit contre l'accoudoir à côté de sa tête en reprenant son portable toujours branché dans ses mains. Silencieusement, il déverouilla l'écran et fronça les sourcils en voyant une dizaine d'appels manqués et le triple de messages. Il ouvrit ktalk en premier et constata qu'il avait reçu des messages dans 3 conversations différentes: Johnny, Doyoung et Taeyong. Il ouvrit la première qui était celle de l'américain.

_[01:47] USParrot : Tu rentres bientôt ?_   
_[02:12] USParrot : On rentre tous, essaie de pas trop tarder_   
_[02:24] USParrot : J'ai dit à Taeyong que tu étais probablement à l'appartement quand il m'a demandé où tu étais parti_   
_[02:30] USParrot : J'espère que tu es déjà rentré..._   
_[02:35] USParrot : Oh my god man, where are u?_   
_[02:40] USParrot : You better come back and fast_

Jaehyun se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant. Les messages de Johnny s'arrêtaient là. Il ouvrit alors sa conversation avec Doyoung. La dernière qu'il avait eu avec lui datait d'il y a bien deux semaines. C'était donc particulièrement étonnant qu'il ne lui écrive et d'autant plus à une telle heure.

[ _02:33] AngryGeniusBunny : T'es où?_  
 _[02:35] AngryGeniusBunny : Non sérieusement Jaehyun, t'es où?_  
 _[02:43] AngryGeniusBunny : Tes jours sont comptés Jaehyun._  
 _[02:52] AngryGeniusBunny : Je vais te tuer quand tu reviens._  
 _[02:55] AngryGeniusBunny : Tu devrais pas revenir en fait._  
 _[02:56] AngryGeniusBunny : Profites de tes derniers jours_  
 _[02:56] AngryGeniusBunny : Du soleil_  
 _[02:57] AngryGeniusBunny : De l'air frais_  
 _[02:57] AngryGeniusBunny : PARCE QUE CA SERA BIENTÔT PLUS QU'UN RÊVE LOINGTAIN !!!_  
 _[03:12] AngryGeniusBunny : Jaehyun, rentres. Maintenant._  
 _[03:13] AngryGeniusBunny : Si Taeyong deviens fou je te tiendrai responsable!!!_

Jaehyun ferma sa conversation avec le lapin énervé et jeta un regard légèrement inquiet au rappeur endormi avant d'ouvrir ses messages. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté en remontant la conversation pour lire les premiers messages.

_[00:32] TY : Jaehyunie, t'es bien rentré pas vrai ?_   
_[00:42] TY : Tu m'as dit de pas attraper froid mais c'est toi qui es parti en chemise..._   
_[00:43] TY : J'espère que t'es rentré rapidement_   
_[02:39] TY : Tu n'es pas rentré ?_

Taeyong n'avait pas toute sa tête mais il savait encore visiblement se servir de son téléphone même dans le pire des états. Le chanteur était également impressionné par sa capacité à faire des phrases cohérentes, mais il avait surtout un pincement au cœur qui se faisait de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. La culpabilité le prenait progressivement à la gorge.

_[02:41] TY : T'es où Jaehyunie?_   
_[02:42] TY : Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?_   
_[02:42] TY : Je peux venir te chercher !_

À présent, Jaehyun pensait comprendre un peu mieux l'énervement de Doyoung.

_[02:53] TY : Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Tout va bien pas vrai ?_   
_[02:55] TY : Jaehyunie_   
_[02:55] TY : Jaehyun-ah..._   
_[02:57] TY : Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ?_   
_[02:57] TY : Jaehyunie ufjzbe_

C'était le dernier message que Jaehyun avait reçu de la part du rappeur. Et ce dernier message n'avait absolument aucun sens. Il tourna à nouveau la tête dans sa direction, une expression désolée peinte sur son visage, puis il ouvrit ses appels manqués. Ils étaient tous soit de Johnny, soit de Doyoung. Mais il n'avait que deux messages vocaux, et tous deux provenaient de l'américain. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il composa le numéro de son répondeur et mis son téléphone à l'oreille.

_Vous avez 2 nouveaux messages._   
_À deux heures cinquante deux : " Jaehyun, je sais que j'ai dit que j'allais te couvrir et c'est toujours ce que je fais man. Mais la réaction de Taeyong m'inquiète. Tu lui as donné des raisons pour s'inquiéter comme ça? Avec Doyoung, on a été obligé de le clouer au canapé, il voulait absolument partir te chercher, et tu réponds pas du tout... Je te fais confiance mais essaie de donner signe de vie dès que tu peux ok? "_   
_À trois heures cinquante trois :_   
_" Jaehyun-ah, j'espère que tout va bien. On t'attend demain matin ok? Taeyong a finit par s'endormir sur le canapé du salon, il a vomi ses tripes mais ça semble l'avoir suffisamment fatigué pour qu'il réussisse à se reposer."_

La voix de Doyoung résonna en fond.

_" T'as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau ! "_   
_Fin des nouveaux messages._

Jaehyun raccrocha. Il bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, et poussa un petit soupir avant de se redresser. Avec beaucoup d'attention et de lenteur, il s'allongea face à Taeyong et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en face de la sienne. Le silence emplit la pièce alors que Jaehyun laissait à nouveau son regard vagabonder sur les traits du visage du rappeur. Il détailla ses longs cils, la cicatrice sous son œil, la forme de ses lèvres qu'il avait toujours tant envie d'embrasser, le grain de beauté qui venait se loger dessous, sa mâchoire taillée au couteau. La culpabilité lui comprimait la poitrine en imaginant l'inquiétude qui avait dû animer le rappeur il y a à peine quelques heures par sa faute. En imaginant comment ses deux amis avaient probablement dû se battre pour l'empêcher de partir et le chercher en vain. Sa gorge se serra et il se rapprocha. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte particulièrement forte. Taeyong ne se réveilla pas mais sa respiration sembla prise d'un sursaut alors que ses main allaient naturellement serrer son haut.

"Je suis là..." murmura Jaehyun au creux de son oreille. "Je suis rentré, tu peux te détendre... Tout va bien..."

Toujours endormi, Taeyong resserra un peu l'étreinte à son tour, mais il paru se détendre progressivement. La voix, l'odeur et la présence du plus jeune semblèrent signaler au rappeur qu'il était hors de danger et qu'il pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter jusque dans son sommeil. Jaehyun s'endormit à son tour en caressant sa nuque dans des gestes toujours très doux, et ce malgré la douleur qui élançait son poignet.

-

Trois heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, Taeyong ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'épaule de Jaehyun. Avec ces quelques heures de sommeil, le rappeur avait décuvé, fort heureusement. Cependant, il se sentait immonde, collant, les paupières lourdes, la bouche pâteuse et la tête dans un étau. Il s'écarta très légèrement afin de pouvoir poser le regard sur le visage du plus jeune, mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant son arcade ouverte. Lentement, son regard dévia sur sa tempe où avait coulé un filet de sang puis le coin de sa lèvre coupée. Taeyong avait beau avoir bu bien au delà de sa limite il y a peu, il n'avait pas oublié son inquiétude qui ressurgit violemment. Il releva les yeux après quelques secondes, et son regard se plongea instantanément dans celui du chanteur qui s'était réveillé en sentant le plus vieux bouger.

"Hey..." articula Jaehyun en lui faisant un sourire qui s'évapora aussitôt en sentant la douleur de sa plaie étirée.

Le rappeur avala sa salive avec difficulté en continuant à l'observer silencieusement. A cet instant, Taeyong se demandait combien il connaissait réellement le plus jeune. Comment avait-il pu se blesser ainsi ? En y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas des milliers de manières d'obtenir des plaies si localisées... Le rappeur était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu lui-même... Et voir ces blessures sur une personne qu'on aime était bien différent que de constater les dégâts dans un miroir.

"Il y a encore bien des choses que j'ignore à ton sujet pas vrai..." dit Taeyong qui le fixait. "Chaque fois je crois te connaitre, et chaque fois tu me prouves le contraire..." continua-t-il alors qu'il se redressait.

Jaehyun ne sut que dire à ses premières paroles. Il était surpris par la reflexion du rappeur, mais cela n'avait en réalité rien d'étonnant. Les évènements de la veille lui revenaient à l'esprit, et il se souvenait soudainement des coups qu'il avait esquivé, et ceux qu'il avait pris. Il arrêta le plus vieux d'un bras sur sa hanche, l'empêchant de se redresser totalement.

"Tu es celui qui me connait le mieux" répondit-il sans hésitation malgré la façon dont Taeyong avait commencé à éviter son regard.

Le rappeur acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, puis insista pour se dégager. Assailli par un flot d'émotions diverses et variées, il préférait ne pas croiser le regard du plus jeune.

"Attends moi, je reviens" murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il se releva en passant par dessus Jaehyun, puis s'éloigna. En quelques enjambées, il disparu dans la salle de bain. Rapidement, il attrapa sa brosse à dent, l'enduit de dentifrice et l'enfourna dans sa bouche pour se brosser les dents tout en cherchant tout le nécessaire de premiers soins. Il se sentait lourd, ses mouvements étaient plus lents que d'ordinaire, mais il réussit à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, autrement, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il n'avait vu que le visage de Jaehyun, mais il se doutait qu'avec ce genre de plaies, en venaient d'autres sur le reste du corps. Un simple coton et du désinfectant ne suffirait pas. Il posa tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à côté sur le lavabo, puis finit de se laver les dents en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas bonne mine lui-même. Ses traits étaient tiré, son visage noirci par la fatigue, ses cheveux en désordre... Il ouvrit le robinet, se rinça la bouche et se retourna vers le panier à linge sale. Il ne supportait plus de sentir le t-shirt de Mark collant contre sa peau. Il retira alors le pull de Jaehyun, enleva le haut du jeune rappeur qu'il jeta dans le panier, puis remit le pull. Sans plus attendre, il attrapa tout le nécessaire, et quitta la salle de bain pour retourner dans le salon. Le chanteur s'était assit dans le canapé et attendait comme Taeyong le lui avait intimé. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa le matériel qu'il avait ramené sur ses genoux et entre sa cuisse et le dossier du canapé. Silencieusement, il prit un coton, du désinfectant, et leva la tête pour s'occuper du visage du plus jeune. Il nettoya les plaies une à une, sans aucune grimace de la part du plus jeune. Jaehyun ne bronchait pas, il faisait ce qui lui était demandé, c'est à dire tourner la tête dans les directions nécessaires, et rester immobile. Il fixait le plus vieux qui semblait toujours refuser de croiser son regard et plus les secondes passaient, plus sa gorge se serrait. Lorsque le rappeur cessa de s'affairer à la tâche pour changer de coton, il saisit l'occasion et répéta avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix :

"Tu es celui qui me connait le mieux, Taeyong..."

Le rappeur se figea un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que Jaehyun soit certain qu'il l'avait entendu, mais il resta silencieux et reprit rapidement ce qu'il avait entreprit.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété..."

Le regard posé sur le coton qu'il imbibait de désinfectant, Taeyong ne dit toujours rien.

"Je t'ai déçu ?" demanda le chanteur en baissant les yeux alors que la culpabilité l'étouffait.

"Comment tu pourrais me décevoir..." répondit Taeyong de façon à peine audible avant de lever la main pour venir s'occuper de sa plaie à la tempe.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu évites mon regard ?" rétorqua Jaehyun aussitôt.

A nouveau, les gestes du rappeur se figèrent. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes, mais finit par répondre aussi faiblement qu'un peu plus tôt, mais avec sincérité :

"Te voir comme ça est douloureux Jaehyun"

Le plus vieux revint poser le coton contre la plaie d'une main tremblante. Il faisait de son mieux pour contenir ses émotions, en évitant son regard, en se focalisant sur l'important, le soigner, mais le plus jeune ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

"Je suis désolé..." Répéta Jaehyun.

Le chanteur se rapprocha et passa ses bras autour de la taille du rappeur pour l'attirer contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jaehyun, tu as probablement d'autres blessures, tu vas te..." dit Taeyong en levant les bras car il n'avait que peu de choix sinon ça ou répondre à l'étreinte, et il craignait de lui faire mal.

"Ça m'est égal..."

"Ça ne m'est pas égal !" répondit le rappeur avec un peu plus d'intensité qu'il le voulait.

Le plus jeune desserra son étreinte mais garda son visage proche de celui du plus vieux, cherchant son regard.

"Peux-tu... Me regarder, s'il te plait... ?"

Taeyong rabaissa les bras mais ne releva pas les yeux.

"Taeyong, s'il te plait..." l'implora le chanteur en glissant une main sur sa joue.

Le rappeur hésita encore de longues secondes, mais il finit par accepter de replonger son regard dans celui de Jaehyun. Le plus jeune lui fit un sourire tendre et murmura :

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, sinon je t'aurais répondu aussitôt... J'ai eu un accrochage avec de vieilles connaissances, mais rien de grave... Je n'ai rien de cassé, tout est uniquement superficiel, je t'assure..."

Au fur et à mesure que Jaehyun expliquait la situation à Taeyong, les yeux du plus vieux devenaient humides. Il avalait difficilement sa salive alors que contenir son torrent d'émotions, le regard ainsi noyé dans celui du chanteur, lui était similaire à une douce torture.

"Personne ne t'a vu... Personne ne t'a reconnu... Pas vrai...?"

Le chanteur secoua la tête lentement.

"On ne peut jamais savoir avec certitude tu le sais... Mais j'ai fait attention, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître"

"Sûr...?"

Taeyong insistait car l'une de ses plus grandes inquiétudes, au delà des blessures physiques, était le bien-être du chanteur, et cela passait par sa carrière. Cela passait par éviter un maximum les scandales. Le rappeur se rappelait amèrement de ceux qui l'avaient presque plongé au fond du gouffre, ceux qui avaient presque réduit tous ses efforts à néant... Combien cela avait été douloureux de faire face à un public qui n'avait que faire de la vérité, qui ne voulait que l'enterrer pour mieux s'en amuser. Et il ne souhaitait cela à personne, encore moins à Jaehyun.

"Sûr, masque, bonnet, lunettes, j'ai même mis des gants au cas où..." termina le chanteur dans un léger rire.

Taeyong pinça les lèvres en le voyant rire. Doucement, une pointe de colère vint se mêler à son inquiétude qui se voyait soulagée. Mais cela n'avait rien d'un énervement violent, cela s'apparentait plutôt à de la frustration. De la frustration envers le plus jeune qui ne semblait pas réaliser, en apparence tout du moins, la situation qu'il avait évité. De la frustration pour le chanteur qui l'avait malmené émotionnellement parlant toute la soirée, pour finalement lui faire ce sourire si adorable. Malgré lui, le coin de ses lèvres s'étira également légèrement. Délicatement, il reprit ce qu'il avait commencé et finit de nettoyer sa dernière plaie sur la tempe.

"Tu devais avoir l'air d'un pervers..." commenta alors Taeyong pour le taquiner tandis que l'atmosphère se détendait.

"Tsh..." fit Jaehyun avec un sourire en retour alors qu'il regardait le rappeur mettre le coton qu'il avait utilisé de côté.

"Tu as mal ailleurs ?" Demanda le plus vieux en baissant les yeux sur le corps du chanteur qui secoua la tête. "Non ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais battu ? Pousse tes bras" Insista-t-il en lui écartant les dits membres.

Sans prendre de gants, il attrapa le bas de son haut et le releva pour regarder l'état de son ventre ... Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses côtes droites, tachées de nuances de bleu, violet et jaune. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il ait une ou deux contusion, mais si grosses... Jaehyun allait souffrir les prochains jours, en dansant, en courant à droite et à gauche pour les promotions... Cependant, Taeyong eut à peine le temps d'être choqué pour cette blessure que le chanteur attrapa son poignet d'une main qui n'était pas dans une meilleure condition. Le rappeur se figea, fixa ses jointures un moment puis releva les yeux en direction de ceux du plus jeune.

"Jaehyun..."dit-il, l'air à nouveau inquiet.

"Ca va" lui assura le concerné avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

"Tu as d'autres endroits comme ça que tu me caches...?"

Jaehyun soupira légèrement, hésita quelques instants en tournant la tête en direction de la table basse, puis redonna son attention au rappeur.

"Il se peut que j'ai des égratignures dans le dos et un bleu sur la cuisses... Mais rien de grave, je te le dis uniquement parce que si tu le découvres toi-même, tu me diras que j'aurais dû t'en parler..."

Sceptique quant à l'échelle de gravité du chanteur, Taeyong le jaugea de longues secondes avant de dire sur un ton proche de l'ordre :

"Tourne-toi"

Tous deux avaient beaux avoir choisi d'être sur un pied d'égalité dans leur relation, il était évident que l'autorité de Taeyong était toujours prévalente. Le rappeur était un leader né, et il véhiculait cette aura à laquelle on préférait toujours ne pas se frotter trop longtemps. Ainsi, Jaehyun lâcha son poignet et abdiqua. Il se retourna, lentement, avec une moue renfrognée, et sans plus attendre, le plus vieux releva à nouveau son haut pour jeter un œil à son dos. La peau du chanteur était parsemée de griffures qui lui donnaient une teinte écrevisse. Taeyong ferma les yeux un instant, pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer de longues secondes durant. Soudainement, sa paume alla se claquer dans le dos du plus jeune qui laissa entendre un grand "AH" de douleur.

"T'es stupide ?! Si c'est pour te faire amocher comme ça, va-t-en !" s'énerva-t-il de vive voix.

Choqué par la réaction soudaine du rappeur, Jaehyun se retourna et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avec de grands yeux.

"Chhh ! Tout le monde dort !"

Taeyong fronça les sourcils et plissa les paupières tout en fixant le plus jeune. La menace qui émanait de ses orbes eurent raison de la volonté du chanteur qui retira sa main après quelques secondes.

"Montre moi ta cuisse" ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

"Tu veux que je me..."

"C'est pas la première fois que je te verrai à moitié nu !" le coupa encore Taeyong.

Il aurait probablement eu une légère gêne s'ils avaient été dans un autre contexte, mais dans ce cas présent, le rappeur ne souhaitait que voir l'étendue des dégâts. Jaehyun le regarda quelques secondes, encore sous le choc des ordres qu'il recevait qui contrastaient fortement avec la délicatesse dont le rappeur avait fait preuve peu avant, puis il commença à défaire le bouton de son pantalon, la fermeture éclair et enfin il fit descendre le vêtement tout en continuant à fixer le plus vieux. Lorsqu'il arriva à mi-cuisse, on pouvait commencer à apercevoir des teintes de jaune, puis de violet et enfin, des stries de rouge. Taeyong regarda les nuances qui se dévoilaient sous ses yeux, puis il se passa une main sur le visage avant de se retourner vers le matériel qu'il avait ramené. Il prit un coton, l'imbiba de désinfectant puis le tendit à Jaehyun.

"Tiens, tourne toi et occupe-toi de ta cuisse"

Lentement, le chanteur attrapa ce qui lui était tendu et montra son dos au rappeur. Après quelques secondes seulement, il put sentir des tapotements doux et humides contre sa peau. Il grimaça, bien que reconnaissant envers Taeyong pour sa douceur car ses coupures étaient encore à vifs, mais il resta le plus immobile possible en commençant lui-même à désinfecter sa cuisse.

"Désolé ça doit piquer un peu..." dit le rappeur en continuant ce qu'il avait entreprit avec attention et concentration.

Le chanteur acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête et continua lui même de rendre un aspect au moins dépourvu de sa sang à sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il termina, il attendit que le rappeur cesse ses mouvements pour tourner la tête vers l'arrière.

"Je peux laisser retomber mon haut...?"

Taeyong releva les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Non, enlève-le"

Parfois Jaehyun se demandait s'ils avaient réellement supprimé les statuts sociaux, puis il se rappelait... Il se rappelait la raison principale qui poussait Taeyong à avoir cette attitude. Son inquiétude pour ses proches, les personnes qu'il aimait, qu'il chérissait. Son besoin de les voir heureux, loin des troubles, loin des douleurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'il retira également son haut. A présent à moitié nu, il se permit de se retourner assis convenablement dans le canapé et vit le plus vieux sortir une pommade de son emballage. Méticuleux, le rappeur lut les consignes d'application avant d'ouvrir le bouchon et redonner son attention au chanteur.

"Lève le bras"

Jaehyun s'exécuta.

"Si je te fais trop mal arrête-moi d'accord...?" rajouta Taeyong qui approchait sa main de l'énorme hématome sur ses côtes.

"Je te dirai" acquiesca le chanteur.

Alors, le rappeur commença à appliquer soigneusement la pommade qu'il avait sur les doigts. Il prenait du temps mais il refusait de faire la choix de la vitesse et lui faire encore plus mal que ce qu'il devait déjà supporter. Délicatement, ses phalanges s'appliquaient à faire pénétrer la medication dans sans peau. Jaehyun lui grimaçait, mais ne bougeait pas. Il pouvait sentir combien le rappeur faisait attention, bien que malgré tout, la douleur soit vive et surtout ravivée.

"J'ai presque fini..." murmura Taeyong en levant les yeux et constatant que même si le plus jeune ne disait rien, la douleur n'était pas absente.

Une petite mais longue minute plus tard, le plus vieux apposait une compresse sur toute la zone qu'il venait de noyer sous la pommade, et l'accrocha avec des bandes collantes.

"Terminé" dit il en relevant la tête.

Jaehyun avait les yeux clos et le visage crispé. Son bras retombait lentement contre son flanc et Taeyong l'observa avec culpabilité.

"Je suis désolé je voulais pas... Si tu préfères le faire toi-même je comprends mais tu dois vraiment..."

Il baissa les yeux. Le rappeur avait agis avec la plus grande douceur au monde. Il avait fait de son mieux et pourtant... Pourtant cela ne semblait pas être assez et voir le visage tordu par la douleur du chanteur fit ressurgir des émotions désagréables qui venaient lui comprimer la poitrine. Il fallait encore soigner sa cuisse et sa main mais... Peut être était-ce mieux si Jaehyun s'en occupait lui-même. Taeyong se sentait impuissant, coupable et honteux. Lui qui voulait soulager le plus jeune n'était qu'une énième source de douleur. Le rappeur avait beau raisonner en se disant qu'il était normal pour lui d'avoir mal lorsqu'on touchait une contusion pareille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, il aurait pu être plus doux et lui faire moins mal. Il aurait DÛ mieux faire.

"Taeyong?" l'appela Jaehyun pour la quatrième fois en agitant sa main devant son visage.

Sortit soudainement de ses pensées, le plus vieux lui redonna son attention.

"Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne le ferai pas" dit alors le plus jeune, réveillant l'indignation chez Taeyong et noyant sa culpabilité soudainement.

"Pardon?" dit il, choqué par sa phrase en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Le chanteur devait quand même être plus intelligent que ça et savoir qu'il fallait désinfecter une plaie lorsqu'elle était ouverte, et calmer une inflammation quand elle était générée ! Jaehyun haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne voyait absolument aucun problème à son raisonnement. En réalité, il le voyait parfaitement, le problème. Comme le pensait le rappeur, il n'était pas idiot. Mais il connaissait probablement trop bien le plus vieux, et ne voyait que le choc d'une telle stupidité pour le sortir de sa culpabilité apparente. Il n'y avait qu'en lui montrant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que son aide, que Taeyong cesserait de se croire inapte ou de mauvaise compagnie. Il n'y avait qu'en rendant son aide indispensable aux yeux du rappeur, qu'il ne se poserait plus de question et admettrait que ses gestes étaient bienvenus.

"Tu dois te désinfecter et... Jaehyun tu fais exprès ?" Demanda le plus vieux qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Non je ressens pas le besoin de le faire, la peau humaine se régénère naturellement, combat les bactéries, cicatrise..." répondit il avec légèreté comme si de rien était.

Bouche bée, Taeyong le fixa de longues secondes en silence puis demanda pour en avoir la certitude:

"Tu es sérieux?"

Le chanteur acquiesça.

"Jaehyun... Je sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi"

Le rappeur secoua la tête avec désapprobation puis reprit la malette de premiers soins. Il sortit à nouveau la pommade puis en mit sur son doigt. L'air un peu renfrogné, il se pencha au dessus de la cuisse du chanteur et appliqua la crème avec autant de délicatesse qu'avant mais sans lever la tête une seule fois. Les premières secondes, Jaehyun sourit, satisfait et se félicitant d'avoir réussi à redonner confiance au rappeur, mais bien rapidement, son visage se tordit sous la douleur. Il bascula la tête en arrière et se mordit la lèvre en se cachant derrière sa main encore vierge de souillures. Fort heureusement, Taeyong ne sembla prendre qu'une minute avant de se redresser et bander délicatement toute la zone. Il se redressa et enleva la main de Jaehyun de son visage.

"Donne ton autre main, j'ai finit ta cuisse"

Le chanteur rouvrit les yeux faiblement en sentant le rappeur lui dégager le visage. Le teint pâle, il opina puis tendit son autre main. Sans attendre, Taeyong ignora comme il pouvait la preuve que le chanteur souffrait en donnant toute son attention aux plaies sur ses jointures. A l'aide d'un coton tige, il désinfecta chaque coupure, applica une pommade cicatrisante et enroula ses phalanges de pansements.

"Terminé ?" Demanda Jaehyun en voyant le rappeur déposer sa main doucement.

Lessivé, Taeyong se laissa retomber l'épaule contre le dossier du canapé à côté du chanteur en hochant la tête. Le plus jeune soupira de soulagement.

"T'es pas croyable..." se plaignit encore le rappeur alors qu'il se massait l'arête du nez.

"Merci" répondit le plus jeune dans un léger rire avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Taeyong en retour et il releva les yeux vers le visage du chanteur. Un silence s'installa. Jaehyun soutint son regard puis baissa les yeux pour admirer le dur labeur du rappeur. Il tourna sa main pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures en jetant un coup d'œil au plus vieux.

"Alors tu t'es déjà battu hm ?"

"T'as déjà oublié ?" répondit Taeyong sans trop d'hésitation.

"Ah c'est vrai..."

Jaehyun esquissa un sourire au souvenir qui lui revenait en tête. Ce n'était pas un souvenir particulièrement agréable, mais un des premiers à les avoir rapproché. A avoir consolidé leur amitié fusionnelle.

"Hmm" fit Taeyong en retour alors que son regard se perdait sur le visage amoché mais toujours aussi agréable du chanteur. "Tu devrais te rhabiller avant d'attraper froid..." suggéra-t-il ensuite bien que toujours immobile.

Le plus jeune retourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire doux, tout en restant silencieux. Taeyong ne comprenait pas ce silence après sa suggestion, et cligna plusieurs fois bêtement des yeux jusqu'à-ce que Jaehyun ne s'approche et passe ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui et l'enlacer. Surpris, le rappeur posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne puisse le serrer, et demanda, face à face :

"Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?"

Le chanteur opina.

"Si." répondit il sans hésiter, toujours aussi souriant.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu peux me tenir chaud à la place des vêtements, c'est aussi bien, même mieux!" répondit-il encore joyeusement.

Taeyong était décontenancé. A vrai dire, cette phrase n'aurait pas généré de gêne chez le rappeur si elle était sorti de n'importe quelle bouche autre que celle de Jaehyun. Et s'il n'y avait pas, dans son regard, ce brin de malice qui donnait à son sourire un air de feinte innocence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes..." répondit le rappeur qui avait finit par détourner le regard.

"Hm? Tu es comme une bouillotte!" Répondit le chanteur innocemment.

Il était pourtant bien satisfait intérieurement de son petit effet.

"C'est toi qui tient le plus chaud de nous deux tu le sais très..."

Taeyong s'arrêta au cours de sa phrase pour relever les yeux d'un air légèrement contrarié. A l'air amusé du plus jeune, le rappeur ne put que confirmer son hypothèse : il faisait exprès.

" Hm ? " Incita Jaehyun pour qu'il continue sa phrase, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Hnhn" le plus vieux secoua la tête.

Il n'allait pas continuer à se laisser duper! Cependant, à sa réponse négative, Jaehyun en profita pour atteindre son but initial qui était de l'enlacer. Coincé dans l'étreinte, Taeyong n'osait pas le repousser de peur de lui faire mal et... Au fond, il n'en avait de toute façon probablement pas envie. Les mains toujours posées sur ses épaules, il finit par se détendre et appuya son front à la naissance de son cou. La respiration du rappeur contre la peau du chanteur le fit frissonner.

"Essaie d'éviter ce genre de situation dans le futur ou... Au moins... Dis moi où tu es... J'aurais pu venir te chercher... Ça a dû être douloureux marcher jusqu'ici comme ça..." murmura Taeyong faiblement.

"J'ai pris un taxi..." Le plus vieux releva la tête pour le regarder de travers et Jaehyun ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. "Désolé" rajouta-t-il avant de venir déposer un baiser sur son front pour se faire pardonner sa taquinerie.

Le rappeur soupira un instant puis rappuya sa tête là où il l'avait niché précédemment.

"C'est peut être pas une bonne chose finalement, ignorer les deux ans d'écart..." Bougonna le rappeur, légèrement vexé.

Bien évidemment, les taquineries du plus jeunes n'avaient pas commencé à exister il y a seulement quelques jours. Et au sein du groupe, il était loin d'être le seul à s'en amuser.

"Je ne t'inquiéterai plus comme ça Hyung, promis" répondit sincèrement le chanteur, bien que son choix de mot pour s'adresser à lui était à nouveau volontairement taquin puisqu'il reprenait sa petite remarque qu'il retournait contre lui.

Une nouvelle fois, le rappeur releva la tête, paupières plissées pour tomber nez à nez avec l'un des plus beaux sourires de Jaehyun. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il contenait sa frustration.

"Je suis sérieux...!" se plagnit-il car il cherchait malgré tout à être sincère avec le plus jeune, et une part de lui était encore profondément inquiète pour lui.

Le chanteur hocha la tête puis, de sa main valide, il vint caresser doucement ses cheveux alors que son sourire retrouvait sa tendresse, toute forme de malice disparue.

"Je sais, je te promet de ne plus t'inquiéter comme ça Taeyong, je suis désolé" se corrigea-t-il avec sincérité.

Les lèvres pincées, le rappeur regardait Jaehyun en retour avec un air probablement adorable, partagé entre son inquiétude et sa facilité à être amadoué par le plus jeune. Il opina.

" Hm, ok... " acquiesça-t-il sur un ton légèrement bougon.

Le sourire du chanteur s'agrandit. Il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et appuya son front contre le sien fermant les yeux. Le silence s'installa à nouveau et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à profiter de la présence de l'autre, reprendre une dose de leur drogue la plus douce mais aussi la plus indispensable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic, je dois l'admettre et vous prévenir, n'a pas de plan bien défini. Je l'ai commencé dans l'idée de laisser l'inspiration me venir progressivement au fur et à mesure que j'écris, et je n'ai donc absolument AUCUNE idée de comment elle terminera, quand et après quels genres d'évènements. Vous imaginez bien combien il m'a été difficile de mettre des tags du coup :') Enfin, à priori, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas un oneshot, et qu'il y en aura pour un petit moment ! Je m'inspire globalement d'évènements réels (vous devriez normalement vous en rendre compte assez vite, ne serait-ce que pour la chanson que j'ai choisi dans ce chapitre), mais je ne reprends jamais entièrement et précisément ce qu'il s'est passé. En espérant que cela vous plaise ~


End file.
